


One for All [Traduccion]

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Building, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Protective Pack, Sassy Erica, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Scott is a Good Friend, Spanish Translation, Stiles Takes Care Of The Pack, Vernon Boyd & Derek Hale Friendship, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 71,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Peter Hale y Kate Argent están muertos y enterrados. Derek se convirtió en el Alfa, despojando a Peter de sus poderes. Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Jackson Whittemore e Isaac Lahey ahora eran hombres lobo. Derek parecía estar construyendo una nueva manada para Beacon. Hills. El control de Scott estaba disminuyendo, sin un Alfa o novia para anclarlo.La vida no podría empeorar para Stiles Stilinski. Stiles se encontró atascado, un sábado por la noche, mirando a su mejor amigo golpear contra una barrera de ceniza de montaña en medio del bosque, mientras asaba salchichas para su fiesta de hot-dogs más reciente.Después de tomar el mordisco para ayudar a Scott a encontrar una nueva ancla después de la muerte de Peter, Stiles se encuentra como el miembro más nuevo de la manada de Derek Hale. Con Derek tratando de construir su territorio y aprender a comportarse como una persona "normal", Stiles interviene para ayudar a su nuevo Alfa, le guste o no su Alfa.





	1. One for One

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One for All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471715) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Como siempre, nada de esto me pertenece yo solo he realizado la traducción de esta magnifica historia de TylerReed, quien muy amablemente me dejo traducirla.  
> Todos los créditos a sus respectivos autores.

Peter Hale y Kate Argent están muertos y enterrados. Derek se convirtió en el Alfa, despojando a Peter de sus poderes. Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Jackson Whittemore e Isaac Lahey ahora eran hombres lobo. Derek parecía estar construyendo una nueva manada para Beacon. Hills. El control de Scott estaba disminuyendo, sin un Alfa o novia para anclarlo.

La vida no podría empeorar para Stiles Stilinski. Stiles se encontró atascado, un sábado por la noche, mirando a su mejor amigo golpear contra una barrera de ceniza de montaña en medio del bosque, mientras asaba salchichas para su fiesta de salchichas más reciente.

La luna llena brillaba en el cielo de medianoche, iluminando el bosque que los rodeaba.

—¡Déjame salir! ¡Déjame salir, o voy a matarte, Stiles! —gruñó Scott, golpeando sus brazos musculosos contra la barrera. En un cambio parcial, Scott tenía la cara de un lobo beta, con patillas a cada lado de la cara, y una nariz afilada y acampanada. Sus garras arañaron la barrera, rugiendo con sus colmillos a la vista, mordiendo en dirección a Stiles. —¡Déjame salir!

Stiles suspiró, sacando una salchicha del fuego con un palo, para ver si estaba completamente cocinada. —Sí, no va a suceder, Scotty. Si te dejo afuera, matarás a alguien, y a los tipos como tú no les va bien en la cárcel. Todo ese pelo, y ¿ese tipo de culo? Yeah, no, serías una puta en muy poco tiempo.—Arrojó la salchicha a la barrera, donde Scott lo atrapó en su boca, haciéndolo trizas mientras se daba un festín. —No es que llegarás a la cárcel. Derek o uno de los hombres de Chris Argent te mataría antes de que eso sucediera. O peor, mi padre tendría que matarte. Dios sería horrible... Ya sabes cuánto te ama, Scotty.

Terminando su comida, la cara de Scott se torció en un doloroso gruñido, enseñando los dientes a Stiles. Se lanzó hacia adelante, golpeándose contra la barrera, una y otra vez con los hombros, mientras gritaba blasfemias con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

—Sí, sí, lo sé, me odias. Desearía estar muerto, y quieres abrirme la garganta. Te oí los últimos cuatro meses seguidos. —La mano de Stiles tembló cuando se inclinó hacia otra salchicha, bifurcando una ramita. Empezó a cocinar otra, secándose la nieblina de sus ojos. —Está bien. Te disculparás por la mañana como siempre lo haces. Llegaremos al desayuno en el restaurante y tendremos un largo domingo durmiendo. Como siempre.

Las horas pasaban con pocos cambios en el comportamiento de Scott, mucha comida cocinada y alimentar para callar las constantes amenazas de muerte de Scott, y algunos tragos de whisky que había robado del gabinete de su padre.

Justo cuando los ojos de Stiles comenzaban a cerrarse, crujido de una rama le hizo saltar desde la hoguera.

—¿Quién está allí? —Stiles agarró la pistola de su pistolera, apuntándola en la dirección del ruido. Mientras que él nunca pretendía ser el ‘amigo’ de Chris Argent, no después de todo lo que el Cazador le había hecho a Scott, el hombre al menos vio que Stiles le parecía apropiada la ‘protección’ si Scott alguna vez se descontrolaba, y el entrenamiento sobre cómo para usarla apropiadamente Un tranquilizante de gran potencia, capaz de derribar a un elefante, incluso con un disparo.

Apareciendo fuera del bosque no era otro que el nuevo Alfa de Beacon Hills, Derek Hale. Desde que se convirtió en el Alfa, la figura muscular de Derek se había expandido, convirtiéndolo en una absoluta bestia de hombre. Pectorales del tamaño de melones y piernas que podrían funcionar como cimientos de viviendas.

Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a la hoguera, levantó ambas manos, ofreciendo una sonrisa halagadora que complementaba su desaliñada belleza. —Relájate, no estoy aquí para causar ningún problema. Estoy aquí porque siento la lucha de mi Beta con el control. Parece ser especialmente malo esta noche.

Bajando el arma, Stiles se giró y miró a Scott. El lobo salvaje se calmó inmediatamente en presencia de un Alfa. Infierno, la cabeza de Scott se inclinó, agachándose en una posición sumisa, gimiendo con su cola metafórica entre sus piernas. Stiles se mordió el labio inferior. Si Scott tuviera algún tipo de control de sí mismo, nunca se inclinaría ante Derek Hale, de entre todas las personas. —Peter mordió a Scott. ¿Cómo te convierte eso en su Alfa? Más importante aún, ¿cómo percibes ese tipo de cosas?

Caminando a zancadas junto a la fogata, Derek se sentó en el tronco más cercano. Él suspiró. —Transferencia de Betas al morir. Los Betas de Peter se convirtieron en mis Betas. Como cuando mi madre falleció, y me convertí en el Beta de mi hermana. En cuanto a sentir su estado mental, es un regalo que estoy aprendiendo ahora que tengo una manada. No puedo leer las mentes, pero puedo sentir lo que sienten mis Betas. Por ejemplo, ahora Jackson debe estar teniendo relaciones sexuales porque está increíblemente feliz en este momento.

—Encantador. Justo lo que necesitaba escuchar en este momento. Por supuesto, señor idiota se está acostando con alguien un sábado por la noche mientras yo estoy atascado aquí. Stiles enfundó su arma, dejándose caer sobre el tronco frente a Derek. Empujó otra salchicha en un palo, arrojando una a Derek. —Entonces, si puedes sentir lo que siente Scott, ¡cuéntame por qué odia tus huevos y cómo podemos ir más allá de eso! Porque realmente apreciaría no tener que hacer esto cada luna llena por el resto de mi vida.

Derek suspiró, asando su salchicha sobre el fuego. —Hice un mal trabajo tratando de ayudarlo después de que fuera mordido. Le dije las cosas equivocadas, intentó que aceptara todo lo que era, sin considerar sus sentimientos. Estaba en un mal lugar en aquel entonces, tratando de vengar el asesinato de mi hermana. —Bajando la cabeza, Derek echó un vistazo al llorón hombre lobo en la montaña de cenizas. —Yo no era un Alfa. Diablos, yo no era una buena persona.

—¿Ahora lo eres? —Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, echando un malvavisco a la boca. —No te ofendas, pero te vi matar a tu tío a sangre fría. No es exactamente una gran imagen para poner en mi cabeza, incluso si Peter fue una pesadilla.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Derek sacó la salchicha del fuego, forzando la cosa entera en su boca, triturándola con sus colmillos. —No diría que soy un santo, exactamente. Lo estoy intentando, sin embargo. —Levantó la vista, mirando a Stiles directamente a los ojos. —¿Debería haber dejado vivir a Peter? ¿Qué hubieras hecho, dada la situación?

Stiles se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia el despejado cielo nocturno. Pensó en la posición de Derek, la familia muerta del Alfa y sus últimos parientes vivos matándose el uno al otro. Después de una larga pausa, Stiles negó con la cabeza. —No. Peter no habría respondido por sus crímenes según la ley. Dudo que hubiera dejado que tú y Scott salieran libres y habría tratado de llevarlos a los dos. Necesitaba morir, pero… —Stiles hizo una pausa, queriendo verbalizar que Derek no debería haberlo hecho él, pero eso habría significado que Scotty... No, eso no era algo que hubiera querido hacer pasar a Scott.

—Me sorprende que pienses así. A pesar de tus apariencias externas, eres bastante maduro para tu edad. —Derek sonrió, débilmente.

—Mi madre está muerta, mi padre es un borracho y su mejor amigo se convierte en un lobo homicida una vez al mes. Tuve que crecer bastante rápido —Stiles arrojó su bastón al fuego y lo vio derrumbarse en cenizas. —¿Qué crees que haría que Scott se una a ti, para que pueda conseguir un verdadero campo de entrenamiento de lobos?

Derek levantó una ceja. —¿Disculpa?

—Escucha, no voy a mentir. No puedo seguir haciendo esto, Scott es mi hermano, pero uno de estos días, voy a joderlo y no hacer que la barrera de las cenizas sea correcta, o se volverá loco antes de que yo pueda llegar a él. Entonces tendrás que matarlo, o Chris lo hará, y no puedo lidiar con esa imagen mental. He perdido a mucha gente en mi vida, no estoy perdiendo a Scott. —Stiles se puso de pie, caminando hacia el anillo de ceniza de montaña que mantenía a Scott a raya. El lobo continuó gimiendo, asustado del Alfa en su presencia. —Míralo, Derek. En este momento no es humano. Si él no estuviera en esa barrera, o si no estuvieras aquí para convertirlo en un perrito tonto, probablemente trataría de matarme a mí o a cualquier otra persona. El pequeño control que tenía antes del fiasco de Peter y no regresa.

—No estás equivocado. —Derek arrojó su propio palo al fuego, mirando de reojo la lastimosa visión de Scott. —Scott necesita un ancla. Es posible que encuentre otro anclaje como el que encontró en Allison, o que se ancle a sí mismo.

—No tenemos tiempo para que él aprenda eso. Amo a Scott, pero él es un imbécil obstinado, como yo. Va a llorar la pérdida de Allison durante el próximo año y medio, y a menos que le pase algo grave, no cambiará . —Stiles apartó la mirada de Scott, caminando hacia Derek, y parándose delante del Alfa, mirando directamente al hombre de ojos rojos.

—Un Alfa también puede anclar a cualquier hombre lobo, como lo estoy haciendo ahora. Aunque corre el riesgo de que Scott se vuelva salvaje, como Peter intentó hacerlo esa noche en el gimnasio. —Derek negó con la cabeza. —Por supuesto, cuando es humano, hay pocas posibilidades de que me escuche, y al final solo empeorará su control.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Stiles se paseó alrededor de la fogata. —Tienes razón. ¿Alguna otra opción, o estoy realmente jodido?

Derek se puso de pie, como un pie más alto que Stiles desde que se convirtió en Alfa. Doblando sus brazos, Derek mantuvo su mirada fija en Stiles. —Otra opción es un miembro de mi manada para actuar como su ancla. Le guste o no, Isaac, Boyd y Jackson son sus hermanos, y Erica es su hermana. Comparten la misma sangre.

—¿A quién estás sugiriendo? Porque en caso de que te lo hayas perdido, a nadie de tu manada le gusta Scott. —Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, riéndose entre dientes. —Diablos, la única persona con la que habla sobre este tipo de cosas es... —Stiles se detuvo, mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal. Se giró, encontrando la sonrisa petulante de Derek. —Yo.

—Por eso tomarás el mordisco y te haces miembro de mi manada. —Derek sonrió, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Stiles, agarrándola con fuerza. —Obteniendo otro lobo para mis filas, te vuelves lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerte, ganas tu libertad de cuidar a los perros cada luna llena, y Scott obtiene un ancla que comparte mi sangre, para que pueda aprender a controlarla. Todos ganan.

Stiles se rió entre dientes, apartando la mano de Derek. —Ya me imaginé que era hacia dónde se dirigía esta conversación.

—¿Te opones? —Derek dio un paso atrás hacia la fogata, calentándose las manos por las llamas parpadeantes. —Serías un buen hombre lobo.Incluso como ser humano, ya has demostrado ser una fuerza poderosa a tener en cuenta. Después de todo, me enviaron a prisión, rompiste un bate de béisbol sobre la cabeza de mi tío y al principio reconociste los signos de un hombre lobo, incluso antes de que Scott supiera lo que estaba pasando.

—No fue así—. Stiles se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer al lado de Derek en el tronco de la hoguera. —Pensé que esto me pasaría eventualmente, de todos modos. Quería evitarlo, para ser sincero, pero... —Stiles suspiró. Echó una última mirada a la figura lobuna temblorosa de Scott.—Scott es mi hermano. Haría cualquier cosa por él. Poder o no poder, lo habría hecho de todos modos. Solo… —Agarró a Derek por la camiseta, mirando al Alfa directamente a los ojos. —Me juras por tu vida que esto anclará a Scott. Si descubro que me has mentido, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacer que tu vida sea miserable. Como te dije antes, no te tengo miedo.

Derek sonrió. —Te juro por el honor de mi apellido que Scott encontrará un ancla en ti si tomas el mordisco —Tendió su mano hacia Stiles.—¿Aceptas mi oferta?

—Sí—. Stiles soltó la camiseta de Derek, sacudiendo la mano del Alfa. —¿Deberíamos comenzar?

—Si estás listo, podemos comenzar. Esto te dejará inconsciente por el resto de la noche. No te preocupes por Scott, lo mantendré bajo control hasta el amanecer —Derek y Stiles se separaron, con Derek guiando a Stiles a un lugar vacío alrededor del claro del campamento. —Quítate la camisa y recostarte. Intenta relajarte si puedes, te ayudará en la primera transición.

Quitándose la camisa, Stiles cayó hacia atrás sobre la hierba. Respiró profundamente, mirando al cielo nocturno. Temblando, Stiles sintió el aire frío en su piel expuesta. Tragó saliva cuando Derek se arrodilló junto a él, en su forma cambiada, una aterradora visión de colmillos y ojos rojo sangre.

Derek presionó su cálida mano contra el pecho de Stiles. —Relájate, Stiles. Esto no va a doler un poco.

—De alguna manera, dudo seriamente que esto no vaya a doler. Así que no me mientas gilipollas, o yo...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, los colmillos de Derek se hundieron en el cuello de Stiles. Una cálida sensación inundó el torrente sanguíneo de Stiles, extendiéndose a cada apéndice de su cuerpo. El mundo se volvió borroso en rojo y gris. Cada fibra de su cuerpo temblaba, forzándolo a convulsionarse en el suelo. Se lanzó hacia arriba, empujando a Derek con un poderoso rugido y corriendo hacia las profundidades del bosque. La visión de Stiles se volvió borrosa antes de perder todo sentido de sí mismo.

 

 

El canto de los pájaros fue lo primero que oyó Stiles mientras sus ojos se abrían. Había amanecido hace bastante tiempo si el sol en el cielo fuera una indicación.

—Estás despierto.

Gimiendo, Stiles se sentó. Le dolían los músculos de todas las maneras incorrectas, como si lo hubieran sometido a una horrible tortura medieval. Mirando hacia abajo a su figura desnuda, a través de los restos triturados de su ropa, sus brazos y piernas habían crecido, con el beneficio adicional de los nuevos músculos añadiendo unas buenas veinte libras a su figura desgarbada. Al lado de un charco, vio sus ojos, brillando con un oro venenoso.

—¿Dónde... —Stiles sostuvo su cabeza, donde se estaba formando un masivo dolor de cabeza. —¿Dónde estoy?

Al lado de Stiles se encontraba Erica Reyes, una figura fuerte con un cabello rubio que caía hasta los hombros. Mordiendo en una manzana, se inclinó hacia Stiles, envolviendo su cuero revestido alrededor de los hombros de Stiles. —Bueno, calabaza, después de que te mordieran, hiciste una buena carrera, lo que sorprendió muchísimo a Derek, así que nos hizo a mí y al resto del grupo rastrearte mientras vigilaba a Scotty —Sonriendo, Erica se inclinó, presionando un beso en la mejilla de Stiles. —Sin preocupaciones. Estás a unos treinta kilómetros de Beacon Hills, cariño. Eres mucho más rápido que cualquiera de la manada, así que tuvimos que turnarnos para seguir tu trasero. No es que me importara mirar tu pequeño trasero pálido toda la noche, pero sinceramente, no tenía idea de que eras tan atlético debajo de ese pequeño cuerpecito.

Stiles tosió por el repentino sabor horrible en su boca, escupiendo lo que parecía ser un pedazo de... Algo que no quería saber la respuesta.—¿Hice... Oh Dios...— Su voz tembló ante la idea de...

Erica se rió, acariciando a Stiles en la espalda, pasando sus largas uñas por el espeso cabello castaño de Stiles. —Tuviste un pequeño aperitivo con una pobre liebre, pero te mantuviste alejado de la civilización. Demonios, parecía que intentabas alejarte lo más posible de Beacon Hills. En general, una noche agradable para todos los involucrados. Mucho mejor que cuando Jackson fue mordido, ese pequeño cabrón trató de morder a cada campista que encontramos.

—Bueno. ¡Yo… Ow! —Mientras Stiles intentaba levantarse, los músculos de sus piernas se apretaron, arrojándolo de vuelta al suelo con poca gracia. Él gimió, frotando el calambre.

—El primer cambio es siempre el más doloroso, cariño. Estará adolorido por unos días, pero lo peor ya pasó, y crecerás en tu nuevo cuerpo pronto. Bonitos músculos, por cierto. Muy lindos, te queda bien... —Erica ayudó a Stiles a levantarse, cargando la mayor parte del peso del nuevo Beta.

Repentinamente consciente de su desnudez, y la sorprendente falta de modestia en su cabeza al darse cuenta de que no le importaba quién lo vierá, Stiles se aclaró la garganta, sonrojándose. —¿Gracias?

—Vamos, caramelito, vamos a llevarte de vuelta a casa. Derek te está esperando en su apartamento. —Erica guió a Stiles por el bosque hasta que finalmente divisaron una carretera a unos diez minutos de donde Stiles se había despertado.

Isaac Lahey estaba de pie junto a un Camaro negro, sosteniendo un puñado de ropa mientras esperaba a que Stiles y Erica regresarán. Él se rió entre dientes, corriendo hacia el borde del bosque para entregarle la ropa a Stiles. —Aquí tienes, hombre. Tú y yo tenemos el mismo tamaño. Aunque será mejor que me los devuelvas, ese es uno de mis conjuntos favoritos.

—Gracias.— Stiles se vistió rápidamente, tratando de ignorar las risitas y los ojos díscolos de Erica e Isaac. —¿Scott logró llegar a casa seguro?

Erica e Isaac intercambiaron una mirada peculiar, acompañada de un aroma agudo y mohoso que golpeó las fosas nasales de Stiles.

—Él es... Bueno, él es — tartamudeó Isaac , frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello. —Quiero decir, físicamente, él está bien. Totalmente, está bien, él está de vuelta en nuestra casa con Derek.

Stiles los miró a los dos, mientras un gruñido sordo resonaba en el fondo de su garganta. —¿Qué pasó?

Isaac se rió nerviosamente, retrocediendo mientras levantaba ambas manos. —Quiero decir... Nada TERRIBLE, es solo...

Erica puso los ojos en blanco, empujando a Isaac fuera del camino, jadeando en voz baja. —Scotty-poo está en tiempo muerto.

—¿Él es qué?— Stiles levantó una ceja, lanzando miradas entre Isaac y Erica. —¿Qué hizo para ganar un... tiempo muerto..?

Isaac se removió en su lugar, apoyándose contra el Camaro. —Bueno, cuando Derek le contó a Scott lo que hiciste... Scott podría haberse salido un poco, haber intentado atacar a Derek, y luego… —Encogiéndose de hombros, Isaac sonrió con simpatía. —¿Lo puso en su lugar?

—Jesús… —Stiles pasó junto a los Betas, robando las llaves del coche del bolsillo de la chaqueta de Isaac, antes de deslizarse en el asiento del conductor. Reavivó el motor, haciendo sonar la bocina con impaciencia. —¡Entrar! Necesito asegurarme de que mi mejor amigo no sea asesinado.

Con la boca entreabierta, Isaac parpadeó, comprobando dos veces el contenido de sus bolsillos. —Uh... Sí, claro, vamos... Ve...— Miró a Erica, gesticulando incrédulamente en dirección a Stiles.

—Me gusta—. Erica sonrió, lamiendo sus labios de color rojo rubí. Empujó a Isaac en el asiento trasero mientras tomaba el asiento al lado de Stiles. —Vamos, bocadito de azúcar..

Stiles apretó el acelerador, haciendo rugir el vehículo, las ruedas chirriaban mientras salía disparado hacia Beacon Hills.


	2. One for None

Stiles se deslizó en el estacionamiento justo fuera de los apartamentos a las afueras de Beacon Hills, golpeando la puerta de entrada, y ganándose malas miradas de varias abuelas murmurando algo de ‘que terribles’ modales’ . Subió las escaleras, con Erica e Isaac siguiendo a una distancia segura por detrás.

Al detenerse justo ante la puerta que marcaba ‘Hale' Stiles agarró la perilla de la puerta y aplastó el mecanismo, lo que le permitió el acceso inmediato a la casa.

—Está bien, Derek, ¿dónde está? ¿Qué hiciste con Scotty? —Stiles irrumpió en el apartamento, enseñando los dientes. —Está en una mazmorra encadenada a una pared, lo esposaste a un radiador, lo tiraste contra un barril de amontillado, dejándolo muriendo en una...

Stiles se hizo cargo de la escena, asombrado ante la mejora dramática en las condiciones de vida de Derek. Hizo una pausa, su boca incapaz de formar un solo pensamiento coherente. De una casa quemada con la base estructural inexistente a un apartamento elegante en las afueras del distrito financiero de Beacon Hills. Calefacción y aire acondicionado. Una sala de estar completamente amueblada, con muebles elegantes y modernos. Una cocina en la esquina con electrodomésticos nuevos de lujo y uno de esos refrigeradores más futuristas que podrías encontrar. Un televisor de pantalla extra grande ocupaba toda una pared, con un partido de fútbol en pantalla.

Jackson Whittemore estaba tumbado en un diván, entre otras cosas, hojeando las páginas de un libro, bebiendo té de un vaso decorativo.

Stiles hizo un balance de su Alfa, en una esquina, jugando al ajedrez contra Vernon Boyd en una mesa de comedor de caoba. Ni el Alfa ni el Beta apartaron la mirada de su juego, ya que el musculoso brazo de Boyd movió suavemente su Reina en el tablero.

—Jaque, —murmuró Boyd, con una amplia sonrisa cruzando su rostro. —Mate en cuatro turnos.

Derek maldijo por lo bajo, pasándose una mano por el pelo. —Joder, cada maldito juego—. Levantó la vista por un momento, antes de derribar a su rey en señal de rendición. —¿Una mazmorra? ¿De verdad, Stiles? Estamos en el segundo piso, por el amor de Dios. —Derek se puso de pie, deslizando una mano en su bolsillo y sacando un billete de veinte se deslizó hacia Boyd. —Quiero una revancha.— Se detuvo al lado de Stiles, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro, haciendo un gesto hacia el pasillo cercano. —Scott está en el dormitorio de invitados.

Tratando de no dejarse impresionar por la ostentación que lo rodeaba, Stiles se cruzó de brazos. Los ojos del Beta brillaron, mientras colmillos surgieron de la parte superior de sus labios. —¿Qué pasó? ¡Se suponía que debías vigilar a Scott, no tener una pelea con él!

Suspirando, Derek negó con la cabeza. Guió a Stiles por el largo pasillo que conectaba las seis habitaciones principales del apartamento con la sala de estar principal. —Cuando le expliqué a Scott que habías tomado el mordisco para protegerlo, intentó atacarme. Scott pensó que estaba mintiendo, y quería la ‘verdad’. —Derek se detuvo al final del pasillo, hacia una puerta azul pálido. —Así que después de una breve pelea, lo noqueé y lo traje aquí para que se recuperará. Créeme, lo último que quiero ahora es que tú y Scott no estén de mi lado.

Pensando en la relación de Scott y Derek, y considerando que Scott en el pasado había atacado a Derek por menos, tenía bastante sentido. Eso y, por la razón que sea, Stiles sabía que Derek decía la verdad. Llámalo instinto ‘visceral’. ¿O sería eso un instinto lobuno? De cualquier manera, Stiles gimió, frotándose la frente. —No puedo dejar a Scott en ningún lado sin que él haga algo estúpido.

Derek se rió entre dientes. —Scott ha estado despierto durante un tiempo; Puedo escuchar su latido del corazón. Estoy seguro de que quería esperar a que arreglarás todo esto.

Stiles se estiró hacia la puerta, haciendo una pausa para volverse hacia Derek. —¿Podemos tener algo de privacidad?

—Toda la privacidad que puedas tener en un hogar lleno de hombres lobo con orejas sensibles, claro. —Derek hizo un gesto con la mano, caminando hacia la sala de estar, dándole a Stiles sus propios recursos.

Con una respiración profunda, Stiles abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Se asomó, solo para ver una habitación blanca y minimalista con poco más que una cama, un tocador y un escritorio. Con ropas andrajosas, Scott se acostó en la cama, se hizo una bola, enfurruñado.

Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, feliz de ver a su amigo de una sola pieza. —Tuviste una pelea con el gran lobo malo y perdiste, ¿eh?

—¡Stiles! —Scott se desenrolló, vio a Stiles, y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Saltó de la cama, envolviendo ambos brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Stiles con la fuerza de un oso, derribándolos en el suelo. —¡Estaba preocupado por tí! Me desperté esta mañana, y tú no estabas allí, pensé que... Entonces Derek estaba allí, y él dijo ... Dijo... Tú... Tú... ¡Idiota!

Moviéndose por sí mismo, la mano de Stiles se alzó, rascando suavemente el cuero cabelludo de la cabeza de Scott. —Es bueno llamarte mejor amigo. Quiero decir, si vamos a compararte contra mí en la escala de los imbéciles, entonces estoy bastante seguro de que se está inclinando hacia ti, especialmente después de que intentas enfrentarte cara a cara contra un Alfa. ¿Quién es el verdadero imbécil aquí? —Él sonrió, levantándolos a los dos del suelo. —Quiero decir, es algo tan malo llamar a tu mejor amigo. Especialmente ahora que somos ‘hermanos lobo’, ¿eh? —Dijo Stiles, haciendo comillas en el proceso.

Scott bajó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. Giró los pulgares, mirando de reojo los brillantes ojos dorados de Stiles. —¿Por qué lo hiciste? Por favor dime que Derek es un mentiroso, y no hiciste esto por mí.

—Scott… —Stiles suspiró, apoyándose contra la pared. Extendió la mano, tomando la mano de Scott dentro de la suya, agarrándola. —Tú y yo sabemos que estabas a un paso de convertirte en un verdadero monstruo, y no sabía cómo ayudarte. No tenía otra opción decente. O hacían esto y me quedaban con mi mejor amigo o... Se obligó a cerrar los ojos. —...o te perdía. No podría lidiar con ese pensamiento. Necesitaba ser tu ancla, y esa es toda la motivación que necesitaba.

—Stiles... Lo siento. Te hice hacer esto, y ahora estás... —Las lágrimas rodaban por la cara de Scott. Se puso de pie, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación, secándose las lágrimas. —Sabes que no hay forma de salir de esto... Esto es... Esto es de largo recorrido, hermano. Estás aquí de por vida, parte de Derek y parte de esta manada.

—Estoy bien con eso. —Stiles se puso de pie, ofreciendo una sonrisa a medias. —Nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos de Beacon Hills, de todos modos. Quiero decir, ¿quién se hará cargo cuando mi viejo se jubile? Está tan claro como el infierno que no va a ser Jordan Parrish, ese tío está tan despistado como tú. —Él sonrió, moviendo un dedo en dirección a Scott. —Aunque me debes una, grande, hermano.

Scott se burló. —Hermano, cualquier cosa.

—¡Genial! —Stiles sonrió, caminando hacia Scott y envolviendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Scott. —Entonces puedes hacerme un favor y unirte a la manada Hale conmigo y obtener el entrenamiento que deberías haber recibido hace meses.

—¿Qué?! —Scott apartó el brazo de Stiles. —¡No! Eso no va a suceder, Derek es un cobarde, y Jackson es un imbécil que también vive aquí. ¡No estoy lidiando con esos bastardos!

—Sí, lo estás—. Stiles golpeó a Scott en la frente, mirando a través de Scott. —Vas a aprender cómo vivir como un hombre lobo, lidiar con las lunas llenas, y detener todos esos berrinches que terminan con la destrucción de la propiedad de la escuela. Entonces sí, estás viviendo con esta manada. Como dijiste, me debes una ‘grande’.

Scott se burló, cruzando los brazos. Él saltó a la cama, sentado con las piernas cruzadas. —Eso es jugar sucio, Stiles.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer junto a Scott. Se apoyó en el hombro de su amigo, acariciando a Scott en la rodilla. —Quiero decir, puedes decir que no, esa es tu elección, Scotty, pero juro por Dios que te lo recordará cada día de mi vida hasta que lo hagas.— Stiles cayó hacia atrás, cubriendo su rostro y fingiendo un llanto a través de su nariz . —¡Ay de mí!... Abandonando mi humanidad por una mierda ingrata que no hará un favor tan simple para mí, que es, en realidad, un favor para ti.

Extendiendo la mano, Scott cubrió la boca de Stiles. Gruñó, cayendo hacia atrás, usando el pecho de Stiles como almohada. —¡Bien! Lo haré, Stiles. No necesito que comiences tu gran alboroto por la culpabilidad, seguirás durante doce horas, y nunca encajarás esto de todos modos.. —Soltó un bufido, escondiendo su rostro al lado del cuello de Stiles, inhalando profundamente. —No me tiene que gustar, sin embargo, y voy a criticar todo sobre eso. Hueles mucho mejor, por cierto. Como humano, me hiciste sentir un poco... Homicida. Como si no pertenecieras.

—¿Bien? —Stiles se rió, preguntándose cómo exactamente esto se había convertido en su vida. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero se detuvo mientras percibía el aroma de Scott. Un olor extraño, diferente a cualquier cosa que haya olido antes. Como un almizcle, algo totalmente único, terroso, íntimo y... calmante. El olor calmó los nervios de Stiles, dándole una sensación risueña y feliz en el estómago. Como si él estuviera... ¿En casa?

¿Era esto el ‘aroma’, como había escuchado hablar a la manada en el pasado?

Llamaron a la puerta del dormitorio. —Si terminaron, ¿podemos tener un momento? Tenemos que hablar sobre el largo plazo , —preguntó Derek.

Scott gruñó.

Stiles rodó sus ojos, empujando a Scott fuera de él. —Sé amable, —le susurró a Scott, golpeando a su amigo en la cabeza. —¡Entra, Derek!

Derek entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. —Supongo que todos comprendemos sus condiciones de vida y el tiempo libre para el futuro imprevisto.

—A regañadientes, —gruñó Scott, lanzando a Derek una mirada sucia con ojos dorados. —Haces cualquier cosa, y quiero decir, CUALQUIER COSA que hiera a Stiles, y haré de tu vida un maldito infierno, ¿entendido? Él dio su vida por mí, y le devolveré la mía de inmediato.

Derek gruñó, presionando su rostro directamente en el de Scott. —¿Por qué lastimaría a alguien en mi manada, imbécil? Ya sea que me creas o no, todo lo que me importa es proteger mi territorio y traer algo de honor al legado de mi hermana. Tener una manada infeliz no tiene sentido.

—Bueno, he visto cómo tu familia se ocupa de la manada, y no estoy impresionado. El cuello cortado de Peter y el cadáver destrozado de tu hermana cuentan una historia bastante fea sobre los Hales, —escupió Scott, con todo el veneno que pudo reunir.

Los ojos de Derek brillaron rojos cuando apretó su mano en un puño. —No sabes nada, cachorro.

Alfa y Beta forcejearon, con colmillos y garras sobresaliendo, momentos lejos de una pelea sin cuartel. En la cara del otro, prácticamente se estrellaron el uno contra el otro.

—Dije que te portaras bien. ¡Por el amor de Dios, crezcan! ¡Ni siquiera han pasado veinticuatro horas, y ya estáis en la garganta del otro! ¡Dios! ¡No me hagas arrepentirme de haber hecho esto, a ambos! —Stiles se interpuso entre Derek y Scott, manteniéndolos a ambos con el brazo extendido. Él resopló, mostrando sus dientes tanto al Alfa como al Beta. Cuando los ánimos comenzaron a calmarse, Stiles los sentó a ambos, en los extremos opuestos de la cama de invitados. —Entonces, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso, mi sombrío y testarudo Alfa?

Derek asintió mientras su rostro se volvía a su forma humana. —Necesitamos que te mudes lo antes posible. Si estás cerca de la manada, facilitará el entrenamiento y el control una vez que todos compartan el mismo aroma. Tendremos que, de una forma u otra, hacer que tus padres participen con la idea.

Echando un vistazo a Scott, Stiles pudo ver el dolor visible en la cara de su amigo. Salir del armario de hombres lobo con su madre había sido un desafío. Por supuesto, ver a la madre de cualquiera romper en llanto sobre la cara monstruosa de su hijo sería difícil para cualquiera. Aún así, al menos, Scott mantuvo una relación amorosa con su madre, aunque tensa.

Scott gimió, haciendo un mohín mientras doblaba ambos brazos. —Mamá me va a matar. Ella piensa que he estado anclado durante meses, y que Stiles y yo vamos a acampar en la luna llena para divertirnos...

—Bueno, lidia con eso —Derek se puso de pie, cruzó la puerta y la abrió. Erica, Isaac y Jackson cayeron desde el otro lado, donde obviamente habían estado escuchando la conversación. —Si tienen que estar tan cerca para escuchar a escondidas, necesitáis otra lección para el enfoque. No planifiqueis nada para los próximos cuatro fines de semana. —Ignoró la protesta de gemidos, tirando de Isaac y Erica del suelo.—Erica, Isaac, vais con Scott. Ayúdenlo a mudarse y a explicar el propósito de la manada si le preocupa a su madre. Utilizar el encanto si la señora McCall parece dudar en dejarlo salir de la casa.

—Cualquier cosa para ti, Malote—. Erica le guiñó un ojo, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Estaba hablando con Isaac. Necesitamos encanto, no acoso sexual. —Derek puso los ojos en blanco, empujando a Scott hacia los brazos de Isaac y Erica. —Poneros en marcha.

—Con gusto, —dijo Scott, saliendo de la casa. Las paredes temblaron por la fuerza de la salida del joven Beta.

Stiles se rió nerviosamente, frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. —Quiero decir... Scott es un buen tipo una vez que lo conoces. Lo has pillado de mal humor. Durante el último año.

—Uh-huh. —Derek agarró a Stiles por los hombros. —Boyd y yo iremos contigo; Supongo que tu padre será difícil. Jackson, pide una pizza y espera al repartidor, y siéntate como el bulto que eres.

—No creo que eso sea necesario. —Stiles cavó en sus talones, teniendo poco poder para detener su Alfa. Él se rió, meciendo todas sus extremidades por la puerta principal, sin éxito. —A mi papá no le va a importar. Ni siquiera creo que tengamos que hacerle saber sobre las cosas de hombres lobo. Puedo recoger mis cosas y estar de vuelta en un plis, en serio, solo dame las llaves y yo...

Derek obligó a Stiles a salir de la puerta, guiándolo por las escaleras de su apartamento. —Prefiero asegurarme de que el Sheriff de Beacon Hills no tenga un problema con su hijo menor de edad que viva con un ex sospechoso de asesinato. Ya sabes, llámame loco .

—Lo que tu digas, tipo grande—. Los hombros de Stiles se desplomaron.

 

 

Al entrar en la casa de su infancia, Stiles sintió una punzada de nostalgia. Recordó lo hermosa que solía ser, con pisos de madera noble, escaleras antiguas y fotografías familiares colgadas de todas las paredes. Un hogar sacado del sueño americano clásico de un tiempo pasado.

Hoy en día, el polvo, las telarañas y la acumulación de papeles de la oficina del sheriff le quitaron el lustre que una vez conoció.

—¿¿¿Shtyles???

El sheriff borracho, medio vestido en el sofá rodeado de varias botellas vacías de whisky tampoco ayudó mucho.

Stiles se encogió mentalmente, eligiendo no ver cómo reaccionaron sus nuevos compañeros de manada ante el respetado sheriff de su pueblo. En lugar de eso, caminó hacia el lado de su padre, empujando suavemente a Noah Stilinksi sobre una almohada y cubriéndolo con una de las colchas viejas de su madre. Él suspiró. —Bebiste demasiado de nuevo, ¿verdad, papá?

—No, no .. no lo estoy—. Noah tosió, tosiendo hasta su pulmón, apartando la cara de Stiles de él. Se acurrucó en una pelota, de espaldas a Stiles. —Vete tímidamente con Syschott y Melishha. Papysh cansado... Vete molesto shem.

Stiles se mordió el labio inferior. Este estupor borracho era un mal episodio para su padre. Por lo general, se detenía después de una botella. Sacudiendo el deseo de arrojarlo al terapeuta más cercano, Stiles se aclaró la garganta. —Pronto me iré papá, me quedaré con algunos amigos por un tiempo. Probablemente, un par de meses o más, pero te veré de vez en cuando. ¿Que guay?

—Yesh, yesh, jusshh ... Vete. No me importa lo que haga. Yoursho molesto. Niño estúpido. Dime que bebo deshasiado. Noah gruñó.

—Bueno. Ve a dormir, papá. Te ves terrible. —Stiles se puso de pie, manteniendo su cabeza baja mientras pasaba rozando a Derek y Boyd. Hizo un gesto hacia el piso de arriba, deteniéndose al borde de la escalera. —Vamos, recogeremos mis cosas y me iré. No debería llevar demasiado tiempo, necesito algo ...

—¿Por qué conseguí el shpaz gay como hijo ...? Dolor en mi culo, Desearía haber conseguido a Syscott. —Murmuró Noah, apenas por encima del susurro de un humano, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que cualquier hombre lobo lo oyera.

El corazón de Stiles se hundió, congelado en las profundidades de su estómago. Se aclaró la garganta, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.— ...Necesito algo de ropa, mis cosas de la escuela y un par de chucherías.

Corriendo a toda prisa a su habitación, Stiles se ocupó de meter su armario desordenadamente en la maleta más grande que pudo encontrar. Él trata de cerrar su maleta con poco éxito. Con cada empuje que Stiles hacía para cerrar la estúpida bolsa, otra pulgada de sus garras salía.

Derek entró, tomando la maleta de Stiles. Vació su contenido en la cama, tomando cuidadosamente cada una de las camisas arrugadas y jeans, doblándolos suavemente uno por uno. —¿Siempre es así, Stiles?

Stiles hizo una mueca. Se dio por vencido en la ropa, se dirigió a su escritorio, recogió su mochila escolar y sus dispositivos electrónicos.—Solo en sus horas libres. Le gusta beber sus problemas. Especialmente conmigo, porque todo lo que hago es fastidiarlo con su consumo de alcohol y su dieta. Entonces, como te dije, gran chico, a papá no le importa un comino dónde me esté quedando. Quiero decir, ¿no explica esto, por qué un par de adolescentes podrían salir a buscar un cadáver en medio de la noche?

—Eso... explica mucho—. Derek murmuró, a medio camino empacó la ropa de Stiles. Buscó los cajones cercanos y guardó la ropa interior y los calcetines de Stiles. —Sin embargo, no hay excusa para que te hable así. Me enoja.

—Tio es un asno, —murmuró Boyd, inspeccionando la estantería de cómics de Stiles con los ojos muy abiertos.

Stiles negó con la cabeza, suspirando. —No quiere decir las cosas que dice cuando está borracho, el es borracho más insultante y deprimente del mundo. Lo cual es extraño cuando lo piensas, porque soy un borracho feliz. Me pongo a reír y mierda. —Stiles terminó con sus cosas de la escuela, lanzando a Boyd una bolsa para que comenzara a ayudarle con su colección de cómics y libros. Mientras lo hacía, la comprensión se hizo realidad. —Oh, mierda, ya no puedo emborracharme, ¿o sí? Bueno, eso apesta. ¿Hay otras formas de emborrachar a los lobos? ¿Hierba gatera.?¿Acónito? ¿Hierba?

—Nuestro metabolismo hace que la mayoría de los narcóticos sean inútiles para nosotros, —sonrió Derek, cerrando fácilmente el equipaje de Stiles. —Lo cual, en tu caso, supongo que es algo bueno para nuestra manada.

Stiles resopló, sacudiendo su cabeza enojado. —Bueno, eso es inaceptable. Voy a tener que comenzar un súper laboratorio de metanfetamina o hacer el alcohol más tóxico del mundo porque, como demonios, mi 21ª fiesta de cumpleaños no va a involucrarme a mí emborrachado y hacer cosas vergonzosa.

Con tres hombres lobo, las necesidades de Stiles se empacaron en una hora. Cada lobo colgó varias bolsas sobre sus hombros con facilidad, bajando la escalera como mulas de carga. Al llegar al final, Derek y Boyd se dirigieron al Jeep de Stiles, llenando el asiento trasero con todas sus pertenencias.

Stiles se detuvo en la puerta de entrada, dejando caer sus cosas al suelo. Regresó a la sala de estar, donde los fuertes ronquidos de su padre obligaron a las nuevas orejas de Stiles a hacer una mueca de dolor por el ruido. Sacudiendo el dolor, Stiles se inclinó hacia el lado de su padre, envolviendo sus brazos en un cálido abrazo. —Te quiero papa. Mantente a salvo, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que me llamarás si te preocupas, pero no lo harás... Tal vez algún día, aunque... Tal vez algún día. —Al soltar a Noah, Stiles se levantó, recogió sus pertenencias y cerró la puerta de la casa de su infancia detrás de él. .

De una vez por todas.


	3. One for Some

Para cuando Stiles y Scott desempacaron sus cosas en la habitación de invitados, compartieron después de sus ‘despedidas’ mutuamente traumáticas con sus padres, y la falta de sueño de sus excursiones de fin de semana, tampoco estaban de humor para conversar, cayendo directamente en su cama compartida

El sonido de la puerta que se cerraba de golpe despertó a Stiles a la mañana siguiente. Refunfuñó, extendiendo la mano hacia el cálido cuerpo de Scott para encargarse del terrible escalofrío en el aire. Desafortunadamente, no encontró nada más que la tela de las sábanas y una almohada lateral.

—¿Scotty? —Stiles se levantó de la cama, estirándose en nada más que sus calzoncillos. Echó un vistazo a su desordenada habitación, todavía apilada con cajas de la casa de Scott, sin muchos muebles para guardar nada. —Vamos Scotty, ¿dónde estás? Probablemente es hora de ir al colegio...

Stiles levantó su teléfono, la adolescente se quedó boquiabierto al ver la hora. Tenía exactamente 10 minutos para ponerse presentable y cruzar la mitad de la ciudad en el atasco impío de las calles de su pequeña ciudad. —¡Mierda!

Stiles corrió por su habitación, arrojando lo más parecido a ropa limpia, agarró su mochila, y salió de su habitación, por el pasillo hacia la sala de estar. Se encontró con Derek en el camino, quien tiró de Stiles por el cuello, deteniendo su avance.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Derek, plantando a Stiles justo antes de él.

—¿Colegio? Ya sabes, esa cosa a la que todos vamos, desde las 8 hasta las 3 todos los días hasta que obtengamos un diploma. ¿Infierno en la tierra, fuego y azufre, todo eso? —Stiles gruñó, tratando de empujar a Derek, con poco éxito.

—Como el infierno que iras. —Derek agarró a Stiles por los hombros, sosteniendo la Beta en su lugar. —Los primeros días del cambio es eres más peligroso. Hasta que esté satisfecho de que tienes el control de tus habilidades básicas, no saldrás de esta casa. Derek hizo un gesto hacia la sala de estar, donde Isaac estaba acurrucado con sólo sus calzoncillos, abrazando una almohada con suaves ronquidos. —Isaac se queda contigo hoy para asegurarte de mantenerte anclado. Tengo otras cosas que hacer hoy por lo que Isaac podrá mostrarte los principios básicos del control del sonido y el olfato. Es mi mejor hombre para el trabajo. —Metiendo la mano en su bolsillo trasero, Derek agarró su billetera, entregando una tarjeta de crédito a las manos de Stiles. —Toma esto y pide lo que quieras en Amazon para tu habitación. Dispositivos electrónicos, muebles, lo que sea que necesites, pero trata de mantenerlo razonable. Compra cosas para ti y Scott; No confío en él para darle mi dinero.

—¿Saltar la escuela, dormir y hacer compras en Amazon? ¡Puede hacerlo, Alfa, este es un líder que puedo apoyar! —Stiles saludó a Derek, quien puso los ojos en blanco ante Stiles, teniendo cuidado de ajustarse la camisa abotonada y los pantalones. Este nuevo vestuario fue una gran mejora en la obsesión del Alfa con el negro y el cuero. —¿A dónde vas todo bien vestido? ¡Dios mío, dime que vas a trabajar y eres como un contador de hombres lobo!

Derek suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza e ignorando la fantasía de Stiles de un contador profesional . —Desayuno con la Señora McCall. Parte del acuerdo para que él se mudara era que hablaríamos con más detalle sobre su entrenamiento, y para obtener más información de nuestra especie. Scott ha sido menos que franco acerca de su situación, y ese imbécil me ha obligado a limpiar su mierda.

Stiles asintió, estirándose y acariciando a Derek en el hombro. —¡Buen hombre! Sin embargo, una advertencia, no hables hasta que haya tomado al menos dos tazas de café. De lo contrario, ella estará un poco tensa. Créeme; no quieres una Mama McCall tensa

Burlándose, Derek se despidió de Stiles. Agarró algunos papeles, metiéndolos en la parte posterior de sus pantalones. —Creo que sé algo sobre cómo hablar con mujeres, Stiles. ¿O te olvidaste de la distracción talentosa que te di en la comisaría del Sheriff? —Destellando una sonrisa coqueta, Derek le guiñó un ojo a Stiles, saliendo de la casa, riendo mientras se iba.

—Tu funeral —Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, caminando hacia la sala de estar donde Isaac comenzaba a despertar de su sueño. Se dejó caer junto a su compañero Beta, bostezando en sincronía con Isaac. —¡Buenos, Isaac! ¿Cómo te va?

—Muerto de hambre. —resopló Isaac, apoyándose en el hombro de Stiles para usarlo como una almohada improvisada. —Jackson se comió el último de mis tortitas congeladas, capullo. Eran míos, y escribí mi nombre en ellos. —Un fuerte retumbo resonó en el estómago de Isaac, acompañado por un gemido grave del Beta.

—¿Tortitas congeladas? Que asqueroso, amigo. —Stiles saltó del sofá, lleno de energía ansiosa, el cuerpo del Beta moviéndose casi por sí mismo. Una sensación que tuvo después de ver a su padre comer comida grasosa, pero aumentada un millón de veces más. —¿Tenemos cualquier masa o cosas instantáneas, o algún ingrediente? Puedo hacernos un poco de desayuno. Tan bueno que hará que Jackson se coma todo el corazón.

—¿Puedes cocinar? —La actitud soñolienta de Isaac cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Beta se levantó del sofá, con una sonrisa radiante, como si renaciera como una persona nueva. —Como, ¿cocinar? ¿No solo mierda de microondas?

Un cálido revoloteo de orgullo creció en el pecho de Stiles. —Amigo, soy un gran cocinero. ¿Crees que mi viejo tuvo tiempo de hacer algo por nosotros? He tenido que valerme por mí mismo desde que estaba en primaria. —Cojeando por la cocina de Derek (claramente nunca había sido utilizada), Stiles babeó sobre el espacio del gabinete, las estufas de alta gama y suficiente espacio de despensa para alimentar a un pequeño pelotón. Rebuscó en los armarios y descubrió que los utensilios de cocina aún estaban cubiertos de plástico, prácticamente intactos. Después de un viaje rápido a la nevera, Stiles se calló. —Bueno, no veo una sartén para tortitas, pero podemos hacer tortitas, bacon y huevos, lo cual es genial porque me muero de hambre. Añadiré una sartén para tortitas a nuestra lista de mierda para comprar hoy. ¿Cómo te suena eso?

Saltando sobre el mostrador de la cocina, Isaac sonrió. —¡Suena asombroso! Haz muchos, sin embargo. Yo como mucho más desde que Derek me mordió, y es probable que también necesites el doble de lo que comes. Derek dice que eso es normal; nuestro metabolismo se aceleró por todas las calorías que consumimos al cambiar. —Se movió hacia adelante y hacia atrás, haciendo pucheros. —...todo lo que comemos aquí son congelados o para llevar. Demonios, no he tenido una comida casera en años. No desde mamá... —Isaac cerró la boca al instante, mirando hacia otro lado. —Quiero decir... Ya sabes cómo es en estos días.

Un doloroso tirón creció en el pecho de Stiles, creciendo al ver caer la cara de Isaac. Redobló sus esfuerzos en la cocina, sacando tanta comida del refrigerador como pudo reunir. —¿Seriamente? Bueno, a la mierda. ¡El Chef Stilinski está en el caso! Agreguemos un poco de salchicha y una tonelada de queso, y hagamos esos huevos un omelet.

Stiles se movió por la cocina, bacon chisporroteando, batiendo la masa de tortitas en una textura cremosa, cortando trozos verduras para darle sabor, freír algunas salchichas y preparar los huevos con solo un chorrito de masa. Cogió una bolsa de chispas de chocolate y la mezcló con la masa de tortitas.

—Eso huele ... Increíble. —Isaac se apoyó en Stiles por detrás, mirando por encima del hombro del Beta. —Estoy babeando.

Stiles sonrió, recogiendo una tortita con su espátula. —¡Aquí, atrapa! —Volteó la tortita en el aire, justo en la cara de Isaac.

Isaac se levantó de un salto, tomándose la tortita en la boca y mordiendo la comida. Él gimió, colapsando sobre los hombros de Stiles en éxtasis. —Tio... Eso sabe tan bien. Mierda, ¿por qué Derek no te mordió hace meses?

—Bueno, habrá muchas más comidas de donde viene esta, confía en mí —Stiles volvió a su cocina, maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando un estallido de grasa de tocino le picó la mano. La roncha ardiente sanó de inmediato, pero el aguijón de dolor fue muy real. —¿Qué tal si te vas a vestir o algo así? Confía en mí, tio, la grasa del tocino sobre la piel desnuda duele, no me importa si eres un hombre lobo o no. Especialmente si eso va bajo tu ropa interior.

—¿Una más para el camino? —Preguntó Isaac, con una sonrisa esperanzada.

—Vale. ¡Ve! ¡Vamos! —Stiles volteó otra tortita detrás de él, que Isaac atrapó en el aire mientras corría hacia las habitaciones traseras del apartamento.

Terminar el desayuno no le tomó mucho tiempo, no cuando las manos y las piernas de Stiles parecían moverse con mucha más delicadeza de lo habitual. No tropezó con sus propios pies, ni derramó nada y olió el más mínimo cambio en la comida que cocinaba, evitando quemaduras. Sin embargo, más milagrosamente, se mantuvo enfocado en su tarea. Su mente no se alejó, o sintió como un zumbido constante hacía eco en las cámaras de su mente. Una extraña sensación de calma que nunca antes había sentido. ¿Qué significaba eso?

—Ya no tengo TDAH —pensó Stiles mientras preparaba la mesa del comedor para el desayuno. Por primera vez en su vida, la mente de Stiles se desconectó. Sonrió, chillando mientras saltaba de triunfo.

Isaac se unió a Stiles, con un par de pantalones de yoga y una camiseta. Levantó una ceja ante el comportamiento de Stiles, pero no dijo mucho mientras se sentaba a comer, acumulando un plato vacío con suficiente comida como para alimentar a una familia entera de cuatro miembros. —¿Sabes qué? Ni siquiera voy a preguntar. Me importa un comino si estás loco siempre y cuando hagas la comida.

—Lo siento, triunfo personal—. Stiles se sentó frente a Isaac, amontonando comida en su plato. —Entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia? Siento que no sé mucho sobre ti. Conocía a Erica en primaria, y Boyd siempre ha sido un enigma, pero siento que debería saber algo de ti.

Isaac se encogió de hombros. —No hay mucho que contar—. Él gimió y se metió tres rebanadas de tocino en la boca. —¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar de esta manera? ¡Esta comida sabe como uno de esos restaurantes pasados de moda!

—Libros de cocina cuando era pequeño y YouTube cuando crecí—. Stiles sonrió, feliz de tener a alguien agradecido por su cocina. Su padre nunca había sido tan grande en elogios. —Entonces, ¿por qué tomaste el mordisco? Quiero decir, si no te importa que pregunte.

Isaac se encogió de hombros y se metió medio omelet en la boca. Él gimió, tardando bastante en masticar y saborear el sabor. —Protección personal, principalmente. Tener a Derek como guardaespaldas hace que mi vida sea mucho más fácil si sabes a lo qué me refiero. —Se inclinó sobre la mesa y apiló en su plato más tocino y salchichas. —¿Puedes hacernos la cena también? Como, el tipo de cena que no se pide o una pizza congelada? Me encanta lo italiano. Eso no es difícil, ¿verdad? Demonios, estaría bien con espaguetis.

—Por supuesto. No hay problema. —Stiles levantó una ceja, dejando sus cubiertos. ¿Evitaba Isaac sus preguntas? —Entonces, ¿te gustan los deportes? ¿Aficiones? No puedo creer que no juegues al lacrosse con el resto de nosotros.

—Odio los deportes y odio sudar. Dibujo un poco, pero soy malo. —Isaac se detuvo, acariciando su estómago en crecimiento. Él eructó, volviendo rápidamente a su comida. —¿También preparas postres? ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? ¿Qué hay de la comida mexicana? También me encanta la comida mexicana.

—Sí, recibí muchas recetas de la madre de Scott—. Stiles deslizó su plato a un lado. —¿Estás bien? Cada vez que pregunto algo sobre ti, cambia de tema. ¿Te gusta guardar secretos al chico nuevo o algo así? ¿O estoy siendo demasiado entrometido? Quiero decir, sí, soy bastante entrometido, pero esto es como un pequeño cuento de hadas.

Isaac palideció, tragando su último bocado, lloriqueando entre los mordiscos. —Oh. ¡No! ¡De ningún modo! Lo juro, no estoy tratando de ser un imbécil, ¡lo juro! —Se atragantó, tomando un vaso de zumo de naranja antes de continuar, bajando la cabeza tímidamente. —Lo siento. No me gusta hablar sobre mí mismo, ni nada que ver conmigo antes del mordisco. Ahora soy un hombre lobo y me gusta pensar que este es un nuevo capítulo en mi vida. Eso es todo lo que me debería importar, ¿sabes? El viejo Isaac Lahey antes del mordisco está muerto, y me gustaría que permanezca muerto.

Stiles frunció el ceño, apenas capaz de atrapar la tristeza vidriosa que cruzaba los ojos de Isaac.

Los Betas terminaron el desayuno en silencio, Isaac lavo la mayoría de los platos. Isaac guió a Stiles al porche trasero de su apartamento, donde había media docena de esteras de yoga sobre el suelo de madera, con vistas a toda la extensión de Beacon Hills. La luz del sol de la mañana calentó la cara de Stiles, a pesar del frío otoñal que corría por su espina dorsal.

Isaac se dejó caer en una de las esteras, palmeando la que estaba a su lado. —Bien, entonces vamos a hacer un poco de entrenamiento de sonido. Debes poder ampliar tu audición, y luego aprender a identificar los ruidos que están fuera de lugar. Suena complicado, pero tienes el instinto natural para eso, solo tenemos que despertarlo. Incluso Jackson lo entendió después de un par de sesiones.

—Está bien, suena genial —Stiles se dejó caer sobre la estera, cruzó las piernas y se sentó en la misma posición que Isaac.

Cerrando los ojos, Isaac se enderezó, adoptando una actitud meditativa. —Respira profundamente, relájate y vacía todos sus pensamientos. Solo escucha el sonido de la ciudad y todo lo que te rodea.

Copiando la postura de Isaac, Stiles cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y ahogó todos sus pensamientos. Lenta pero seguramente, las orejas de Stiles comenzaron a percibir el mundo que lo rodeaba. Cuernos para tocar la bocina, construcción en la calle 5, el rugir del viento en los árboles y las dulces conversaciones de las personas que ocupan los otros condominios a su alrededor.

—¿Puedes oír la ciudad? —Susurró Isaac.

Stiles se estremeció. El ‘susurro’ de Isaac llegó como un megáfono a los oídos de Stiles. —Sí—. El resto del ritmo de la ciudad comenzó a mejorar también. Un claxon de tres calles sobre el tímpano de Stiles, lo obligó a doblarse. —Es ... fuerte.— Los pájaros cantando se convirtieron en cuchillos para la cabeza de Stiles, y el martillo neumático de un sitio en construcción amenazó con arrancar el cerebro de Stiles. —Me está empezando a doler la cabeza... Es demasiado ruidoso, estoy... ¡Ah! —Stiles gruñó al sentir que los huesos de su cuerpo crujían, llevándolo a un cambio parcial.

—Relájate, Stiles, —susurró Isaac, trepando detrás de Stiles y cubriendo las orejas del Beta. —Ese es el rango de tu audición, desinhibido. Ahora tenemos que volver a centrarlo, para que puedas concentrarse en los ruidos específicos y no quedar sordo. —Levantó suavemente sus manos de las orejas de Stiles, señalando más allá del balcón. —En este momento, hay una casa al otro lado de la calle que está sonando Katy Perry en la cocina. Quiero que elimines ese ruido y te centres solo en eso. Sintoniza todo lo demás.

Sin las manos de Isaac para amortiguar los ruidos a su alrededor, Stiles se estremeció de nuevo, apenas fue capaz de distinguir mucho más que un bajo rugido de todo lo que le gritaba. —No puedo... siento que mis oídos van a sangrar, maldición… —Abrió la boca para gritar, que fue amortiguado por la camisa de Isaac embutida en su rostro.

El ruido se detuvo. El cambio de Stiles se revirtió, y ya no se sintió abrumado por el sonido de la ciudad. Su audición era la misma que había tenido en la casa, débil y muy humana.

—Cambiate la camisa con la mía. Enfócate en mi esencia primero y recupera tu control. Entonces lo intentaremos de nuevo con el entrenamiento de sonido. —Dijo Isaac, la pálida piel del joven temblaba con el aire frío de la mañana.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Stiles se quitó la camisa y se la entregó a su compañero de manada. Luego arrojó la camisa de Isaac sobre su cuerpo, inmediatamente fue golpeado por una fresca fragancia floral. Como un prado de flores, con el más mínimo asomo de madreselva. En la mezcla del aroma más dulce, olía a algo que le recordaba mucho a Scott, almizcle terroso. Algo que unía a Scott e Isaac juntos, en algún nivel primario. ¿Era este el olor de la sangre Hale que los atravesaba a todos?

—Mmm … —canturreó Isaac, mientras arrojaba la camisa de Stiles sobre sus hombros. —Hueles a lluvia. Amo tu aroma; es calmante. Podría dormirme solo con esto. Derek tiene razón, el aroma natural de Hale es como caminar hacia la Madre Naturaleza.

—¿Eh? —Stiles olfateó su brazo, apenas capaz de distinguir mucho más que el olor del suavizante de telas.

—Oh... Sí, se supone que debo darte un curso intensivo de olores, también.— Isaac señaló a la garganta de Stiles, apenas por encima del escote del Beta. —Por lo que Derek me dijo, después del mordisco, obtenemos una glándula de olor en nuestro cuello que nos da a cada uno un olor único. Cada miembro de la manada huele de manera única, pero todos tienen el mismo ‘tipo’ de aroma que los une para que puedan encontrarse. La manada Hale tiene aromas naturales, como algo que hueles en la naturaleza. Erica tiene un olor a un bosque de pinos, Boyd huele a las olas de la playa, Jackson es como un desierto arenoso, creo que Scott tiene un olor a animal salvaje, y Derek... —Soltó un bufido y bajó la cabeza para ocultar una sonrisa tímida . —Derek huele a hierbas, como algo salido del jardín de una abuela. Creo que es lindo, pero siempre me gruñe cuando digo algo.

Stiles se rió entre dientes y se echó hacia atrás en la estera, riendo. —Dios mío, ¿el lobo feroz huele como un jardín de abuelas? ¡Ah! ¡Eso es rico! ¡Tengo que olerlo más tarde! —Hizo una pausa, tomando otro momento para oler la camisa de Isaac. —Tú hueles a... Flores, ¿verdad? Huelo a flores, pero podría no tener olfato. Estoy compartiendo una habitación con Scott, el rey de la pocilga y la ropa sucia. Este olor podría ser el suavizante de la ropa, también...

—Sí. Flores y madreselvas. —Isaac apartó la mirada, mirando hacia el sol. Él suspiró. —Tengo el olor aburrido d el grupo. Jackson dice que es porque ser gay que tengo ese aroma ‘afrutado’. Derek le dijo que se callara, pero Derek tampoco lo negó, así que creo que... —El Beta cerró la boca, cubriéndose inmediatamente la boca. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, acompañados por un trago salvaje. —Quiero decir... no quise decir... Bueno, mierda… —Un leve rubor cubrió su rostro. —¿Por qué no puedo callarme? —Murmuró, apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Stiles lo oyera.

Stiles sonrió, pasando un brazo por el hombro de Isaac. —¿Igualmente? ¡Mierda, no tenía idea de que tuviera otros hermanos en la escuela! ¡Deberíamos haber estado saliendo antes! ¡No hay nadie cerca de mí que hable sobre este tipo de cosas! Quiero decir, lo intenté con Scotty, él es un jodido bi y algunas veces me entiende, pero él siempre ha estado más en las chicas que en los chicos, y desde el reciente fiasco de Allison, no tengo paciencia con él.

—¿También? —El rubor de Isaac se desvaneció, reemplazado por sorpresa. —Para, como, tú eres...

—Sí, tio, soy gay. Bueno,tal vez bi, tuve ese enamoramiento masivo por Lydia cuando era pequeño, pero como el 90% de mis fantasías han sido sobre hombres, pero a mí no me importa en ese momento, ya que Lydia no está en mí y probablemente nunca lo será. —Él hizo un mohín ante ese triste hecho, pero de nuevo, no puedes hacer nada sobre a quien amas y no amas. —Tampoco estoy saliendo como Danny. Odio tener que salir una y otra vez con alguien nuevo que conozco, todos los días de mi vida. Es tan molesto, ¿ya sabes? —Su sonrisa se desvaneció. —Eso, y que vivimos en un pequeño pueblo conservador que probablemente arruinaría la posibilidad de reelección de mi padre si supieran que el hijo del sheriff es gay, así que sigo a la baja. Siempre ha sido mejor para mi padre si yo... quiero decir, ya sabes.

—Tú también, ¿eh?—, Murmuró Isaac, en voz baja, metiendo la barbilla justo encima de sus rodillas. —Mi papá es el entrenador de natación y es dueño de la funeraria, también tiene una imagen, así que… —Hizo una pausa, mirando de reojo a Stiles. —Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con alguien sobre esto. Tú eres la primera persona que se le conté además, bueno, Derek y mi papá.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

—Mi papá, él... Quiero decir, es más fácil si no lo hago. Además, se supone que soy un hombre lobo grande y duro para Derek. Es por eso que hacemos tanto entrenamiento, después de todo, así que no puedo imaginar que él me quiera ... —Isaac negó con la cabeza, jadeando. —Quiero decir, sé que mi padre lo odiaba cuando se lo dije, se enojó tanto que… —Isaac cerró de golpe la boca, gruñendo para sí mismo. —¡De nuevo, no puedo mantener la boca cerrada! ¡Deberíamos volver a tu entrenamiento! Esa radio se apagó, así que déjame centrarme por un minuto y encontrar algo en lo que puedas anclarte.

Mientras Isaac volvía a su actitud meditativa, Stiles golpeó suavemente a Isaac en el costado del hombro. —Oye, si alguna vez quieres hablar, ven a buscarme, ¿de acuerdo? Siempre tuve a Scotty para escucharme, así que no me puedo imaginar lo que es no tener a nadie.

Isaac se mordió el labio inferior. —Tal vez. Quiero decir... No estoy seguro de cómo los hombres lobo lidian con tipos como nosotros. Quiero decir, se lo mencioné a Derek, pero él no dijo nada de una manera u otra. No quiero revolver la olla, ¿sabes? Aquí hay algo bueno, y no quiero arruinarlo, incluso si eso significa... ¿ya sabes?

—¿Estás loco? —Stiles se mofó, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Derek es nuestro Alfa. Él nos querrá; entonces él tiene que tratar con nosotros tal como somos, pase lo que pase. No deberías tener que ocultar quién eres a su alrededor, o no vale la pena tu maldita tiempo.

Isaac se apartó de Stiles, jadeando. —Toma una respiración profunda y abre tus oídos, Stiles. Necesitamos resolver esto hoy, o no podrás volver a la escuela. Créeme, cuando suene la campana, vas a querer un excelente control en tu audición —. Su postura sugería que la conversación previa había terminado. Stiles sabía que se veía demasiado bien después de años de tratar con Scott.

—Bien—. Stiles adoptó una actitud meditativa, cerrando los ojos. —Sin embargo, esto no ha terminado. Puedes apostar por ello.

 

 

Cuatro horas de entrenamiento de meditación más tarde, y Stiles descubrió que Isaac había tenido razón todo el tiempo. Los instintos de Stiles como lobo se hicieron cargo rápidamente después de ejecutar los ejercicios de entrenamiento de Isaac, y pronto pudo distinguir la diferencia entre los sonidos normales de Beacon Hills y los sonidos de advertencia. Necesitaría mucho más entrenamiento antes de poder rastrear, pero Stiles al menos podría salir de la casa sin que le sangraran los oídos.

El resto del día Stiles pasó memorizando los aromas de su manada. Desafortunadamente, eso significaba hurgar en la ropa sucia de Erica, Boyd, Derek, Jackson y Scott y husmear sus cosas varias veces durante horas, pero en poco tiempo, se dio cuenta de la esencia de la manada Hale. Trabajaría siguiendo a Derek más adelante, dado que Isaac no podía sacar a Stiles de la casa.

Al anochecer se instaló Beacon Hills, la manada regresó de sus actividades después de la escuela, mientras Stiles e Isaac trabajaban en la cocina haciendo la cena. Derek llegó un poco más tarde, dando un portazo detrás de él con fuerza suficiente como para sacudir los cimientos de todo el condominio.

Después de poner la bandeja de lasaña en el horno y poner el cronómetro, Stiles se asomó a la sala de estar, donde Derek arrojó sus botas contra la pared, con los ojos rojos.

Mientras el resto de la manada se retiraba inmediatamente a sus respectivas habitaciones, Stiles se cruzó de brazos, caminando hacia el alfa con una ceja arqueada. —Pensé que estabas desayunando con Melissa. Es casi de noche, ¿dónde has estado todo el día?

Derek gruñó, quitándose la camisa, dejándolo solo con una camiseta blanca. —Esa mujer... es exasperante.— Las garras estallaron en sus dedos, destrozando su camisa en pedazos. El Alfa se deleitaba arrancando los restos, como si fuera una pelota anti-estrés.. —No pasaron ni diez minutos de nuestra reunión y ella se marchó cuando le conté sobre nuestro entrenamiento físico. ¡Como si nada, excepto el entrenamiento de combate uno a uno, preparara a esos imbéciles para el mundo real! Terminé teniendo que mostrarle físicamente todo lo que hice que hicieran los Beta, para demostrar que no iba a lastimar a ninguno de vosotros. Lo cual llevó a hablar sobre nuestras propiedades curativas, y un discurso de una hora sobre el dolor y la psique humana, y simplemente porque aunque puedan ‘sanar’ no significa que no ‘sientan’.

Derek irrumpió en el comedor, con el vapor prácticamente ondulando de su cuerpo. —Oh, y no te lo pierdas. Esa bruja me llevó a un psiquiatra, con una sesión de tres horas sobre el liderazgo y trato con niños. Terminando con esa perra diciendo que haría visitas frecuentes a nuestra casa para asegurarse de que todos están bien atendidos, y si ella sintiera incluso un poco de tensión, ella sacaría todo de mí, me castraría y se convertirá en ¡la misma Mama Alfa!

Stiles se mordió el labio hasta que se formó una gota de sangre. Tuvo que contener la risa ante la imagen mental de un gran y fuerte, Derek Hale recibiendo clases de una Melissa McCall de 1’60, y arrastrándolo por la ciudad durante todo un día. De alguna manera, Stiles pensó que incluso la risa despreciable sería su final.

—¿Quién diablos es esta mujer, Stiles, y por qué aguante algo de eso? ¡Soy un Alfa y ella una humana! —Derek golpeó la mesa con el puño.— ¡Ni siquiera mi madre era tan tirana, Stiles, y ningún hombre lobo en este maldito mundo habría jugado con mi madre!

Stiles se pellizcó para contener la risa. —Te dije que le permitieras tomar sus dos tazas de café—. Le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Derek.— Siento tu dolor, ella es como una madre sustituta para mí, y estuvo a punto de dejarme inconsciente durante un fin de semana después de Scotty, y me fuéramos atrapados bebiendo. Eso es solo mamá McCall. Aprende a lidiar con ella, querías a Scott, así que aguantate o cállate .

Gruñendo, Derek puso los ojos en blanco. —Entonces, ¿tengo dos McCall con malas actitudes por el precio de uno? ¿Dónde puedo devolverlos? O mejor aún, ¿dónde puedo reemplazarlos?

—Oh cállate, ella es un ángel, todavía no lo sabes. ¡Ella es como una rosa con un millón de espinas, pero la flor más hermosa de todas! —La sonrisa de Stiles se desvaneció, mientras la molesta en su pecho por la situación de Isaac resurgió. No había podido relajarse todo el día por eso. —Por cierto, ¿tenemos un lugar donde podemos hablar en privado? ¿Lejos de orejas lobunas?

Derek asintió, tomando una respiración profunda. —Siempre que las habitaciones principales estén cerradas, todas están insonorizadas.Trabajaré en la tuya este fin de semana. —Cruzó los brazos e hizo un gesto hacia las habitaciones selladas del pasillo principal, donde la manada había huido para esconderse de la entrada de Derek. —¿Qué necesitas?

Tomando una respiración profunda, Stiles se sentó en el borde de la mesa del comedor. Jugueteó con los cubiertos para la cena.—Necesitas hablar con Isaac. Tio te tiene miedo.

—¿Tiene miedo de mí? —Derek lo miró incrédulo. —¿Por qué? Soy su Alfa, y he hecho mucho para mantenerlo a salvo.

—Quiero decir, no ‘asustado’ de la manera que crees o preocupado por que lo destripes, pero ‘asustado’ como en, ya sabes, no se siente cómodo a tu alrededor.— Stiles hizo un gesto hacia los hombros expuestos de Derek y la inmersión en un par de temibles pectorales que se salían de su camiseta. —Eres un tipo intimidante y su jefe, su Alfa. Te busca para que lo orientes, y lo estás haciendo muy mal.

—¿Por qué no estaría cómodo conmigo? Yo... —Derek hizo una pausa, riéndose entre dientes. Negó con la cabeza, frotándose el puente de la nariz. —Dios mío, ¿se trata de su orientación sexual? Pensé que ese problema se solucionó cuando se mudó de su casa y se alejó del bastardo de su padre. —Gimiendo, Derek se balanceó en la cocina, olisqueando el horno. Él inspeccionó su contenido, mientras una cálida sonrisa cruzaba su rostro. —Dios mío, no entiendo por qué esto es un problema con los humanos. Con los hombres lobo, amamos a quienes amamos y no nos importa lo que tengan debajo de los pantalones, la raza o el color de piel que tengan. El apareamiento es mucho más fácil que esta mierda de citas humanas, toda la ciencia y las feromonas, nada de esa mierda ‘¿le gustare?’ de Scott y Allison.

El tono desdeñoso de Derek prendió fuego en el estómago de Stiles. Saltó de la mesa, cruzó los brazos y miró directamente a Derek a la cara.—Eso es agradable, feliz de que tu cultura sea tan progresista—. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, reemplazada por un conjunto de colmillos que surgieron de su boca. —En cualquier caso, nuestra sociedad no lo es, y muchos de nosotros estamos jodidos por eso. Isaac está preocupado por su imagen en la manada, y si está bien actuar de esa manera a tu alrededor y de los otros Betas. —Suspiró ante la mirada vacía de Derek, pero finalmente lo desechó. —Pero si no es una gran cosa en los hombres lobo, entonces deberías decírselo. Problema resuelto.

—¿Por qué?

El fuego de Stiles se convirtió en una llamarada ardiente. —¿Eres tan estúpido? ¡Porque está incómodo! —La voz de Beta se elevó.—¡Tú e Isaac necesitan tener una charla cara a cara, y él necesita saber que lo apoyas, o al menos que a ti o a nadie más en el mundo de los hombres lobo les importa! Asumiendo que su vida ha sido tan horrible como me imagino que fue por la vaga cantidad que él me contó al respecto, con esa mirada de un perrito apaleado demasiadas veces, ¡él necesita saber que está a salvo aquí!

—¿Por qué debería traer eso a colación con él? —La voz de Derek coincidía con la de Stiles en volumen, si no más fuerte. —Isaac ha tenido una vida difícil y no necesitaba que se lo diga constantemente en la cara, recordándole todo lo malo de su vida. Déjalo lidiar con sus problemas e inseguridades para que pueda crecer más fuerte. Lo último que necesita para ser alimentado con cuchara es una tranquilidad de mierda. ¡Así crecí, Stiles, y soy muy fuerte!

—Derek, tiene dieciséis años y parecía que estaba a punto de romper a llorar conmigo hoy. ¡Necesita saber que estás de su lado! —Stiles escupió, mientras su cara sobresalía hacia fuera, el cabello le corría por las dos patillas.

El cuerpo de Derek sobresalía, adoptando una forma mucho más amenazante y cambiante. —¡Soy su Alfa, no su terapeuta!

—¡Si eres nuestro líder, entonces puedes usar muchos sombreros, amigo!

—¡Lo único que me importa en este momento es mantenerlos a ti y al resto de estos adolescente en control hasta que se parezca a algo así como una verdadera manadal! ¡Los sentimientos no tienen nada que ver con eso!

—¡Eres el adulto aquí, Derek! ¡Actúa como si lo fueras!

—¡Tengo veinte años, Stiles! ¡No soy un adulto!

Sus gritos se convirtieron en silencio inmediato. La cara de Stiles se fundió en su yo humano, al igual que Derek. La cara del Alfa palideció, y se cubrió la boca. Parecía tan sorprendido como Isaac más temprano ese día.

—Yo… —Derek dio media vuelta, saliendo de la cocina. Se detuvo junto a uno de los sofás, agarrándose del borde con ambas manos. —No soy... no soy un adulto, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Estás... qué?— Stiles parpadeó con incredulidad, siguiendo a Derek y mirándolo furioso. —Mierda. Tienes que tener al menos, que, ¿treinta? ¡Eres casi un viejo! ¿Cómo has estado viviendo solo así si eres... Joder, aún no te has graduado en la universidad, verdad?

Derek se negó a mirar a Stiles a los ojos. Él paseaba por la sala de estar. —Los hombres lobo maduran más rápido que los humanos. Me veía así cuando cumplí 17 años y me convertí en el Alfa que sólo envejeció más. Vivo de las inversiones que mis padres hicieron con el dinero antiguo de mi familia, y si no fuera por eso, probablemente estaría sin hogar. —Derek miró por la ventana del apartamento, mientras el atardecer empezaba a oscurecer.— Estaba en la universidad en Nueva York cuando Laura murió. Licenciatura en historia. Me retiré para poder vengarme y volver aquí para encargarme de los asuntos familiares. —Bajando la cabeza, Derek suspiró. —Entonces, no, Stiles, no soy un adulto. Todo lo que sé es de mis propias experiencias, y estaba bien lidiando con mis problemas yo solo. Isaac también lo estará. Él necesita ser más fuerte si alguna vez va a sobrevivir en este mundo.

El fuego de Stiles floreció en un sol caliente. —No estás bien. Eres un jodido lío, constipado emocionalmente, e incluso si no lo fueras, ¡Isaac no eres tú! —Irrumpió en la sala de estar, giró a Derek y agarró al Alfa por el borde de su camiseta. —Isaac no creció como un hombre lobo, por lo que no sabe ni una mierda sobre las etiquetas en este mundo, o nació con su tipo de confianza acerca de ser un hombre lobo! Él no sabe si está bien ser él mismo a tu alrededor, ¡y está seguro de que no se va a sentir cómodo a tu alrededor hasta que lo haga! ¿Crees que será un buen hombre lobo cuando no confía en ti? ¡Bueno, no lo es! —Arrastrando a Derek a su nivel, Stiles estaba a centímetros de los ojos rojos e hirviendo del Alfa. —Me preguntaste por qué a Scott no le gustas, ¡y por qué casi se volvió salvaje por despecho para evitar tener algo que ver contigo! Adivina qué, idiota, es este tipo de cosas que hizo que Scott no quisiera estar contigo. Así que arregla la situación, aprende a ser un poco más humano, ten un poco más de corazón, o vas a perder algo más que solo a Isaac, ¡te lo garantizo!

Los ojos rojos de Derek se desvanecieron. El gruñido del hombre cesó. Permaneció allí en un silencio incómodo, con la cara arrugada frente a él, como si algo que Stiles dijo le golpeara donde más le dolía.

Alejando a Derek, Stiles señaló el pasillo principal. —Entonces, ¿por qué no te pones las bragas de chico grande, sacas a Isaac a cenar? Sugiero italiano, y le haces saber que puede sentirse cómodo en su piel, en su propia casa, o por lo tanto, que Dios me ayude, romperé tu puerta insonorizada, y ¡silenciosamente te susurraré el guión de Star Wars durante toda la noche hasta que hagas lo que digo!

—Tú eres... —Derek se burló, rozando a Stiles. —Exasperante. Más irritante que la madre de Scott. No sabía que eso fuera posible.

—Me querías en tu manada; ¡me tienes! Lo que ves es lo que vas a obtener, un idiota entrometido con la personalidad de un erizo. ¡Ahora vete! —Ordenó Stiles.

Después de chasquear un siseo silencioso a Stiles, Derek se detuvo frente a la puerta de Isaac, golpeando repetidamente contra ella.

Mirando silenciosamente desde una grieta en la puerta, Isaac tragó saliva. —S-Sí, Alfa?

—Tu y yo saldremos a comer después de que me cambie. Tenemos asuntos que discutir. Muévete y nos encontraremos en mi coche. Ahora. —Derek caminó a su habitación, dando un portazo detrás de él.

Isaac parpadeó en silencio, volviéndose hacia Stiles con ojos inquisitivos.

Stiles se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa escondida en el rostro cuando el fuego en su estómago disminuyó. La picazón en su pecho también desapareció, dándose cuenta de que Isaac iba a estar bien, y Derek no era tan idiota como creía que era. —¿Qué puedo decir, el viejo perro aprendió un nuevo truco?

Cuando Stiles regresó a la cocina para revisar su comida, no se dio cuenta del pequeño Triskele negro que se estaba formando justo encima del cuello de su camisa. Del tamaño de una moneda de diez centavos, la marca pronto se volvió oculta cuando Stiles la rasco ahora cubierto por una camiseta.

 

 

Derek cerró la puerta detrás de él. La cerró con llave, se derrumbó por la puerta y se acurrucó en una bola en el suelo. Su corazón se aceleró, su cara se inundó de rojo cuando un dolor paralizante recorrió todo su cuerpo. Como latigazos de azotes al rojo vivo golpeando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

La vergüenza llenó su estómago. La sensación de fracaso era abrumadora.

Pararse frente a Stiles sin colapsar en la sala lo dejó cansado, yendo dentro y fuera de la conciencia durante varios minutos.

Para cuando la sensación se desvaneció, Derek había encontrado su lugar.

—Stiles... Él es mi mano derecha. Él. De todas las personas... —Derek miró sus muñecas, donde un Triskele negro (del tamaño de una moneda de diez centavos) se formaba lentamente, marcando su brazo derecho en sangre negra, imitando el tatuaje en su espalda. Él apretó su mano en un puño, luchando contra las lágrimas enojadas.

El abuelo Hale pasó 80 años como alfa, sin necesitar una mano derecha.

Talia no necesitaba una mano derecha.

Laura ciertamente nunca necesitó una mano derecha.

Incluso Peter, en toda su trama asesina y venganza, no había necesitado una mano derecha.

—¿Soy...? —Derek hizo una pausa, mordiéndose el labio. Las imágenes de la sonrisa de su hermana, los cálidos abrazos de su madre y la risa del abuelo Hale resonaron en su memoria. —¿Soy tan fracasado?


	4. One for A Few

Después de varios días de entrenamiento con Isaac, Stiles se encontró con el control de sonido suficiente para suprimir los ruidos fuertes, y una habitación compartida con Scott con todos los muebles y artilugios electrónicos que un chico podría esperar tener. Aunque la idea de pasar todo el día con Isaac (que rápidamente se convertiría en su mejor amigo de la manada, sin contar a Scott) era encantadora, la perspectiva de perder más colegio y suspender los exámenes era mucho más espantoso.

Aunque no esperaba que su regreso al colegio fuera tan grandioso, rápidamente notó la diferencia entre el olor de un humano y el aroma de su manada. Los perfumes y el desodorante prácticamente estrangularon las fosas nasales de Stiles hasta su sumisión, y el olor corporal del equipo de fútbol y baloncesto después del entrenamiento fue suficiente para enviarlo a un caos seco. Sobrevivió el resto del día tomando prestada la bufanda de Isaac y la chaqueta de Scott, ahogándose en el olor familiar de la manada.

—A continuación, trabajaremos en la supresión de los olores. Te lo juro, ¡no pensé que serías tan sensible!, —Prometió Isaac, durante el almuerzo.

Los olores que Stiles encontró ese día no se podían comparar con los vestuarios del equipo de lacrosse. Incluso antes de que comenzara su entrenamiento, el aroma persistente de las entrepiernas sudorosas, las axilas y el detergente industrial de la lavandería amenazaban el reflejo nauseoso de Stiles de la peor manera posible.

—Amigo, tu nariz debe estar fuera de la tabla. Quiero decir, también puedo oler todas las cosas asquerosas, pero no es tan malo. No es peor que cuando era humano, —murmuró Scott, quitándose la ropa y los pantalones cortos de compresión. —Entonces, Isaac me decía que el lobo siempre tiene sus fortalezas y debilidades. Isaac tiene buenas habilidades para el sonido y el olfato, pero no obtuvo mucho en el departamento de músculos. Erica es al revés, y tiene unos ojos increíbles.

Stiles se despojó de su ropa en el casillero, revelando fuertes líneas abdominales, y un estallido de músculos alrededor de sus hombros y brazos. Una apretada ‘V’ se formó hacia su ingle, con una ligera capa de cabello apareciendo a su alrededor. Se puso los pantalones, gimiendo. —Me gustaría volver a sacar mis estadísticas de hombre lobo, entonces. Porque no sé qué carajo está pasando con Greenburg, pero está pasando este desagradable olor a molde de entrepierna, y no necesitaba esa imagen mental hoy.

—Ew. DI, amigo. No necesito saber los hábitos de ducha de todos. —Scott gimió, deslizándose su camiseta.

Stiles rodó los ojos. —Amigo, si tengo que sufrir, tienes que sufrir conmigo. Es el código de hermanos. Te registraste para esto cuando nos conocimos en la caja de arena hace tantos años .

—¿Puedo repetir las estadísticas de amistad? —Scott sonrió, golpeando a Stiles en el hombro, juguetonamente.

Cuando terminaron de vestirse, el entrenador Finstock, en toda su desgarbada y lúdica gloria, se detuvo detrás de Scott y Stiles. Se quitó su gorra, pasando una mano por su espeso cabello negro, inspeccionando los definidos músculos de la espalda de Stiles.

—¡Bizwinkzi.. Tú… Tienes… —Finstock hizo una pausa, dando palmaditas a Stiles en los hombros desnudos. —Escucha, chico ... Sabes que no puedo dejarte jugar si estás tomando ‘esteroides, y por tu aspecto de hoy, debes haber disparado todo un barril de petróleo. La próxima vez, sé un poco más sutil, como McCall...

—¡Oye! —Gritó Scott, sacando el equipo de su casillero.

Stiles se burló, reprimiendo mentalmente un grito cuando se dio cuenta de que todo el equipo estaba concentrado en su físico. Por supuesto, todos notarían que el niño escuálido sin tono muscular se convirtió en culturista profesional en un par de días. —No estoy tomando esteroides, entrenador. —Finalmente, tosió, con poca confianza en su tono.

—Sí, y mi sueldo cubre todas mis cuentas y me da un futuro financiero seguro. —Finstock se cruzó de brazos, golpeando el chicle en su boca.—Te hacen una prueba de orina después del colegio, Stilinski. Si no vas a aprobarlo, es mejor que no vayas a casa en este momento y no hablaremos de ello. ¿De acuerdo? —Se fue, con el resto del equipo, mientras salían del campo de entrenamiento.

Tomando a Scott por el cogote del hombro, Stiles sintió que su pecho comenzaba a estallar. —¿Voy a pasar una prueba de orina? Es la orina de hombre lobo ... ¿diferente a la orina humana? ¿Debería estar preocupado?

—No lo sabría, Dimwitski. —Jackson se acercó a los dos, en poco más que un suspensorio, admirándose en el espejo junto a ellos. —Cuando tuve la mordida, nadie cuestionó mi cuerpo. No necesitaba la mordida para hacerme quedar bien. Tú, por otro lado, parece que seguiste al Capitán América. Pale, idiota patético para el superhéroe de la noche a la mañana. —Él sonrió, riendo burlonamente.

—Wow, es increíble cómo levantas tu voz así, Scott —Los ojos dorados de Stiles se clavaron en la mirada de Jackson. —Me encanta el acento de idiota duro. ¡Pareces una herramienta total que compensa en exceso una pequeña polla!

Jackson se ajustó, mostrándole a Stiles con qué tenía que trabajar a través del contorno de su atleta. —No necesito compensar por nada. El mordisco me hizo más bendecido de lo que ya era, y a Lydia le encanta, y quiero decir mucho. Más de lo que ella alguna vez tendría de tu endurecida polla. No es como si ella te fuera a mirar de esa manera de todos modos. Nunca ha sido del tipo de perdedores que confiesan su amor en tercer grado, con un regalo de San Valentín hecho en casa que parecía una mierda absoluta.

Un par de colmillos surgieron de la boca de Stiles, acompañados por un gruñido bajo, con un sonrojo rojo brillante del momento más vergonzoso de su vida que vino a relucir ante sus ojos.

—Ah, y por cierto, el sarcasmo no te llevará a primera línea, Stupidski.—Caminando de regreso a su casillero, Jackson se puso su uniforme, tomándose su tiempo para estirar sus músculos y alardear en el proceso. —...y si crees que voy a compartir el estado como Capitán con alguien más como lo hice con McCall, tienes otra maldita cosa por venir.— Agarrando su equipo, Jackson se detuvo pulgadas en la cara de Stiles, mostrando su propio par de ojos dorados. —No hay espacio para tres hombres lobo en este equipo, y estoy seguro que no me iré.

—Wow —Stiles aplaudió lentamente, riendo justo en la cara de Jackson. —Tengo que aplaudirte, Jackson, y tu nivel de mezquindad. Con poderes cósmicos sobrenaturales de un hombre lobo y todavía te importa el concurso de popularidad de la secundaria. Absolutamente increíble.

Jackson se rió entre dientes. —Al menos tengo una vida y sueño con alguien que no sea McCall. —Salió del vestuario y salió al campo de prácticas.

—¡Apuesto a que Narciso se miró menos en el espejo que tú, jodido! —Gritó Stiles mientras terminaba de ponerse su propio uniforme.

—No dejes que te atrape, Stiles. Jackson es un gilipollas. —Murmuró Scott, pasando un brazo por el hombro de su amigo, arrastrándolos a los dos hacia el campo principal. —Por cierto, también obtuve una prueba de orina después de mi transformación durante la noche, y no apareció nada. Estarás bien, hombre.

Stiles, aún humeante, le pasó el brazo por el hombro a Scott también. —Así que ... ya sabes, somos dos y los dos somos monstruosamente fuertes. Creo que podríamos hacernos cargo de él. Lo abrazas, y le daré un puñetazo en su estúpida y perfectamente cincelada cara GQ.

—Vamos, Stiles ... Tratemos de evitar una orden de restricción con otra persona en la manada.—Scott se rió entre dientes.

El equipo completo de lacrosse se reunió en el campo. Después de unas vueltas alrededor a la pista, ejercicios de calentamiento y una o dos vueltas de prácticas de tiro, Finstock dividió al equipo en dos para un partido de entrenamiento.

Stiles tomó su posición en la ofensiva, al lado de Scott, frente a Jackson en la defensa.

Cuando sonó el silbato, la pelota se encontró en la red de Stiles casi de inmediato. En los siguientes segundos, Stiles vio a Jackson golpeándose contra su pecho, con su equipo completo, inmovilizando a Stiles en el suelo, dejando marcas de arrastre en el suelo mientras se deslizaban. Gruñidos de simpatía resonaron por el campo, ninguno más fuerte que el propio entrenador Finstock.

Jackson levantó la cabeza, los ojos brillando oro, la cara en un cambio parcial. Él sonrió mientras saltaba del suelo. —¿Te gusta el suelo, Asswitski? Acostumbrate a él.

Ambas partes retomaron sus posiciones. La pelota pasó inmediatamente a Jackson, que corrió hacia adelante, lanzándose entre los jugadores humanos con facilidad. Pronto se encontró con Stiles, quien golpeó con su codo el pecho de Jackson, golpeando a su compañero Beta en el suelo, dejando una marca gruesa en el campo.

Los ojos de Stiles brillaban dorados, la cara del joven todavía muy humana. —No tanto como tú. Eres la perra de la tierra, ¿qué tal si tomas el puesto? Vamos a estar en esto todo el día.

—Tú… —gruñó Jackson, volteando a Stiles, y clavándolo en el suelo. —¿Crees que voy a dejar que me subestimes? ¿Crees que voy a dejar que alguien me eclipse? nunca más. Tienes otra cosa por venir. —Empujó el pecho de Stiles con la fuerza suficiente como para romper la caja torácica de un humano.

Scott trotó al lado de Stiles, ayudando a su amigo a levantarse del suelo. —Amigo, ¿estás bien? Puedo...

Stiles levantó su sticker del suelo, levantando una mano para silenciar a Scott. —Él es. Mío.

El entrenamiento de Lacrosse se transformó en una guerra total entre Jackson y Stiles. El resto del equipo, incluido Scott, quedó atrás cuando Jackson y Stiles cambiaron de ofensiva a defensiva. Cada intento de anotar dejó a ambos muchachos destrozados en el piso. Los omóplatos se encontraron con el relleno, agrietaron sus engranajes y destrozaron restos de plástico en el campo. En varios puntos, se golpearon con suficiente fuerza para romper la parrilla de sus cascos. Eventualmente, toda la simulación del entrenamiento se tiró por la ventana, con el Entrenador Finstock solo interviniendo cuando Jackson retiró su brazo, preparado para golpear la cabeza expuesta de Stiles.

—¡Chicos! —Finstock se interpuso entre ellos, manteniéndolos a distancia. —Aprecio el entusiasmo, realmente lo hago, ¡pero algunos de los otros chicos también necesitan entrenar! ¿Qué tal si vosotros dos van a ducharse y se refrescan con la testosterona?

Stiles y Jackson se miraron enojados el uno al otro. A través de su máscara, Stiles podía ver que Jackson estaba en un cambio completo, apenas ajustado dentro de su casco. Jackson se apartó de Finstock y se fue al banco.

Siguiendo su ejemplo, Stiles se dejó caer en los bancos en el extremo opuesto del campo.

Scott trotó, inclinándose al nivel de Stiles y mirando dentro del casco de su amigo. —¿Tú tienes el control? Estaban, eh... Realmente, ¿eh?

—Sí, estoy bien— Stiles se quitó el casco, aspirando aire cuando la fatiga se apoderó de él. No se había estado conteniendo con Jackson, lo que era seguro. —No creas que lo perdí, pero... Algo dentro de mí se enojó cuando él me habló así. Como... como si tuviera que ponerlo en su lugar. ¿Sabes? —Levantó la mirada, captando la peculiar expresión de Scott. —¿Qué? ¿Eso nunca te ha pasado antes?

Scott se encogió de hombros, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello. —No realmente, pero soy nuevo en esto de la manada. ¿Podría ser una cosa de dominio? ¿Te sientes así por cualquier otra persona en la manada?

Stiles negó con la cabeza. Excepto que Derek había sido un burro con Isaac unas noches antes, nunca había sentido ningún tipo de animosidad hacia el resto de la manada. —Realmente no. Pasé tres días con Isaac, y todo lo que sentí a su alrededor fue el impulso de forzarlo a alimentarlo con amor en forma de alimento y afecto. No conozco a Erica y Boyd lo suficiente como para tener ningún tipo de sentimiento, y tú y yo somos prácticamente hermanos. Sin ánimo de ofender, pero te aguanté roncando en mi oído toda la noche, y si eso no desencadena una intención asesina, no sé lo que haría.

Scott rodó sus ojos, golpeando el brazo de Stiles. —Mejor pregunta a Derek. No necesitamos que te vuelvas loco en el medio de un partido, tratando de comer la cara de Jackson. Podemos enviarle un mensaje cuando regresemos a la casa, creo que se reunirá con Deaton hoy.

Una sonrisa astuta cruzó la cara de Stiles, acompañada de una cálida sensación en el estómago. —¿Tú, entre todas las personas, está sugiriendo que hablemos con Derek? Interesado en nuestro Alfa, ¿verdad?

—¡No! ¡Diablos, no, el tipo es un gilipollas! —protestó Scott, con un volumen exagerado. Apartó la mirada de Stiles. —No quiero que sufras, y Derek sabe más sobre esta mierda. Eso es todo. Quiero decir, me has anclado para que no cambie todo el tiempo, también podría anclarte, ¿sabes? Es justo..

—Gracias, hermano. —Stiles se acercó a Scott, dándole un abrazo lateral.

El entrenamiento volvió a la normalidad, con Stiles y Jackson mirando desde el banquillo. Para cuando terminó, y los grupos se amontonaban en el vestuario para ducharse, el entrenador Finstock agarró a Stiles por el cuello, tirando de él hacia atrás. —Biwinszki ... ¿Me prometes que no estás tomando? Porque definitivamente estás haciendo una prueba de doble orina ahora, pero si puedes jugar así todo el tiempo, y no entrar en furia con Whittemore, podría usar otro cuerpo como el tuyo en la primera línea.

Stiles miró a través de Finstock. —No tomo esteroides, entrenador.

—¿En serio? —Finstock se encogió de hombros, dándole palmaditas en los hombros a Stiles. —Está bien, prueba de orina triple. La pasas, y estás en primera línea. Sin embargo, aprende a sacar tu ira en otro lado. Practica yoga o algún tipo de tontería zen. Creo que hay un té especial para ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Gracias? —murmuró Stiles mientras Finstock volvía a su oficina.

Scott sonrió. —¡Hermano, felicitaciones!

—Sí, estoy emocionado de que haya tenido que haber un depredador sobrenatural para hacer que esté en primera línea. Me siento tan orgulloso de mí mismo y de mi talento natural, —se burló Stiles, caminando hacia los vestuarios con Scott, deteniéndose cuando un aroma le golpeó la nariz. Un olor a arena húmeda y fangosa. Se giró, siguiendo la dirección del olor, lo que dejó su agitación en el intestino, y un dolor agudo que le bajaba por el pecho.

Stiles descubrió a Jackson como la fuente del olor acre, sentado en el banco frente a un hombre alto vestido en traje y corbata. Jackson no miraba al hombre a los ojos, hablando con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Quién es?, —Preguntó Scott.

—No tengo idea... Dame un minuto, —Stiles cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el aroma arenoso de Jackson. Sus orejas parpadearon y se convirtieron en dos masas puntiagudas de carne, luchando por ahogar todos los sonidos alrededor de la escuela. Usando las enseñanzas de Isaac, ahogó los fuertes rugidos que provenían de las duchas de los vestidores, apenas capaz de retomar la conversación en el campo.

—... sí, sé que tus notas son fantásticas, Jackson. Nunca he estado más orgulloso de ti y de todo lo que estás logrando, pero eso no es lo que estoy pidiendo. Te estoy preguntando si tú, mi hijo, estás bien. Tu madre y yo estamos preocupados por ti. El dueño del gimnasio me llamó otra vez esta semana y me dejó saber que estabas allí hasta las 4 de la madrugada de anoche.

Jackson sonrió. —¿Me viste hoy? Estoy en la mejor forma de mi vida, y nuestro equipo irá a los playoffs estatales con...

—¡No estás escuchando! —El Señor Whittemore agarró los hombros de Jackson y lo sacudió. —Sé que eres uno de los estudiantes más inteligentes y atléticos de esta escuela, y conozco todos los logros que has logrado este año. Lo que me importa eres tú, Jackson. Desde que te involucraste con estos hombres lobo, yo... ya no te veo. Prácticamente vives en el gimnasio o con ese chico de Hale, y cuando no estás haciendo eso, estás estudiando el curso completo de clases avanzadas que has estado tomando, o saliendo con esa chica, Lydia. —El hombre se estremeció, con una mirada lastimosa cruzando su rostro. —Te lo dije, Jackson, una y otra vez, no tienes que demostrarlo a nadie. ¡Eres mi hijo, y tu madre y yo te amamos, no importa qué! ¡No trabajes hasta los huesos y te pierdas los mejores años de tu vida! Ahora es el momento de disfrutar de ser un niño, sin preocupaciones.

Jackson se detuvo, cepillando suavemente los brazos de su padre. —...Necesito llegar a mi sesión de estudio con Lydia. Tengo una prueba de Química avanzada mañana. Dile a mamá que le dije hola, ¿de acuerdo? Iré a visitaros cuando pueda. —Se alejó de su padre, agarrando su equipo y corriendo a los vestuarios.

—¡Jackson! ¡Espera! —Gritó el hombre, extendiéndose en el aire antes de decir algo en voz baja.

—¿Qué dijo él? Amigo, vamos, todavía no he tenido entrenamiento con Isaac, ¡lo has estado atiborrando toda la semana!

—Algo que probablemente no debería haber escuchado. —Stiles apretó su mano en un puño, mordiéndose el labio inferior. ¿Cómo demonios podía Jackson tratar a su padre así? ¿Alguien que estaba tan preocupado por él? Un enojado calor burbujeó en el estómago de Stiles. —Vamos, vámonos de aquí.

Después de una ducha rápida y cambiarse a su ropa de calle, Stiles se dirigió al estacionamiento, esperando que Scott terminará de limpiarse. Mientras esperaba, un hombre familiar con traje se le acercó por la entrada de la escuela.

—Disculpa... —el Señor Whittemore se aclaró la garganta, mirando a su alrededor antes de hablar. —Stiles, ¿no es así? ¿El chico del sheriff? Eres uno de ellos, ¿verdad? La señora McCall me había contado que te uniste a Derek y a su... Manada. Ella dijo que tú serías con el que debería hablar.

—Sí, lo soy. Eres eh, el padre de Jackson, ¿no? —Preguntó Stiles, sin realmente necesitar confirmarlo. Todos conocían al Señor Whittemore, el fiscal jefe de su condado, y uno de los hombres más ricos de Beacon Hills. Sus ropas finas, su cabello peinado hacia atrás y sus cálidos ojos azules lo convertían en el sueño húmedo maduro de muchos hombres y mujeres en Beacon Hills.

—Lo estoy —El señor Whittemore suspiró, claramente —Lamento molestarte así, pero tenía un favor para preguntarte si no te importa.

—¿De acuerdo? —Stiles levantó una ceja, mirando al hombre con cautela.

El Señor Whittemore miró hacia atrás, hacia el oscuro color del cielo. —Estoy preocupado por que mi hijo esté trabajando demasiado. Antes del mordisco, ya estaba extenuado, pero ahora, él es... Es dos veces más malo. Incluso con toda la resistencia extra que tienen los lobos, él solo puede hacer mucho en un día, y Jackson está destinado a agotarse en cualquier momento. No puedo imaginar que calidad de vida tiene en este momento, y esa es una posición mental peligrosa en la que estar. —¿Moviéndose nerviosamente en su lugar, el Señor Whittemore se giro, mirando a Stiles directamente a los ojos? —¿Podrías por favor vigilar a mi hijo y decirme si está por encima de su cabeza, o en algún tipo de peligro? Jackson nunca me dejaría saber nada de eso por sí mismo. Hemos tenido una relación tensa desde hace un tiempo.

Stiles no tenía idea de cómo decir la verdad de una mentira, no había llegado tan lejos en el entrenamiento con Isaac. Aunque, a pesar de eso, no se podía negar la sinceridad del hombre, al menos en la mente de Stiles. Años de conversación ociosa con Noah Stilinski, sobre temas mundanos que ni a padre ni a su hijo le importaban, enseñaron a Stiles sobre la sinceridad de los padres. El Señor Whittemore aparentemente estaba preocupado, por amor a su hijo.

—Claro, puedo ayudar... ¿Pero por qué yo? Deberías estar hablando con Derek sobre cosas como esta. Él es nuestro Alfa, ¿sabes?, —Respondió Stiles mientras el calor en su estómago se convertía en una masa gélida.

El Señor Whittemore se rió entre dientes. —Soy abogado, Stiles. A lo largo de los años, he aprendido una o dos cosas sobre las personas, simplemente mirándolos a los ojos. —Caminó alrededor de la entrada, con los ojos caídos al suelo. —Derek es un joven responsable, pero su mente se centra en otras cosas, y mi hijo no es su máxima prioridad, eso es obvio. Tú, por otro lado, tienes ojos amables. Desde el momento en que te vi hoy, supe que eres el único en ese grupo en el que siento que podría confiar para decirme la verdad o preocuparte lo suficiente como para seguir adelante con esto. —Riéndose, el Señor Whittemore se volvió, ofreciendo Stiles una amable sonrisa. —Eso, y que la Señora McCall también me informó que eres un joven muy inteligente, que sacrificó su humanidad en nombre de su hijo. Muestra un poco de carácter para alguien tan joven. Tu padre debe estar muy orgulloso de ti.

—Oh. —Stiles agachó la cabeza, un rubor profundo cruzando sus mejillas. —Bueno, quiero decir... lo ayudaré si puedo. Jackson y yo no somos exactamente amigos, pero puedo hacerte saber si necesita algo.

—Gracias. —El Señor Whittemore inclinó la cabeza, agarrando las manos de Stiles y sacudiéndolas firmemente. —Sé que mi hijo puede ser difícil. Su madre y yo lo malcriamos toda su vida, pero solo porque él es todo para nosotros. Yo no podía tener hijos ¿sabe?, y mi esposa y yo siempre quisimos tener una gran familia y un hijo para llamarlo nuestro. Es por eso que Jackson era tan valioso para nosotros, ¿sabes? Hoy en día me preocupo... He hecho algo para que él ya no nos quiera más, y eso rompe nuestros corazones. —Una amplia mirada cruzó la cara del Señor Whittemore. Él enderezó su espalda, mirando hacia otro lado mientras murmuraba blasfemias en voz baja. —Me disculpo. No quise vomitar todos mis problemas sobre ti, jovencito.

Stiles se rió entre dientes. —La gente parece estar haciendo eso mucho últimamente—, murmuró, en voz baja.

 

 

El Doctor Alan Deaton, para los habitantes de Beacon Hills, era poco más que un veterinario local con poca habilidad personal, una forma terrible de sentarse junto a la cama, una figura gruesa y una cabeza calva. Sin embargo, Derek podía sentir el peso del poder del hombre en el momento en que ponía los pies en la habitación trasera de la clínica de animales. Como un Emisario de la región de Beacon Hills, el hombre tenía suficiente talento mágico como para destruir todo en un radio de quince millas pero obligado por su ética a nunca usarlo para su beneficio personal. Neutral en todas las cosas, grandes y pequeñas.

Derek saltó al mostrador más cercano, apoyado contra la pared de ladrillo.

Deaton levantó la vista de su escritorio de oficina, cerró el portátil cuando vio la mirada de Derek. —Llegas diez minutos tarde a nuestra reunión, Alfa Hale. ¿Has completado los documentos que te pedí?

Asintiendo, Derek sacó un sobre de papel manila de su chaqueta, dejándolo caer sobre la mesa junto a él. —Ahí. Firmé todos los tratados nacionales, incluidas las pautas de mi manada, las apuestas territoriales y todos los otros estúpidos trámites burocráticos que me arrojaste.

—Excelente. —Deaton se levantó de su escritorio, se acercó y recogió el sobre. Lo abrió, sacando la gruesa pila de papeles, durante un breve instante los ojos del hombre brillaron con un plateado suave, antes de desvanecerse. —Parecen estar en orden, y estoy impresionado con tu habilidad escrita, Alpha Hale, muy diplomático. Aunque aconsejaría que no prohibas la entrada a tu territorio, eso tiende a levantar las banderas rojas de los grupos locales, pero entiendo, dado tus jóvenes miembros de la manada. En los próximos años, sin embargo, tendrá que comenzar a organizar cenas para los otros Alfas en el área y volverse más activos en la escena social. Si no lo haces, terminarás con pocos aliados y chismorreos sobre lo que estás escondiendo.

—No hasta que los niños terminen la escuela secundaria —Derek jugueteó con las yemas de sus dedos. —...y no hasta que tenga más miembros.Tengo los ojos puestos en algunos candidatos más, una vez que Stiles y Scott hayan terminado con el entrenamiento básico.

—Estoy seguro de que podremos evitar las solicitudes durante unos años, —sonrió Deaton, depositando los papeles de Derek en un archivador cerrado con llave. —Enviaré esto a mi contacto con la Agencia Nacional. ¿Alguna otra pregunta, Alfa Hale?

Derek suspiró, saltando del mostrador. Él paseó por la habitación, sus ojos iban y venían. —Necesito un consejo. Asesoramiento de Emisario.

—¿De qué tipo? —Deaton se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Derek. —El tipo de consejos obvios que nunca seguirás, o el tipo de consejo en el que te patrocino como un niño, diciéndote exactamente lo que quieres oír.

Derek rodó los ojos. El disgusto de Deaton por sus estilos de liderazgo se hizo completamente evidente, objetando casi todas las decisiones que Derek tomó desde la muerte de Peter. No habría utilizado al hombre en absoluto si hubiera otros emisarios en la zona, pero las opciones de Derek eran pocas y estaban en el medio. —De este tipo, —dijo, enrollándose la manga y dejando al descubierto la marca de su Mano Derecha.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Deaton corrió al lado de Derek, tomando la mano del Alfa e inspeccionando la marca Triskele en silencioso asombro. —No he visto uno de estos en décadas. Una mano derecha... ¿Cuál de tus miembros lleva la marca gemela? ¿Quién es tu co-líder?

Derek gruñó, retirando su mano de Deaton. —Stiles.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Deaton tarareaba para sí mismo, la mente corriendo mientras inspeccionaba la marca de Derek desde lejos. —Podrías haber sido mucho peor en lo que respecta a una mano derecha. Ese niño corrió con lobos mientras era humano, y eso requiere muchas agallas. Sin mencionar que parece ser más brillante que la mayoría, dado que ha mantenido a Scott en línea por tanto tiempo. Algo que claramente no pudiste lograr.

—¿Cómo me deshago de esto? —Los ojos de Derek brillaron en rojo. No necesitaba mostrar sus múltiples defectos como Alfa a Deaton, entre todas las personas.

—No lo haces. La marca es una característica permanente. —Deaton suspiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz. Caminó hacia una estantería de libros en la parte de atrás, recuperando un tomo viejo y polvoriento. —El lugar de la Mano Derecha en la manada no es diferente al lugar del Alfa. La posición se elige, en función de las necesidades de la manada que no llenaste como Alfa, pero que tu lobo sabía que faltaba. Esto significa que Stiles es capaz de algo que ninguna de tus mordiscos anteriores tuvo. Interesante... —Deaton hojeó el tomo en su escritorio, sus ojos brillando plateados una vez más mientras leía cada página en cuestión de segundos. —Aunque sería prudente. Mis notas dicen que en un nivel instintivo, el lobo del joven sabe que él es el miembro más alto de la manada, incluso si el propio Stiles no lo sabe. Si alguien en tus filas intentara poner patas arriba la jerarquía, podría tratar de poner a ese otro lobo en su lugar. Tú, la manada y Stiles necesitan tener una larga conversación sobre lo que significa ser la mano derecha de un Alfa.

Derek golpeó con su puño la pared de ladrillos, dejando un cráter a su paso. Él gruñó, polvo rojo cubriendo el área a su alrededor.—¿Entonces estoy atrapado con él?

Cerrando el tomo con fuerza, Deaton miró a Derek, jadeando. —Te guste o no, Stiles ahora tiene un lugar único en la estructura de tu manada. Él es tu segundo en el mando, con el poder para evitar que tomes malas decisiones. Algo que tu lobo quiere —Golpeó el tomo que tenía delante. —De hecho, si no tienes cuidado, él puede quedarse como Alfa por completo. Hay un caso registrado a fines del verano de 1964, el Alfa O'Henry descubrió que sus poderes habían desaparecido una mañana, con su mano izquierda, la esposa del hombre nada menos, como el nuevo Gran Alfa de Irlanda. Aparentemente, el Alfa tenía un problema con el juego que dejaba a su manada en deudas, yendo tan lejos como para matar de hambre a los cachorros. La mano izquierda se determinó para ser el mejor líder para la manada, y se hizo cargo .

El miedo se deslizó en el pecho de Derek. Las visiones de la cara de su abuelo corrieron a través de él, seguidas rápidamente por su hermana y su madre. Sacó su puño sangrante del cráter en la pared, temblando la mano. —Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer para evitar eso? Este Poder ha estado en mi familia por generaciones, no estoy dispuesto a dárselo a él. —Derek gruñó, viendo como el vapor se hinchaba por sus heridas de mano, sellando el cierre en cuestión de minutos. —Ese chico... Ya está conectado con Isaac de una manera que nunca podría lograr, que ese muchacho se abriera.

—No tenía idea de que Isaac me tenía miedo —Ese pobre se quedaría en el armario, asustado de que me avergonzara. Stiles lo sabía. Stiles se puso de pie ante mí, y se aseguró de que Isaac no iba a sufrir. Derek cerró los ojos, avergonzado de sí mismo. Laura nunca hubiera permitido que alguien en su manada sufriera. Estaba segura de que Derek supiera que era amado, todos los días después del incendio.

—Sencillo. Escucha a Stiles. Habla con Stiles. Se honesto con Stiles. —Deaton cruzó la habitación, empujando el tomo en los brazos de Derek.—Una mano derecha, a pesar de tu naturaleza resentida y tu pensamiento inmaduro, no es algo de lo que avergonzarse. De hecho, Fenrir, el padre de todos los hombres lobo, tenía una Mano Derecha e Izquierda que lo guiaba, Skoll y Hati respectivamente. Skoll dirigió la brújula moral de Fenrir para proteger el corazón de su manada, mientras Hati dirigía sus vengativas garras para proteger el cuerpo de su manada. —Golpeó el pecho de Derek, presionando con un dedo el corazón de Derek. —El rol de “Stiles” no es diferente al de Skoll. Él te ayudará a proteger el corazón de la manada, sus sentimientos y sus miedos, los tuyos incluidos. Los sentidos del joven se desarrollarán de forma diferente, e imagino que su aroma será un efecto calmante sobre todos los que se le acerquen, permitiéndoles abrirse más honestamente a su alrededor. Como el amor de una madre, es lo que el libro dice —Suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Alfa Hale, está claro que no te sientes cómodo con este tema, pero deberías ver esto como una bendición.

—...y, sin embargo, mi madre nunca tuvo una Mano Derecha. O Laura. O incluso a Peter, —escupió Derek, agarrando con fuerza el libro en su mano, clavando sus garras en la espina dorsal del libro.

—Ninguno de ellos tuvo un Stiles —Deaton le indicó a Derek que se marchara, regresó a su escritorio y abrió su portátil una vez más. Para el caso, la mayoría de ellos condujeron sus manadas durante tiempos de paz. Estás liderando la nueva manada Hale durante un momento de incertidumbre, reconstruyéndola con personas que no conoces muy bien, todos antes humanos para el caso, con un grupo de Cazadores en la calle que fueron responsables de la muerte de tu familia. No te compares con los Alfas del pasado, Derek. Solo terminará con los ideales autoimpuestos de lo que debes estar haciendo, en lugar de lo que en realidad deberías estar haciendo. Tu situación es tan diferente a la de cualquier otro Alfa que haya conocido que necesitas aprender tu propio estilo de liderazgo. Uno con el que Stiles, al parecer, puede ayudarte, si las marcas gemelas en sus cuerpos tienen algún efecto.

Derek abrió la boca para discutir, silenciado por un fuerte zumbido en el bolsillo. Él maldijo, sacando el teléfono del bolsillo y notando un nuevo mensaje en su teléfono. Más mensajes llegaron en rápida sucesión, zumbando en sus manos repetidamente.

Stiles: Amigo, ¿dónde estás? Necesito hablar contigo sobre Jax. >: |

Stiles: ¡El Señor Whittemore está preocupado por el chico, y necesitas poner tu culo Alfa en marcha y llegar al fondo de esto! No tengo idea de por qué Jaxs es tan gilipollas, pero tú eres su Alfa, ¡y necesitas estar involucrado en esto!

Stiles: ¿Vigilarlo? ¿Tengo que seguirlo a todas partes? Necesito hacer esto en privado. Dudo que Jax se abrirá ante cualquiera de nosotros al respecto. :(

Stiles: Eso, y podría haber enojado tanto a Jax que fue a pasar la noche a la casa de su amigo Danny. : /

Stiles: tenemos que hablar de eso también. Jax y yo podríamos haber discutidoun poco durante la práctica. Solo un poquito. No perdí el control, pero casi rompí sus costillas. Dos veces.

Stiles: ¿Eso es una cosa de la dominación? ¿O solo un efecto secundario de querer cortar al tipo con una cosechadora durante los últimos diez años de la escuela?

Stiles: Por cierto, mi nariz capta TODO, y ES UNA MIERDA. ¿Qué mierda, Hale? ¡No me advirtieron sobre poder de oler el sudor del culo!

Stiles: Además, estoy haciendo comida mexicana para la cena. No comas de camino a casa, he visto todas esas envolturas de comida rápida en la basura de la cocina. ¿Qué diablos dije sobre comer esa mierda?

Stiles: Aunque si vas, tráeme un batido de menta. :)

Stiles: Scott también quiere uno.

Stiles: Erica también.

Stiles: Boyd dice que le debes cincuenta dólares por el juego de ajedrez de anoche. ¿Amigo, en serio? ¿No sabes cuándo parar? ¿Tienes un problema del que tenemos que hablar? > _ <

Stiles: Boyd también quiere un batido, por cierto.

Stiles: ... e Isaac -_-

Stiles: Pensándolo bien, podría ser más económico ir a la tienda de comestibles y comprar helado. Puedo hacerlo más fácil.

Stiles: Aparentemente, he sido amenazado de muerte si no nos traes batidos de menta. Sálvame Derek Hale, ¡eres mi única esperanza! : O

Derek no sabía si reírse o llorar, cerrando el teléfono sin responder a ninguno de los mensajes.

—Este... es mi mano derecha... este desastre... es mi mano derecha.

Derek eligió reírse.


	5. One For A Friend

Además de buscar nuevos talentos para la Manada Hale, como Alfa, los días de Derek se dedicaban principalmente a la administración, frente a la pantalla de un ordenador al pie de su cama. Asegurando que las inversiones de los Hale iban bien. Hacer pagos de facturas Guardando los fondos para asegurarse de que los miembros de su manada pudieran obtener una educación superior si lo deseaban. Cuidando de todas las tonterías de trámites burocráticos que Deaton lanzó en su camino. Estudiar los tratados regionales y los derechos de la tierra. Leyendo sobre los conocimientos de Deaton, tratando de averiguar qué educación podría tener sobre los poderes de un Alfa.

Una montaña de conocimiento metida en su cabeza que lo dejó tendido al final del día, y listo para que Boyd regrese de la escuela, para su serie de juegos de ajedrez, con dinero apostado en el resultado de cada juego. Apreciaba la falta de charla que Boyd ofrecía y el enfoque que cada uno de ellos tenía para algo que no involucraba a la manada. La tranquilidad del comedor antes de que el resto de la manada volviera a casa, eran los pocos momentos de paz que se permitía a sí mismo cada día.

Aunque, ¿las ocho horas que había invertido sobre el tomo de Deaton, la investigación de las manos derecha e izquierda de un Alfa, y la imagen mental de Stiles siendo su igual? El ajedrez no podía cortar por completo la niebla de su mente.

Boyd deslizó una torre sobre el tablero de ajedrez, mirando a Derek. Suspiró, gesticulando hacia el tablero. —Estás estresado. ¿Qué pasa?

Derek se burló, moviendo uno de sus figuras. —¿Qué te hace decir eso?

—Acabas de mover tu peón diez espacios en el tablero, —dijo Boyd, señalando la pieza que Derek acaba de mover. —Antes de eso, movías tu torre en el patrón de un caballero. Sin mencionar que sigues tomando mis piezas. Sin capturarlos.

Parpadeando, Derek intentó recordar cualquiera fueron los movimientos que acababa de hacer. Sin embargo, todo lo que podía pensar era lo único que tenía en mente en ese momento: Stiles, como su mano derecha. Él suspiró. —¿Por qué no me detuviste?

—Más divertido para mí. Tuve que pensar para ganar. —Boyd sonrió, deslizando a su reina en una posición. —Mate.

—Maldita sea. —Derek levantó las manos, en su 456ª derrota consecutiva. Incluso mientras engaña distraídamente, no podía vencer al cabrón. Derek buscó en su bolsillo su billetera.

Boyd levantó una mano, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Déjalo, hombre. Solo quiero tu dinero cuando gano de verdad. Entonces vamos, ¿cuál es el problema?

—No es nada. —Derek suspiró, deslizándose por la silla del comedor. Miró por la ventana que daba a su balcón, admirando la vista de la ciudad, y la suave música instrumental que se reproducía en su teléfono en la esquina. —Llevaría demasiado tiempo explicarlo.

—Tengo tiempo. Los otros no volverán hasta dentro de media hora. —Boyd recogió las piezas del tablero, separando rápidamente entre las piezas blancas y negras en las yemas de sus dedos. —Háblame mientras jugamos otro vez.

Derek gruñó por lo bajo, sentándose derecho en su silla. Mientras Boyd colocaba las piezas en el tablero, Derek respiró hondo. De todos en su manada, Boyd era el menos propenso a cotillear. El hombre solo abría la boca cuando era necesario, exactamente lo contrario de Stiles.

Finalmente, encontrando valor, Derek suspiró. —Boyd, ¿crees que soy un buen Alfa? ¿Estoy ejecutando esta manada como debería? Sé honesto.

Boyd se encogió de hombros, mientras colocaba las últimas piezas en su lugar. Como jugador inicial, Boyd empujó un peón hacia delante, varios espacios en dirección a Derek. —No lo sé. Nunca he tenido un Alfa antes. Podrías ser horrible. Podrías ser bueno. No tengo un marco de referencia. Opinión neutra.

—Directo como siempre… —pensó Derek, apreciando la honestidad, y entendiendo la verdad en las palabras de Boyd por el latido del corazón de su Beta. —Gracias, —murmuró Derek, sarcásticamente. Reflejó el movimiento de apertura de Boyd en el tablero.

—Aunque me gustas como persona —Boyd estudió el tablero, antes de mover otro peón hacia adelante. —Ya no estoy solo. Tengo hermanos y hermanas en la manada. Tengo personas con quienes hablar. Me diste eso, Derek. Eso es todo lo que me importa. No me importa un bledo lo bueno que eres de como Alfa.

Derek se permitió una breve sonrisa mientras la partida de ajedrez continuaba en serio.

Al menos, de alguna manera, no le había fallado a Boyd, algo que finalmente había hecho en su vida. Sentía un parentesco con Boyd como nunca antes lo había sentido con nadie más en el grupo. Boyd era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero tenía el intelecto mental de un campeón de ajedrez, y sin duda estaba entre los diez mejores estudiantes que asistían a la escuela de Beacon. Aunque Derek sentía poca conexión con la inteligencia del hombre y realmente no entendía la obsesión de Boyd con esos cómics y dibujos animados japoneses.

No, Boyd se odiaba a sí mismo.

Desde que era un niño, Boyd no se sentía amado, impopular, viviendo como una sombra en la sociedad, invisible para todos los que lo rodeaban. Derek entendió ese frío amargo autodesprecio, hasta el punto de desear un aislamiento constante del mundo mismo.

Después del incendio, esa había sido la vida de Derek. Si Laura no lo hubiera sacado, Derek no estaba del todo seguro de si todavía estaría aquí.

De cualquier forma, había sido en un parque donde Derek conoció a Boyd hace unos meses atrás, jugando ajedrez solo y murmurando su infelicidad en la vida a las aves locales. Derek hizo clic inmediatamente con Boyd, y la promesa de la vida en manada, completa con hermanos y hermanas para hacerle compañía, había sido toda la motivación que Boyd necesitaba para convertirse en el Beta de Derek.

Derek deslizó un caballero hacia delante en el tablero. —Gracias. Eso es tranquilizador, al menos.

—¿A qué viene esto? —Boyd reflexionó sobre su siguiente movimiento, rascándose la barbilla en silencio. —¿Te volvió a dar un sermón Deaton? Sé que es un Emisario, pero no me agrada. Es un tipo raro.

Mirando hacia su muñeca derecha, Derek retiró el gran reloj que cubría la marca de su Mano Derecha. Sintió que su garganta se caía. El Triskele del tamaño de una moneda de diez centavos había crecido hasta convertirse en una moneda de cinco centavos, con largos filamentos negros que crecían y se arremolinaban en el diseño hacia afuera, en forma de enredaderas con brotes tiernos que saltaban en sus caminos de ramificación. Crecimiento y una clara señal de que la influencia de Stiles en la manada estaba creciendo.

—No —Derek deslizó el reloj sobre la marca. —Deaton es exasperante, pero no es un líder. Si quisiera el consejo de una galleta de la fortuna ambulante, pediría Lo Mein a la Casa Hibachi.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se deslizó en la cara de Boyd mientras tomaba a su reina, revoloteando sobre el rey. —Ah. Entonces, ¿se trata de Stiles? Lo sabía. —Colocó a la reina con un fuerte golpe, tomando al caballero de Derek.

La boca de Derek se abrió, tomado por sorpresa, y luchó por formar una oración coherente.

—Eso pensé—. Boyd se cruzó de brazos, inclinándose hacia atrás mientras analizaba la tabla que tenía ante él con gran detalle.

—Cómo… —Derek echó un vistazo alrededor, olfateando el aire en busca de algún tipo de señal de la manada. Su estómago ardía de vergüenza.¿Había sido tan transparente? ¿Los otros notaron su preocupación sobre el futuro de la manada? ¿Alguno de ellos había visto su muñeca? —...¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Lo miras mucho. Especialmente en la cena. —Boyd se rió entre dientes. —Podrías ser mucho peor con Stiles como novio. O compañero.Como sea que lo llames. Stiles toma estas cosas de lobo en serio. Harías una linda pareja.

Cuando las palabras de Boyd se hundieron, Derek se levantó de la mesa, golpeando con los dos puños. —¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas loco?! ¡No estoy viendo a Stiles como compañero! ¡Eso es lo más alejado de mi mente! ¡¿Qué diablos te hizo pensar que quería ese bocazas obsesionado y obsceno de cómic?!

—Tu turno —Boyd hizo un gesto hacia el juego de ajedrez, golpeando su pie con impaciencia, ignorando el ultraje de Derek. —En cuanto a ti y Stiles... pensé que era bastante obvio. Dejaste que Stiles se saliera con la suya con el asesinato. Cuando solo éramos yo, tú y Erica, nos mordías la cabeza todo el tiempo. Stiles te grita todo el tiempo, y básicamente dirige la casa ahora. —Él sonrió, tocando la mesa. —Nos trajiste esos batidos de menta, Derek, cuando Stiles te lo pidió. Si alguien más te hubiera enviado un mensaje de texto, lo ignorarías.

Gruñendo, Derek se dejó caer en su silla, moviendo una pieza al azar en el tablero. —Ridículo. Les hago un favor a ustedes, y lo sacan de contexto.

Boyd sonrió, capturando al caballero mal defendido de Derek. —Bien, lo que sea que digas. Si no es así, ¿qué problema tienes con Stiles? Es buen chico. Habla demasiado. Pero tiene buen corazón, sin embargo.

—Él lo tciene. —Derek bajó la cabeza, mientras oscuros pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente. Nunca podría ser como Stiles, hablando cada pequeña cosa que se le venía a la mente. Le abrió el pecho al mundo y soportó las cargas de los demás como Stiles lo hizo por Scott e Isaac. Diablos, el niño estaba acechando al mocoso Whittemore, su enemigo mortal desde los diez años, como un favor de caridad para el Señor Whittemore. Ese tipo de camaradería era raro, incluso en hombres lobo. —Supongo que eso es lo que me preocupa. Cómo se supone que un Alfa liderará un grupo, cuando hay alguien como Stiles... Seguirán al que tiene el corazón, en lugar de a mí.

—También tienes un buen corazón, —murmuró Boyd.

—¿Huh?

Boyd se levantó de la mesa del comedor, caminando hacia la pared más cercana. Miró hacia arriba, los ojos se centraron en una imagen reciente de su grupo, un selfie, nada menos. La única foto en toda la casa, cortesía de Stiles. —No lo demuestras en palabras. Lo muestras en acciones —Extendió la mano, tomó la foto de la pared y sonrió. —Como amenazar al padre de Isaac de acercarse a él otra vez. O darle a Erica ese nuevo guardarropa después de que ella lo mordiera para sentirse mejor consigo misma. Comprándome un nuevo juego de ajedrez y haciendo que te dé palizas constantemente. Cosas así. —Boyd le mostró la imagen a Derek, señalando la pose de Derek en la parte posterior del grupo. Aparte de él, todos los demás en la imagen sonreían. —Tienes un buen corazón, sin embargo. Muy parecido a Stiles. Diferente, pero bueno. No sonreiríamos si fueras un tirano. —Boyd le dio unas palmaditas a Derek en la espalda, antes de pasar un brazo por el costado de Derek, en un fuerte abrazo. —Deja de castigarte, Alfa, y aprende a gustarte más. Como me enseñaste a hacer.

Reciprocando el abrazo de Boyd, el pecho de Derek se agitó. Una calidez que nunca antes había experimentado, extendiéndose desde su corazón y a cada parte de su cuerpo, desconocido para todos excepto para los Alfas. Sin embargo, una sensación de la que había leído mucho desde que se convirtió en Alfa.

El vínculo de un Alfa.

El vínculo entre él y los miembros de su manada, una manifestación de poder real y física que los Alfas obtienen de la confianza y el respeto de sus Betas. Un vínculo que constituía el poder de un Alfa, Derek temía que nunca encontraría un vínculo con sus compañeros de manada y sería incapaz de defenderlos en su momento de necesidad. Boyd fue su primero.

—Está bien, suficiente basura blanda. Relájate sobre Stiles y sé tú mismo. Intenta jugar bien con el chico, y no seas un idiota todo el tiempo. —Boyd empujó a Derek de vuelta a su asiento, tomando su lugar en el extremo opuesto de la mesa. —Haz tu movimiento. Tengo una buena racha que necesito conservar y necesito otros 20 dólares para agregar a mi colección.

Agarrando su pecho, Derek sintió un segundo corazón latiendo al ritmo del suyo. Sintió la ansiedad y la honestidad de los sentimientos de Boyd con cada latido en su pecho. Él sonrió, recogiendo su alfil. —Te voy a ganar uno de estos días, Boyd.

Boyd sonrió, silenciosamente manteniendo el hecho de que tendría jaque mate en cuatro turnos en secreto.

 

 

Stiles ocupó su lugar habitual en la cocina después de la escuela, aceptando su papel de chef de manada por ahora y para toda la eternidad. De alguna manera, Isaac no había exagerado la falta de habilidad culinaria en sus filas. El pobre Scott casi incendió la casa tratando de ayudar a cocer el ajo, Erica dejó que los fideos se mezclaran en masa, e Isaac... Bueno, no hay necesidad de detenerse en un intento de asesinato por intoxicación alimentaria.

Hurgando en un viejo libro de cocina de sus madres, Stiles reflexionó sobre qué hacer, atando un delantal alrededor de su camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos. El italiano siempre era bueno, porciones grandes para la manada, fáciles de hacer y el claro favorito de Isaac. El mexicano era uno de los favoritos de Scott, especialmente cuando Stiles usó las recetas de Mamá McCall, pero los aromas que seguían a una cena de carne y frijoles tendían a dejar a todos miserables más tarde. A Erica le encantaba el bistec y las papas, pero hacer lo suficiente para que todos teniesen, agotaría su presupuesto semanal de alimentos en un solo día. Jackson siempre se quejaba de cualquier cosa que Stiles cocinara (dejando un plato vacío todos los días), Boyd nunca dijo dos palabras, y Derek simplemente no parecía preocuparse por la comida en absoluto.

—Hmm... No estoy de humor para la sopa, saltémonos esas páginas... Como el infierno, voy cocinando cordero para el cerdo sin cultivar, omita esos… —Stiles tarareó junto con la suave música de fondo. Música clásica que sonaba en el teléfono de alguien casi todos los días cuando llegaban del entrenamiento. Aunque no que fuera un fan del género, Stiles se sintió tranquilo después de un largo día de escuela y entrenamiento de lacrosse, tarareando las melodías sin palabras. Quienquiera que fuera, al menos tenía buen gusto en las melodías de alivio de tensión.

Suaves pasos se movieron detrás de él, con el fuerte aroma de hierbas que lo acompañaban.

Stiles sonrió, siempre sonriendo ante el olor a abuelita del Malote. El olor picante era sutil, pero nunca dejó de darle a Stiles un sentido de seguridad tranquilizador. Aparentemente, una especie de mierda de Magia Alfa, porque Stiles sabía que siempre estaba en la lista de basura de Derek, y el gilipollas gruñón siempre le gustaba darle trabajo.

—¿Cocinando, otra vez? —Derek se apoyó contra la nevera, con los ojos enfocados en el suelo debajo de él.

Stiles se volvió, agarrándose el pecho en un ataque al corazón fingido ante la presencia del Alfa. —¡Hey! ¡El hombre alfa hace una aparición! ¿Normalmente no te escondes en tu habitación cuando llegamos a casa? ¿Quejándote de que somos demasiado ruidosos, por no ir al gimnasio para entrenar, gastar nuestras vidas en nuestros teléfonos, o algo así como salir de su césped delantero, yadda-yadda?

—Muy gracioso… —Derek rodó los ojos. Mientras doblaba sus brazos, Derek miró alrededor de la cocina, con un suspiro. —No tienes que cocinar para nosotros todas las noches. Puedo darme el lujo de llevaros a cenar y darte un descanso. O podemos obtener comida para llevar, o hacer una de esas comidas en línea que hay en Internet.

Inmediatamente, Stiles corrió hacia el lado de Derek, plantando su mano en la frente del Alfa. —Whoa, ahora. Estás mostrando tendencias compasivas hacia mí, en realidad sabes lo que es Blue Apron, y nos trajiste los batidos el otro día. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Es esto la gripe hombre lobo? ¿Estás muriendo? ¿Debería empezar a preparar un funeral? Te verías bien con un traje negro clásico, ya sabes. Por cierto, obtengo la casa, me cojo el derecho en este momento.

Derek empujó a Stiles fuera de él, gruñendo. —¡Disculpa por intentar darte un respiro! La próxima vez, ¡te dejaré a merced de los lobos hambrientos que viven en esta casa! ¡Déjalos pelearse sobre el último trozo del pastel. ¡Mira si me importa! —Cruzó sus brazos otra vez, jadeando por su nariz. Un bajo color rojo salpicaba su rostro.

Stiles se rió, sorprendido por la mordida juguetona en el tono de Derek. Incluso había un destello de una broma relacionada con el lobo, de todas las cosas. —Tranquilo, chico grande, no quise decir eso. Agradezco la oferta, y definitivamente dejaré que me lleven a todos los restaurantes de carnes de la ciudad, pero esto es una estratagema para atrapar a Jackson. Es el único momento en que la boca del hombre no corre sobre sí mismo, o meando sobre Scott y yo. Lo atraeré a una trampa, lo dejaré agradable, lleno, con una falsa sensación de seguridad y luego le plantearé las grandes preguntas. ¡No sabrá qué le golpeó, y estará demasiado lleno para moverse! —Stiles jadeó, hojeando su libro de cocina.—¡Turquía! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Él estará comatoso por el postre!

—Ah. —Derek asintió, mirando el libro de cocina en el mostrador de la cocina. Se movió al lado de Stiles, mirando por encima del hombro del Beta, justo al lado de su cuello. —Bueno, estoy seguro de que lo que sea que hagas será bueno. Odio decirlo, pero mis ofertas de comida para llevar no suelen ser bien recibidas. Todos aprecian que nos des comidas caseras, incluido yo mismo. —Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó la cara del Alfa. —Mi padre era nuestro cocinero de la Manada, antes del incendio. No he tenido buena comida como lo que haces en mucho tiempo. Me recuerda a casa. En realidad, me recuerda a madre y padre , y mis hermanos pequeños peleándose por el postre y Cora cubriéndose el... —Derek hizo una pausa, sorprendido de sí mismo. Se limpió la nariz, alejándose de Stiles, abanicando el aire a su alrededor. —Lluvia. Ese olor... Deaton tenía razón, ese olor funciona para todos en la manada, —murmuró Derek, demasiado callado para que Stiles lo oyera.

No es que Stiles pudiera haberlo escuchado de todos modos. Boquiabierto, Stiles miró inexpresivamente al rostro de Derek en estado de shock. El hombre nunca habló sobre su vida antes del incendio, especialmente no a Stiles. Aparte de Laura y Peter, Stiles no conocía a nadie del pasado de Derek, ni cómo había sido la familia Hale. ¿Tenía hermanos pequeños? ¿En el tiempo pasado? ¿Qué edad tenían? ¿Quién era esta ‘Cora’? ¿Había sido ella también una hermana? ¿Un primo, tal vez?

Stiles apretó la mano en un puño, recordando la cara de Kate Argent, y la risa malvada que había tenido mientras torturaba a Derek durante el fiasco de Peter. La rabia burbujeó en su estómago, solo para ser calmada por la visión de que ella obtuviera exactamente lo que merecía: una tumba sin nombre en bosque de Beacon, dejada de lado para que la vida silvestre se diera un festín.

Por la mirada en la cara de Derek, la oscura extensión bajo sus ojos, la coloración sin vida de su rostro, el Alfa debe haber estado pensando en eso también.

Perder a su madre había sido lo suficientemente duro para Stiles y Noah. Noah perdió todo el control, y Stiles tampoco era tan bueno en la cabeza. Eso fue más de una sola persona en su vida. No podía imaginar perder todo, o el daño, Derek debe sentirse solo pensando en todas esas vidas.

—¿Él...? —La boca de Stiles se abrió por su propia cuenta, desconcertado por las palabras que lo dejaron. Trató de llevarlas de vuelta, incapaz de evitar que el torrente de emociones explotara hacia afuera. —….tu padre, quiero decir... ¿Tenía un plato que realmente te gustaba? Si quieres, ¿podría hacerlo? Quiero decir, soy bastante bueno en la cocina, así que a menos que involucre un soplete o algo para lo que no tenemos una herramienta, no sería un problema. Quiero decir, no sé qué cocinar esta noche de todos modos. Turquía está relacionada con mi plan de Jackson, pero es un verdadero dolor en el culo para estar bien, a menos que eso sea lo que quieres, en cuyo caso, podría hacerlo, ¿sabes? —Tapando una mano sobre su boca, Stiles se detuvo a sí mismo de divagar. Había tratado de ser sensible, pero desafortunadamente, ser ‘suave’ no era algo con lo que Stiles tenía mucha habilidad.

Una tensa pausa creció entre Stiles y Derek, dejando a Stiles con el estómago revuelto. Había llegado demasiado lejos. Derek se abrió a él, pero Stiles tuvo que abrir su maldita boca y arruinar el momento tierno.

"Estupido estupido estupido"

Derek extendió la mano, planeando su mano en el libro de cocina de Stiles, agarrándolo con fuerza. Lo presionó en los brazos de Stiles. —Pan con carne y puré de papas. Puso algún tipo de hierba y cebollas en las papas, no sé qué, pero era verde y con mucha mantequilla y leche. Papá también tenía panecillos, pan suave, como un panecillo. Suaves. —El Alfa tragó saliva, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello. Agachó la cabeza, sacudiéndose el estupor. —Papá... Lo hizo para mi cumpleaños todos los años, hasta que tuve 17 años. No lo he tenido desde el incendio. Nunca pensé que la comida volvería a estar bien de nuevo. Nadie lo hizo de la forma en que lo hizo, pero tú... —El Alfa apartó la mirada de Stiles, frotándose la muñeca derecha. Tragó saliva, fuerte, el cuerpo temblando cuando las últimas palabras salieron de sus labios.—No tienes que hacerlo, sé que eso es mucho.

—¡Me encantaría! —Stiles hojeó las notas de su madre. Efectivamente, Stiles encontró algo que se parecía bastante a la solicitud de Derek, y sacó los ingredientes de su bien surtida nevera. Envió un mensaje a Isaac, pidiéndole algunos ingredientes que no tenían, antes de centrarse en la amplia gama de ingredientes que tenía ante sí. En un arrebato, Stiles tomó los ingredientes, preparando el abundante espacio en el mostrador. —Ya que estamos haciendo comida casera, ¿qué tal un mac casero y queso para acompañarlo? Esa fue la comida favorita que mi madre cocinaba cuando era niño. Queso, y con pequeños trozos de tocino espolvoreados en él! Te encantará, ¡es genial! He perfeccionado esa receta a lo largo de los años, pero nunca consigo cocinarla cuando papá está cerca. Él... Odia todo lo que le recuerda a mamá.

Stiles se detuvo, imaginando a su padre. En las semanas desde que se unió a la Manada Hale, no había recibido una sola llamada. Stiles se preguntó... ¿No sabía siquiera Noah que se había mudado? Se sacudió la imagen mental, jadeando mientras volvía a su comida.

—Suena bien. —Derek se acercó al mostrador, a la izquierda de Stiles. —Déjame ayudarte con esto si no te importa. Soy el Alfa, así que debería dar de comer a mi manada. —Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Stiles. Los ojos del Alfa brillaron rojos, aunque solo fuera por un momento. —O, al menos... Podemos hacerlo juntos. No soy tan bueno cocinando. Así que tal vez hay cosas que no puedo hacer por mi cuenta, pero yo... Prefiero ayudarte que simplemente quedarme sentado y no hacer nada. Tal vez podría aprender algunas cosas de ti, cosas que nunca aprendí por mi cuenta. Entonces, tal vez, a veces, podría alimentar a la manada por mi cuenta. Dejando que tomes un descanso, ¿sabes?

“¿Qué pasa con el tono serio? Estamos preparando la cena” Stiles pensó para sí mismo. Lo dejó ir, sabiendo que Alfa había abierto su corazón a Stiles y probablemente solo estaba sintiendo la reacción de emociones. Stiles sentía lo mismo cada vez que hablaba con alguien sobre su madre, sus últimos días, y despertando de una siesta al lado de su cuerpo frío y sin vida.

Stiles le entregó a Derek un pelador, un cepillo de cerdas, y colocó una bolsa de patatas en el fregadero. —Aquí, haces la limpieza y las pelas. Trabajaré para obtener la carne buena y sazonada, y prepararé tanto como pueda para los panecillos. Avísame si tienes alguna pregunta o necesita algún consejo.

—Creo que puedo manejarlo, Stiles —Derek se burló, preparando su área para la preparación de la patata.

Stiles negó con la cabeza, hurgando en el estante de especias más cercano. —Perdóname si estoy un poco nervioso. Tus cachorros tienden a matarme en la cocina. ¿Necesito recordarte sobre Isaac?

Derek se estremeció. —No. Prefiero no aliviar los ruidos que escuché salir del baño de Scott después de esa cena. —Haciendo una pausa con una patata en la mano, Derek levantó una ceja. —Stiles, no podemos intoxicarnos con comida. ¿Quiero preguntar qué hizo Isaac con esa comida, y qué significa que me comí esa monstruosidad?

—No, no, no. —Stiles agitó los dedos sobre sus labios. Algunas cosas era mejor dejar un misterio por el bien de todos.

 

 

Un fuego rugiente bailaba en la chimenea de una cabaña enclavada en los densos bosques cubiertos de nieve del norte de Montana. Lejos del mundo, solo el silencio hacía eco en los largos y lujosos pasillos de la casa del tamaño de una mansión, salpicada con el sonido ocasional de la vida silvestre trotando en las afueras de la tierra.

Sentado en el sillón frente al fuego, un hombre tosió en su mano, luchando por encontrar el aliento. Una venda, envuelta alrededor de los ojos del hombre, se encontró con una cabeza de suave cabello castaño, ligeramente salpicada de hebras grises. El hombre suspiró, apoyándose contra el reposacabezas de su silla, respirando hondo y profundamente.

—Padre … —Al entrar en el estudio de la cabaña, una mujer alta con el pelo castaño y una figura esbelta llevaba una bandeja de plata, deteniéndose en los pasos del hombre. —Su periódico matutino, café y algo extra para su placer de leer.

—Gracias, Kali. —El hombre alcanzó su taza de café, sorbiendo su contenido negro. —¿Qué tipo de extra? ¿Has encontrado el verdadero alfa que estoy buscando? Me canso de estos ojos inútiles día tras día. Necesitan un reemplazo adecuado. —Quitándose las vendas, el hombre reveló un par de grises orbes sin vida. Mientras recogía el sobre de papel manila que estaba sobre el periódico, sus ojos se brillaron lentamente en un profundo resplandor rojo.

—No exactamente. Todavía estoy a la caza de eso. —Kali se apoyó contra el fuego, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. —Parece que hay algo de sangre fresca en California. Lea los anuncios de la nueva manada que nuestro Emisario nos trajo esta mañana. En su mayoría, las manadas no valen la pena, pero destaca un nombre en particular.

Siguiendo el brillo de sus ojos, el hombre rozó el contenido del Informe del Emisario Nacional. Ninguno destacó al principio, pero la cara del hombre estalló en una amplia sonrisa. —El chico Hale. Dios mío, recuerdo al pequeño y regordete niño de Talia al que adoraba tanto. Parece como si fuera el último vivo de esos tontos de corazón tierno. Nunca me imaginé que él, de todas las personas, estaría de pie después de todo ese esfuerzo. —Hojeó las páginas del informe Hale, leyendo las mordeduras del alfa, y las historias materno-paternales en el montón de ellas, para posibles apareamientos acuerdos entre manadas. —Él está haciendo una buena manada para él, ¿no? Esta gente a la que ha convertido en tan poco tiempo, pero todos humanos, qué vergüenza. Lahey, Whittmore, Reyes, Boyd, y... —Los labios del hombre se detuvieron a mitad de la frase. La amplia sonrisa se curvó en un breve ataque de risa. —Bueno, ahora, hay un nombre que no he visto en bastante tiempo. Mi abuelo contó historias de ese nombre. ¿Podría ser una coincidencia? No, no con tantas sílabas.

Kali se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Pensé que lo apreciaras. Le pedí a nuestro Emisario que examine el archivo del joven y profundice un poco más en su ascendencia. Si es una coincidencia, entonces todo lo que hemos perdido es un poco de tiempo. Si no... —Kali se lamió los labios, dejando la lengua sobre un par de sólidos colmillos blancos. —Bueno, no necesito decirlo. ¿Tus órdenes, padre?

Reflexionando en silencio, el hombre cerró de golpe el archivo. Buscó el bastón junto a su sillón, extinguiendo el brillo de sus ojos. Cojeando en su paso, hacia la biblioteca que envolvía su estudio. Cada hueso de su cuerpo crujió de dolor cuando dio un paso.—Envía a mis hijos y solo a mis hijos. Quiero…. probar a esta manada. Lo normal.

—¿Aiden y Ethan? —Kali se burló, cruzando los brazos. —Son niños, no hombres. Ethan tiende a mostrar moderación en sus viajes conmigo. Me temo que es demasiado blando para nuestro mundo. Aiden finge su fuerza. Un buen acto, pero solo eso... Un acto. Se colapsarían si alguna vez tuvieran que hacer lo que yo hago.

Riéndose, el hombre pasó la mano por los lomos de los libros de su colección, buscando uno. —Tal vez, pero no tengo ningún deseo de aplastar a la manada en sumisión. Si los quisiera muertos, estarían muertos. Esta es una prueba, nada más. Los chicos lo harán bien. Mejor, en realidad. Prefiero no dañar seriamente a nadie en esa manada por el momento.

—Ciertamente, lo haré posible, pero el Alfa Hale no ha entrado en su lugar. Los Emisarios lo aprobaron por dos años. ¿Qué les diré cuando cuestionen nuestros movimientos? —Kali metió la mano en sus pantalones, recuperando un teléfono. Rebuscó entre sus contactos, antes de presionar un botón.

—Ethan y Aiden están siguiendo mis órdenes, y deben ser tratados como si cruzaran las fronteras. Eso debería ser suficiente para silenciar a los estirados. Deucalion seleccionó el tomo que deseaba, metiéndolo bajo su brazo. —Si se atreven a objetar mi orden... Incentívelos para que cambien de parecer como mejor les parezca.

Una sonrisa irónica cruzó la cara de Kali, cuando un destello rojo iluminó sus ojos. —Como desées. Tu voluntad se hará, Gran Alfa Deucalion.


	6. One for the Forgotten

Stiles recordaba, con mucho cariño, sus fines de semana antes de saber lo de los hombres lobo. Días en los que durmió hasta el mediodía, relajándose en sus boxers, jugando videojuegos o pasando horas mirando videos aleatorios en Internet. Esos dulces y pacíficos recuerdos...

Hoy en día sus fines de semana transcurrían en una agonía agotadora de entrenamiento de hombres lobo, al amanecer, con el Instructor del Infierno, el Sargento Hale, ladrando órdenes.

En las afueras del bosque de Beacon, junto a los restos de la Mansión Hale, Derek niveló una sección entera de bosque, transformándolo en una carrera de obstáculos para lo sobrenatural, incluyendo una sección dedicada a esquivar las armas de proyectiles que Stiles pensó que solo existían en los animes.

Lo cual, estaría viendo felizmente en lugar del entrenamiento de resistencia. Jadeando, Stiles cavó profundamente a medida que alcanzaban los 20 kilómetros de trotar sin parar, agachándose debajo de las ramas bajas de los árboles, valiéndose de arbustos, obstáculos y alguna que otra trampa, para estimular el entrenamiento visual. Derek construyó intencionadamente la ruta de senderismo que recorría todo el territorio Hale para ser lo más traicionero posible.

—¡Muévete, Isaac! ¡No te atrevas a parar, o añadiré otras 5 millas! —Derek le gritó a la parte delantera de la manada, el sudor goteaba por su espalda sin camisa, pero de lo contrario trotaba con una zancada cómoda. Se lanzó sobre un hoyo de seis metros en el suelo, aterrizando en el otro lado con facilidad.

En la parte posterior de la manada, Isaac gimió, luchando por mantener sus pies en movimiento. Jadeó por aire, ya que su atuendo deportivo absorbía suficiente sudor como para ser un traje de baño.

Después de sobrepasar el mismo obstáculo que Derek, Stiles retrocedió un poco desde su lugar en la parte delantera de la manada, corriendo al ritmo de Isaac, más lento. —¡Vamos, casi estamos! ¡Cuidado, veo otra trampa de zarzas! —resopló Stiles

Al unísono, Isaac y Stiles se agacharon bajo una rama cubierta de espinas, saltaron sobre un arbusto de espinas y se agacharon bajo una de las trampas de Derek que arrojó un tronco en su dirección.

—¡Woo! ¡Lo conseguimos! —Stiles gritó, levantando ambos brazos en el aire.

—Sí, sí... Entonces me muero —Isaac gimió, caminando lentamente detrás de Stiles.

—¡Ay! ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! ¡Maldita sea! —Scott rugió.

Stiles e Isaac pasaron silbando junto al cuerpo inerte de Scott en el suelo, que se había golpeado la cabeza con otra rama, había tropezado con una raíz aleatoria y había caído en un arbusto cubierto de espinas que se clavaba en su cuerpo. Pequeños cortes y raspones se alineaban en su forma casi desnuda, salvo por el par de pantalones cortos que colgaban sueltos en sus caderas. A solo cinco pies de la línea de meta.

—Caray… —Stiles se detuvo justo antes del final de la pista, para ayudar a Scott a ponerse de pie. Su compañero Beta siseó cuando los cortes alrededor de su cuerpo comenzaron a sangrar. Mientras el resto de la manada terminaba, Stiles e Isaac ayudaron a Scott a cruzar, donde colapsaron sobre la suave hierba verde justo afuera de los restos de la Mansión Hale.

Mientras los Beta jadeaban por aire, Derek se alzó sobre ellos, cruzando los brazos, parándose como si acabara de dar un agradable paseo por el parque. Suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza, deteniéndose frente a Isaac, quien procedió a vomitar a un lado. —Isaac, necesitas pasar más tiempo en el gimnasio. Usa una cinta de correr, no estás usando tus nuevos músculos lo suficiente, y se están ablandando. Obtén más resistencia—. Derek se volvió hacia Scott, frotándose el puente de la nariz. —Scott, haz entrenamiento visual con Erica todos los días después de la escuela esta semana. En este punto, solo te deberías cortar unas cuantas veces por carrera, y en este momento tu cuerpo parece que se metió con un puma y perdiste. —Finalmente, se volvió hacia Stiles, ofreciéndole una breve sonrisa. —Stiles, buen trabajo. Estás mejorando. Buen ritmo, buenas habilidades visuales, buena resistencia. Sigue así. —Dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Stiles. —Tomad un poco de agua, descansad, recuperad el aliento. Mediten y concéntrense en sus habilidades de curación si os cortáis. Pasaremos al combate cuerpo a cuerpo a continuación. todos luchareis.

Mientras Derek se alejaba para ofrecer consejos al resto de la manada, Stiles miró a su alfa con curiosidad. Desde la noche del pastel de carne, Derek había sido mucho más amable con todos. Lo que generalmente era una sesión de insultos y blasfemias sobre su desempeño se convirtió en una crítica genuina.

—Él es ciertamente... ¿diferente?

Una mano se alzó, agarrando a Stiles del brazo y tirándolo al nivel de la hierba. Él se encontró cara a cara con Isaac.

—Amigo, me estoy muriendo. Todo está caliente. No puedo respirar. La vida es un infierno, solo mátame ahora —gimió Isaac, sobredramamáticamente. Se desplomó en el suelo, fingiendo la muerte, completo con la lengua del joven Beta sobresaliendo por completo.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, saltó al baúl de hielo cercano y agarró un puñado de bebidas embotelladas. Él destapa uno, metiéndolo en la boca de Isaac. —Aquí, bebe.

Isaac devoró la bebida fría con unos pocos sorbos. Tomó otro cuando Stiles se lo ofreció.

—Dios mío, Isaac, estás vestido como si fueras una transeúnte del centro comercial. Tú y yo vamos a ir de compras esta noche, y te conseguimos ropa de ejercicio real. Quítate la maldita camisa y los pantalones de yoga, y lucha en tu calzoncillos, a nadie le importa. Almacenar todo ese calor te hará sudar más. Entonces te pondrás gruñón, y a nadie le gusta un Isaac gruñón —Stiles arroja a Isaac una tercera botella de agua, antes de verter el contenido frío sobre el cabello de Isaac para ayudar en el proceso de enfriamiento.

—Demasiado calor para moverme. Stiles... Ayuda … —gimió Isaac, repitiendo sobre el suelo.

—Reina del drama. —Stiles suspiró, ayudando a Isaac a quitarse la camisa y los pantalones de yoga, dejando al Beta solo en sus calzoncillos. Le da a Isaac la última botella. —Aquí. Bebe otro, refréscate, luego levante el culo y medita para sanar sus rasguños. Eso lo hará mejor que cualquier cosa y recuperará tu resistencia —Se pone de pie y le da palmaditas en la espalda a Isaac.

Una sonrisa tímida cruza la cara de Isaac. —Gracias, Stiles.

Stiles se acercó a Scott, que ya se había sentado y había adoptado una actitud meditativa. Los ojos del Beta brillaban dorados, mientras intentaba iniciar su curación. Por la mirada estreñida en la cara de Scott y la sangre que todavía goteaba de su cuerpo, las cosas no iban bien.

—¿Estás bien aquí, Scotty? —preguntó Stiles, ofreciéndole una botella de agua.

—No, —gruñó Scott. Renunció a su meditación, tomando la bebida de Stiles. La destapó, absorbiendo el contenido frío.

—¿Qué pasa?

Scott se echó el último trago por el pelo y el pecho. Arrugó la botella de plástico en sus manos. —Estoy tratando de sanar, y no puedo concentrarme. Cada maldita vez que intento curarme a mí mismo, simplemente... ¡No puedo hacerlo!

Dejándose caer al lado de Scott, Stiles cruzó las piernas, dándole unas palmaditas en la rodilla a Scott. —¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo anclarte si necesitas un poco más de zen.

—¡No! ¡Puedo hacerlo! —Gritó Scott, adoptando una pose una vez más. Gruñó, en lo más profundo de su garganta, cuando los ojos del Beta brillaron una vez más. Varios minutos pasaron, mientras el gruñido de Scott se hacía más fuerte. Eventualmente, golpeó el suelo frente a él, levantando tierra por toda el área. —Joder, no, no puedo, y soy un patético perdedor. ¡Debería estar consiguiéndolo, la curación es lo básico de lo básico! ¿Qué demonios me pasa? —Bajó la cabeza, escondiendo los cortes de su rostro, y la suave niebla que crecía alrededor de sus ojos.

Extendiendo la mano, Stiles apretó su mano en el hombro de Scott. —Oye, es mejor tarde que nunca. No te rindas tanto, ¡te hiciste con más músculos y combatiste el entrenamiento mucho más rápido que yo! ¡Estás ganando kilos de músculo puro y luchando cada vez más como Derek! ¡Joder, eres intimidante en estos días, amigo! ¡Ni siquiera los mayores del equipo de lacrosse quieren acercarse a ti en el campo!

Stiles no necesitó estirar la verdad al tratar de halagar a Scott. Desde que Scott se unió a la manada, tomó muchas cosas más en serio ahora que tenía el control. Mejores calificaciones, gracias a un mayor enfoque en su tarea. Más tiempo en el gimnasio, motivado por las constantes quejas de Jackson sobre la actuación de Scott, y una necesidad incesante de superar a Derek en todo lo que hizo. Curiosamente, incluso su sentido de la moda y su peinado habían mejorado dramáticamente, con la constante intervención de Isaac (a instancias de Stiles). Los días de cabello a lo Bieber estaban acabados, con una apariencia mucho más lisa como Derek o Jackson.

—Supongo… —Scott no pudo ocultar la sonrisa tímida cruzando su rostro. Uno que se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos, mientras sus ojos miraban al resto de la manada, estaba a una milla de distancia de él, Stiles e Isaac. —Incluso si lo soy, sin embargo... solo me siento... como si todavía no perteneciera aquí. Como si hubiera un gran puente entre el resto de la manada y yo. No importa lo bueno que sea, no importa. —Scott se mordió el labio. —No lo entiendo... ¿Cómo hiciste amistad con todos tan rápido? Erica y Boyd no quieren saber nada de mí. Isaac es muy amable conmigo porque eres su primer mejor amigo.

Suspirando, Stiles juguetonamente golpeó a Scott en el hombro. —Bueno, quiero decir, actúas como una perra con Derek todo el tiempo. Derek es tu Alfa, y en la mayoría de los casos, Derek les salvó la vida... Especialmente Boyd y Erica, por lo que escuché. Quiero decir, probablemente también estaría cabreado, si pasaras todo tu tiempo libre hablando mal de alguien con quien cercano a mi.

Scott bajó la cabeza. No era necesario decir ‘tienes razón’, porque ambos lo sabían. Casi un año después de tratar de cerrar la brecha entre Derek y Scott, el Beta finalmente pareció ‘entenderlo’. Derek era un idiota, pero no era un monstruo.

—¿Por qué todavía lo odias, de todos modos? Derek no te mordió, incluso si él te dio algunos de los consejos más escalofriantes de todos. Claro, él trató de separarte a ti y a Allison, pero para ser justos, eso es probablemente lo mejor, sus padres te quieren muerto, y su tía resultó ser una bastarda asesina psicópata —Stiles se encogió de hombros, repitiendo lo mismo que le había dicho a Scott mil veces. —Tal vez... ¿Tratas de reparar algunas vallas?

Con una respiración profunda, Scott asintió en silencio. —Quizás tengas razón.

Stiles sonrió, corriendo detrás de Scott. Presionó su pecho contra la espalda de Scott, envolviendo ambos brazos en el estómago de Scott. —Bien. Ahora vamos, cierra los ojos, y déjame ayudarte con esta curación. Respira hondo. Concéntrate en los latidos de mi corazón. Sincrónizalos con los suyos. Luego... Medita y deja que fluyan los poderes de curación.

—Está bien... Está bien, he... Lo tengo —Scott se relajó contra el pecho de Stiles. Sus oídos reaccionaron, captando el sonido de los latidos del corazón de Stiles. Respiró varias veces para que su corazón latiera igual que el de Stiles. En poco tiempo, Scott alcanzó un nivel de calma y control, suficiente para que el vapor saliera de sus cientos de cortes. Uno por uno, se sellaron a sí mismos, cortando el sangrado. La sangre que una vez cubrió su cuerpo se evaporó del cuerpo de Scott, limpiando todo su cuerpo.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, Stiles presionó un suave beso en la parte posterior del cuello de Scott. —¿Ves, hermano? Puedes hacerlo.

Desconectando sus extremidades, Scott —Gracias, hombre.

—En cualquier momento, hermano.

Satisfecho de que Scott estaba de buen ánimo, Stiles vio a Boyd, que estaba pálido en un rincón solo. Stiles irrumpió en el baúl de hielo una vez más, y se unió a su compañero Beta, frotando suavemente la espalda del hombre. —¡Hey, Boyd! ¿Quédate ahí? Aquí, bebe, pero hazlo despacio.

Tomando una bebida, Boyd cortó la tapa de la botella con su garra y tragó su contenido. Paró a coger aire, jadeando cuando se agarró el estómago, apoyándose contra un árbol en busca de apoyo. —No. Al diablo con esto. Es duro.

Riéndose, Stiles se apoyó en el mismo árbol, lado a lado con Boyd. —¡Vamos, estás mejor! No te desmayaste esta semana, ¡así que ahí está! —Golpeó suavemente a Boyd en el hombro. —Bebe, y recuerda, ¡Saitama no se convirtió en One Punch Man sin todo el trabajo!

Boyd terminó el agua, gruñendo juguetonamente en dirección a Stiles. —No compares esto con el anime, Stiles. Aprecio la amabilidad, pero estoy demasiado dolorido para llamar a este espectáculo de mierda. Además, no soy Saitama. Soy un idiota que preferiría estar dentro, haciendo cualquier otra cosa que no sea esta mierda de entrenamiento.

Stiles asintió, mostrando a Boyd una sonrisa rápida. —Más tarde, entonces. Cuando terminemos aquí, podremos relajarnos por completo durante el resto del fin de semana. De todos modos, ¡me debes una revancha de ajedrez! Luego, puedes llamarme de todo por mis decisiones de anime, y haremos algunas galletas o algo así, tal vez un poco de ese ponche que te gusta, y nos relajaremos toda la noche como recompensa por nuestra experiencia en el infierno —Riéndose, Stiles le dio un codazo a Boyd en el estómago. —Oh, pero manos de SAO, porque voy a defender ese anime hasta mi último aliento.

—SAO es terrible, y deberías sentirte terrible, —gruñó Boyd.

—Lo que sea, hombre. ¡Me gusta! —Al entregarle otra botella de agua a Boyd, Stiles, saltó del árbol, mientras la respiración de Boyd se hacía más regular.—Bebe, hombre. Mantén la cabeza baja, y deja que el resto de nosotros vaya primero en el mano a mano. ¡Lo harás bien, amigo!

Boyd ofreció una sonrisa tranquila a cambio. —Gracias, Stiles.

Dado que Jackson estaba haciendo flexiones con un brazo, Stiles pensó que el deportista estrella no necesitaba (ni quería) ningún apoyo. La mirada sucia que Jackson disparó a Stiles, lo confirmó.

En cambio, Stiles finalmente agarró una botella de agua fría para él, eventualmente tomando un trago y permitiéndose meditar. Los pocos cortes y rasguños en sus brazos sanaron rápidamente, y la resistencia de Stiles regresó después de un momento. Cuando terminó su meditación, Erica se unió a él, sacándolo del camino y ayudándose a sí misma mientras salía de su camisa.

Stiles se quedó boquiabierto ante la forma de Erica, sorprendida por lo que la joven mujer escondía debajo de su ropa; Abdominales como Derek, brazos como Scott, piernas como Jackson, pelo y complexión como la de Isaac, y una figura tonificada que los avergonzaba a todos. A diferencia del resto de la manada, Erica no resopló de su entrenamiento. No, la forma de la Beta prácticamente brillaba en sudor, leyendo y queriendo más.

—Te ves bien—, dijo Stiles, incapaz de censurar lo obvio.

Erica sonrió, inclinándose y picoteando un beso rápido en la mejilla de Stiles. —Gracias, Conejito. Realmente lo aprecio. Te ves fabuloso. —Ella se lamió los labios, riéndose. —Aunque, te ves un poco caliente. Creo que deberías desnudarte como Isaac. Aunque también debes quitarte los calzoncillos. Toda esa ropa es tan... Restrictiva. Te ‘balancearás’ mucho más libremente si sabes a qué me refiero. ¿Tal vez hacer que Jackson tenga un poco de envidia de lo que se está perdiendo? —Ella guiñó un ojo, ganando un rubor de Stiles.

Aclarándose la garganta, Stiles apartó la vista de la mirada depredadora de Erica. Él se rió. —Buen intento, señora Robinson. Ya has visto suficiente de mi trasero pálido, muchas gracias. —Jugueteó distraídamente con el tapón de su botella de agua, tratando de pensar en otra cosa. —Uh...Sabes... no puedo creer lo buena que eres con todo esto de los hombre lobo ¿Cómo demonios aprendiste todo esto tan fácilmente? Mantienes un ritmo perfecto con Derek, y ese tipo es inhumano. ¡Literalmente!

Hubo pocas dudas sobre el orden jerárquico de la fuerza de la manada. Derek, naturalmente, estaba en la cima, con Erica justo detrás de él. Scott y Jackson se movían debajo de Erica, y Stiles se sentía como si estuviera justo debajo del dúo dominante. Boyd e Isaac cayeron en la parte inferior, aunque principalmente por su disgusto mutuo de entrenamiento y la tendencia a saltarse el día de piernas.

El comportamiento de Erica se desvaneció, su mirada cayendo al suelo. Ella cerró los ojos, suspirando mientras se dejaba caer sobre la hierba. —Bueno, dulces mejillas, cuando te pasas toda la vida queriendo hacer algo pero no puedes, y luego te da un mordisco mágico, a caballo regalado no le mires los dientes. —Ella asintió con la cabeza al resto de la manada, burlándose. —A diferencia de los patéticos perdedores de allí, tiendo a apreciar el hecho de que este mordisco me dio un cuerpo increíble, con curvas perfectas, senos más grandes, cabello para morirse y un cerebro que no me incapacita para disfrutar la vida en el mejor de los casos y amenaza con matarme en el peor. Estoy viviendo la vida por primera vez, y como el infierno que alguien, especialmente yo misma, va a frenarme.

Stiles sintió la ira de Erica hirviendo y juró que podía oler el tinte picante de pino que acompañaba su aroma de bosque natural. No es que la culpara por estar enojada por el desperdicio de salud.

La transformación de Erica hace tantos meses hizo que Stiles soliera olvidar la Erica Reyes que existía antes. La niña blanda, pálida, con bajo peso, a menudo intimidada, que pasó largos períodos de tiempo en el hospital por sus convulsiones frecuentes. Recordó haber visto a uno de sus peores, en la escuela secundaria, llegó a perder el control de su vejiga, en el medio de la cafetería de la escuela. Había estado tan pálida y sin vida, asfixiada hasta la muerte si uno de los profesores no hubiera intervenido. La única otra vez que Stiles vio a otro ser humano verse tan enfermo fue su propia madre, justo antes de que ella falleciera.

Stiles se dejó caer junto a Erica, tirando de ella en un abrazo. —Bueno, me alegro de que todo sea mejor para ti. ¡Eres increíble, hasta la médula!

La sonrisa de Erica regresó. —Sí. Soy la puta bomba, la envidia de todos en Beacon High, viviendo en un fantástico condominio, con chicos calientes que caminan medio desnudos todo el tiempo, y la tarjeta de crédito sin límite de Derek —Ella soltó una risita, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro. —¡Ahora, lo único que echo en falta es que algunos niños de la escuela secundaria midan metro ochenta y seré la chica más feliz del mundo!

El estómago de Stiles se hundió y se cubrió de hielo. Algo sobre las palabras de Erica lo dejó incómodo... Casi... Cauteloso. —¿Huh? ¿Qué... quieres decir con eso?

—Oh, bueno, no me he acostumbrado a esa parte de mi vida perfecta. Algún día, pero no ahora —Erica inspeccionó sus uñas, que se transformaron en afiladas y curvas garras. —¿Recuerdas esa vez hace un año, cuando un par de chicos pusieron un video de mí teniendo un ataque en la clase de gimnasia? Bueno, encontré el nombre de uno de esos hijos de puta, y sé muy bien que podría hacer que me dijera quienes fueron los demás. Desafortunadamente, Derek no aprueba que yo lo haga la verdad. Afirma que encontrará otra manera, pero no voy a esperar por siempre.

No había humor en el tono de Erica. Stiles sintió el calor hirviente que emanaba del cuerpo de Erica y el frío bajo que brotaba del suyo.

—Erica... lo entiendo, estaría bastante enojado también, pero...

La mano con garras de Erica se estrelló contra el baúl de hielo, cortándolo como mantequilla. —¿Bastante molesto? —Un brillo dorado oscuro brilló en los ojos de Erica. —Stiles, sé que nunca fuiste parte del problema, pero ¿te das cuenta de lo que esos malditos me hicieron pasar?

—Ella usó mi nombre. —El miedo barrió el pecho de Stiles.

Erica gruñó, su cara deformada en rasgos agudos y lobunos. —Tener esos ataques fue lo suficientemente malo. Tener que verlo una y otra vez, en innumerables sitios web, escuchar la risa de mis compañeros de clase burlándose de mí, con gente burlándose en todos los rincones del mundo, en una bucle que es eterno. Oh, no, no estoy enojada, Stiles. Estoy furioso. Quiero sangre.

Stiles se sacudió su miedo. Solo podía imaginar el desastre que una Erica vengativa podría hacer en su escuela, y la devastación que podía dejar tras ella.

—Te das cuenta de que hay cazadores en esta ciudad. Si tocases a alguien, los Argents...

—Entonces tendría que terminar con ellos también. —Erica se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza. —¿Por qué crees que estoy trabajando tan duro en el entrenamiento? Antes de que pueda hacer algo, tengo que ser tan fuerte como un Alfa, más fuerte que cualquier cazador, y más rápida que una bala. Tengo un largo camino que hacer, pero estoy llegando. Algún día, yo...

Stiles agarró la mano de Erica, agarrándola con fuerza. —Erica... No puedes.

—No estoy teniendo esta conversación, cariño. Mi decisión ya está hecha —Erica apartó su mano, ojos brillando. —Alguien tiene que pagar por lo que me hicieron. No hay forma de recuperar lo que hicieron, y no voy a mostrarles ninguna misericordia. ¡Dios sabe que nunca he tenido misericordia en mi vida! ¡No estaría en la puta web! —Doblando sus brazos, Erica gruñó profundamente en su garganta. —No hay forma de recuperarlo todo, Stiles. Nadie, y quiero decir, nadie puede recuperarlo todo.

La mente de Stiles se aceleró, como la cálida voz de un amigo familiar que se hacía eco en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Él sonrió. —¿Qué pasa se pudiera? ¿Tal vez podríamos hacer algo con respecto a todo esto? ¿Que podríamos sacarte de la web?

—No puedes. —Los ojos de Erica miraron directamente a la tripa de Stiles, enviando un miedo agudo que corría por su espina dorsal.

Gulping, Stiles se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello. —¿Qué pasa si... podría?

—Tu... No puedes... —Erica levantó una ceja. —¿Puedes?

Stiles asintió, dándole a Erica un pulgar hacia arriba. —Después del entrenamiento, vienes conmigo. No puedo hacer ninguna promesa, pero conozco a un tipo que definitivamente podría darnos una oportunidad de luchar. Lo conoces, él es..

—¡Stiles, despierta! —Derek gritó, desde el medio del claro abierto. Flexionó sus brazos mientras envolvía sus nudillos con cinta de boxeador, cubriendo sus garras. —¡Vamos, no podemos esperar todo el día!

Stiles saltó, quitándose la suciedad de los pantalones. Él guiñó un ojo en dirección a Erica. —Hablaremos más después del entrenamiento. Solo confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Este tipo es el mejor!

Corriendo hacia el lado de Derek, Stiles le arrebató la cinta de boxeo a Derek, sujetando su mano, sus nudillos y sus garras. Como una de las pocas medidas de seguridad que Mama McCall puso en su lugar, la cinta evitó que las uñas se clavaran unas en otras y evitó algunos cortes desagradables.Cuando Stiles terminó, Derek se inclinó, adoptando una pose de lucha.

—Igual que el fin de semana pasado, Stiles. Mantén tus ojos en mí, tu cuerpo bajo, y trata de esquivar mis golpes. No te preocupes por contraatacar, todo se trata de que aprendas cómo sobrevivir, ¿entendido?

Stiles asintió. —Entendido, Der. ¡Estoy listo! —Se inclinó, adoptando la misma postura de lucha que Derek, respirando profundamente.

La cara de Derek se transformó en su figura lobuna. Se lanzó hacia adelante, dentro de la burbuja personal de Stiles en un instante.

Jadeando, Stiles se agachó para evitar el primer golpe de Derek que voló justo sobre la cabeza de Stiles. Stiles rodó, perdiendo un golpe de la otra mano de Derek, saltando de vuelta a los pies temblorosos. Tan implacable como siempre, Derek se adelantó de nuevo, moviendo los puños en dirección a Stiles, uno tras otro. Luchando por esquivarlo, Stiles forzó sus propias manos para tomar los golpes, encogiéndose ante el dolor del impacto de cada golpe.

—¡Deja de dejarte golpearte! —Derek gritó, deslizando su pierna hacia abajo, y forzando a Stiles a caer de espaldas. Derek extendió la mano, plantando su mano vendada contra la garganta de Stiles. Sus ojos brillaron rojos. —Si mis garras no estuviesen envueltas, tus brazos se romperían en pedazos, y tu cuello sería arrancado. ¡Esta ‘pelea’ ya habría terminado!

Stiles se obligó a levantarse. —Lo... lo sé, —sacudiendo el polvo, Stiles apretó los puños y miró a Derek. —Hagámoslo de nuevo. Lo conseguiré... Tengo que hacerlo.

Desconcertado al principio, los ojos de Derek escanearon a Stiles de arriba a abajo. Eventualmente, el Alfa sonrió, levantando sus puños una vez más.—Buena actitud. Solo aprenderás haciendo. Concéntrate en esquivar. Si te sientes abrumado, debes dejar que tu lobo se haga cargo, ¿me escuchaste?

Stiles asintió. —Sí, Alfa.

La próxima pelea de uno contra uno comenzó de manera similar a la anterior. Stiles esquivó los primeros golpes de Derek, metidos y rodando desde el siguiente set, y cuando el siguiente ataque de Derek llegó, Stiles levantó sus manos por instinto humano. Forzó sus brazos hacia abajo, agachándose en el último segundo para rodar entre las piernas de Derek, y en el lado opuesto del Alfa.

—¡Esa es la manera! —Derek gritó, levantando su puño para un swing constante.

Stiles sonrió, corriendo hacia adelante para enfrentar el siguiente desafío de Derek, solo para que sus pies tropezaran el uno contra el otro. Él procedió a caer hacia adelante, tratando de atraparse mientras chocaba con el puño volador de Derek. El impacto golpeó la nariz de Stiles, acompañado por un fuerte crujido de huesos nasales rotos. La visión de Stiles se nubló, su mente vagó, perdida en el universo mientras continuaba cayendo, dirigiéndose directamente al suelo.

—¡Stiles! —Derek corrió al lado de Stiles, atrapando al Beta antes de que cayera al suelo. Aseguró Stiles apretadamente contra su pecho.

Los otros Betas (incluido Jackson) corrieron a su lado, apiñándose alrededor de Derek, todos los ojos se centraron en Stiles.

Palabras preocupadas salieron de los labios de la manada, todo perdido por la menguante conciencia de Stiles y el fuerte latido en su cabeza. Las palabras se volvieron más cómodas de escuchar con el tiempo, a medida que el dolor se evaporaba, y el mundo borroso volvió a enfocarse lentamente una vez más.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué es eso en tu brazo? —Scott murmuró horrorizado.

—¡Ew! Parece... ¡una epidemia! —Erica chilló.

—¡Todos échense a un lado y dejarle respirar! ¡Jesucristo, él es un hombre lobo, todos han sido golpeados tan duro, y Stiles es dos veces más resistente! —Derek gritó, pánico en el tono del Alfa.

Entumecido por el dolor, los ojos de Stiles parpadearon al ver la mano de Derek presionada contra su rostro. Grandes venas negras sobresalían del brazo de Derek, con los ojos del Alfa brillando en rojo. El Alfa era... cálido al tacto. Como una manta eléctrica que derretía el dolor que le bajaba por la nariz.

—... pero para responder a tu pregunta, Scott, lo estoy curando. Si alguno de vosotros mejorara el ritmo con ese entrenamiento, podría mostrarle algún día cómo quitarle el dolor a un miembro de la manada —Derek escupió, antes de que sus ojos miraran hacia abajo, enfocados en Stiles. —¿Con nosotros otra vez? Gracias a Dios, Stiles, lo siento. No estaba apuntando a tu cara, pero tus pies parecían tener otros planes. Estaba tan concentrado en entrenar que no me di cuenta de que estabas cayendo.

—Ow… —Stiles se inclinó, aprensivo cuando el flujo de sangre brotó de su nariz, cubriendo su camisa con un mar de rojo.

—No te muevas. Estoy tratando de poner tu nariz en su lugar —Derek envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Stiles, manteniendo al Beta cerca mientras sus brazos continuaban drenando cualquier incomodidad de Stiles. Ajustó los huesos de Stiles a medida que avanzaba la curación. —Scott, ve a buscarle una botella de agua. Isaac, trae las toallas de mi coche. Boyd, la Señora McCall nos dejó un botiquín médico junto a la pista de obstáculos, ¿puedes conseguir eso para mí?

La manada se dispersó de inmediato, apresurándose para completar las tareas de Derek. Scott inclinó el agua en la boca de Stiles, mientras que Isaac limpiaba la sangre lo mejor que podía, y Derek vendaba la nariz de Stiles para detener el sangrado.

—Así que, aparte de recibir un golpe, ¿cómo lo hice? —Stiles habló, en un tono nasal, feliz de descansar su cabeza en el pecho de Derek.

Derek se rió. —Lo creas o no, lo estás haciendo mejor. Puedo ver dónde está haciendo tu cuerpo los movimientos correctos, pero tu cerebro no puede mantener lo que quiere hacer con los movimientos corporales reales. Desafortunadamente, tu mayor habilidad es frenarte.

—¿Qué habilidad? —Stiles gimió, cerrando sus ojos de golpe. —Por lo que puedo decir, todavía soy un patoso de grado A en lo que respecta a ser útil. Una carrera de obstáculos, ¡bien! ¿Lacrosse? ¡Me estoy convirtiendo en un profesional! ¿Haciendo algo bueno que en realidad podría salvar a mis amigos? A la mierda, ¿verdad?

—Esa es en realidad tu debilidad. Te preocupas demasiado.

—¿Huh?

Derek hizo un gesto hacia los Betas que flotaban a su alrededor. —Estás anclado demasiado a la manada, y te mantienen en un estado mental humano. Cada minuto de cada día, estás atrapado en tu propia cabeza, sin dejar que tu lobo tenga ningún control. Eres lo opuesto a Scott. Tú también tienes el control. De hecho, la única vez que te vi fuera de control fue la noche en que tomaste el mordisco. Debes aprender a dejarlo ir. Instinto, como lobo, es tu mayor poder. Desatalo, y podrás luchar mil veces más efectivamente de lo que eres como ser humano.

Stiles pensó en el consejo de Derek. Las palabras del Alfa tenían una verdad absoluta sobre ellas. Claro, Stiles podía cambiar, cuando era necesario, pero eso nunca lo hacía sentir más fuerte que cuando era humano. En el pasado, cuando Scott se transformó en un hombre lobo parcial, se convirtió en una potencia. Cuando Stiles cambió, todo Stiles se sintió un poco más peludo de lo habitual, y tal vez un poco más concentrado.¿Era por eso que no podía luchar ni contra una bolsa de papel?

—¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? —preguntó Stiles.

—Esa es... Una excelente pregunta —Derek ayudó a Stiles a levantarse, pensando en silencio para sí mismo por varios momentos. —La mayoría de las personas trata de atar a su lobo, para evitar que se vaya fuera de control. Nunca he conocido a alguien que tuviera demasiado control, y tuviera problemas para dejarlo salir —Se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello. —Por otra parte, eres un caso especial. Me pondré en contacto con algunos amigos que conocí en Nueva York, a ver si alguno de ellos tiene una idea.

—Entonces, ¿estoy jodido hasta entonces?

—Mientras tanto, sí. Habiendo dicho eso, hay formas de hacer salir a tu lobo —Derek apartó a Stiles del claro, y se dirigió a los coches estacionados a las afueras de las ruinas de Hale Mansion. —A pesar de que es desagradable, forzar una lesión mortal en ti mismo impulsará tus instintos básicos. O ver a un compañero de manada que te importa en peligro de muerte. O podría forzar a tu lobo a la superficie, como un Alfa, pero es doloroso, y podría potencialmente hacerte salvaje.

Stiles rodó los ojos. Ninguna de ellos parecía una opción viable. —Creo que esperaré.

—Probablemente sea una buena idea —Derek sonrió, parándose frente a su Camaro. —¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Crees que puedes manejarlo mientras termino el entrenamiento con el resto?

—Creo que sí. Gracias por los primeros auxilios —Stiles se llevó una mano a la nariz, sorprendido por el sordo dolor que le quedaba, en lugar del lío roto que había tenido pocos minutos antes.

—Bien. Ve a acostarte en el coche, enciende el aire acondicionado, medita para curarte a ti mismo, y terminaremos por hoy —Derek entregó a Stiles un anillo de llaves, antes de volver al resto de la manada. —¡Boyd! Estás...

—Que Scott vaya primero.

—¿Huh?

Stiles desbloqueó el coche de Derek, deslizándose en el asiento del pasajero. Se inclinó hacia atrás, accionó el aire acondicionado y la radio, cerrando los ojos. —Boyd ha sido aniquilado. Dale más tiempo para recuperarse. Isaac también. Scott y Erica están bien, y Scott realmente necesita probarse a sí mismo en este momento. ¿Quizás no lo haga parecer un fracaso total hoy? Está intentándolo, Derek, y él necesita un ‘Levántate’.

Derek pensó en silencio por unos momentos, antes de cerrar la puerta del pasajero a un lado. —¡Scott! ¡Conmigo! ¡Veamos lo que has aprendido!

Stiles sonrió, feliz de desmayarse en el coche de Derek, satisfecho de que Boyd e Isaac tuvieran un poco más de descanso, y Scott podría (potencialmente) sentirse un poco más seguro de sus habilidades.

divisor sterek

Contento de que su nariz estaba completamente curada, y todos tenían tiempo de sobra para descansar del entrenamiento infernal de Derek, Stiles condujo a Erica a la parte más agradable de la ciudad, a unas pocas casas de la mansión palaciega de la infancia de Jackson.

Stiles se dirigió hacia la puerta principal y llamó. —Te lo digo, Erica, él es el mejor. Si alguien puede solucionar tu problema, es él.

Erica puso los ojos en blanco. —De alguna manera lo dudo.

La puerta de entrada se abrió, revelando a Danny Mahealani sin camisa y sudando, con una toalla alrededor del cuello. Mientras su compañero de clase limpiaba las gotas de agua que caían por su abdomen cincelado, Stiles sonrió.

—Gracias por aceptar conocernos. Sé que no avisé e interrumpí tu entrenamiento, pero en serio, gracias, Danny.

Danny sonrió, mirando a Stiles de arriba abajo. —En cualquier momento, Stilinski, mi hombre, —hizo un gesto para que el dúo entrara en su casa, sin romper el contacto visual mientras los guiaba por los muchos pasillos, hasta el fondo de la casa. —Te ves bastante desgarrado en estos días. No está mal, hombre, ¿estás yendo más al gimnasio?

Stiles se sonrojó, aclarando su garganta cuando entraron a la habitación de Danny, alineados de pared a pared con monitores a pantalla completa, varios escritorios, algunos servidores y prácticamente todos los productos de Apple bajo el sol. Las noticias se transmitían en varios, mientras que lo que parecía ser una codificación compleja y pantallas matriciales en el resto. —Podrías decir eso. Scott me ha estado ayudando últimamente, y tengo un nuevo entrenador.

Danny arrojó su toalla al costado y deslizó una camiseta sin mangas ajustada sobre su pecho. Él sonrió. —Quienquiera que tengas está haciendo un buen trabajo. Ya sabes, deberíamos festejar en The Jungle alguna vez, con Lahey. Apuesto a que conseguirían un montón de bebidas gratis.

—Sí... apuesto a que lo haría- —Stiles recordó su primera experiencia con The Jungle, y la coca-cola gratis que había ganado de un hombre, y el consejo de moda que había obtenido de unas cuantas drag-queens. Se sacudió el recuerdo de aquellos días antes de sentir mucha confianza en sí mismo. —De todos modos, conoces a Erica, ¿verdad?

—Sí, —sonrió Danny, estrechándole la mano mientras se acercaba. —Apuesto a que obtienes un montón de bebidas gratis también. Luces bien estos días, Reyes. Me encanta el atuendo. Muy chic.

Erica sonrió. —Bueno, ¡no eres dulce! Es una pena que no batallemos por los mismos equipos, ese tipo de coqueteo te llevaría a muchos lugares.

Danny se rió, volviendo a Stiles. —Entonces, ¿qué pasa Stilinski? ¿Dijiste que tenías un problema con los ordenadores y los servidores?

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Stiles tomó asiento en una de las muchas sillas de Danny. —¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que podamos sacar un video de Internet para nosotros? Estoy hablando del de Erica cuando ella... Ya sabes.

—Stiles… —Danny resopló, saltando sobre el escritorio al lado de Stiles. Sacudió la cabeza. —¿Alguna vez has escuchado la frase ‘lo qué pasa en Internet, se queda en Internet’?

—Sí, pero por lo que puedo decir… —Stiles buscó en su bolsillo delantero, desplegando varias hojas de papel. Lo deslizó hacia Danny. —Pasé esta tarde mirando dónde están alojados, y solo hay unos 50 sitios web en los que está, en cualquier otro sitio es solo un enlace directo. Borre esos cincuenta, y el resto debería desaparecer por asociación. Si puedes entrar y salir del Pentágono por diversión, esto debería ser muy fácil.

Danny echó un vistazo a la lista de sitios, momentáneamente tranquilo mientras evaluaba el desafío. Él suspiró. —Stiles, no era el Pentágono, era una base de datos del FBI, y casi me arrestaron si no cooperaba para fortalecer su seguridad. No soy un super hacker. Soy un hacker superior a la media con un buen ordenador y conoce los pormenores de la programación y la ingeniería de software. Cosas como esta no son fáciles.

Erica bajó la cabeza. —Mira, te lo dije, Stiles —Ella cruzó sus brazos, para esconder el par de garras que surgieron de sus manos.

—-Vamos, Danny… —Stiles saltó de la silla, juntando sus manos para suplicar. —¿No puedes al menos intentarlo? Eres la única persona que conozco que podría lograr esto. Estamos hablando de Erica aquí, ¿no se merece un poco de felicidad? Sobre todo después de toda la mierda, que ha pasado? Si alguien necesita ayuda, ¡esa es Erica!

—Stiles… —murmuró Erica, levantando la cabeza para mirar dulcemente a su compañero de manada.

—Este es un gran favor que estás pidiendo —Danny suspiró, saltando del escritorio y sentándose en su monitor más grande. Hizo clic en un teclado, sacando cada uno de los sitios principales de la lista de Stiles, y haciendo algo en cada página, donde aparecía un mar de texto y codificación. —Esto es muy ilegal. Quiero decir, la última vez te hice un favor así de grande, al menos tuviste a Miguel para ayudar a hacer las cosas... ¿Más fácil? —Levantó las cejas, sonriendo tímidamente en dirección a Stiles.

—Oh —murmuró Stiles, mirando detrás de él a la figura de Erica. Su único ‘material’ para trabajar en este momento no funcionaría para Danny. Tardó unos momentos antes de que se encendiera una bombilla en la cabeza de Stiles. La cara del Beta se encendió de rojo cuando la realización de la ‘petición’ de Danny se hizo más obvia. —¡Oh!

Deslizándose junto a Danny, compartiendo el pequeño espacio que una silla de oficina compartida podía ofrecer, Stiles comenzó a abanicar su rostro. —Hombre, está hirviendo aquí. ¿Te importa quitarme esto? —Sin molestarse en esperar una respuesta, Stiles se quitó la camisa, tirándola al suelo.

Los ojos de Danny cobraron vida, observando el cincelado y nuevo físico de Stiles. Silbó entre dientes, una brillante sonrisa brillando en su rostro.

Stiles tragó saliva, inseguro de cómo pensar en ser un caramelo visual. —De todos modos, ayúdame, y tal vez te deba un gran favor.

—¿Debería irme? —Erica preguntó, su cara brillando de un rojo carmesí.

—Bueno, ese es un buen comienzo —Danny sonrió, ignorando el comentario de Erica. —¿Qué tal si llegamos a The Jungle juntos, tomamos unos tragos y pasamos una noche divertida en la ciudad?

—Creo que podría manejar eso —Stiles asintió, cruzando los brazos para cubrir su pecho desnudo. —Traeré a Isaac, también. Él nunca ha estado ‘fuera antes. Apuesto a que le encantaría tener algunos bailes, también.

—Bien entonces. —Buscando un bolígrafo, Danny garabatea algunos números en el brazo de Stiles. —Aquí están mis dígitos. Llámame el próximo sábado y haremos planes. Haré lo que pueda en esta lista, pero no prometo nada y me llevará mucho tiempo. Esperare un bebida alcohólica por esto, ¿entendido?

—Eres el mejor, hombre. —Stiles sonrió, saltando de la silla y deslizándose hacia atrás en su remera abotonada. —Te dejaré hacerlo. ¡Gracias, otra vez!

Danny hizo un puchero. —¿Qué, eso es todo? ¿Un visto y no visto? ¡Al menos Miguel se puso esa camiseta apretada por un tiempo!

—Elimina algunos de esa lista, y tal vez le permita ver otra parte —Stiles le guiñó un ojo a Danny, su estómago saltaba ante la nueva confianza en su imagen corporal.

—Eres una jodida burla, Stilinski, —Danny rodó sus ojos, chasqueando su teclado a una velocidad furiosa. —¡No lo olvides, Stilinski! ¡Plataforma superior! ¡Este próximo fin de semana! ¡No soy una cita barata!

Satisfecho de haber hecho todo lo posible, Stiles arrastró a Erica fuera de la casa Mahealani, y de vuelta al vehículo de Derek. Mientras se abrochaba, Erica extendió la mano, agarrando la mano de Stiles.

—Conejito, no tenía idea de que te gustara Danny. Deberías habermelo dicho, ¡os habría enganchado a los dos hace siglos! Por el amor de Dios, ¿no te vas a vestir así a la casa de un enamorado? ¿A cuadros? —Erica divagó, disparando a Stiles una mirada desilusionada.

—No estoy interesado en él, en realidad. No como material de novio, de todos modos. Es demasiado para mí. No de mala manera, pero soy más un adicto a la televisión. Los clubes, el alcohol y el baile no son lo mio. Prefiero quedarme en casa, leer un libro, jugar a videojuegos o abrazarme. Mi novio ideal es probablemente un nerd —Stiles dijo, deslizando la llave en el encendido. El coche rugió a la vida. —De todos modos, oíste a Danny. No puede hacer ninguna promesa, pero al menos te está dando una oportunidad. Con suerte, está lo suficientemente motivado para ayudarnos. Joder, voy a necesitar una identificación falsa... Eso costará un buen centavo. O, al menos, le costará a Derek un buen centavo.

La boca de Erica se abrió de golpe, contemplando en silencio durante varios minutos. —Así que, allá atrás... Al coquetear.... ¿Fue solo por...? No estás en... Eso... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Recordando, Erica golpeó cada mejilla en su rostro. —Perdóname por ser franco, ¿pero acabas de venderte por mí?

—Creo que lo hice. s—Una amplia sonrisa cubrió la cara de Stiles. —No puedo creer que realmente funcionará. Huh, creo que soy atractivo para los chicos gays. ¡Increíble! ¿Es así como las chicas y chicos calientes se sienten todo el tiempo? ¡Mierda, ser una puta profesional ahora es una profesión válida para mí ! ¡Maldito calor! —Él bombeó ambos puños en el aire. Los cuales inmediatamente bajo. —Uh, no le digas a mi papá. O a Derek. O a Scott. Definitivamente no a Scott. No necesitan una imagen mental de mí en una hamaca de banana bailando en el escenario con una barra de stripper con un montón de dinero en efectivo por el culo —Stiles inmediatamente se sacudió la idea. —¿Sabes qué? Mis días profesionales de puta han terminado. Incluso yo no quiero esa imagen mental. No con mis pálidos muslos.

Erica se rió. Una gran risa poderosa. Ella se dobló, las lágrimas rodando por su rostro mientras se agarraba a su estómago.

—¡Oh, vamos, dame un poco de crédito aquí! ¡No soy tan malo! —Stiles hizo un puchero.

—No, no, no es... No es eso —Erica se secó las lágrimas de su cara. Se inclinó sobre el automóvil, estrangulando a Stiles con un fuerte abrazo. —Nadie ha hecho algo como esto para mí! Nadie nunca... Gracias cariño —Erica hizo una pausa, corrigiéndose a sí misma. —Gracias... Stiles. Eres un verdadero amigo.

Stiles sonrió. —Feliz de ayudar. Eres mi amiga y mi compañera de manada. Tenemos que cuidarnos el uno al otro, sabes.

Una chispa estalló en el pecho de Stiles, creando una calidez que nunca había sentido antes, que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, desde su cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies. Su corazón se aceleró, sintiéndose casi como si tuviera dos corazones latiendo en su pecho, a la vez.

De alguna manera... Se sintió más fuerte. Como si eso tuviera sentido.

Levantándose, Erica sacó a Stiles del asiento del conductor y lo tiró a la espalda. Ella se deslizó en el asiento del conductor, sonriendo mientras gritaba llantas saliendo a la carretera principal. —Hablando de vigilar tu espalda, tú y yo nos vamos al centro comercial. Necesitas una renovación total del vestuario si vas a ir de discotecas, y yo voy a elegir una identificación falsa de calidad, mereces tanta diversión como tú. ¡Quiero este fin de semana! En cuanto a tu nuevo look... estoy pensando... Pantalones cortos de botín, un par de bikinis de moda y una camiseta sin mangas para mostrar tu nueva figura.

Una sensación de terror invadió a Stiles. —¿Qué tal una nueva camisa de Batman, unos jeans y un par de boxers con corazones en ellos?

—Oh, Stiles... Eres tan adorable —Erica cambió de marcha, golpeando la carretera a toda velocidad. Sus ojos brillaron, disparando a Stiles una mirada mortal hacia el espejo retrovisor. —No.


	7. One for Eternity

Después de una semana sin incidentes de prácticas, entrenamiento y la monotonía de la escuela secundaria, Stiles sonrió radiante mientras él y el resto de la manada caminaban hacia el brillante rótulo de neón rosa y esmeralda que colgaba sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Recuérdame otra vez cómo me engañaste en esto? —Derek se cruzó de brazos, lo que hinchó los músculos a través de su escotada camiseta sin mangas. La más mínima laca blanca se había mezclado con un gel fuerte, y se había peinado elegantemente. —¿O por qué acepté dejarte vestir a Erica y a mí?

Stiles rodó sus ojos, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Derek. —Vamos, Derek. Hemos pasado por esto. ¡Todos somos solo un grupo de chicos un sábado por la noche, nos divertimos, nos relacionamos y nos juntamos como un manada! ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

—Ser arrestado por beber siendo menor de edad, ser arrestado por posesión de una identificación falsa, cargos federales por plagiar dicha identificación, ingresar a un club para mayores de edad, y todas las molestias generales de ir a un club todo sobre el sexo mientras eres menor de edad —Derek marcó cada punto en la punta de sus dedos mientras divagaba. En poco tiempo, fulminó con la mirada a cada miembro de la manada, incluyendo a Jackson en la parte posterior que había sido traído por Erica en contra de su voluntad. —Repito nuevamente, como una orden de tu Alfa, que NINGUNO debe hacer nada que constituya sexo con alguien en este club que no conozca, o que se más de 5 años mayor que vosotros. Creedme en este... —Apretó la mano en un puño apretado. —No desperdicies tu primera vez, o el infierno, en cualquier momento, con alguien del que te arrepentirás más tarde.

Silenciosos y molestos murmullos resonaron en la manada mientras cada uno tomaba su lugar en la cola, esperando al gorila delantero. Stiles levantó la vista, viendo los ojos de Derek suavizarse. Como si su Alfa estuviera a un millón de millas de distancia.

—¡Aquí tienes, Stilinski!

Danny saltó desde el frente de la fila, silbando al ver los ajustados vaqueros de Stiles y la camisa muscular que cubría todos y cada uno de los músculos de su abdomen. Echó un vistazo por encima de henley fina como el papel de Scott, la camiseta con estampado de flores de Isaac, el conjunto de cuero de Erica, la camisa cortada de Boyd, y se detuvo ante Jackson… con una camiseta básica negra y jeans. —Es bueno verte vestido para la ocasión, Jackie. Aunque... ¿Qué te trae con estos tipos?

Jackson rodó sus ojos, rozando a Stiles y Derek. —Este es Derek. Ya sabes, ¿el chico del que te conté que me está entrenando? Fui forzado aquí contra mi voluntad, a perder mi precioso tiempo, todo en nombre de la unión de equipo.

—¡Oh! —Danny ladeó una sonrisa en dirección a Derek. —¿Tú también entrenabas a Stilinski? ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que estés buscando sangre nueva?

Una sonrisa tímida cruzó la cara de Derek. —Podría decirse. Siempre estoy buscando sangre nueva. —Él se rió entre dientes.

Erica se rió en el fondo, mientras Stiles se golpeaba la frente ante la sonrisa de mierda de su Alfa. —¿Crees que eres tan gracioso, Der, eh?

—Tengo mis momentos —Derek le dedicó una sonrisa blanca a Stiles.

Danny sonrió. —¡Dulce! ¡Hablemos pronto! Aquí están mis dígitos, cosas calientes. Oh, y ve y llámame algún día, de todos modos. Si serás mi entrenador personal o no —Guiñando un ojo, Danny se acercó, arrastrando a Stiles de la mano, cortando a través de la multitud, con la manada siguiéndolos.

Al llegar al gorila delantero, un hombre de hombros anchos de la mitad del tamaño muscular de Derek, Danny sacó una identificación. —¡Oye, Bob! Larga cola esta noche, ¿eh? No estuvo cerca de esta locura la semana pasada.

‘Bob’ se rió entre dientes, devolviendo a Danny la identificación. —Sí, ha estado bastante ocupado desde que ‘Sr. Big’ subió al escenario. La viejita Sophia realmente hizo un buen trabajo al contratarlo. Cogió la identificación de Stiles y la miró de arriba abajo. Sonriendo, Bob deslizó la identificación en las manos de Stiles. —El sucio Kevin ha mejorado. ¡Estas identificaciones falsas casi parecen reales! Ahora fuera, chico. Tú y tus amigos se quedan en la carretera.

Antes de que Stiles pudiera abrir la boca para discutir, Danny se metió varios veinte en el bolsillo delantero de Bob. —Deja de burlarse, gilipollas. Están conmigo, Bob, y los mantendré alejados de los problemas. En caso de que sea un problema, aquí hay algo extra para ti. —Levantándose, Danny presionó un rápido beso en la frente del gorila.

Bob se sonrojó, aclarando su garganta. Dio una palmada el dinero en efectivo en su bolsillo, fuera de la vista. Señaló a Stiles y al resto de su manada.—Aléjaos de los baños, todos. Tienes que mear, lo haces fuera. Quiere un trago de alcohol, tómalo con Terry. Esa mierda no es de mi incumbencia.

—¿Por qué no podemos ir a los baños? ¿Están fuera de servicio? —Scott preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Danny y Stiles resoplaron al unísono. Derek se frotó el puente de la nariz. Los otros, Bob incluido, se echaron a reír, empujando a toda la manada por la puerta.

—Oh, Dios mío, eres tan inocente —Danny le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Scott. —No te preocupes, Scotty, nos ocuparemos de eso esta noche. Simplemente quédate cerca de mí y deja que la corrupción fluya a través de ti.

Una vez dentro, Stiles y la manada navegaron a través del club, con solo las luces de neón estroboscópicas arriba para guiarles en su camino. Hombres bañados en ropa ligera bailaron en múltiples escenarios, bailando y tejiendo al ritmo del ritmo. Los clientes jóvenes y mayores ocupaban la pista de baile, con poco espacio entre sus figuras que giraban. El bar, se llenó rápidamente con los clientes, en diferentes estados de embriaguez.

—Arriesgado, —murmuró Boyd, agarrando un libro de debajo de su camisa. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia el área desocupada al lado de la entrada principal. Sin mucha ceremonia, abrió el libro, apoyándose contra la pared más cercana.

Derek suspiró, frotándose el puente de la nariz. —Bueno, ¿al menos lo sacamos de casa?

—Pequeños pasos, Der. Pequeños pasos. —Stiles le dio unas palmaditas a Derek en la espalda.

Erica chilló en la pista de baile, agarrando las manos de Isaac y Scott. —Vamos muchachos, necesito un poco de caramelo en el brazo. No tengáis miedo en tocar, no muerdo... Mucho. —Ella llevó a Isaac y Scott a la pista de baile, donde se deslizaron entre los cientos de cuerpos que giraban. Intercalada entre los dos chicos, Erica bailó, riendo todo el tiempo mientras Isaac y Scott agitaban sus brazos y piernas, sin saber exactamente cómo bailar al ritmo de la música alta.

—Necesito un trago. —Jackson rodó sus ojos, alejándose de la manada. —¡Venid a por mí cuando hayamos terminado de perder el tiempo!

Danny rodó los ojos. —Tan alegre como siempre, ya veo. Tio necesitas aprender a relajarte. —Con una amplia sonrisa, Danny tomó la mano de Stiles, señalando con la cabeza en dirección a la pista de baile. —¿Listo para ir, Stilinski?

Un rubor brillante cruzó la cara de Stiles, ante el calor que irradiaba el toque de Danny. Si bien no había aprendido muchos de los ‘olores’ que constituían la emoción humana, Stiles podía asumir que el hedor de almizcle que impregnaba el aire en el club, y el abrumador olor que desprendía Danny, era excitación. Por supuesto, la otra mano de Danny agarrada al trasero de Stiles era toda la evidencia que necesitaba. —Sí.

Guiados a la pista de baile, Stiles y Danny se detuvieron en las afueras de la enorme escenario. La canción que se reproducía cambió a un ritmo mucho más lento, ya que los clientes del club pasaron de un ataque sin sentido a un toque más sensual.

Tomando a Stiles en sus brazos, Danny comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro. —Gracias por sacarme esta noche. Venir a un club solo todo el tiempo apesta. Esto vale totalmente toda la mierda de piratería ilegal.

—¿Cómo te va?, —Preguntó Stiles mientras él y Danny se balanceaban en la pista de baile, entre los cuerpos acalorados de los otros asistentes al club.

Danny se encogió de hombros. —A medio camino, y la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que hurgaba en sus directorios. Los otros sitios tienen mucha más seguridad, así que si quiero estar tranquilo, tomará más tiempo. Debería hacerse pronto. Tengo algunos amigos clandestinos dispuestos a ayudarme, y mi protegido está manejando uno solo. Ven al laboratorio de computación de la escuela el lunes después de la escuela, y te presentaré. Él es un tipo inteligente.

—Wow… —Stiles sonrió, acercándose un poco más a Danny. Él levantó una ceja. —Aunque estoy un poco curioso... ¿Hiciste todo esto por un pequeño coqueteo?

Danny se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. Él hundió sus manos un poco más abajo. —Nah, si quisiera coquetear, vendría al club sin camisa. —Hizo una pausa, señalando con la cabeza a los varios miembros de la manada. —Para ser honesto, no hay muchos de ‘nosotros’ en la escuela. ¿Por qué crees que fui a clubes de mala muerte todo el tiempo? —Danny sonrió y miró a Stiles a los ojos. —Tenía a Jackson como amigo, sí, pero .. ¿Alguna vez has intentado hablar con alguien sobre problemas de homosexuales con heterosexuales? Los muchachos en el equipo de lacrosse realmente no me atrapan. Así que tener a alguien como tú, Isaac, y, que diablos, Scott cuenta por la mitad, es un gran negocio para mí.

Su baile continuó, mientras la canción lenta terminaba, y un ritmo salvaje se apoderó del club. En medio de los cientos de asistentes al club, Danny se quita la expresión seria, feliz de sacudirse. Stiles probó sus mejores movimientos, haciendo el ridículo en el proceso, pero riéndose de todo por las risas de Danny y su sonrisa radiante.

Después de varias canciones, Danny lanzó miradas entre Stiles y el área a lo lejos en la distancia. Él se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Entonces, Stiles, ¿estás soltero?

Stiles resopló, asintiendo. —Dolorosamente.

Danny sonrió. —Entonces, ¿nada está pasando entre ti y su entrenador personal? Ya sabes, ¿alto, oscuro y triste?

—¿Huh?

—Tio no te ha quitado los ojos de encima desde que llegamos. Echa un vistazo al bar. —Danny asintió con la cabeza detrás de Stiles, hacia la barra.

Stiles se giró y vio a Derek en el otro extremo del bar. Los ojos rojos de Derek brillaron, afortunadamente, sin sobresalir de las luces parpadeantes del club, y las luces estroboscópicas que brillaban sobre su cabeza. Con los brazos cruzados, el Alfa se sentó rígidamente contra uno de los taburetes de bar, bebiendo una especie de bebida con un paraguas. Stiles observó a su Alfa durante varios minutos, sorprendido de que los ojos de Derek nunca se apartaran de la posición general de Stiles.

—Huh… —Stiles se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, o le preocupa que me lleves a los baños, o es demasiado protector. Derek es como un mentor para nosotros, se podría decir. Además, Derek podía tener cualquier hombre o mujer que quisiera. Tio apesta sexualmente. ¿Por qué conformarse con el bocazas pálido?

Danny negó con la cabeza. —Bueno, basado en la forma en que te está mirando, no creo que él sienta lo mismo. Créeme, Stiles, sé cómo es un hombre celoso. Solo fíjate. —Hizo girar a Stiles para darle al hombre una vista perfecta de la barra. Inclinándose hacia adelante, Danny presionó sus labios contra los de Stiles, para un rápido y casto beso.

En el bar, Derek rompió el vaso en su mano, donde un líquido de color ámbar salió silenciosamente del fondo. Stiles se quedó boquiabierto ante la reacción.

—Te lo dije. —Danny le guiñó un ojo, separando el espacio entre ellos. —De todos modos, creo que voy a atrapar a Lahey y darle una oportunidad. Tu amigo tiene un lindo trasero. Gracias por el baile, Stilinski, y gracias por una noche divertida con tus amigos. Estamos haciendo esto de nuevo. A menudo.

—¡Suena bien! —Stiles observó a Danny abrirse paso entre la multitud, dirigiéndose hacia donde Erica, Isaac y Scott estaban bailando. Empezó a dirigirse a Derek en el bar, se detuvo en seco por un cuerpo cálido que se le pegó a él, gruñendo cuando agarró el hombro de Stiles.

—Perder el tiempo... Perder... tiempo. Perdiendo... Perdiendo ...

Stiles se giró hacia el desconocido, inmediatamente reconoció el cabello rubio y la camisa negra. —¿Jax?

—Perdiendo el tiempo. No… Estar...Aquí… No es perfecto…. No, no, perfecto.

Stiles se inclinó al nivel de Jackson, viendo al pobre Beta caer en un ataque de pánico completo. Jackson tembló violentamente, hiperventilando a través de su nariz mientras el control se deslizaba, y su cara lobuna emergió a la superficie. Un resplandor dorado brilló en sus ojos, acompañado por un gruñido bajo y gutural.

El pánico se instaló en el pecho de Stiles, mientras la gente comenzaba a mirar a Jackson.

—Amigo, vamos... Aqui no. ¡Respira! Quédate conmigo. —Stiles envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Jackson, guiándolo a través de la multitud, tropezando con docenas de parejas de baile, antes de llegar a las cabinas vacías llenas de bebidas y comida desechadas. Ocultó a Jackson en la cabina más alejada de la pista de baile, abanicando la cara sudorosa de Jackson con el menú más cercano. —Vamos, quédate conmigo, Jax. Respira, exhala, ¡estás bien! ¡Soy yo, Stiles! Aquí…. Toma prestada mi camisa. Toma mi aroma. Todos dicen que les ayuda a relajarse. ¡Vamos, huelelo! —Se quitó la camisa, metiéndola en la cara de Jackson.

Los rasgos lobunos de Jackson se desvanecieron, poco a poco, mientras absorbía el aroma de Stiles. El gruñido cesó, y el pánico del joven se evaporó en breves estallidos de temblores. Finalmente desenganchándose de la camisa de Stiles, Jackson parpadeó, sacudiéndose su estupor. —Qué…. ¿Sucedió?

—No sé qué lo causó, pero acabas de sufrir un colapso. —Stiles extendió la mano y rodeó el hombro de Jackson con un brazo. —¿Estabas hablando de perder el tiempo? ¿Murmurando algo acerca de no ser perfecto?

—Jo-Joder. —Jackson golpeó la mesa con el puño. —Sabía que esto pasaría. Siempre sucede cuando no estoy haciendo algo productivo. Pierdo el control.Venir a este club fue estúpido, ¡le dije a Derek que no debería haberme forzado!

—Jax. —Stiles se aferró a Jackson con más fuerza. —Vamos, amigo, cuéntame qué pasa. Lo que realmente te pasa, que no le estás contando a nadie más. Te veías absolutamente miserable, y casi pierdes el control en un lugar público.

Deteniéndose, Jackson bajó la cabeza, olisqueando la camisa de Stiles de nuevo para calmarse. Él suspiró. —No lo entenderías.

Stiles rodó los ojos. —Tio, mi mejor amigo es un hombre lobo. Soy un hombre lobo. La semana pasada, tuve que evitar la tentación de desnudarme y buscar a todos los ciervos en el área. Ya no entiendo nada, pero estoy seguro de que puedo escuchar.

Jackson apretó su mano en un puño. Sus garras sobresalieron, forzando pequeños cortes sobre la mesa. —No lo entenderías, porque no… —Cerró los ojos, apretando los dientes. —No eres adoptado.

La música en el club se desvaneció en los oídos de Stiles. En ese momento, todo lo que pudo escuchar fue el latido acelerado de su compañero de manada. —¿Eres adoptado?

—Sí. —Jackson abrió los ojos, ambos brillando en un dorado solemne. —Mis padres biológicos tuvieron un accidente cuando todavía estaba en el vientre de mi madre. Papá murió instantáneamente. ¿A mamá? La mantuvieron con vida con máquinas durante tres días para que yo pudiera nacer —Gruñó.—No tenía parientes vivos, pero los Whittemore me acogieron como bebé de acogida. Me adoptaron legalmente unos meses después.

—Amigo, lo siento...

Jackson negó con la cabeza. —No lo sientas. Lo descubrí todo cuando tenía doce años cuando fui a la oficina de mi padre. Bueno, ese hecho, y el hecho de que mis padres biológicos me dejaron una fortuna. Una fortuna literal. Estoy listo para la vida tan pronto como cumpla 18 años. Probablemente podría retirarme si quisiera —Se volvió para mirar a Stiles a los ojos. —Ahí fue cuando mi vida cambió. Cuando supe la verdad, a nadie realmente le gustó por ser quien soy.

Stiles enarcó una ceja, buscando en los ojos heridos de Jackson. —Me cuesta mucho entender cómo algo de eso es malo. ¿Me estoy perdiendo algo?

—¿No lo entiendes?, —Gritó Jackson, con las uñas clavadas en la mesa de madera. —¿Mi papá te pregunta por mí? ¿Vienes a mis entrenamientos? ¿Toda su ‘jactancia’ sobre mí? ¿Su amor...? Por el amor de Dios, es todo un acto. —Él gruñó, golpeando sus manos repetidamente sobre la mesa. —Lo único que quieren mis padres es mi herencia. Entonces, si quiero que alguien me quiera, debo ser mejor que millones de dólares. Tengo que ser perfecto.

—Jackson —Stiles se inclinó sobre la mesa y puso una mano alrededor de la de Jackson. —Lo entiendo —Stiles golpeó a Jackson en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—¡Ay! ¿S-Stiles? ¿Por qué fue eso?

—Para llamar tu atención —Stiles se alejó de Jackson, sentado directamente frente a su compañero de manada. —Jax, no puedo afirmar que entiendo lo que significa ser adoptado. No sé cómo manejaría ese tipo de noticias. Dicho eso, hay muchas cosas que entiendo. —Señaló la pista de baile, donde Danny ya había atrapado a Scott, bailando exageradamente a un sonriente Scott. —¿Ves a Scott allí? ¿Sabes por qué?

—No. Más importante aún, ¿debería importarme?

Stiles se rió entre dientes, suspirando en silencio. —Rafe McCall es un gran agente del FBI, que ha sido promovido unas doce millones de veces. Él gana más dinero que probablemente mi padre, la madre de Scott y ambos padres combinados. Tio vive en una masiva mansión que tiene un coche deportivo y probablemente esté camino a convertirse en Senador en los próximos años. Por supuesto, todo esto sucedió después de que la Señora McCall se divorciara de él.

—¿En serio? —Jackson miró al otro lado del club. —¿Qué? ¿La Sra. McCall no firmó un acuerdo prenupcial? ¿Es por eso que son tan pobres?

—No exactamente —Stiles negó con la cabeza. —Scott tiene un fondo fiduciario por valor de unos pocos millones, que rompió y arrojó en la cara de su padre. En su decimosexto cumpleaños, su padre le envió un Mustang GT nuevecito a su casa, que devolvió de inmediato. En Navidad, Scott golpea la puerta en la cara de su padre cada año jodido, incluso cuando tiene una gran cantidad de regalos bajo sus brazos. —Suspiró. —Melissa hace lo mismo. Cada regalo, presente o una gran cantidad de dinero que se envía a su manera se envía de vuelta.

—¿McCall está mentalmente enfermo? —Jackson se cruzó de brazos. —He visto cómo viven los McCalls. No están exactamente en posición de estar perdiendo toda esa mierda.

—Tal vez sea así —Stiles se reclinó en su asiento. —Mira, el caso es que Rafe era un borracho que le quitaba todo su estrés en Scott. Dejándolo casi en la muerte en más de una ocasión, cuando tenía cinco años. El colmo fue cuando una botella de cerveza rota fue apuñalada en el pecho de Scott y le rompió el pulmón. ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste por qué el asma de Scott era tan malo antes del mordisco? Bien... Es por eso. Todos sus problemas médicos y problemas de autoestima son, honestamente, problemas de papi.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? —Jackson se cruzó de brazos. Soltó un bufido, agarrándose a la camisa de Stiles. —Además de darme municiones sobre McCall

Stiles extendió la mano, ahuecando la barbilla de Jackson otra vez. —Para mostrarte que a veces... Ninguna cantidad de dinero puede comprar el amor.

Jackson abrió la boca para discutir, solo para detenerse cuando las palabras no se formaron en sus labios.

—Jackson, ¿alguna vez pensaste en tus padres adoptivos? ¿Por qué te acogieron? Porque estoy bastante seguro de que ninguna agencia de adopción o entidad gubernamental va a colgar un fondo fiduciario multimillonario como publicidad. ¿Hay alguna manera en el infierno que lo hubieran sabido de antemano? Si no lo hicieron, entonces tus padres hicieron todo lo posible por acogerte, porque querían a alguien a quien amar.

Los ojos de Jackson se cerraron.

Stiles negó con la cabeza, quitándole la mano. —Jax, cuando tu papá vino y me habló de cuidarte, él dijo que eras su único hijo. Eras todo lo que él y la Señora Whittemore alguna vez quisieron. Una familia. Algo que no podrían tener por sí mismos —Se rió. —El Señor. Whittemore no quiere que seas perfecto. Él quiere que seas feliz y una parte de sus vidas. Si realmente quisieran manipularte, estoy seguro de que habría un millón de formas de hacerlo. —Hizo un gesto hacia la camisa de Jackson y la etiqueta de la marca que sobresalía de la parte posterior. —Dicen que te echaron a perder porque tu sueño se hizo realidad. Lo cual, si el Porsche, y la ropa, y todo lo fabuloso que posee, es obviamente cierto. La verdadera pregunta es: si lo único que querían de ti era tu dinero, ¿por qué no esperaban y te obligaban a comprar toda esa mierda tú mismo? No eres un niño barato, Jax. —Stiles levantó sus manos, descansándolas en la parte posterior de su cabeza. —Para el caso, ¡tu padre es un abogado! Estoy bastante seguro de que si alguien pudiera encontrar la forma de obtener tu dinero antes de que llegara a sus manos, ¡sería él! Si el señor Whittmeore era el codicioso bastardo que crees que es, ¿por qué no ha intentado ya tomarlo? O demonios, ¿no habría usado este chantaje de hombre lobo contra ti y la manada como cambio perfecta para quitarte de tus manos? ¡Porque estoy bastante seguro de que eso es lo que haría si quisiera algo de ti!

El silencio en la mesa habló mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de la música que se reproduce en el fondo. Jackson se mantuvo quieto, apretando la camisa de Stiles cerca de su pecho. Una lágrima cayó sobre la mesa, seguida por docenas más.

Stiles sonrió, viendo las emociones de Jackson desplegarse frente a él. Él eligió darle algo de espacio a la Beta. —Escucha, voy a ir a buscarnos algunas bebidas. Huela mi camisa un poco más, relájate y asimila todo. Hablaremos más en un segundo

Saltando de la mesa, Stiles cruzó la pista de baile a través de la masa de gente y se acercó al barman más cercano que pudo encontrar. —Dos strawberry sunrises, sin hielo. ¡Ah, y algunos de esos lindos paraguas!

Una cálida mano ahuecó el culo de Stiles, apretando las mejillas. Stiles saltó, mirando hacia la derecha, donde un señor mayor apareció con una sonrisa curva. —Bueno, buenas noches, lindura. ¿Puedo comprar esas bebidas para ti? ¿O, tal vez algo más fuerte?

—Oh… —Stiles gentilmente agarró la mano del hombre y la quitó de su cuerpo. —Oh, no gracias. Aunque lo aprecio.

—Te vi bailar en la pista antes con el niño hawaiano. ¿Listo para la segunda ronda después de esas bebidas? Puedo mostrarte algunos movimientos elegantes —Una vez más, el desconocido plantó sus manos sobre Stiles, masajeando los hombros del Beta.

Stiles le dio una palmada a las manos del hombre. —En realidad, me estoy tomando un descanso ahora mismo. Gracias, sin embargo.

—Vamos, cariño… —El extraño se rió entre dientes, jugando con su barba sucia. —No quieres jugar con esos chicos. Ven a tener un hombre de verdad esta noche. Puedo mostrarte cosas con las que solo has soñado.

—Lo siento, pero... No. Hoy es solo una noche de amigos. Realmente no estoy buscando ese tipo de cosas. —El cantinero le dio a Stiles sus dos bebidas, lanzando al extraño una mirada sucia. Stiles le dió dinero y se dio vuelta para irse.

El extraño agarró el brazo de Stiles, tirando de él hacia la barra. —Vamos, cariño. No seas tan bromista. Se supone que no deberías estar aquí todavía... ¿Qué eres, un estudiante de segundo año? ¿De tercer año? —Se pasó la lengua por los labios. —Eres un pobre gatito explorando este mundo tan malo. Déjame invitarte un par de copas y conocernos un poco más. No hay necesidad de asustarse, soy... suav.

—¡Diablos, no! —Gruñó Stiles, apartando al hombre. —¿Qué tipo de hombre crees que soy? ¡Ni siquiera te conozco, y tienes el doble de mi edad! ¿Sabes que soy menor de edad y sigues intentando meterte en mis pantalones?

—¿Es eso realmente tan malo? Eres una pequeña cosa dulce. Podría enseñarte mucho. Sabes lo que dicen... Con la edad viene la experiencia.

—...y probablemente veinte ETS y un par de pelotas podridas y mohosas. —Stiles arrojó sus bebidas en la cara del hombre, cubriéndolo con la mezcla dulce y azucarada. La multitud a su alrededor se rió, en una amplia gama de reacciones excesivas. Stiles los ignoró, volvió a poner los vasos en la barra y se dio vuelta para irse. —¡Aléjate de mí, pervertido!

Stiles sintió una mano en su cuello, asfixiándolo mientras era empujado hacia atrás. —Escucha aquí, pequeña zorra... No voy a sentarme aquí y ser insultado por una perra boba que no conoce su maldito lugar.

Stiles se encontró con los ojos oscuros del hombre, jadeando en busca de aire. A su lado, Stiles desplegó un puño, dejando que sus garras estallaran.—Déjame, gilipollas, o voy a...

—¿Este tipo te está molestando?

Una mano cálida se envolvió alrededor de la cintura de Stiles, tirando de él hacia atrás. Otra mano retiró a la perfección la mano del cuello de Stiles. Presionando contra el pecho de un extraño, Stiles sintió una calma confortable que acompañaba el aroma de hierbas dulces.

Derek se paró varios metros y puso unos cien kilos de músculo sobre el extraño, con los ojos clavando puñales en la mirada del otro hombre. Él no necesitó abrir su boca. La amenazante amenaza en las cinco palabras de Derek desocupó la barra a su alrededor, con toda la bravuconería del tipo espeluznante desapareciendo en un instante.

Retrocediendo de inmediato, el extraño levantó ambas manos. —Oye, hombre... No quiero ninguna mierda. ¡No sabía que era tuyo!

Derek le dedicó una sonrisa blanca, con un comportamiento amigable detrás. —Entonces vete a la mierda.

Dando la vuelta, el pervertido se burló. A unos pasos de Derek, el hombre puso los ojos en blanco. —Bueno, discúlpeme por no saber que era tomado. La puta estaba bailando y besando a otro chico. Puede que quiera mantener a tu perra bajo control.

Cuando Stiles parpadeó, jadeos resonaron por todo el bar. En ese momento, Derek agarró al hombre por el cuello, levantándo al extraño de sus pies. Las piernas del hombre se balancearon en el aire, demasiado asustadas para moverse.

—Su nombre... es Stiles. —Derek apretó el cuello del hombre con más fuerza.

Una confusa cadena de disculpas intentó formarse en la boca espumosa del extraño, mientras luchaba por respirar.

—Stiles se estaba divirtiendo con sus amigos. El hecho de que no quiera tener nada que ver contigo no lo convierte en una perra. Lo tratarás con el respeto que merece, o tú y yo tendremos problemas. ¿Quieres que los dos tengamos problemas? —Derek soltó al hombre, que procedió a golpearle la cabeza contra un taburete, derrumbándose contra el suelo.

Gritando, el acosador se puso de pie, corriendo por el club, y salió por la puerta.

Derek hizo crujir sus nudillos, mirando alrededor de los clientes cercanos. —Se acabó el espectáculo —Se acercó a Stiles, deteniéndose apenas cerca del Beta. Él suspiró, dejando caer la cabeza. —Escucha, lo siento. Sé que puedes cuidarte, pero he estado allí antes y ... olí lo incómodo que estabas. Luego te llamó perra y... —Derek gruñó. —Es un insulto para nuestro tipo. Sé que no lo quiso decir en ese contexto, pero no pude evitarlo. Nadie merece que le hablen así. Nadie, y yo ... —Hizo una pausa. —Lo siento si me sobrepase, pero...

—Gracias, Derek.

divisor sterek

Al ver a Stiles bailar con Danny, el fuego de Derek quedó en silencio. Por otra parte, ver a cualquiera de su manada interactuando con ‘extraños’ habría apagado esa reacción. ‘No manada’ corría una y otra vez en su cabeza, volviéndolo loco. Sin embargo, él podría controlarlo. Danny era un amigo de la manada, un aliado. Olía a Jackson y sería una buena influencia para Isaac. Stiles... Parecía que le gustaba. Demonios, sería un mordisco increíble, si es que el destino decidió llevarlos.

El acosador, sin embargo, ¿tocando a SU manada? Ese tipo de mierda no la iba a permitir. Inspiró profundamente, tratando de controlar su sangre hirviendo.Sin embargo .. Se había ido y había entrado en los asuntos de Stiles. Cuando sería bastante claro que Stiles estaba manejando bien la situación.

—Gracias, Derek.

Derek sacudió su cabeza en posición vertical. —¿Qué?

—Gracias. —Stiles sonrió, claramente aliviado cuando sus tensos hombros cayeron. Él suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. —No sabía cómo reaccionar a nada de eso. Quiero decir, sabía que podía golpearlo o algo así, pero yo solo... no lo hice —Él se rió entre dientes, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello. —Me alegra saber que cuidas de mi espalda. Nunca he sido lo suficientemente guapo para que alguien quiera algo así de mí, así que esto es nuevo para mí.

Derek sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Guió a Stiles a través del bar, hasta el otro extremo. —No digas eso sobre ti.

—¿Huh?

Los ojos de Derek brillaron en rojo. —No digas que nunca fuiste guapo.

Stiles saltó al taburete más cercano, riendo entre dientes. —Derek, no tienes que decir cumplidos falsos. Antes del mordisco, era una persona pálida y flaca, con TDAH, ansiedad, depresión y, probablemente, algún tipo de problema mental no diagnosticado. No tenía tono muscular ni coordinación suficiente para ser el tercer reserva del equipo de lacrosse. Nadie, y quiero decir, nadie querría nada de esto

—Hablo en serio, —gruñó Derek, enojado. ¿Enfadado? ¿Qué creó esta ira? ¿Fue por la falta de confianza de su mano derecha? O, fue por la preocupación de Stiles. Él sacudió el fuego en su estómago apagado. —Claro, estabas un poco por debajo del peso, y no tenía mucha habilidad en deportes, pero la apariencia y la popularidad no lo son todo, Stiles.— Se sentó junto a Stiles, manteniendo contacto visual directo. —De todos en esta ciudad, eras el que más quería para mi manada. Fuiste lo suficientemente inteligente como para descubrir que existían hombres lobo, sin ninguna ayuda externa. Fuiste losuficientemente leal como para apoyar a Scott, incluso cuando se volvió lo suficientemente peligroso como para posiblemente matarte. Más importante aún, rompiste un bate de béisbol en la cara de mi tío. Enfrentaste a un hombre lobo alfa totalmente cambiado y vivió para contarlo. Por supuesto, tampoco podemos olvidar el hecho de que me arrestaron e intentaron incriminarme por asesinato cuando creías que era una amenaza.

—Nunca vas a dejarlo pasar ¿verdad? —Un rubor tranquilo cruzó la cara de Stiles.

—Nop. —Derek sintió una sonrisa cruzar su rostro. —Lo que estoy diciendo, Stiles... es que eres un gran partido. No te arrastres hacia abajo. Cualquiera aquí sería afortunado de tener a un tipo como tú, el hombre lobo Stiles o el humano Stiles, no importa cuál.

Stiles se sentó en silencio, antes de levantar la cabeza y reír. —Eso es lo mejor que alguien ha dicho sobre mí. Como, literalmente, simplemente ni siquiera sabes cuánto significa eso para mí.

—Te lo mereces. En realidad, te mereces algo mejor. —Derek levantó un dedo, llamando la atención del barman. —Tomaremos cada uno una bebida sin alcohol .¿Algo con piña y mango?

Stiles se disparó, inmediatamente. —¡Oh, mierda, espera, bebe! Necesito agarrar a Jackso... —Se giró, mirando hacia la parte trasera del bar. Sus hombros cayeron, gimiendo. —El se fue.

Derek cerró los ojos, tratando de distinguir el olor de su Beta. Sacudió la cabeza. —No puedo olerlo en la habitación. Él debe haberse ido.

—Joder. —Stiles volvió a sentarse, golpeando su cabeza repetidamente contra la barra. —Honestamente pensé que estábamos haciendo una conexión. Que tal vez lo había entendido. Mierda…. Mierda…. Mierda…

—Estás haciendo un esfuerzo. Eso es todo lo que importa. —Derek se acercó, dando palmaditas en la espalda a Stiles. —Sabiendo cómo te has unido a los demás, sé que puedes hacerlo.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza. —Stiles se golpeó la cabeza una última vez contra la barra. —Es muy frustrante.

Un par de bebidas estaban sentadas frente a Derek y Stiles. Derek deslizó una a Stiles, tomando una para él. —Este es tu sabor favorito, ¿verdad?

—Claro —Stiles levantó la bebida afrutada en el aire, chocando sus vasos. —Gracias, Derek. ¡Aquí está mi Alfa!

—Y mi Beta.

Mientras compartían sus bebidas, Derek vio a Stiles tambaleándose al ritmo de una nueva canción que surgió detrás de ellos. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se volvieron hacia Derek. —¿Quieres bailar?

—¿Huh?

Stiles tomó a Derek de la mano, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sacando a Derek de la barra, al mar de gente. —¡Vamos, te he visto enfurruñado en un rincón toda la noche! Ven a bailar conmigo y diviértete, esta es mi canción favorita, ¡de siempre!

—Yo… —Derek no tuvo mucho tiempo para discutir, ya que Stiles los llevó al centro de la pista de baile, moviéndose arriba y abajo al ritmo de la música. Si bien no era conocido por su baile en el club (Stiles tampoco), trató de imitar los movimientos de Stiles, sonriendo ante la risa de Stiles y el intento del Beta de cantar un viejo ritmo de los 90.

Los dos compartieron varias canciones juntos, bailando, rechinando y balanceándose al ritmo de la música, con poco más de una pulgada entre sus cuerpos. En ocasiones, Derek envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Stiles, para protegerlo de unos pocos ojos errantes a su alrededor.

Todo cambió cuando una canción lenta se hizo cargo, con una suave y dulce melodía. Todos los bailarines se emparejaron en parejas, cerrando la pequeña brecha entre sus cuerpos.

Stiles y Derek compartieron una mirada rápida. Los ojos dorados de Stiles ardiendo, y los ojos rojos de Derek humeando.

Derek plantó su mano derecha alrededor de la cintura de Stiles y su mano izquierda alrededor de la espalda de Stiles y sobre su hombro. Stiles hizo lo mismo, y pronto Alfa y Beta se balanceaban suavemente sobre la pista de baile. Stiles apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Derek. Derek apoyó su cabeza en la de Stiles. Ambos sonrieron.

Derek rara vez pensaba en su vida antes del incendio, cuando la vida era correcta y se sentía feliz. Por supuesto, el maldito olor a lluvia de Stiles siempre parecía arrastrar algo a la superficie.

Bajo las luces deslumbrantes del espectáculo de luz de la jungla, la música lenta y las palmas sudorosas que envolvían a Stiles, recordó el baile de la secundaria, cuando era un arrogante capitán de 14 años del equipo de baloncesto de la secundaria. De esa primera vez, que él y Paige compartieron su primer baile. De su ingenio rápido, sarcasmo bocón y talento abrumador en todo lo que le apasionaba. El olor del champú de fresa en el que siempre se lavaba el pelo, y el perfume perfumado con miel que usaba por la sensible nariz de Derek. Sus interminables preguntas sobre hombres lobo, después de que ella aprendió la verdad de la familia Hale, a través de sus propias deducciones e intuición. Los suaves labios que había besado esa noche, detrás del gimnasio.

Esa sensación de encaprichamiento tranquilo, bordeando apenas por amor ...

Derek recordó las conversaciones sexuales de su padre que ocurrieron no mucho después y los torpes murmullos sobre la anatomía del hombre lobo que los humanos podrían no ser ‘utilizados’. Pensó en la conversación del abuelo Hale sobre el apareamiento.

—Los humanos entran y salen del amor, Derek. Para nuestro tipo, es más que eso. Buscamos un compañero, alguien en quien confiamos y respetamos, con el mismo poder, con el que pasaremos toda nuestra vida, para crecer y fortalecer nuestro manada. Nuestros lobos nos guiarán a esa pareja perfecta, Derek. Escúchalos cuando aúllen, cachorro. Nuestros corazones humanos son inconstantes, pero nuestras bestias internas... Saben cuándo es real.

El corazón de Derek se aceleró. Otro latido, al lado de Boyd, comenzó a latir en su pecho. El vínculo de otro Alfa que funcionó tan rápido como su propio corazón. No había duda de que era Stiles. Levantó la mirada, sacado de su trance de recuerdos felices. Al encontrarse con los ojos color miel de Stiles, aunque solo fuera por un instante, vio a Paige.

La piel pálida, el cabello castaño suave, sus largas extremidades y... Su risa.

—Dios mío, Derek, mira allá. ¡Creo que Scott está tratando de bailar con Isaac, y los dos están tratando de liderar! —Stiles se rió, cálido, acogedor y lleno de alegría. Señaló hacia el otro lado de la pista de baile, donde Scott e Isaac pisaban los pies del otro, se reían y seguían adelante, pero ni una sola vez se agarraban de la cintura. No es que Derek haya prestado mucha atención a sus otros Betas en este momento. Los ojos de Derek estaban empapados en la sonrisa feliz de Stiles, y sus oídos captaron los sonidos de su cálida risa.

Una sonrisa genuina cruzó los labios de Derek. Mientras lo hacía, un rugido abrumador resonó en el pecho de Derek, inaudible para cualquiera excepto para él. Un aullido del lobo de Derek, que lo sacudió hasta el corazón.

Derek contuvo el aliento, aferrándose a Stiles con más atención. Él tragó saliva.

—Mi compañero. —Derek pensó, mientras su lobo continuaba aullando profundamente dentro de su pecho.

divisor sterek

De pie frente la palaciega casa de Whittemore, la mano de Jackson se cernió sobre la puerta, en la misma posición que había tenido desde que había huido de The Jungle, aferrándose a la esencia de Stiles por el valor de permanecer allí. Respiró hondo y, con una última bocanada de olor a lluvia, llamó a la puerta principal.

Varios minutos pasaron antes de que la puerta se abriera, con el Señor y la Señora. Whittemore de pie en pijama.

—Hola mamá…. Hola papá... —Jackson hizo una pausa. —Estoy en casa. Si aún me... ¿Quereís?

El señor Whittemore parpadeó, boquiabierto al ver lo que tenía delante. —¿J-Jackson? ¡Oh, hijo, estás en casa! ¡Te he echado tanto de menos! —Él corrió hacia adelante, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Jackson.

La Señora Whittemore se deshizo en lágrimas, corriendo rápidamente al lado de su hijo. —¡Oh, cariño! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés en casa!

Jackson tragó saliva, luchando por contener las lágrimas. Eventualmente alzó la vista, viendo la alegría genuina en sus caras. Él olió la felicidad a su alrededor y escuchó la verdad por el latido de sus corazones. Las lágrimas brotaron en sus ojos.


	8. One for the Road

Dawn echó un vistazo por las cortinas del Motel Glen Capri, dejando ver el polvo y la oscuridad que flotaban en el aire. Un pequeño equipaje ocupaba el espacio, salvo por una tetera eléctrica portátil cuyo silbido atravesaba el silencio sereno de la zona.

Kali apagó el hervidor, vertiendo su contenido hirviendo en una delicada taza blanca llena de hojas negras como la brea. Sonrió, cruzando el umbral de la habitación del motel, y entregándole la taza a Deucalion, sentado en el medio de la habitación en una silla vieja y polvorienta. El aroma del té corta el olor a almizcle de las paredes en descomposición.

—Gracias, Kali. —Deucalion sonrió, dejando el té a un lado para enfriarse. Se volvió hacia los jóvenes que se inclinaban ante él, un par de gemelos idénticos que había tomado como suyos de una manada que había fallado en una de sus pruebas. A través del brillo de sus ojos Alfa, apenas podía distinguir sus fuertes y musculosos tonos corporales, contorneados con una cara fría como la piedra y rasgos afilados y prominentes. Él sonrió, mirándolos con sus zumbidos cabellos rubios, enviando escalofríos por sus espinas. —Hoy es el día en el que tienen la oportunidad de probaros a vosotros mismos.s. Tengan éxito, y podrán llamarse miembros de nuestra Manada. Fallad, y... bueno, ya saben que no hay segundas oportunidades en mi Manada.

Los gemelos asintieron, temblando bajo la mirada acalorada de Duke.

Deucalion tomó su té, alejando el vapor de la taza. —Tu objetivo es el Alfa Derek Hale, cuyo territorio comienza justo al sur de aquí. Debería llegar a la oficina de su Emisario en la próxima media hora, una clínica de animales de todas las cosas. Hemos sido testigos de que él toma clases regulares allí, y el Emisario cierra durante este tiempo, por lo que debéis estar libre de interrupciones, pero sois libre de matar a los transeúntes.

Aiden, el más alto y musculoso de los dos, levantó la cabeza. —Padre, ¿qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Qué prueba quieres que le hagamos a este Alfa?

Deucalion meditó en silencio por un momento. —Enojarlo para que use todo su poder y aplastarlo hasta someterlo. No permitas que escape. —Sorbió el contenido turbio de su té, saboreando el sabor amargo. —Llévalo al borde de la muerte. Sus instintos lo obligarán a aullar para que su manada lo salve. No lo mates hasta que lleguen sus Betas, y asegúrate de que lo vean en ese estado. Hay uno entre sus filas que deseo ver reaccionar a las respiraciones agónicas de su Alfa.

Ethan, el de voz suave de los dos, tragó saliva en silencio. —¿Qué deberíamos hacer con ellos después de que hayamos terminado de probarlos?

—¿No sería obvio, Ethan? —Deucalion negó con la cabeza, decepcionado por la incapacidad de Ethan para deshacerse de su mitad humana. —Suponiendo que tengas éxito, mátalos y toma sus poderes como lo desees. Resuelve tus diferencias de forma amistosa, hay bastantes de ellos que derribar, pero deberías tener una gran recompensa esperándote. —Deucalion sonrió, ordenando que se fueran. —Adelante, entonces. No me falleis.

—Sí, padre. —Dijeron Aiden y Ethan al unísono, levantándose de su posición y despidiéndose del motel. El sonido de la aceleración de una motocicleta resonó en la habitación momentos después, cuando los dos saltaron hacia su objetivo.

Cuando Kali se acomodó en una cama, Deucalion observó cómo su mano izquierda gruñía silenciosamente en la esquina. Ennis, su miembro más confiable del Alpha Pack, siete pies de músculo y una actitud ex militar.

—Estás furioso, Ennis, —murmuró Deucalion.

—Alfa, ¿puedo hablar? —Ennis gruñó.

—Puedes, Ennis.

—¿Qué tiene de especial este chico Beta? —Gruñó Ennis, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación. —No perdemos el tiempo con los Betas. La única razón por la que nos molestamos en matarlos es para nuestro propio beneficio. Sin embargo, aquí estamos, los líderes de la Manada Alfa, ¡desperdiciando tiempo y recursos en un niño que ni siquiera puede cambiar cuando pelea! —Los ojos de Ennis brillaron en un tono carmesí. —Incluso este Alfa no es parte de una línea de sangre que nos interese. Los Hales son manadas de lobos sensibleros que permiten a humanos entre sus filas.

Una pequeña risa dejó la boca de Deucalion. —No tengo ningún interés en los poderes de este Alfa. Llegué al punto más alto de mi capacidad hace mucho tiempo, matar a Alfas ya no hace nada por mí. —Él sonrió, viendo cómo el resplandor rojo de sus ojos se desvanecía, y la oscuridad se apoderó una vez más. —El potencial del Beta y lo que significa para esta manada es todo lo que realmente me importa.

—¿Qué tipo de potencial tiene este tímido y bocazas Beta para ti, Gran Alfa?

Removiendo las vendas alrededor de sus ojos, Deucalion parpadeó, revelando sus ojos grises y sin vida. Él los tocó, trazando con la mano entre el tejido cicatrizado a su alrededor. —Me he cansado de buscar los ojos de un Alfa Real para reemplazar estos inútiles. Hay tan pocos de ellos en este mundo que podría morir antes de encontrar uno. Me niego a permitirme morir en mi estado actual antes de haber hecho todo lo que hay que hacer. Puede que esté envejeciendo, Ennis, pero estoy lejos de la edad de la jubilación.

Una imagen de una mujer pálida, con el pelo color miel en la espalda y un lunar prominente en la mejilla, se reflejó en la mente de Deucalion. De sus garras que se le clavaron en los ojos. Del repentino cambio en la tonalidad dorada de sus ojos al rojo encendido que ningún Alfa desde entonces había sido capaz de recrear en la presencia de Deucalion en más de una década. Los ojos del primer Alfa Verdadero que el mundo había visto en siglos. La última imagen que había visto con sus ojos humanos, antes de ser cegado.

Por supuesto, el nombre ‘Mieczyslaw’ y ‘Stilinski’ estaban enraizados en la leyenda. Las ‘Gloriosas Espadas’ de la leyenda, retrocediendo a la historia antigua. Leyendas transmitidas en la familia de Deucalion desde sus inicios.

Duke sonrió. —Con los ingredientes que tengo a mi disposición, prefiero crear un par.

****

Al igual que la mayoría de las mañanas de los lunes, Stiles se despertó horas antes que el resto de la manada, quien eventualmente saldría de las habitaciones con aproximadamente cinco minutos de sobra. Jugueteó en la cocina para el desayuno de la mañana, tomando café, saboreando los aromas frescos que viajaban a su sensible nariz.

—Casi. Solo un par de segundos más y serán perfectos... —Stiles tarareaba en voz baja, observando el dorado matiz de los huevos lentamente convertirse en una masa oscilante de delicia más ligera que el aire. Se ajustó la venda sobre los ojos, asegurándose de que no había forma de que pudiera hacer trampa en su última prueba.

Una cálida sonrisa desde atrás obligó a Stiles a sonreír mientras aderezaba los huevos con un toque de especias y verduras.

—¿El entrenamiento del olor con nuestro desayuno otra vez?, —Preguntó Derek, acercándose a Stiles para inspeccionar su obra. Él sonrió, olfateando el aire con satisfacción por él. —No puedo decir que puedo discutir con los resultados, aunque es un poco menos... Intenso...

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, apagó la estufa y se quitó la venda de los ojos. —Ríete, Derek, pero esto es mucho más divertido que esa forma de mierda que tus padres te entrenaron. Lo siento, pero tener los ojos vendados en un bosque plagado de minas de pólvora es una locura. —Puso los huevos en un recipiente, agitándolo alrededor de la cara de su Alfa. —Además, si tienes éxito, obtienes algo increíble. ¿Fallar? Tienes un grupo de Betas malhumorados y hambrientos a las 8 de la mañana, listos para morderte la cara.

—Me retracto de mi comentario sobre la intensidad. —Derek se rió entre dientes, mirando alrededor de la cocina y haciendo pucheros a la máquina de café vacía. —Stiles, ¿dónde está el...

Stiles señaló la isla de la cocina, cortando a Derek a mitad de la frase. —Tengo tu café en tu gran termo. Con suerte, puede guiarte en tu aburrida reunión con Deaton. Negro como tu alma, pero con un toque de crema de chocolate para que tu mañana sea soportable, y porque, sinceramente, el café negro es demasiado aburrido e inconformista.

El puchero de Derek se derritió, cogiendo un termo del tamaño de su antebrazo. —Gracias. Esto casi compensa las próximas diez horas de clase que tengo que soportar.

—Oye, ahora puedes sentir nuestro dolor con 8 horas de conferencias y toda la mierda que la escuela secundaria tiene para ofrecer. —Stiles le dio unas palmaditas a Derek en la espalda, revoloteando por la cocina mientras llenaba cada uno de los contenedores de desayuno de la Beta con huevos. —Por el bien de todo nuestro sufrimiento, haré algo bueno esta noche para la cena. ¿Cómo suena italiano? Anoche vi un programa de cocina y realmente quería probar pasta casera desde cero. El peor caso de que jodiera la pasta es que aún tenemos ingredientes para la famosa pizza de la Mama Stilinski .

—Me parece maravilloso. Me dará algo que esperar entre las divagaciones de Deaton.

Stiles hizo una pausa por un momento, lavando su sartén y comenzando la preparación para el almuerzo de todos. —¿Qué haces allí todo el día?

Derek se encogió de hombros, hurgando entre los múltiples libros de texto amontonados en el mostrador de la cocina. —Un poco de todo. Estrategias de liderazgo, tácticas de guerra, protección contra amenazas nativas de nuestra área, anatomía básica y estructura de curación de lobos mordidos, y cómo gobernar y expandir una manada. Hacemos Skype con otros Alfas dando conferencias, y pasamos por acuerdos potenciales que podríamos hacer con otros territorios locales. Ah, y un poco de contabilidad e impuestos, para asegurarme de que mis planificadores financieros no me lleven a dar un paseo.

—Eso es simplemente cruel, —Stiles jadeó, tapándose la boca con horror. —¡Todo menos contabilidad e impuestos!

—Ya sabes. —Derek esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. —Bueno, mejor me voy.

—¡Oh! Espera un momento. —Stiles corrió al horno, sacando una bandeja de varias creaciones. Rápidamente las selló en bolsitas de plástico y los metió en las manos de Derek. —Sé que no eres una persona de desayunar, pero necesitas algo un poco más que solo café en el estómago. Si no lo quieres, compartelas con Deaton. Aún así, sé que amas el tocino canadiense, y amas la receta inglesa de muffins de mi madre, así que... ya sabes. Pensé que te merecías algo bueno.

Derek miró a través del contenedor de plástico, babeando al ver los huevos benedictinos, hermosos y cálidos en sus manos. Una cálida sonrisa cruzó su rostro. —Gracias, Stiles. —Se guardó el contenido en su chaqueta, dando un paso hacia Stiles. —Gracias por todo.

—No hay problema, Bob, — dijo Stiles, riendo torpemente. El espacio entre ellos era un poco más de lo que había sido en la pista de baile una semana antes. Hubo un calor opresivo y potente que confundió el aire a su alrededor. Conscientes de los latidos del corazón entre ellos, cada golpe enviaba un nuevo flujo de sangre a cada extremidad de su cuerpo. Demasiado lejos

Alfa y Beta se acercaron un poco más. Ambos tragaron al unísono. Un profundo rubor cruzó su cara.

Ninguno de los dos había hablado sobre ‘eso’ en la habitación.

Y el ‘eso’ eran las horas que pasaron juntos en la pista de baile. Los saludos de Derek desde el bar. Movimientos agresivos de Stiles en la pista de baile. El baile lento, donde sus ojos se habían pegado el uno al otro durante horas y horas. Una noche en la que hicieron todo menos besarse.

No, ambos sido adultos adultos y se habían metido esa noche en el armario, justo al lado de cada una de sus abrumadoras cantidades de equipaje emocional. Porque era mucho más simple que abrir esa bolsa de locos en particular.

Derek fue el primero en romper el contacto. El Alfa se alejó, incapaz de mirar a Stiles a los ojos. —Te juro que estás cocinando comida esta noche. —Torpemente jugueteó con sus libros y el termo, dejando caer varios libros de texto y papeles varias veces antes de que finalmente hiciera su mierda.—Encuéntrame en la clínica Deaton cuando salgas de la escuela. Necesito tener una larga conversación contigo, y Deaton es la mejor persona para explicar el 90% de ella.

—¿De acuerdo? —Stiles dio un paso hacia atrás. Derek parecía perturbado.

Sin embargo, el Alfa respiró profundamente, girándose para mirar a su Beta. La sonrisa torpe de Derek traicionó la seriedad de su tono. —Cuando terminemos con eso, ¿ qué tal si dejas que te invite a una buena cena en Monty? ¿Para que podamos hablar sobre ...nosotros? Deja que los Beta se busquen la vida solos para encontrar comida.

El corazón de Stiles se agitó, su ceño fruncido rápidamente reemplazado por una amplia sonrisa. —Me gustaría eso. Mucho.

—Bien. —Derek se quedó en silencioso silencio, finalmente, se acercó a Stiles y le dio un suave beso en la frente. Él retrocedió, sonriendo. —Te veré luego, Stiles. E-Espero que tengas un buen día, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Lo haré! —Stiles sintió su frente brillar a partir de las consecuencias. Saludó violentamente cuando Derek se abrió paso por la puerta principal.—¡Cuidate!

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Derek, Stiles se apoyó contra la pared de la cocina en busca de apoyo. Su corazón se aceleró.

¿Me estoy imaginando esto? ¿Le gusto? ¿Me gusta?

Stiles se paseó por la cocina, distraídamente, mientras sus manos se ponían frenéticas en el almuerzo de los Betas. Sus ojos brillaron en respuesta a los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

¿Es esto una cosa? ¿Creo que es una cosa? Quiero decir, cuando él me mira, juro que sus ojos brillan, y mi estómago se pone muy nervioso, pero... ¿Se siente de la misma manera?

Los ojos de Stiles se apagaron.

No, conociendo a Derek, él es todo negocios. Estos serán los momentos de mierda de ‘No eres tú, soy yo’ y voy a llegar a casa y comer tres tarrinas de helado y mirar películas de mierda toda la noche.

Las garras de Stiles se extendieron, rompiendo un frasco de pepinillos, que ignoró por completo, arrojando fragmentos de vidrio en los almuerzos de todos.

¿Entonces por qué me besó? ¿Por qué baila conmigo? ¿Por qué él... me mira así?

Las garras de Stiles se retrajeron, acompañadas de un puchero completo.

Aunque ha estado con mujeres. Sexy, hermosas mujeres. Con tetas y otras ventajas anatómicas que probablemente haya disfrutado mucho más de lo que tengo.

Los colmillos sobresalieron de la boca de Stiles, junto con una sonrisa tímida.

Derek dijo que los hombres lobo no tienen una preferencia, sin embargo. Se enamoran de quien les gusta y se aparean de por vida. Entonces, incluso si ha estado con mujeres, eso no importa, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, él es un galán neutral, ¿verdad?

Los colmillos de Stiles se retrajeron. Sacudió la cabeza, vertiendo accidentalmente rábano picante en el almuerzo de todos en lugar de la mayonesa. Extendió el contenido con una espátula, olvidándose los cuchillos de mantequilla por una milla.

¿Qué estoy diciendo? No tengo tiempo para esto. Debería estar preocupado por cosas serias. Me gusta... Me gusta...

Stiles dejó caer la espátula en sus manos, donde cayó al suelo con un fuerte sonido metálico. En ese momento, una tranquila claridad superó a Stiles.

¿Qué... qué debería preocuparme?

Por primera vez en años, Stiles no estaba atrasado en su tarea o reprobando ninguna clase. Los días de cuidar a su padre hasta las 4 de la mañana habían terminado, y la tarea y las pruebas por tener una D ya eran cosa del pasado. Demonios, había alcanzado un sólido B + en la mayoría de las clases, con un par de A aquí y allá.

Scott no necesitaba a Stiles para mantenerlo alejado del último terror de la semana, y los Argents se habían mantenido alejados de Scott desde la ruptura con Allison. No más de jugar el servicio de mensajero del Don Juan. Demonios, los Cazadoresparecían genuinamente complacidos de que la manada estuviese atrapada por la mayoría de las cosas humanas.

Noah... Bien... Noah probablemente vivía en una pocilga, pero ese no había sido el problema de Stiles en mucho tiempo. Demonios, conociendo a su padre, el hombre probablemente pesaba mucho, comía comida rápida tres veces al día y no le molestaban continuamente por su higiene. Incluso entonces, Stiles sabía que Melissa lo vería de vez en cuando. Las ventajas de tener una enfermera despiadada por vecino de al lado.

¿Qué le quedaba por lo que preocuparse?

Isaac parecía estar bien, con todos sus juguetones coqueteos con Scott desde la noche en The Jungle. Incluso se unió al club LGBT de la escuela con Stiles, y salió ‘tanto como pudo’ sin proclamarlo desde los tejados.

Boyd hizo hasta 5 o 6 palabras por frase con sus habilidades de conversación.

El video de Erica se redujo a uno o dos sitios, con Danny chantajeándolos para que los quitaran. Ella no sería una amenaza para ella ni para otros por mucho más tiempo.

Aunque Jackson no les había dicho una palabra a ninguno de ellos, no era un gran secreto que pasaba la noche con sus padres un par de noches cada semana, o que asistía a la cena semanal de la familia Whittemore .

—Oye hermano, ¿estás bien?

Stiles gritó, balanceando su brazo hacia Scott fuera de shock. Scott esquivó el ataque en el último segundo. Después de recuperar el aliento, Stiles se sacudió el terror. —¿Qué? ¡Sí , sí, estoy bien, Scotty!

—¿Seguro? Pareces un poco estresado. —Scott levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso?

—Amigo, estás calentando nuestro almuerzo en el microondas. —Scott señaló el microondas, donde una pila de pan, carne, lechuga, vidrio y condimentos inapropiados lentamente comenzaron a derretirse en un desastre pegajoso. La sola vista de eso envió una oleada de náuseas a través del estómago de Stiles ante la monstruosidad que había creado.

—Me cago en la le... —Stiles golpeó el botón de parada, gimiendo en voz baja para sí mismo mientras limpiaba. Respiró hondo, relajándose mientras la mano de Scott se apretaba contra su hombro. —De acuerdo, entonces tal vez tengo un par de cosas en mi mente.

Scott se rió entre dientes, guiando a Stiles fuera de la cocina y al sofá más cercano. Agarró la rodilla de Stiles, ofreciendo una sonrisa tranquila. —Sabes, también puedes hablarme sobre cosas. Esto no tiene que ser una relación de ida y vuelta conmigo y el resto del grupo. Arreglas los problemas de los demás, pero nunca nos cuentas tus problemas. Eso es una mierda en múltiples niveles. Entonces vamos, hombre. ¿Qué está pasando en tu cabeza?

—Es... —el cerebro revuelto de Stiles trató de procesar todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas semanas. De las personas que había conocido, de cómo había ido su vida y de cómo se sentía. El último es el mayor punto de discordia. —-No sé lo que se supone que debo sentir.

Scott ladeó la cabeza. —¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estás estresado o algo así? ¿Estás teniendo dificultades con la escuela otra vez?

—No. No, no lo estoy. —La realización golpeó. Stiles se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza. —¿Se supone que debo ser feliz? ¿Es esto lo que se siente feliz?

La boca de Scott se abrió lentamente. —Tio. Esa es la pregunta más triste que podrías hacerle a alguien.

Soltando una respiración profunda, Stiles se recostó en el sofá, usando los hombros de Scott para apoyarse. —Después de que mamá murió por su accidente, yo... como que olvidé cómo se sentía esto. —Se agarró el pecho, sorprendido por la falta de presión y el estrés en su interior. —Tuve que cuidar a papá. Cada día. Porque no podía cuidar de sí mismo, y no podía darse el lujo de obtener el tipo de ayuda adecuado para mejorarse. Nadie dijo nunca gracias, y siempre pensé que llegaría a casa algún día y lo encontraría... —Stiles no terminó la frase. Ese hecho todavía era una posibilidad genuina.

—Mamá lo está vigilando y le lleva comida de vez en cuando. Ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Además, ¡no es tu maldito trabajo! —Gritó Scott, acercando a Stiles.

—Entonces, después de que todo esto sobre los hombres lobo comenzará, y rompiste con Allison y comenzaste a ser salvaje, pensé que también iba a perderte.

Scott bajó la cabeza. —Lo-lo siento.

—Está bien. No te caíste por un agujero como lo hizo mi papá. Regresaste. —Stiles negó con la cabeza, riéndose entre dientes. Él abrazó a Scott, abrazándolo como un demonio. —Demonios, gracias a ti, tengo que ser parte de esta Manada. Tengo que hacer amistad con Isaac y Erica, tener un juego de ajedrez diario con Boyd, y tener algún tipo de mierda de amor/odio con Jackson. Tú y yo vivimos juntos, y todos somos como una familia de hombres lobos grande, feliz y disfuncional, y...

Y llegué a conocer al verdadero Derek. Estúpido, mordaz, sarcástico, desaliñado, sexy Derek. Stiles pensó para sí mismo, con una sonrisa maliciosa. No estaba listo para expresar ese hecho a Scott. Tampoco lo estaba realmente para darle a Scott ningún tipo de imagen mental. —-Y tengo tiempo para pensar en mí mismo. Siento que ahora tengo un futuro por el que quiero vivir lo suficiente como para verlo. Como... Como si supiera que todo va a estar bien.

Scott azotó su mano en el hombro de Stiles, radiante de oreja a oreja. —Tio. Creo que todos nos sentimos de esa manera. Nada de esto comenzó como algo bueno, pero siento que... Las cosas están mejor. Más fáciles.

—Sí. —Stiles respiró hondo, recogiéndose. Se volvió hacia Scott, revolviendo el cabello de su amigo. —Están solos con el almuerzo. Tengo un DesaFrankeyuno* que limpiar en el microondas.

—¡Tiiiiiiio, la cafetería apesta!, —Se quejó Scott.

Stiles rodó sus ojos, golpeando a Scott en la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la cocina. En el camino, se detuvo y vio uno de los libros de Derek debajo de la mesa del comedor. —Oh, Mierda. Derek dejó caer uno de sus libros. Necesitará esto para la conferencia de Deaton.

—¿Quieres que yo lo maneje allí?, —Preguntó Scott.

Sonriendo, Stiles agarró su mochila con una mano y recogió el libro de Derek con la otra. —No te preocupes, correré a la oficina de Deaton y se lo entregaré. Mientras trabajo duro sirviendo a nuestro querido Alfa, no te importa limpiar la cocina por mí, ¿verdad? ¡Gracias, eres un hermano de verdad!

Stiles corrió por la puerta, ignorando el uso profano del lenguaje de Scott.


	9. One for the Fallen

Derek se permitió el lujo de recorrer el largo camino hasta la oficina de Deaton. Se permitió disfrutar de la deliciosa calidez del desayuno de Stiles, y disfrutó del aullido primigenio de su lobo interior, regocijándose con la ofrenda que había recibido de su compañero. La sonrisa en su rostro se amplió con cada mordisco.

‘Esto es lo real’

Mientras se lamía los labios, Derek no pudo evitar mover su cola metafórica. Su Mano Derecha, el compañero sarcástico, amable, sabio, bocazas de la Manada... El que los había unido a todos, e hizo de la manada una familia, la nueva familia de Derek... Este era su compañero. Un igual en todo, excepto para el combate, pero... Trabajarían en eso. Tenían mucho tiempo.

‘Todos vamos a seguir avanzando. Todos nosotros‘

Después de perder a Laura y matar a Peter, Derek no sabía si sería capaz de triunfar en este mundo. Incluso después de morder a Jackson, Isaac, Boyd y Erica... Ninguno de ellos realmente confiaba el uno sobre el otro. No eran una familia, eran una unidad de hombres lobo cada uno tratando de sacar a alguien de la vida.

Solo cuando Stiles y Scott se unieron al grupo y cuando Stiles ató a todos los idiotas juntos, Derek finalmente se sintió como antes del incendio, como si su familia estuviera viva de nuevo.

Una amplia sonrisa cruzó la cara de Derek.

Llegando a la oficina de Deaton, Derek dejó escapar un suave suspiro, metiendo la bolsita vacía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Recogió sus pertenencias, saltó de su coche y se dirigió a la oficina.

—¿Deaton?, —Gritó Derek, notando que el cartel de —Abierto —aún estaba volteado en la puerta de entrada. Cuando entró, Derek notó que la oficina principal estaba llena de fragmentos de madera rotos. Una silla volcada estaba atascada en el costado de la pared, mientras que los restos diezmados de otra estaban por todo el área de recepción.

Derek dejó caer sus libros, saltando sobre el mostrador de recepción, a través de la jaula de animales gimiendo, y entrando corriendo al quirófano. —Deaton, ¿dónde estás?! —Gritó, mirando alrededor de los restos de la práctica de animales de Deaton.

Hielo corría por sus venas, al ver el cuerpo inconsciente de Deaton, colocado en la pared opuesta a la salida.

—¡Deaton! —Derek corrió al lado de su emisario, girando al hombre inconsciente. Un hematoma colosal ocupaba la mayor parte de la cara de Deaton, con un chorrito de sangre goteando por su frente. El corazón y los pulmones del hombre eran funcionales, al menos. Derek sintió una poderosa magia ondeando sobre el cuerpo de Deaton, una especie de barrera de emergencia, sanando las múltiples muescas y arañazos que cruzaban su cuerpo.

—Sabes que si no hubiéramos sido dos, y si no hubiéramos sido entrenados en cómo manejar la magia, ¡tu Emisario podría haber sido más una amenaza que tu manada al completo combinada!

—¿Quién está ahí? —Derek se giró, con las garras desenvainadas, enseñando los colmillos y el cuerpo completamente cambiado.

Al salir de las sombras, un par de gemelos apareció ante Derek. Uno con una sonrisa engreída, arrogante, y el otro con la cara oculta, claramente un participante involuntario en el asunto. Por su olor, ambos eran hombres lobo, y por el aura abrumadora, claramente, los dos eran Alfas.

—¿Qué habeis hecho? —Gruñó Derek, parado sobre Deaton en una postura defensiva.

El petulante sonrió, aplaudiendo. —Lo siento, Alfa Hale, Deaton está un poco mal. No quería que nos interrumpa a los tres, como los molestos Emisarios, así que... Le echamos el guante. ¡Hombre, vio a través de nuestro ataque furtivo y todo! Afortunadamente, los humanos son bastante jodidamente débiles, incluso si son chispas. No pueden durar más que un hombre lobo. Especialmente no dos Alfas. El pobre hombre se extenúa tratando de protegerte a ti y al resto de tu clan.

—Deja de balbucear. —El hosco se adelantó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Escucha, mi nombre es Ethan, y este es mi hermano Aiden. Estamos aquí para...

Derek rugió. Dio un salto hacia adelante, deslizando sus garras hacia los intrusos, apuntando hacia sus cuellos.

Los gemelos suspiraron en respuesta, corriendo hacia adelante.

Aiden agarró a Derek por la cara, mientras Ethan apartaba las garras de Derek. Los ojos de cada gemelo comenzaron a brillar cuando agarraron la chaqueta de Derek, girándolo tres veces antes de tirarlo a través de la habitación.

Derek aterrizó en uno de los botiquines de Deaton, rompiendo el vidrio y dejando múltiples cortes en su espalda. Su chaqueta rasgada en el proceso.

—No vuelvas a interrumpir a mi hermano, o tendremos que ir a visitar a tu Betas en la escuela secundaria, y luego volveremos para tratar contigo. —Aiden se rió entre dientes.

Una fuerte sacudida envió descargas en el pecho de Derek. Se levantó, se arrancó la chaqueta y gruñó amenazadoramente en dirección al gemelo.

—Oh sí, hemos estado vigilando de cerca a todos ellos, Alfa Hale. Ha pasado la mayor parte de un mes, así que no nos presionen. —Aiden se rió, caminando alrededor de Derek, mientras Ethan mantenía la distancia. —¿Qué piensas, Ethan? ¿Deberíamos ir tras el niño de pelo rizado que no puede luchar para salir de una bolsa de papel? ¿O el bronceado con ojos de cachorro que baja la guardia cada diez segundos? No, no, espera... ¿Qué tal el ratón de biblioteca que siempre está jugando al ajedrez? Prefiero evitar a la perra con el pelo rubio, ella es una especie de amenaza, aunque el atleta rubio es de tu tipo, ¿eh, Ethan? Podríamos recogerlo y llevarlo a casa para que juegues. Kali es buena sobre irrumpir en potenciales Omegas.

Ethan suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Tio Cállate. Eres más detestable que Ennis. ¿Por qué tienes que actuar así todo el tiempo?

—Tienes razón, ¿en qué estaba pensando? —Aiden se detuvo a unos cinco metros de la cara de Derek. —¿Qué hay del bocazas con los lunares? ¿El que ni siquiera puede cambiar a un lobo cuando está jugando a pelear? Sería divertido desgarrarle.

El miedo se deslizó en el estómago de Derek. Él apretó su mano en un puño, gruñendo en dirección a los gemelos. El rojo palpitaba en sus ojos, obligando a sus músculos a tensarse y flexionarse por instinto.

—¡Ooh, mira eso! Alguien está enojado. Aww... —Aiden sonrió. —¿Alfa Hale tiene un punto débil por el enano de la manada?

'Dos Alfas. No tengo idea de lo fuertes que son, y solo Erica podría incluso ayudarme aquí sin lastimarse seriamente' Derek tragó saliva, canalizando su poder hacia un cambio más amplio. Sus piernas se volvieron más largas, mientras que sus hombros y pecho se expandieron, tanto como pudo conseguirlos. No podía llamar a la manada y mantenerlos a todos a salvo al mismo tiempo. Derek estaba solo en esto. —Te acercas a ellos, y los dos están muertos. Salid de mi pueblo, salid de mi territorio, y aléjate de mi Stiles, o vas a tratar conmigo.

Ethan agachó la cabeza.

Aiden se echó a reír, secándose una lágrima imaginaria. —¡Guau! ¡No había escuchado eso antes! Ethan, Kali tenía toda la razón, estos Alfas siendo probados todos tienen las mismas diez líneas, hasta que mueren.

—¿Prueba? —Derek dio un paso agresivo hacia adelante, dejando escapar una ráfaga de aliento caliente que humeaba en la fría habitación. —¿Es esto un tipo de juego enfermo para vosotros dos?

Aiden asintió. —Sí, podrías decir eso. Nuestro padre nos envió aquí para probarte un poco. Para ver si eres realmente un Alfa lo suficientemente digno como para mantener este territorio. —Él golpeó con un puño en la palma de su mano. —Es posible que haya oído hablar de él. Su nombre es Deucalion.

El sudor se acumuló bajo los brazos de Derek. Su cambio vaciló, aunque solo fuera por un momento, antes de regresar a su lugar. 'El Gran Alfa Deucalion. El líder de la Manada Alfa, los hombres lobo con sangre que data de Hati, la mano izquierda del propio Fenrir. Los cazadores dejaron de intentar matarlo hace décadas.'

Derek tragó saliva, armándose de valor con otro paso adelante. 'Tengo que lidiar con dos Alfas de Deucalion.'

Aiden hizo crujir sus nudillos, riéndose entre dientes. —¿Listo, Ethan? Veamos si este Alfa vale el tiempo de padre.

Ethan asintió en silencio, tomando su lugar al lado de Aiden.

Los gemelos cambiaron a su rostro lobuno, ojos rojos brillando mientras ambos gruñían enojados en dirección a Derek.

Por un momento, solo se podía escuchar el tic-tac del reloj entre ellos.

Justo con la misma rapidez, los gemelos y Derek se lanzaron hacia adelante, con garras y colmillos fuera.

Derek esquivó el primer ataque de los gemelos, deslizándose por debajo de las piernas de Ethan, y retrocedió para recibir un golpe contra Aiden.

Aiden atrapó el golpe de Derek, arrojándolo sobre los hombros de los gemelos y sobre una mesa de operaciones. Ethan siguió con una patada en el estómago de Derek, enviándolo a volar a través de la mesa de acero.

Reprimiendo el dolor, Derek agarró a Ethan por las piernas, haciéndolo girar y cruzando la habitación, dándole una oportunidad para recuperarse. Dio una patada para enfrentarse cara a cara con Aiden, mientras ambos clavaban sus garras en la cara del otro. Cada uno de ellos bloqueó sus numerosos intentos con los brazos, con solo pequeños rasguños, que sanaron en rupturas de vapor en un instante.

Golpeado contra la pared, Ethan agarró a Derek por la cintura, clavando sus garras en el costado del Alfa, manteniéndolo en su lugar.

Derek rugió, intentando patear a Ethan, solo para encontrar las garras derechas de Aiden embistiendo contra su pecho, a centímetros de su corazón. Las uñas más a la izquierda de Aiden se encontraron cortando la cara de Derek, derramando sangre por todo el frente de Aiden.

Encontrando a su presa cerca, Derek forzó el dolor en su pecho, metiendo sus diez garras en el pecho de Aiden, intentando golpear algo vital. Aiden respondió con un rugido dolido, y otro golpe en la cara de Derek, lo que obligó a una erupción de sangre a brotar de uno de sus brillantes ojos rojos.

En una fracción de segundo, Derek retrocedió para cubrir sus ojos, Ethan se separó de los costados de Derek, golpeando con sus garras en la espalda de Derek. Empujó a Derek hacia delante, inmovilizando al Alfa sobre el suelo, sentándose sobre el alfa, y forzando sus pies en la espina dorsal de Derek. —Solo... siéntate. Así. —Ethan resopló.

Gritó Derek, deslizando el aire impotentemente, mientras la sangre de su ojo izquierdo le cegaba de ver mucho de lo que tenía enfrente. Por el dolor en su pecho, Derek sintió el dolor del ataque de Ethan con cada latido de su corazón. El bastardo... Golpeó una arteria.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Aiden tomó una rodilla, limpiando la sangre de sus heridas. —Pinzaste mi pulmón... Tú hijo de... Perra... —Aiden resopló, intentando cerrar las heridas.

Ethan levantó su cabeza, cavando más profundo en la espalda de Derek, asegurando que el Alfa no se podía mover. Miró a su hermano preocupado. —Aiden... ¿Estás bien?

—Bien. —Sacudiéndose la herida, Aiden se levantó, mientras el humo se elevaba por los agujeros en su pecho, comenzando el proceso de curación. —Si hubiera mellado el corazón, no estaría sanando tan rápido. Gracias a Dios que estaba demasiado preocupado por sus Betas para luchar con eficacia. Tus ataques fueron patéticos, Alfa. ¿A qué estabas golpeando?

—Tu... Bastardo... —murmuró Derek, tosiendo un chorro de sangre.

Aiden se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Vamos a mostrarte quién tiene el derecho en nuestro mundo, ¿eh, Ethan? Padre estaba... en lo cierto. Los Betas solo te debilitan al final. El cuidado... Cualquier cosa... Te hace débil.

Ethen se mordió el labio inferior.

Aiden se paseó frente a la visión de Derek. —¿Cómo te sientes, sabiendo que estás perdido? ¿Qué todo lo que has hecho con estos Betas ha sido en vano? Han fallado nuestra prueba, Alfa, miserablemente. —Se rió entre dientes, volviendo más y más en un desastre ininteligible. —Que todo lo que amas y te importa está a punto de... ¿Convertirse en humo? ¿LO entiendes? ¿Porque tu familia fue quemada viva?

—Cállate —Derek luchó por ponerse de pie, la sangre de su pecho se acumuló en el suelo a su alrededor.

Derek no tenía muchas opciones.

Habían mellado el borde de su corazón, uno de los pocos puntos débiles que un hombre lobo podría tener. La curación sería lenta, y su cuerpo no iba a ser tan rápido, y cada latido de su corazón era un recordatorio doloroso. No había forma de levantarse del bloqueo de Ethan sin romper su corazón en pedazos.

—Si sigues luchando, te vas a esforzar más de lo que ya tienes, —murmuró Ethan, inclinándose hacia la oreja de Derek. —No puedes vencernos en esa condición. Entonces, ¿por qué no te rindes? Esta prueba no ha terminado. Llama a tus Betas.

—Que te jodan. —Derek escupió, cubriendo la cara de Ethan con saliva de sangre.

Aiden pateó a Derek en el costado, ganando otro gemido de dolor del Alfa. —Vamos, perdedor. Seis contra dos podría ser un poco más justo, ¿sabes?¿Asumiendo que incluso confías en ellos para lanzar un golpe correctamente? Quiero decir, no lo haría, teniendo en cuenta la pantalla vergonzosa que la mayoría de ellos ponen en cada fin de semana, pero... ¡Oye, podrías vivirlo con al menos dos o tres de ellos vivos!

—No están... Mal. —Derek terminó su lucha, la cabeza cayendo sobre el cemento frío, nadando en su propia sangre. Él no podía arriesgarlos. Sus vidas... Valían más que eso.

—¿Es eso un no? —Preguntó Aiden, inclinándose hacia el nivel de Derek. Tiró de la cabeza del Alfa, plantando sus ojos a escasos centímetros de los de Derek. —¿Así que vas a morir aquí, y déjanos tomar tu poder? ¿Dejar que su Manada muera sin su valiente líder?

Derek sonrió. —No... No, no lo harán. —Cerró los ojos con fuerza, bloqueando las palabras constantes e irritantes de Aiden.

El poder de un Alfa no era tan fácil de tomar por la fuerza. Todavía había esperanza en todo esto.

El poder de Alfa se transfiere a quien estaba en la mente del Alfa en el momento de su muerte. Sí, el asesinato fue una forma bastante buena de lograr esto, pero... No para alguien con el entrenamiento de Derek.

Bloqueó el mundo a su alrededor, agarrando la bolsita de plástico en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, todavía caliente por la comida que la había ocupado no media hora antes.

Una sonrisa amable cruzó su rostro. Al menos su última comida había sido fantástica.

‘Stiles…’ Las lágrimas corrieron por la cara de Derek. ‘Tú... Sabrás que algo anda mal cuando obtengas mi poder. Estás con ellos en la escuela. Sabrás correr si hubiera alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarme. Valora la manada más que la venganza. Eres inteligente. Mucho más inteligente de lo que nadie debería ser’ Se mordió el labio, temblando. Durante todos los años que había querido este lanzamiento de la vida... Sólo ahora se dio cuenta de cuánto daría para recuperar todo eso. ’Nunca le gané a Boyd en el ajedrez. Erica todavía me tiene que devolver el dinero por toda la mierda que gasto en mi tarjeta de crédito. Nunca tuve una buena conversación con Isaac. Para decirle... qué jodidamente fuerte es Jackson… Mantente cerca de tus padres. Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que se va. Scott, yo... lo siento. Lamento haber quitado tu única oportunidad de volver a ser humano’. Derek reprimió un sollozo. ‘Stiles, cuídalos, ¿de acuerdo? Toma... Toma bien…’

—Oye, Derek, ¿estás aquí todavía? ¡Dejaste tu libro de texto en la casa! ¡Pensé que no querrías que Deaton estuviera en tu culo todo el día!

El corazón de Derek se detuvo, viendo a Stiles casualmente entrar en la parte trasera de la oficina del veterinario. Una amplia sonrisa, en esa cara engreída, sin cuidado en el mundo.

—No.

El terror se apoderó del pecho de Derek, viendo la cara de Stiles derretirse lentamente en horror, dejando caer el libro de texto de sus manos.

—No.

Utilizando el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones, Derek se lanzó hacia adelante, las garras de Ethan se clavaron aún más en su corazón. —¡Correr! ¡Toma a todos y corre! —Gritó, agarrando los tobillos de Aiden, para darle a Stiles incluso un solo segundo o dos de margen.

Aiden pateó la mano de Derek, con poco más que un bufido.

****

‘Derek. Lastimado. Derek. Lastimado.’

La rabia burbujeó en el estómago de Stiles, viendo a un par de gemelos rubios lastimándo a... Su Derek.

La camisa de Stiles se rasgó en un instante, mientras su lobo se obligaba a salir.

Cambiando por primera vez desde el mordisco, Stiles comenzó a correr hacia los dos Alfas frente a él.

Las garras del doble del tamaño de las manos de Stiles evisceraron su par de zapatos favoritos, golpeando el frío suelo con cada paso, dejando surcos en el concreto mientras corría.

La piel cubría la mayor parte de la piel visible de Stiles.

—¡Déjalo en paz, hijo de puta!, —Rugió Stiles. Su cuerpo se movió por sí mismo, impulsándolo hacia adelante en un ataque aéreo. Las garras desquiciadas, los ojos de Stiles quemados por las lágrimas, listos para arrancar las gargantas de los bastardos.

****

Derek lo vio todo en cámara lenta, como si el tiempo mismo se hubiera congelado.

El ángulo agresivo de Stiles, el incómodo intento de un ataque, es fácilmente contrarrestado por cualquier persona con incluso un poco de experiencia. La postura y el ángulo de Aiden...

Luchando por moverse, las garras de Ethan atravesaron las costillas de Derek, ganando un rugido dolido de Derek, haciendo todo lo que estaba en su poder para seguir adelante. Para evitar que Aiden ataque, proteger a Stiles, hacer algo útil. Perdió el tobillo de Aiden por pulgadas, viendo al Alfa correr hacia adelante.

El sonido sobresaliente de carne siendo perforado detuvo a Derek en seco.

****

La sangre se acumuló en la boca de Stiles, goteando por la esquina de sus labios.

Atrapado en el aire, un entumecimiento frío supera su cuerpo. No podía moverse, a unos centímetros del cuello de Aiden. Se crisparon flojamente, cuando el cambio de Stiles comenzó a desvanecerse, poco a poco.

—Guau. Realmente eres terrible en esto. ¿Qué fue eso? Básicamente saltaste sobre mí... Wow, solo... Wow. Tu Alfa realmente te dejó en alto y seco en el entrenamiento. Como, realmente, si lo piensas, él es el que te mató hoy, no yo, —se burló Aiden.

Stiles chisporroteó sangre, incapaz de formar una sola palabra. El resplandor de sus ojos se desvaneció, cuando cada extremidad de su cuerpo cayó inerte. Miró al otro lado de la habitación, a uno de los espejos operativos de Deaton, y pudo ver la fuente de su entumecimiento de primera mano.

El brazo de Aiden se clavó en su estómago, con un par de garras blancas sobresaliendo de su espalda. Sostenido en el aire como una muñeca sin vida, Stiles no podía sentir nada curándose. En cambio, se sentía como si todo desde el interior se estuviera deteniendo lentamente.

—Eso fue muy tonto, Mieczyslaw. Si tu Alfa no puede vencernos, ¿qué te hace pensar que tienes una oportunidad? —Aiden se burló, moviendo su brazo desde el interior de Stiles. Lanzó a Stiles a través de la habitación y dentro de uno de los armarios de Deaton, donde se derrumbó en un montón sin vida. —No es que importe. Nadie puede vencer a la Manada Alfa en un uno contra uno, y mucho menos dos contra uno.

Stiles no sintió más que el terrible frío que se arrastraba, y alrededor de él, las palabras de Aiden perdiéndose en él.

La oscuridad superó la visión de Stiles, difuminando su periférica.

—De... Der...—A pesar de su disposición a mover cualquiera de sus miembros, ninguno respondió a los deseos de Stiles.

Un profundo sollozo salió de los labios de Stiles, acompañado por otro pegote de sangre.

Trató de extender la mano.

Trató de gritar.

Trató de hacer cualquier cosa.

‘Alguien… A-Ayuda…’

Stiles vio a Deaton, inconsciente contra la pared.

La manada estaba en la escuela.

La señora McCall probablemente estaba dormida, no es que hubiera podido hacer nada más que consolar a Stiles en ese momento.

Papá estaba en el trabajo, aunque la policía habría sido asesinada, incluso si se habían involucrado.

Nadie vendría.

Nadie iba a salvarlos.

Las lágrimas rodaban por los ojos de Stiles, ya que el mundo se convirtió en poco más que un ruido blanco para él. No podía oír las locas divagaciones de Aiden, ni le importaba realmente.

En su último momento de claridad, Stiles vio a Derek.

Derek llorando, arañando, haciendo cualquier cosa en su poder para acercarse a Stiles. Apenas podía escuchar el canto constante del Alfa de ‘no’ ‘no’ no’ seguido de los dolorosos sollozos y la sangre burbujeante que salía de la boca de Derek.

Stiles se imaginó la manada. Si estos hombres lobo hubieran venido a matar a Derek, entonces era lógico que fueran tras el resto de ellos. Los vio, a todos... En dolor, sangrando, sus rostros reemplazaban los de Derek en la imagen cruda de antes.

Un impacto recorrió todo la columna de Stiles, encendiendo un fuego en su lado derecho. Las lágrimas de Stiles se secaron en un instante, cuando el miedo y la tristeza fueron reemplazados rápidamente por una ira desenfrenada.

‘Derek... No, no, ¡esto no es justo! ¡Él no se merece esta mierda! ¡Nadie merece lo que ha pasado, sin tener un final feliz!’

La oscuridad que nublaba la visión de Stiles se desvaneció.

‘Scott acaba de empezar a obtener calificaciones para ingresar a la escuela de veterinaria. Él acaba de comenzar a aceptar lo que es, y seguir con su vida. Mi hermano merece algo mejor que esto’

Todos los colores en la visión de Stiles se fusionaron en tonos de rojo.

‘Nadie toca a mi Isaac... ¡Ya no! No lo harán... ¡No le pondrán una mano encima!’

El frío entumecedor se desvaneció en un calor insoportable. Desde sentir nada hasta un calor abrasador que rasgaba dentro de Stiles, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Su brazo salió disparado, empujándolo hacia arriba.

‘No dejaré que nadie vuelva a herir o entristecer a Erica, nunca más’

Las manos de Stiles se agrietaron, rompiéndose y cambiando de una manera que nunca antes había sentido. Las yemas de sus dedos crecieron, curvándose, y más garras que huesos o piel. Remolinos negros recorrieron arriba y abajo de sus brazos, doblando el tamaño de cualquier brazo humano ordinario.

‘B-Boyd. No lo dejaré estar solo. Nunca más’

El vapor ondulo por la piel de Stiles, sus músculos y huesos duplicaron el tamaño de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se sentían como si implosionaran sobre sí mismos.

‘Jackson. Ese idiota realmente tiene una oportunidad de una buena vida con padres que lo aman. ¡De ninguna jodida manera estoy dejando que alguien más pase por lo que pasé!’

Sobre las manos y las rodillas, los huesos de Stiles se desmoronaron desde el interior, cambiando de tamaño y volviendo a formarse en un dolor agónico que nunca antes había sentido.

Stiles cerró los ojos, cuando la visión del rojo lo alcanzó, acompañado por un aullido que atravesó los cielos.

****

Aiden se alejó de la masa sin vida que había dejado en la esquina. El Beta tenía uno o dos minutos como máximo antes de que se desangrara y probablemente no podía escucharlo de todos modos. Giró su cuello, librándose de un doloroso dolor. —Hombre, Ethan… Eso fue demasiado fácil. ¡Padre me tenía preocupado por un momento que esto podría haber sido un desafío! Tuve más problemas con el entrenamiento de Ennis la semana pasada.

Acercándose a su hermano, Aiden notó que Ethan había liberado a Derek de su posición en el piso. No es que Hale estuviera yendo a ninguna parte, pero la mirada triste en la cara de Ethan era un poco... Perturbadora.

—¿Qué pasa con la cara larga? ¡Ganamos! —Aiden se burló, riéndose mientras hacía un gesto hacia el victorioso desastre ante ellos.

—¿Tienes algún tipo de corazón? —Ethan apretó la mano en un puño, alejándose de la escena sangrienta que tenían delante. —Te das cuenta de que estos tipos probablemente sean compañeros, ¿verdad? ¿Viste cómo corría el Beta hacia él? Apuesto a que ni siquiera intentó evaluarlo primero. Si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente se habría quedado quieto y muerto, y no habría huido.

—¿Entonces?

Ethan suspiró, frotándose el puente de la nariz. —¿Cómo puedes hacer esto y reírte de eso?

Aiden puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Importa? Son un par de cadáveres podridos que aún no lo saben. Mira a ese, aún luchando como si fuera a hacer algo. Patético.

Hale, todavía aferrado a la vida, intentó usar sus codos para acercarse más al Beta. No pudo avanzar más de unas pocas pulgadas antes de desplomarse bajo la tensión de su propio cuerpo.

—Eres una mierda enferma, —murmuró Ethan.

Un gruñido se instaló en el pecho de Aiden. Agarró a Ethan por el cuello de su camisa, sacudiendo el cuerpo de su hermano con facilidad. —Bueno, teniendo en cuenta nuestra Manada, prefiero ser una mierda enferma que una mierda. —Golpeando a Ethan en un casillero médico cercano, Aiden gruñó en dirección a su hermano. —Sigue con el programa, hermano. Las órdenes de Padre son absolutas. Si quieres desobedecerlo y terminar con tus ojos extraviados para sus últimos experimentos, tu cuerpo utilizado como muñeco de entrenamiento o el fetiche enfermo de alguien como un Omega, sigue adelante y continúa hablando en serio. Sabes tan bien como yo que las paredes tienen ojos y un paso fuera de lugar, y estamos tan muertos como nuestra manada de nacimiento. ¡Tal vez peor! —Una lágrima solitaria se concentró en el ojo de Aiden que parpadeó tan rápido como parecía. —¿Quieres terminar como mamá y papá?

—Lo que sea. —Ethan apartó a Aiden, temblando de miedo. Se cruzó de brazos, esperando en la salida más cercana. —Llévalos, yo... no quiero ver nada de esto.

—Hermano, esta es nuestra vida. O lo hacemos, o morimos. También podría... —Aiden hizo una pausa y golpeó con sus garras la palma de su mano para controlarse. —Bien podría acostumbrarme a eso.

Caminando hacia el Alfa, Aiden se inclinó hacia la forma de Derek. Agarró el cuello de Derek, tirándolo a una posición de pie. Con la otra mano, se movió sobre las cuencas de los ojos de Derek, listo para recoger su premio. —Nada personal, Hale. Acabas de tener mala suerte y has entrado en el radar de padre. Yo solo tomaré...

Los ojos de Derek se abrieron, brillando como un brillante lapislázuli.

Brillante... Azul.

—¿Q-qué? —Aiden sacudió a Derek, obligando a los ojos del Alfa a abrirse una vez más. No se encontraron rastros de rojo. Cualquier aura opresiva que había sentido mientras luchaba contra Derek desapareció, reemplazada por una abrumadora tristeza. Los músculos del hombre se evaporaban ante sus propios ojos, mientras el vapor rozaba la piel del Alfa Hale en una ola de calor. Una sonrisa tímida cubrió la cara de Derek.

Aiden dejó caer a Hale al piso, alejándose de la escena. —¿Qué... qué hiciste con eso? ¿Dónde está tu poder?

Hale tosió, apenas capaz de levantarse sobre una rodilla.

El sudor corría por el cuerpo de Aiden, observando cómo el cuerpo de Hale se unía. Los remolinos negros del brazo derecho expuesto de Hale cubrían todo su cuerpo, fundiéndose con sus numerosas heridas y reemplazando la piel con tinta oscura. Mientras trabajaban con su magia, el aura de Derek pareció regresar, al igual que la sonrisa engreída del Alfa.

—Lo siento, parece... Alguien... Préstado... Por un momento... —La relevación, de todas las cosas, cubrió la cara de Hale. Aiden olía alegría acompañando la sonrisa amable de Hale.

—¿Pedir prestado? —Cuando la palabra salió de sus labios, Aiden sintió el poder. Solo que no era solo el poder de Hale. No, fue... Más. Más que cualquier cosa que haya sentido en su vida.

Lentamente, se volvió hacia la fuente. Gritó, cayendo hacia atrás, luchando por recuperarse.

El Beta que había visto antes, Stilinski, aquel sobre el que su padre estaba obsesionado, se había levantado y caminaba a cuatro patas. Lenta pero seguramente, la fachada humana del niño desapareció, reemplazada por la de un Alfa completamente cambiado. Con las extremidades de un lobo, pero triplicado en tamaño y volumen, el Beta era más Bestia que lobo, rivalizando con el tamaño de un SUV en tamaño.

Al igual que Derek, el agujero en el estómago del Beta se unió con fibras largas y negras, que se arremolinaron desde la parte posterior de su cuello, por la parte frontal de su cuerpo, y en la herida abierta. Los órganos y las venas se volvieron a unir antes de que todo el daño que Aiden había desvanecido.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de Hale, toda la emoción que había sentido irradiando de Stilinski había desaparecido.

No había ira o desesperación proveniente de la Bestia.

Solo una intención asesina de tal intensidad que había sentido una vez en su vida cuando Deucalion lo había ‘atrapado’ a él y a su hermano. Cuando vio a su madre y padre masacrados ante sus propios ojos.

El miedo dejó a Aiden congelado en su lugar. Un miedo amplificado por un par de ojos dorados en la cara de lobo Stilinski, con grietas rojas formándose alrededor de los bordes, fundiéndose en un tono naranja sangre.

—¿Es eso... un Alfa completo? —Ethan se precipitó hacia adelante, levantando a su hermano del suelo. Ayudó a Aiden a recomponerse, ya que ambos gemelos cambiaron para la batalla una vez más.

—No. —Aiden negó con la cabeza. —Eso es... Eso es más que un Alfa. Se siente como... Como... Padre.

Una cálida risa forzó a Ethan y Aiden a saltar, mientras el Emisario Deaton se levantaba del costado de la habitación, apoyándose en una silla. —Eso, joven, sería la Mano Derecha de un Alfa, listo para proteger su manada a toda costa, —suspiró Deaton, cojeando al lado de Derek, ayudando al Alfa a sostenerse con ambos pies. Sonrió cuando tuvo lugar el cambio final en Stiles, y el lobo de cuatro patas rugió, rompiendo el cristal en cada ventana del edificio de Deaton. —La mejor de las suertes.

****

Scott revisó su teléfono por centésima vez esa mañana. Cuando sus intentos de asquear a Stiles con el contenido del horno de microondas habían fallado, y su amigo se perdió la primera clase, las docenas de textos sin respuesta dejaron un pozo nervioso y helado en el fondo de su estómago.

Como el segundo período de Química estaba a pocos minutos de comenzar, Scott se inclinó hacia la mesa de laboratorio de Isaac y Erica. —¿Alguno de vosotros ha hablado con Stiles?

Isaac se tocó los dedos con impaciencia. —No. Stiles siempre responde su maldito teléfono. Está literalmente unido a su mano derecha, y él manda un mensaje de texto tanto como él habla. Algo está pasando.

Erica mordió su chicle con sus colmillos, sacudiendo su cabeza. —Esto no es normal. Digo que vayamos en coche a Deaton en este momento y nos aseguremos de que no vuelva a estropearse en el camino. Te juro por Dios, esta noche, todos tomaremos su Jeep y lo arrojaremos por un precipicio, y luego haremos que Derek le compre uno nuevo.

Suspirando, Scott negó con la cabeza. —Escucha, Rosco merece un mejor final que eso. Vamos a...

Dolor.

Dolor punzante e insoportable en su estómago. Scott se cayó de la silla, agarrándose el abdomen, gritando de dolor. Levantó la cabeza cuando el dolor fantasma disminuyó, viendo como el resto de la clase lo miraba como si fuera un bicho raro. Aunque mientras miraba detrás de él, vio a Erica e Isaac en la misma situación.

Aparte del dolor, todo lo que podía oír en ese momento era la voz de Stiles. El tono enojado, enojado de Stiles que todo el mundo y su peor enemigo deberían temer.

—Scott… —De pie frente al resto de ellos, Erica agarró a Isaac y Scott, arrastrándolos fuera del salón de clases, a una audiencia de compañeros perturbados y un maestro gritándoles que todos eligieron ignorar. —Eso... ¡Eso no era normal! Estamos comprobando a Stiles, en este momento. Su voz está gritando en mi cabeza en este momento. ¡Algo está mal! ¡Algo está muy mal con mi Stiles!

—Buscaré a Boyd, —gritó Isaac, rompiendo con el grupo.

Erica arrojó las llaves de su coche a Scott. —¡Yo a Jackson, tienes el coche en la puerta esperando por nosotros!

—¡Lo tengo! —Scott bombeó sus piernas arriba y abajo, corriendo por el pasillo, haciendo caso omiso de las súplicas preocupadas de profesores y estudiantes por igual. Sin embargo, mientras se dirigía al frente del edificio, dos figuras lo detuvieron en su lugar, dejándolo inmóvil.

Una morena alta con botas de combate y un conjunto de cuero, con la piel pálida que brillaba como la luz de la luna en el sol de la mañana. El contorno de múltiples armas se podía ver en el borde de sus pantalones, cintura y en el interior de su abrigo.

A su lado había una rubia de fresa, que se cubría la boca con todo lo que debía reunir, se doblaba de dolor y las lágrimas rodaban por su boca.

—Allison, —murmuró Scott, mirando inexpresivamente a la morena. Se sacudió las visiones de su pasado en su cabeza, en lugar de eso se centró en Lydia Martin, la banshee residente y la nueva aliada de los cazadores Argent

Allison se mordió el labio inferior. —Lydia ha estado tratando de gritar por Stiles durante los últimos cinco minutos. —Ella tragó saliva, poniendo su mano en un puño. —Antes de eso, casi gritaba por Derek.

Los ojos de Scott brillaron en un oro fundido, gruñendo. —¡Vamos, entonces! —Gritó, empujando a las mujeres y corriendo tan rápido como pudo hacia el estacionamiento.

****

'Doce horas más'

El Sheriff Stilinski volvió a revisar su reloj y se recostó en la comodidad de su silla de oficina. Dos días seguidos de guardia, cubriendo una de las excusas de mierda de los agentes por intoxicación alimentaria.

La comisaría del Sheriff había estado relativamente tranquila durante los últimos meses, después de la cadena de asesinatos y ataques de animales que dejaron a la ciudad en una conmoción. Desde entonces, el departamento tuvo tiempo de volver a la normalidad, con la mayor parte de su fuerza en espera, revoloteando alrededor de sus escritorios polvorientos y todas las demás reliquias anticuadas del pasado con las que fueron forzadas a trabajar. Estúpidos recortes presupuestarios.

Una migraña sacudió la cabeza de Noah, obligándolo a meter la mano en el fondo de su escritorio. Recuperó un tarro de cristal de pétalos de color púrpura seco, sacando tres o cuatro, antes de mezclarlos con el contenido de su café.

‘Doce horas más siguen siendo demasiadas’

Noah se llevó la taza a los labios, mientras un dolor agudo recorría su abdomen.

El Sheriff gritó, dejando caer su taza de café al suelo, donde se rompió en el suelo. Se cayó de su asiento, gateando a cuatro patas mientras los tacos de desayuno de la mañana resurgieron.

‘Cuida de él, Noah’

Noah se quedó sin aliento.

‘Desearía... desearía no tener que causarte tanto dolor. Sé que esto va a ser duro para ti, en más de un sentido. Solo, solo por favor, trata de aguantar todo lo que puedas’

Los ojos verdes y musgosos de Noah se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras el dolor abrasador en su estómago se multiplicaba por diez.

'Te extrañaré, Noah. Los extrañaré a los dos'

En ese momento, la expresión vidriada y rota de Noah se disolvió. Se ahogó en el aire pesado a su alrededor, solo para finalmente levantar la cabeza, con los ojos enfocados en la parte sur de la ciudad. Donde un rugido sacudió el suelo a su alrededor.

—Stiles.

Los ojos verdes de Noah crepitaban en los bordes, resaltando con un lapis azul.

****

El rugido sacudió Motel Glen Capri.

Una taza de té se sacudió, antes de caer sobre la mesa, haciendo añicos sus sucios contenidos por todo el sucio piso.

Deucalion sonrió, con la cabeza en alto mientras Ennis y Kali caían al suelo arrodillados. Se puso de pie, pasando junto a sus Alfas y mirando fuera al viento que aún temblaba . —Estás tan cerca... Vamos, Mieczyslaw... Necesito que te esfuerces un poco más. Lucha por tus seres queridos, o van a morir. No querrías eso, ¿verdad? Ya has perdido a una persona cercana a ti. Seguramente no puedes soportar la idea de perder a las únicas personas que te aman en este mundo. Usa ese miedo, el amor, la pasión y la obsesión que tienes con los más cercanos a ti. Valora a tu Manada por encima de tu propia vida, profundiza en la fuerza de voluntad que solo aquellos que han perdido pueden entender, y alcanzar las alturas que necesito, de un Alfa Verdadero... —Duke se acercó, tocando los vendajes que cubrían sus ojos. —Al igual que tu madre.


	10. One for All

Aiden y Ethan saltaron a través de la ventana más cercana en la oficina de Deaton, ensuciando el suelo fuera de la oficina del veterinario con cristales rotos. Corrieron hacia el bosque hacia el sur, corriendo a cuatro patas, lo más rápido que pudieron reunir.

Stiles, en cambio, rompió el ladrillo y el mortero del edificio, dejando un gran agujero y una ola de destrucción mientras su brutal Bestia los perseguía, derribando árboles enteros en el proceso.

—¿Qué demonios se supone que debemos hacer? —Gritó Ethan, dirigiéndose a las ramas de los árboles sobre sus cabezas para evitar el rápido avance de Stilinski.

—¿Qué piensas? —Rugió Aiden, deteniéndose cuando aterrizó junto a su hermano en una rama. Extendió un brazo hacia su hermano. —Luchamos, o morimos.

Ethan asintió, tomando una respiración profunda.

Los gemelos se quitaron sus camisas. Aiden tomó el brazo de Ethan, envolviéndolo alrededor del suyo en espiral. Cada uno gruñó, mientras sus brazos se transformaban en un solo montículo de carne, acercándolos más. La derecha de Aiden y la de Ethan se fundieron en una, mientras se fusionaban, formando músculo y volumen. Una vez completados, sus ojos compartidos se encendieron, en un rojo carmesí.

Justo debajo de los gemelos, Stiles llegó, recostándose sobre sus patas traseras. Pasó la enorme circunferencia del tronco del árbol y lo cortó como si fuera crema batida. El árbol se derrumbó ante él, mientras los gemelos se lanzaban hacia adelante. Sus garras se encontraron con los hombros de Stiles pero no lograron penetrar la primera capa de piel. Los gemelos se deslizaron del cuerpo de Stiles, rodando para recomponerse.

Stiles se adelantó en estampida, golpeando a los gemelos, que esquivaron el ataque con centímetros de sobra. En cambio, el ataque de Stiles arrancó el árbol cercano, enviándolo al aire, estrellándose y arrasando una porción del bosque.

Los gemelos apuntaron al estómago de Stiles, las garras hundiéndose en sus tiernas entrañas. Su boca fusionada se curvó en una sonrisa, solo para desaparecer momentos después. Stiles no reaccionó a su ataque.

Las garras de Stiles agarraron ambos lados de la forma fusionada de los gemelos, sacándolas del estómago. Las heridas abiertas sanaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¡¿Có-Cómo?! —Rugieron los gemelos, incapaces de liberarse del agarre de Stiles.

Los ojos de color naranja sangre de Stiles respondieron en silencio. Tiró de los lados de los gemelos, para partirlos en dos. Al hacerlo, el molde carnoso que una vez los fusionó comenzó a romperse. En poco tiempo, Stiles los partió en dos, como seres separados nuevamente. Aiden y Ethan gritaron de dolor cuando su piel cambió a un rojo crudo.

Sin vida, pateando los brazos de Stiles, los gemelos quedaron indefensos cuando Stiles clavó sus garras en sus costados. Cada uno gritó, mientras su pelea cedía lentamente, sus ojos rojos comenzaban a palidecer en su tenacidad. Un resplandor rojo fluyó del cuerpo del gemelo, a través de las garras que los atravesaron, por los bestiales brazos de Stiles, antes de descansar en sus ojos, profundizando el tono rojo en el interior, desde el naranja sangre hasta un marrón intenso.

La sangre se escapó de los labios de Aiden, cuando sus ojos finalmente se posaron en una brillante capa azul, antes de desmayarse por completo. Cojeando como un tallarín en la mano masiva, Stiles acercó más y más el cuerpo de Aiden a su mandíbula, lamiendo la lengua con abundante baba. Un gruñido bajo dejó los labios de la Bestia.

Ethan rugió, luchando con toda su energía para liberarse, solo pudo escapar con el enfoque de Stiles completamente en su hermano. En esos últimos momentos, se lanzó hacia delante, derribando a Aiden del agarre de Stiles, dejando su propio cuerpo para ser sujetado. Chilló, cayendo inerte mientras perdía toda sensación en la parte inferior de su cuerpo por la fuerza de la mordida de Stiles.

—¡Stiles, detente!

****

Gracias a la habilidad mágica de Deaton y la curación natural de su propio cuerpo, Derek llevó al emisario sobre su espalda, siguiendo el camino del bosque diezmado, antes de llegar finalmente a Stiles, Ethan y Aiden. Justo a tiempo para sacar a Ethan de la boca de Stiles, antes de que el bastardo terminara como desayuno.

Stiles gruñó en dirección a Derek ante la interrupción, parándose aproximadamente dos veces más alto que Derek, y tres veces la masa corporal del hombre. Con un solo olfateo, el gruñido se desvaneció al instante. Toda la intensidad en los movimientos de Stiles cesó. Dio un paso adelante, pateando el pecho de Derek, cubierto de sangre, pero por suerte, bastante estable. Stiles pasó su suave pata por donde Derek había sido apuñalado.

Derek levantó ambas manos, mirando el rostro de Stiles. La intención de matar que había olido en Stiles momentos antes había desaparecido, reemplazado por el dulce aroma de alivio y alegría. Lágrimas rodaban por la cara de la Bestia, acompañadas de un lastimoso gemido.

—Estoy bien… —Derek se adelantó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del amplio cuerpo de Stiles. —Estoy bien. Estamos bien Estás... Estás bien.

Descansando su cabeza sobre los hombros de Derek, la masa de pelaje de la Bestia comenzó a desaparecer junto a una gruesa capa de vapor. Poco a poco, la Bestia se encogió, en última instancia lo suficientemente pequeña para que Derek pusiera sus brazos alrededor de la forma desnuda de Stiles, aferrándose a Derek para salvarle la vida. Stiles tembló, murmurando distraídamente por lo bajo, manos enterradas en los costados de Derek.

—¿Están todos… bien? ¿Derek? ¿Están todos... —Murmuró Stiles, silenciosamente llorando por su manada.

Cuando Stiles volvió a sus sentidos, Derek observó cómo sus propios brazos y piernas se regeneraban con el tono muscular al que se había acostumbrado como Alfa (si no más grande, dado el desgarro que sentía en las costuras de sus jeans, en su trasero, y arriba y abajo de los lados de sus camisas). Todo mientras veía la misteriosa figura de Stiles desaparecer ante sus ojos. El brillo granate de los ojos de Stiles se desvaneció, volviendo a su brillo color miel, justo cuando los de Derek adquirían un tono rojo sangriento, más profundo y más oscuro de lo que había sentido antes.

—Todos están bien. Nadie está herido, Stiles, lo prometo. Te tengo... —dijo Derek, justo cuando Stiles finalmente se desmayó en los brazos de Derek. Se quitó la camisa, envolviéndola alrededor de la cintura de Stiles para proporcionar la más mínima modestia. Llevando a su Beta al estilo nupcial, Derek se acercó a Deaton. Le sonrió a su compañero, imaginando la tensión que Stiles atravesó para salvarlos, todavía cuidando de su manada, incluso mientras estaba loco.

Dejando caer a Stiles al lado de Deaton, Derek echó un vistazo a su Emisario, todavía golpeado y ensangrentado por su encuentro con los gemelos.—¿Puedes cuidar de él?

—Por supuesto, Alfa Hale. —Deaton asintió con la cabeza, inclinando la cabeza respetuosamente en dirección a Derek. Después de que Derek se alejó, Deaton cubrió el suelo con ceniza de montaña, como una precaución adicional, para protegerlos.

Todo cariño y amor se desvanecieron en la cara de Derek en el momento en que se alejó de Stiles. Se movió en el acto, su forma alfa se duplicó en tamaño y volumen de lo que había sido hace media hora. Dando un paso adelante, miró a Ethan, el único consciente de los dos. Él hizo crujir sus nudillos, gruñendo a través de su boca. —No me malinterpretes. No te salvé porque planeará dejarte vivir. —Derek desenvainó sus garras, doblaron su tamaño, y se triplicaron en circunferencia. —Simplemente me niego a dejar que mi compañero se convierta en un asesino. Ese es mi maldito trabajo.

Usando solo sus manos y codos, Ethan se apresuró a proteger el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano. Lágrimas rodaban por su rostro. —No...

De pie sobre ellos, Derek se rió. —Si estás a punto de rogar por tus vidas, estás ladrando al árbol equivocado. En este momento de mi vida, estoy fuera de la misericordia, y tú has tomado lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Derek pateó a Ethan al suelo, exponiendo el cuello del ahora Omega.

—Teneís que correr. ¡Ahora! —Ethan gritó.

—¿Crees que tengo miedo de ti? Oh diablos, no. Es una pelea justa ahora, perras. ¡Sufren! —Las garras de Derek se balancearon, justo en el cuello de Ethan.

—¡Deucalion quiere a tu compañero!

Derek hizo una pausa, las garras se detuvieron justo encima de la cabeza de Ethan. La figura temblorosa y las lágrimas del Omega ocultaban un miedo a algo que no fuera Derek.

Gimiendo, Ethan negó con la cabeza, arrastrándose para extenderse sobre el cuerpo de Aiden, como un escudo contra la furia de Derek. —¿Crees que fuimos un desafío? Deucalion y su mano derecha e izquierda están a pocas ciudades más. Comparado con ellos, Aiden y yo solo soy un par de perras. ¡Si tienes alguna esperanza de sobrevivir, tienes que correr lo más lejos que puedas, lejos de todo y de todos! —Asfixiado por sus sollozos, Ethan tembló.—Deucalion proviene de una familia rica y poderosa. Dinero y poder antiguos. Ellos tienen maneras, Afa Hale, de encontrar a cualquiera que quieran. Ellos tienen personas poderosas en sus bolsillos. Gente increíblemente poderosa. ¡Todo eso... va a ser usado para intentar robarte a Stilinski!

Derek bajó sus garras. El niño no estaba mintiendo. Aterrorizado, sí. Posiblemente muriendo por la pérdida de sangre, sí. Pero no mintiendo.

—Llévate a mi hermano y a mí, protégenos de la Manada Alfa, y...— Ethan se sacudió violentamente, el miedo envolvió todo su cuerpo. —¡Te diré todo lo que quieras saber! He estado bajo el control de Deucalion desde que tenía cinco años, ¡lo sé todo! Simplemente, no dejes que nos encuentren..

Derek golpeó su bota contra el pecho de Ethan, inmovilizándolo a él y a Aiden contra el suelo con facilidad. Sintió que el peso de su patada era mucho más pesado de lo que había sido alguna vez, cavando a los dos en un pequeño cráter de su propia creación. —No prometo que vivirás otro día, pero estás muerto si no empiezas a hablar. Dime ahora, y ¡rápido! ¿Por qué querrían Stiles?

Luchando por respirar, Ethan negó con la cabeza, ahogándose bajo el peso del pie de Derek. —No tengo idea de por qué él quiere a este niño, específicamente. Todo lo que sé es que Deucalion está obsesionado con arreglar sus ojos. Es lo único en lo que podría imaginarlo poniendo tanto esfuerzo. ¡Eso es todo lo que le importa!

—¿Sus... ojos? —Derek arqueó una ceja, levantando la presión sobre el pecho de Ethan. —¿Qué pasa con los ojos de Deucalion?

—Alguien lo cegó. Si usa todo su poder, puede ver, apenas, pero solo durante unos minutos, —dijo Ethan, agachando la cabeza.

—¿Qué? El Gran Alfa Deucalion es... ¿Ciego? —Derek se concentró en los latidos del corazón de Ethan. Una vez más, el niño no estaba mintiendo. —¿Cómo diablos alguien cegó a Deucalion? ¡Ese hombre se enfrentó a un escuadrón de trescientos cazadores y vivió para contarlo! —Derek quitó completamente el pie, boquiabierto de asombro.

—No conozco la historia completa, todavía era un niño en ese entonces. —Ethan respiró hondo, extendiendo la mano para tocar el pecho de su hermano. Siseó, drenando el dolor de las heridas de su hermano. —Sin embargo, he escuchado de la manada. Hace unos diez años, una mujer luchó para proteger a su esposo y a su hijo del propio Deucalion, cuando aún estaba en plena forma. Ella era la mano derecha de su marido alfa, luchando por proteger su pequeña manada. Deucalion le dio una herida mortal mientras luchaba. Justo cuando Deucalion estaba a punto de matarla y amenazó a su hijo... Se convirtió en una verdadera alfa.

El pecho de Derek se tensó. La historia del niño era cierta si su corazón tenía algo que decir al respecto.

'Eso es imposible. Es solo una leyenda'.

Solo nacía un Alfa Verdadero en cada siglo, como máximo. No había surgido ninguno desde principios de 1900, mucho antes de que naciera la Manada Hale. Una cosa de cuentos de hadas, que Derek escuchaba a la hora de dormir de boca de su madre y su padre, fomentando el buen comportamiento para convertirse en el penúltimo superhéroe de la especie de hombre lobo.

Las leyendas hablaban de Alfas que recibieron su poder al ascender desde la posición de Beta, por pura fuerza de voluntad y fortaleza de su carácter, alguien que valoraba la vida de cada criatura viviente por encima de la suya. Uno que nunca hubiera derramado sangre, inocente o no, actuando como una criatura de pura determinación.

Mirando hacia atrás, Derek comenzó a mirar a su compañero, siendo curado por Deaton con una luz suave, mientras su pequeño pecho subía y bajaba mientras continuaba durmiendo.

¿Deucalion vio potencial en Stiles? ¿Por Stiles, de todas las personas? ¿Cómo se enteró de Stiles en primer lugar?

Ethan suspiró, rompiendo el silencio mientras dejaba de sanar a su hermano. Las venas negras sobresalían hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la totalidad de la parte superior de su cuerpo. —El Alfa Verdadero arrancó los ojos de Deucalion, diciéndole que nunca más lastimaría a un alma viviente. Tú y yo sabemos que el poder de un lobo está en sus ojos. Sin sus ojos, Deucalion perdió cada onza de su poder en las manos de esa mujer, pero ella lo dejó vivir. Aparentemente, ella le dijo que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad. —Apretándose la mano en un puño, Ethan, sus dientes castañetearon. —Ella estaba equivocada. Esa mujer idiota es la razón por la que Duke está obsesionado con los Alfas y mata a todos los fuertes que pueda. Sus ojos son la única forma en que puede mantener su estado como Alfa, y aferrarse incluso a una fracción de su poder. Pero no aguantan y tienen que ser reemplazados cada dos semanas. Es por eso que necesita los ojos de un verdadero Alfa. Son los únicos que lo harán completo nuevamente.

Derek miró a Ethan y Aiden con cuidado. Se cruzó de brazos, enojado porque no podía matarlos por todo lo que le habían hecho a Stiles. Eran demasiado valiosos vivos. —Así que de nuevo, te pregunto... ¿por qué demonios están detrás de mi compañero, de todas las personas?

—¡Te lo dije, no sé! —Ethan se estremeció, preparándose para calentarse. —Todo lo que sé es que cuando Deucalion quiere algo, lo toma, por cualquier medio necesario. La última vez que quería algo así de malo, un clan entero de cazadores profesionales fue borrado de la faz de la tierra, y nadie, ni siquiera el puto Gobierno, pestañeó. —Levantó la cabeza, intentando pararse sobre sus propias piernas. Ninguna respondió a su voluntad, y cayó hacia adelante, de bruces. Ethan maldijo por lo bajo. —¡Entonces tienes que llevarnos y correr! ¡Ve al sur! Sus conexiones en México no son tan buenas, y si puedes comprar gente por su silencio, mejor que lo hagas, o...

—¿O qué, Ethan?

Derek se congeló, mirando hacia la distancia del bosque, desapareciendo toda vida de los ojos de Ethan por puro miedo. Caminando hacia él había una figura familiar, con una cabeza calva de la que recordaba cariñosamente haberse burlado, muchos años antes.

—¿Ennis? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Derek dio un paso adelante, deteniéndose cuando Ethan extendió la mano, tirando de Derek hacia atrás.

—Cuidado… —Ethan susurró, mientras el vómito se acumulaba en su garganta solo ante la presencia de Ennis.

Deteniéndose, Derek puso las piezas juntas, antes de asumir una posición defensiva hacia Ennis.

—Derek, mi niño, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi. ¿Qué fue... en la secundaria? Lo siento, no me he mantenido en contacto, las cosas se pusieron un poco ocupadas para mí. ¿Te hiciste capitán del equipo de baloncesto por tus propios méritos como hombre lobo, o siguiste los consejos de tu madre e intentaste jugar como un ‘humano’? Hombre, recuerdo que hablamos sobre eso durante horas. Honestamente, pensé que te había ganado.

'Ennis era el hombre lobo alfa que vino a vivir con nosotros durante unos meses. Quería entrenar con mamá, ayudar a nuestra manada a expandir nuestra tierra, y... Era el chico más genial que había conocido.'

Los flashbacks de su vida anterior comenzaron a aparecer. Buscando y luchando con Ennis, tratando de emular la visión de lo que Derek pensó que era un hombre lobo ‘genial’. No como los cobardes hombres lobo que sus padres habían sido, queriendo esconder todo sobre ellos mismos.

El hombre al que Derek fue después de que Paige fuera mordida por un hombre lobo, y... Gritó.

—Estás con… —Derek negó con la cabeza, dando un paso atrás. —No... No, no puedes... ¿No puedes haber estado con ellos todo este tiempo?

—Por supuesto. —Ennis se detuvo a medio camino entre el claro, cruzando los brazos. —Tu tío fue un candidato ideal para nosotros. Aunque nunca actuó en consecuencia, teníamos grandes esperanzas de que destronar a Talia y hacer que tu familia se uniera a nuestras filas. Después de que matamos a su esposa humana en secreto, eso ciertamente lo devastó, pero nunca se volvió contra su hermana... Una lástima. Si no fuera por la política del corazón sangrante de tu manada, podría haberse hecho una gran Mano Izquierda para Deucalion. —Una risita dejó los labios de Ennis, mientras sonreía cariñosamente en dirección a Derek. —Por otra parte, también tenía grandes esperanzas de convertirte a nuestro lado. Fuiste mi pequeño proyecto favorito, y honestamente esperaba que terminara siendo mi protegido. Eras un chico engreído y enojado, que quería mostrar sus poderes cada vez que podía. Mordiendo a tu pequeña novia sin que ella se diera cuenta... Luego viéndola morir en tus brazos, siendo tu apoyo mientras la culpa te destrozaba... Oh, tenía muchas esperanzas para ti, pequeño. Todo la manada Alpha tenía muchas esperanzas para ti.

‘Derek... Derek, duele... Haz que se detenga, por favor... ¡Por favor, haz que se detenga!’

El cambio de Derek se desvaneció, ya que todo su cuerpo estaba atormentado por una sensación fría e insensible. Las palabras de su amigo más querido sonaron profundamente en su mente. —Hiciste…. ¿Qué?

—Después de todo el consejo que te di, después de todo el amor y el apoyo que te ofrecí como tu mentor, y sin embargo… —Ennis puso los ojos en blanco.—Bueno, fue desafortunado que cayeras en los brazos de Kate en lugar de los míos en busca de apoyo, podría haber hecho algo notable de ti. Aunque podía ver el atractivo de ella... Moviendo las caderas. —Ennis se pasó la lengua por los labios, guiñando el ojo inapropiadamente en dirección a Derek.—Debes haber sido el héroe del vestuario, perder tu virginidad tan joven. ¿Te divertiste diciéndoles a los demás sobre tu ‘conquista’ siendo el verdadero ‘macho alfa’ de tus amigos? ¿Les contaste todos los detalles íntimos y todas las cosas que ella hizo por ti? —Se encogió de hombros, continuando su avance. —Aunque supongo que no fue ‘tu’ conquista. Tu familia fue su conquista en su lugar, ¿no es así? ¿Valió la pena la mamada, Der?

‘¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, cariño? ¿Dónde me quieres, tio bueno? ¿Aquí? ¿Aquí? O tal vez... ¿Aquí abajo?’

Un sudor frío corrió por la espalda de Derek. Sus brazos cayeron lánguidamente hacia un lado, mientras la voz aullante y ahogada de una mujer, y las nauseas enfermizas de otra mujer le recorrían la cabeza. Pelearon dentro de él, sacudiéndolo hasta su mismo centro.

—¡Derek, ese hombre te está molestando! ¡Despierta y observa tu posición!

Parpadeando a la realidad por el grito de Deaton, Derek vio que el equilibrio de Ennis estaba en una posición llamativa para sacar a Derek. Tiró de Aiden y Ethan junto con él, saltando hacia atrás para pararse frente a la barrera de cenizas de montaña, arrojando a los gemelos lejos de la zona de combate.

Derek rugió, asumiendo su cambio completo, parado en altura y volumen en el mismo nivel que Ennis.

—Bueno, puedo ver que no estás de humor para ponerte al día. —Ennis se encogió de hombros, dejando escapar un suspiro de irritación. —En ese caso, déjame ver al chico. Necesito ver si ya está listo para la elección o si necesita algunas patadas más en el trasero.

—¡No lo estás tocando! —Gritó Derek, saltando hacia adelante. Sus blancas garras de perla se encontraron con las uñas negras de ébano de Ennis, enviando una lluvia de chispas por el suelo y dejando un cráter tras la fuerza del impacto. Se pusieron de pie, uno frente al otro, cada uno tratando de obtener la ventaja en su lucha.

Una sonrisa astuta cruzó la cara de Ennis. —La mano derecha solo tenía que ir y compartir, ¿no? No importa. —Levantando el pie, Ennis le dio una patada a Derek en el estómago, haciéndolo volar por el claro.

Derek aterrizó, estrellándose contra la barrera de ceniza de montaña, cayendo de rodillas. Él contuvo el aliento, capaz de levantarse momentos más tarde. Bajando la mirada hacia su pecho estéril, observó cómo los ligeros hematomas de la patada de Ennis se curaban en un tiempo récord. ‘¿Cómo... soy tan fuerte? Eso debería haberme roto las costillas, al menos’.

—¿De verdad crees que puedes detenerme, Derek? Soy la mano derecha de Deucalion. —Gritó Ennis, dejando a Derek fuera de sus pensamientos. Se secó las uñas, riendo entre dientes. —Entre vosotros, la pareja de gemelos castrados, el gastado Emisario y el enano, no hay forma de que podais vencerme. Honestamente, todo lo que me importa es asegurarme de mantener al Beta lo menos dañado posible hasta que sepa cuán lejos está. Si no fuera por eso, ya estarías muerto en este momento.

—¡Jodete!, —Chilló Derek.

—¡Derek, tranquilízate! —Gritó Deaton, poniéndose de pie y protegiendo el cuerpo de Stiles, atrayendo a los gemelos dentro de la barrera de ceniza de montaña también. Él resopló, secándose el sudor de su frente. —La guerra táctica nos dice que estamos a favor si sacamos esta pelea.

Derek vio la sonrisa enigmática de Deaton. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando en la cabeza del hombre, pero asintió de todos modos. Tranquilizandose, Derek reforzó su cambio para el próximo ataque de Ennis.

—¿Crees que puedes vencerme en una pelea prolongada? Que chiste... Te haré saber, Emisario, que yo... —Ennis dio un paso hacia Deaton, mientras una flecha se clavaba en su espalda, saliendo por el centro de su pecho. Se detuvo en el lugar, observando cómo una niebla morada comenzaba a evaporarse desde el punto de la flecha, y un flujo constante de sangre negra comenzó a gotear de la herida. —¿Q-Qué?

La mirada de Derek se disparó detrás de Ennis, muy arriba en los árboles.

De pie sobre una rama estaba Allison Argent, que ya apuntaba con otra flecha en su arco. Ella disparó un segundo disparo, golpeando a Ennis en la parte posterior de la pierna. El Alpha cayó en este segundo ataque, sobre una rodilla.

—¿Estáis bien chicos? —Gritó Allison, descartando su arco en favor de un par de pistolas. Ella cargó las armas, saltando del árbol y entrando en el claro.

Antes de que Derek pudiera responder, Ennis se rió, rompiendo el silencio en el bosque. —Veo lo que querías decir, Emisario. Bien jugado. —Poniéndose de pie una vez más, sin esfuerzo sacó las flechas de su pecho y pierna, donde el veneno púrpura se disolvió, y las heridas se cerraron. Se volvió hacia la Cazadora, riendo entre dientes. —Niña, ¿crees que es la primera vez que me disparan con una flecha de acónito? —Ennis rompió las flechas de madera en poco más que serrín entre su puño. —Para tu información, niña, todos los miembros de la Manada Alfa son envenenados con él desde el momento en que nacemos, para desarrollar una inmunidad. Todo lo que el acónito hace con cualquiera de nosotros es permitirnos emborracharnos, así que espero sinceramente que esa no sea tu única arma, o estás a punto de morir una muerte insoportable.

Allison sonrió. —No, no pensé que funcionaría.

Ennis hizo una pausa por un momento, confusión en su rostro, estirándose para entender las palabras de Allison. En ese breve momento, se perdió el borrón de Scott e Isaac saliendo del árbol de su derecha e izquierda, cada uno agarrando una de las piernas del Alfa, inmovilizándolo en su lugar.

—¿Qué? —Gritó Ennis, demasiado concentrado en patear a Scott e Isaac como para ver a Boyd volando fuera de los árboles, y envolverse en la parte media del hombre, tirando de él hacia atrás con un suplex alemán*.

Jackson se lanzó en su lugar, forzando sus garras en los brazos de Ennis, alejándolos de cualquier otra persona en la manada.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Scott.

Con la sección media de Ennis expuesta, Erica salió volando por detrás de Allison, corriendo a cuatro patas, en un borrón de pelo rubio y ojos dorados. Ella saltó en el aire para cerrar la última distancia, antes de aterrizar sus pies con garras en los muslos de Ennis para asegurarse. Retrocediendo, Erica apuñaló repetidamente al hombre, usando sus garras como dagas. Chillando mientras atacaba, una y otra vez, las numerosas heridas de Ennis chisporroteaban sangre sobre la tierra frente a ellos, antes de que el hombre finalmente se quedara inerte en los brazos de Boyd. Erica, sin aliento, detuvo sus ataques, inclinándose hacia atrás y cayendo de su cuerpo.

El silencio venció al bosque. No la vida silvestre, ni los animales, ni siquiera el viento mismo se atrevió a hacer ruido. Todo lo que le importaba a Derek, era su enfoque en los latidos del corazón de Ennis.

Un latido del corazón que lenta pero seguramente... Se desvaneció en el olvido.

Derek cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas en alivio, hundiendo sus manos en la tierra. Respiró profundamente, en un intento de recobrarse.

—¡Stiles!, —Gritó Scott, pasando rápidamente a Derek con Isaac a rastras, dejando una nube de polvo a su paso. Se unieron con Deaton y Stiles, tan pronto como Deaton rompió la barrera de cenizas. Allison y Lydia pronto se unieron a ellos, se arrodillaron al lado de los Stiles

—Derek... ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Erica.

Erica y Boyd se arrodillaron al lado de Derek, dándole lo suficiente para apoyarse. Jackson se unió a ellos, limpiando la sangre de la cara de Erica, y cubriendo el torso expuesto de Derek con su chaqueta de Prada.

—¿Qué cojones pasa... Joder?, —Murmuró Jackson, colapsando en el costado de Derek. Se limpió la sangre de sus zapatos y jeans de diseñador. —¿Qué fue todo eso sobre Derek? ¿Qué demonios le pasó a Stilinski, y de qué estaba hablando el espeluznante psicópata asesino?

Derek negó con la cabeza. —Yo... yo no… —Suspiró, apoyándose en sus tres Betas en busca de apoyo, mientras se agotaba el final del día. —No me importa en este momento... Sobrevivimos. Lo explicaré todo más tarde.

—¿Deaton? Scott? ¿Isaac? ¿Dónde... Dónde estoy?

La cabeza de Derek se disparó, viendo como Stiles se despertaba lentamente de su sueño. En los brazos de Scott, Stiles se levantó, parpadeando para abrir sus ojos dorados. Sacudió su cabeza, luchando por mover sus extremidades. —¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy desnudo y...? —Horror golpeado.—¡Derek! Deaton! Dónde están...

—Relájese, señor Stilinski. —Deaton se acercó, dando palmaditas a Stiles en los hombros. —Todo está bien. Repeliste a nuestros atacantes, y la manada logró ayudar a terminar el trabajo.

El alivio inundó el cuerpo de Stiles, mientras se relajaba en los brazos de Scott. El brillo dorado de sus ojos se desvaneció, cuando volvieron a su tono humano habitual.

—Veo que el chico no fue empujado lo suficiente. Qué lástima.

Scott e Isaac giraron, girando a cuatro patas mientras rugían en dirección a la voz. Allison se armó con una pistola de sus botas, cayendo sobre una rodilla y apuntando. Lydia y Deaton cubrieron los dos lados de Stiles.

Erica, Boyd, Jackson y Derek se levantaron, extendiéndose en un patrón ofensivo.

Todos sus ojos se enfocaron en el cuerpo de Ennis, quien estaba sobre una rodilla. Se agarró el estómago, riéndose entre dientes. Apartándose de su pecho, todas y cada una de las heridas de arma blanca de Erica se curaron.

—¿Qué... yo... te apuñalé? ¡Un millón de veces! —Erica chilló, se preparó para lanzarse sobre él de nuevo, se detuvo en el último segundo y Boyd la detuvo.—¡Deberías estar muerto!

Derek tragó saliva, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. —Escuché que tu corazón se detuvo. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo diablos estás...?

—Un encantador truco para engañar a los peones desprevenidos, Derek. Estoy molesto, ninguno intentó acercarse a mí, podría haber matado al menos uno de vosotros por ese camino. Justo en el cuello. —Sonriendo, Ennis lanzó un beso en dirección a Erica. —En cuanto a tus grandes tetas, intenta más la próxima vez. Me heriste moderadamente más que la flecha en el pecho, pero no por mucho.

Ethan se arrastró hacia adelante, levantándose con ambas piernas con la ayuda de Deaton. Él se levantó, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Cualquier Alfa de alto rango en la Manada Alfa, ellos... pueden bloquear el dolor por completo. Es todo lo que toman, para adormecerse. Tienes que matarlos, o seguirán volviendo, una y otra vez... Deucalion... Ya no permite la debilidad.

Derek empujó a su Beta hacia atrás, tan lejos de Ennis como pudo. Contuvo la respiración, inseguro de cómo proceder. Ninguno de sus betas fue entrenado para matar. Se les enseñó a desarmar, separar y debilitar a los enemigos.

Ennis dio un paso adelante, limpiando la sangre de su ropa. —Tendremos que hacer esto una vez más, más tarde. Deucalion me mataría si el chico muere antes de que pudiéramos usarlo, y francamente, el niño parece como si una brisa fresca fuera a derribarlo.

—¡Oh, vete a la mierda! —Stiles se tambaleó, solo para volver a caer en Lydia y Deaton. Tosió, luchando por mantenerse en pie.

Ennis chasqueó la lengua, riendo mientras continuaba su avance hacia la manada. —Te pareces mucho a tu madre, Miescyslaw. Ella solía hablar así, también. Hasta el final.

Derek juntó a la manada, colocando a Stiles en los brazos de Scott. No estaba seguro de lo que era Miezel’s Slaw, pero eso estaba muy lejos de la parte relevante en este momento. —Scott, toma Stiles, Deaton y Lydia e iros de aquí. Boyd, ve con ellos y ayuda a llevarlos a todos al refugio de emergencia. El resto de nosotros podemos manejar esto, y si no logramos regresar en una hora, sabrás que...

—¿Cómo sabes ese nombre? —Stiles chilló, liberándose de las garras de Scott. —¿Cómo diablos conoces a mi madre? —Cayó al suelo, sobre manos y rodillas, mientras levantaba la cabeza, echando espuma por la boca. Revolviéndose, Stiles luchó contra Derek, tratando de alcanzar a Ennis con todo lo que sus miembros débiles podían reunir. Unas lágrimas nuevas corrieron por la cara de Stiles. —Solo mi madre me llamó así... Sólo ella...

Un fuerte frío corrió por la espalda de Derek mientras miraba la sonrisa irónica de Ennis.

—Eres tan parecido a ella, es... Realmente bastante desagradable. —Deteniendo su avance, Ennis hizo un gesto hacia Derek. —Tomas el poder de Hale para luchar, como cualquier Mano Derecha debería en esa situación. Una excelente oportunidad para tomar la Manada Hale. Tu Alfa te falló, y no tenías la obligación de devolver ese poder. —Volvió su mirada hacia los gemelos. —Peor aún, robas el estado de Aiden y Ethan como Alfzs para eliminarlos como amenazas. Podrías convertirte en un Alfa bastante poderoso en ese punto, fácilmente capaz de eliminar a Derek, pero ni siquiera mantienes su poder para ti. Le devuelves todo a tu Alfa cuando terminas, más intereses. Que... Altruista. —Doblando sus brazos, Ennis desenvainó sus garras, avanzando una vez más. Apuntó sus garras de tono negro hacia la dirección de Stiles. —Esa es la sangre de tu madre en ti. Es... Compasión. Es repugnante... Contagioso... Debilidad... Lo he visto romper un poderoso alfa de primera mano, dejándolos como un caparazón de sus antiguos yoes. —Ennis se preparó para atacar.

Tomando a Stiles en sus brazos, Derek se envolvió alrededor de su compañero, protegiendo todos los órganos vitales, a pesar de los constantes movimientos de Stiles.

Ennis empujó hacia adelante, antes de detenerse por completo, forzando a la Manada Hale a retroceder instintivamente.

—Ahí está, de primera mano. —Ennis se rió, mirando la forma de Derek. —Ya has convertido a Hale en un gatito dócil. Ni siquiera reconozco al niño, para ser honesto. Si lo hiciera a mi manera... Ya estarías muerto, Stilinski. Tú y cada una de estas criaturas patéticas e inútiles que has envenenado. Honestamente... —Ennis chasqueó sus garras, lamiendo sus labios salpicados de sangre. —... Creo que podría ser lo mejor para todos si te llevó a Deucalion en pedazos

Los disparos atravesaron el aire, conectando con cada bala disparada con Ennis en el pecho, la cabeza y los hombros. Allison volvió a cargar su pistola, disparando un cartucho nuevo, para obtener el mismo resultado. —¡Cállate, monstruo! —Gritó.

Erica y Boyd se movieron, apareciendo junto al costado de Derek, garras y listos para luchar. Erica levantó su cabeza, gritando salvajemente cuando el instinto total se hizo cargo.

Isaac y Jackson se lanzaron detrás de Ennis, ambos a cuatro patas, y colmillos listos para atacar. —Oh, diablos que lo harás, hijo de puta. —Isaac siseó.

Scott tomó Stiles de Derek, entregándolo a Deaton y Lydia antes de unirse al lado de su Alfa. Golpeó su mano en el hombro de Derek. —¿Cuál es el plan... Alfa? ¿Cómo derrotamos a este bastardo?

Derek sintió que siete corazones latían al unísono desde las profundidades de su pecho. Siete Vínculos Alfa corriendo por sus venas. Él asintió, dejando que el poder fluyera a través de él, y empujando más allá de sus propios límites personales. Cambiando a una versión colosal de sí mismo que nunca había sentido antes, Derek le dio una palmada en el hombro a Scott. —Como lo hacemos en la práctica. Tíralo abajo, y deja el resto para mí.

Con poco más que un suspiro de depresión, Ennis agitó a la Manada Hale, con los ojos aún centrados en Stiles. —Vergüenza. Estaba seguro de que amenazar a tus seres queridos habría provocado tu cambio final, Mieczyslaw... —Miró a su alrededor, a los Betas y al Alfa antes que a él, todos observando sus puntos vitales con gran interés. Ninguna señal de preocupación cruzó su rostro.

—No te vas a escapar, —bramó Boyd.

—Nadie, y me refiero a nadie, toca a nuestro Stiles. —Gruñó Jackson.

—No falló os veces, Calva de Cromo. —Escupió Erica.

—Descansa, Miescylaw. —Ennis ignoró las Betas, desapareciendo en el aire, para la sorpresa de la manada en general. Reapareció en la rama de un árbol, lejos de la Manada Hale, y rompió el silencio del bosque con una risa contagiosa. —¡Hasta que obtengamos lo que queremos, será nuestra misión personal como la Manada Alfa, matar a cada persona que amas, Mieczyslaw! Que sepas que cada día que estés vivo, la duración de su vida disminuye. Así que será mejor que nos des lo que queremos, y te vuelvas mucho más fuerte, o todos ellos morirán, y será tu...

Ennis fue cortado por un par de garras, negras como la noche, atravesándole el pecho. Su risa cesó, con todo el color escapando de la cara del Alfa.

—No. No lo harás.

Derek se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para perder la fuerza de las garras de las costillas del hombre, un corazón negro sólido, aplastándolo como una fruta. Para cuando Derek alzó la vista, vio el cadáver de Ennis cayendo a la tierra, ensuciando la superficie con sangre tan negra como un sedimento.

En lo alto de la rama donde Ennis estaba parado momentos antes, el Sheriff Stilinski miró por encima de la carnicería. Con una mano con garras cubierta de sangre negra, manchando su uniforme y sus botas. Parecía no estar afectado por la carnicería, inspeccionando las manos empapadas de sangre con gran interés.

Bajando al suelo, el Sheriff pasó por encima del cadáver de Ennis, suspirando cuando se unió a una Manada Hale muda.

Los ojos humanos del Sheriff se transformaron lentamente mientras Ennis exhalaba su último aliento. Parpadearon durante varios minutos hasta que finalmente se enfocaron en el azul lapislázuli. Las venas manchadas de púrpura dentro del cuerpo de Noah salieron a la superficie, forzando al Sheriff a doblarse de dolor, vomitando una vil y púrpura pasta por todo el suelo. Siguió tosiendo el repugnante líquido durante varios minutos mientras la manada observaba horrorizada. —Maldición... Eso duele.

—¿P-Papá? —La voz de Stiles se quebró, rompiendo la tensión silenciosa del asesinato que todos habían presenciado.

Noah negó con la cabeza, limpiando el lodo vil de su boca. —Necesitamos movernos. En mi camino, hubo una queja de ruido presentada por algunos de los vecinos. Algo sobre un árbol que vuela a una casa móvil desocupada. Mis ayudantes son incompetentes, pero no son tan estúpidos como para ignorar el rastro de sangre, un cadáver, y supongo que una clínica veterinaria destruida. —Se quitó la chaqueta del sheriff, cubriendo la forma de Stiles con ella, a mayores de la camisa de Derek. Padre e hijo compartieron un breve momento de silencio, seguido de un cálido abrazo que abarcaba todo. Sin soltar a su hijo, Noah levantó la cabeza y se volvió hacia el resto de la manada. —Scotty, voy a necesitar tu ayuda para mover este cuerpo a mi coche. Lahey, tú también. Tenemos menos de quince minutos hasta que este lugar esté lleno de policías.

—S-Sí, señor,— murmuró Scott, parpadeando distraídamente.

Isaac se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello, aclarando su garganta en el proceso. —El crematorio de mi padre todavía está funcionando. Sé cómo usarlo si tenemos que deshacernos del cuerpo. —Hizo una pausa, mientras el resto del grupo lo miraba con recelo. —Siento que no debería estar diciendo eso delante de un Sheriff.

—En este momento podría prestar menos atención a la ley. Tenemos problemas más grandes. —Noah liberó a Stiles, guiándolo en los brazos de Derek. —Hale, Reyes, llévalo a algún lugar seguro. No lo dejes fuera de tu maldita vista, no tengo idea de cuántas personas como Ennis están en la ciudad. Por lo que acabo de ver, vosotros dos sois los únicos competentes aquí en la lucha, así que por favor no se maten.

Derek asintió, incapaz de formar ningún tipo de regreso inteligible.

Deaton suspiró, despidiéndose de la manada mientras se marchaba, de vuelta a su oficina. —Regresaré a mi oficina para tratar con las autoridades y contar una historia apropiada de drogas e intento de robo. Tendré que ser creativo con el nuevo agujero en mi pared. Cielos, el seguro no cubrirá ni la mitad de esto.

Allison dio un paso adelante, cayendo de rodillas, rodeada de cartuchos vacíos e incontables balas gastadas. Miró a su alrededor por la inutilidad de su daño, golpeando con un puño el suelo. —Tendré que contarle a mi papá todo esto. No sé mucho, pero sé que la Manada Alfa está muy por encima de cualquiera de nuestras cabezas. Ese bastardo ni siquiera se estremeció con nada de lo que hice, pero... ¿Tal vez podamos obtener ayuda? Dios nos ayude, necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos obtener. —Lydia se unió a ella en el suelo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Allison por apoyo.

Noah puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de Allison. Se pavoneó hacia los gemelos, Ethan aún con movilidad limitada, y Aiden todavía muy inconsciente. Cuando Ethan abrió la boca para hablar, Noah le dio un puñetazo en la cara al niño y lo dejó sin aliento. Miró en dirección a Jackson. —Trae a los gemelos de vuelta a donde sea que esté tu Casa de l Manada, y encadénalos con todo lo que tengas. Tengo preguntas para ellos.

—Sí, señor. —Jackson bajó la cabeza, alejándose de la intensidad en los ojos de Noah.

Nadie eligió hablar ya que cada miembro de la manada se retiró silenciosa y rápidamente del bosque, cumpliendo con sus deberes mientras avanzaban por el camino. Expresiones solemnes, caras pálidas y un revoltijo de emociones negativas que Derek olía mientras se alejaba, con Stiles y Erica a remolque.

El olor del terror, el disgusto y el miedo que lo abarcaba todo envió una ola de náuseas a través del estómago de Derek, empeorado por el olor enfermizo de las lágrimas de Stiles.

Sin embargo, a pesar del olor pútrido...

Debajo de todo, Derek aún podía, aunque fuera apenas, distinguir el dulce aroma del alivio.

****

La partida de ajedrez de Deucalion con Kali fue interrumpida por una sensación dolorosa y aplastante en la boca del pecho. En el medio del movimiento, la mano de Deucalion derribó su alfil, que a su vez golpeó dos peones fuera del tablero, esparciéndose bajo la alfombra mohosa. Su boca se abrió lentamente.

—Padre… —Kali alzó la mirada, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. —¿Sientes eso?

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Deucalion se levantó de la cama del motel, cojeando en su ceguera para alcanzar la ventana. Tocó el cristal frío. Haciendo una pausa por varios momentos, Deucalion finalmente suspiró. —Ennis está muerto, y su poder no está volviendo a mí. Alguien lo destruyó. —Buscó dos pulsos más débiles en su pecho, gruñendo en silencio, ya que no sentía nada en respuesta. En cambio, buscó el poder fuera de su cuerpo, sintiendo las fuerzas de la naturaleza misma. Duke cerró su mano en un puño, golpeándola contra la ventana, creando una grieta que se extendió por todo el cristal antes de estrellarse contra el suelo. El aire del campo flotaba dentro de la habitación del motel. —Los gemelos ya no son parte de nosotros. Su poder se ha ido, y el aura del Alfa Hale es bastante más grande de lo que alguna vez fue, así que solo puedo imaginar que hayan perdido. Son Omegas ahora, y yo he perdido mi vínculo con ellos.

—Imposible. —Kali se levantó, garras y colmillos sobresaliendo de su cuerpo. —Padre, ¿qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Debo ir y...?

La ira de Deucalion desapareció. Un olor demasiado familiar atrapó su nariz desde el exterior, un lobo. El aroma de la lluvia, acompañado de los deliciosos aromas que apreciaba. Miedo. Terror. Asco. Desesperación.

Duke se volvió y le ofreció a Kali una educada sonrisa. —Nos reunimos, Kali. Nuestros esfuerzos de hoy no fueron en vano. —Cruzó la habitación a grandes zancadas, acariciando las innumerables piezas de ajedrez que quedaban en su juego. Nuestro primer intento ha fallado, pero el cuerpo de nuestro objetivo va a crecer a partir de esta experiencia. Mucho mejor, puedo decir que el espíritu de nuestro objetivo está roto, listo para ser templado por nuestra espada. La próxima vez que ataquemos, no tengo dudas de que un Alfa verdadero se levantará de las cenizas. —Inclinando su cabeza fuera de la ventana del motel, Deucalion acarició el aroma que soplaba de la brisa, todo el camino desde Beacon Hills. —Ponte en contacto con nuestros contactos en Sudáfrica, reserva un vuelo e informa al Gran Alfa del país de mi llegada. Hay una pieza valiosa que intento recuperar y estar de vuelta en Beacon Hills para la próxima luna llena para resolver este asunto de una vez por todas. No creí que fuera necesaria, pero... tengo la sensación de que será la clave para el ataúd de la manada Hale.

Haciendo una reverencia a su Alfa, Kali recuperó rápidamente su teléfono celular, desplazándose a través de los innumerables números, antes de llevar el teléfono a la oreja. Salió de la habitación, hablando con su contacto extranjero a un ritmo furioso.

Dejado a su suerte, Deucalion recogió a la reina blanca, jugueteando con ella a través de las yemas de sus dedos. Caminó de regreso a la ventana, sus pies descalzos se rasgaron en los fragmentos de vidrio, dejando cortes limpios para que la sangre se filtrara lentamente hacia afuera. El Alfa no se inmutó, en su lugar levantó la cara hacia el sol y disfrutó de su calor. —Así que, Claudia, tu hijo y su manada pudieron vencer a Aiden y Ethan. Qué vergüenza me fallaron, ese truco de fusión podría haber sido muy valioso para mí... Oh bien. Harán un precioso par de juguetes para que Kali se entretenga. Su último Omega se está agotando en este punto. —La fresca brisa de otoño golpeó la cara de Deucalion, ganándose una amplia sonrisa. —Matar a mi Mano Derecha, sin embargo... Inesperado, para estar seguro, pero no una pérdida para mí. No, querida, no por mucho. Hay cientos de cabezas de carne que anhelan poder para compensar su abrumador temor a la mortalidad. Ennis será reemplazado fácilmente por docenas de mis hermanos.

Deucalion colocó a la reina blanca entre los fragmentos de vidrio. —Puede que haya perdido esta batalla, Claudia, pero voy a ganar la guerra. Tú hijo y sus amigos ya conocen el miedo a la Manada Alfa. Sus vínculos van a sufrir, sabiendo que mi inevitable regreso va a significar perder todo lo que aman y les importa. Si los más débiles no huyen con miedo, eso es.

Recogiendo varias otras piezas del ajedrez, Deucalion colocó las torres, los alfiles, los caballeros y los peones alrededor de la reina en un círculo. —Tu fe en los lazos de la familia y el amor no fue una tontería, he venido a aprender. El poder de un Alfa Verdadero es más que suficiente para demostrar que tu corazón tiene mérito, y ciertas Manadas fueron una gran amenaza para mí cuando se unieron, y sin embargo... —Deucalion golpeó con su pie ensangrentado contra la pared. La reina cayó, derribando a la torre, que golpeó al alfil, creando un efecto dominó hasta que cayó la última pieza. —...con qué facilidad se desmoronan.

Recogió al rey negro del tablero, Deucalion lo colocó entre las piezas blancas caídas. —¿Tienes alguna idea de la cantidad de manadas que cayeron en la ruina? Oh, los he visto derrumbarse, Claudia. Una mirada a mi cara es suficiente para ver a hermanos y hermanas, amantes y mejores amigos arrojarse en mi camino, para darse un momento más de vida, a costa de su ‘amado’. La familia se divide tan fácilmente, Claudia, y cuando ceden ante el miedo, cualquier fachada de fortaleza que alguna vez tuvieron como grupo se desvanece en el aire. Todo lo que queda son ellos en su punto más débil, rogando por la muerte.

Caminando a través del vidrio roto una vez más, Deucalion se quitó las vendas que cubrían sus ojos. Abrió los ojos a una extensión en blanco y negro. —Me rehúso a perder, Claudia. Estés donde estés, quiero que veas a tus seres queridos fracasar. Mira como se aferran a la esperanza y a sus seres queridos, solo para tener esa hermosa paz arrancada de sus corazones que todavía laten, y experimentar la desesperación de primera mano.

Los ojos de Deucalion brillaron de rojo, reemplazando la oscuridad con una visión roja de la habitación del hotel frente a él. Hizo trizas las vendas en sus manos, riendo cuando se vio en el espejo de cuerpo entero. De su cambio completo, un cuerpo negro como el cielo nocturno con puntas salientes sobresaliendo de su piel. Orejas puntiagudas y cornudas, y placas de carne redondeadas y demoníacas que abarcaban su rostro. Colmillos que sobresalían debajo de su mandíbula y sobre su nariz. Garras negras como el vacío, haciendo clic en el espejo frente a él.

—Este es el final, Claudia. —Deucalion llevó sus garras a los ojos de su reflejo, riéndose de la visión que tenía delante. —Voy a arrancarle los ojos de tu hijo y usar tu propia carne y sangre para arreglar lo que has roto. Cuando mi visión regrese, los últimos diez años de debilidad insoportable finalmente serán vengados. Te mostraré, querida mía, exactamente lo que sucede cuando le das al Gran Alfa una segunda oportunidad...

El espejo se rompió en el momento en que una sola garra lo tocó, desmoronándose en polvo y saliendo por la ventana, en un estallido de aire disperso.

—...Destruyendo todo y todos a los que alguna vez amaste.


	11. Two for One

Al regresar a casa, Derek arrastró a Stiles. Llevándolo a la habitación del Alfa, Derek cerró con seguridad la puerta detrás de ellos, ladrando una orden para que no entraran. Cada pedazo de su ropa manchada de sangre restante, que apestaba a muerte y terror, fue arrancada y metida en tres capas de bolsas de basura de plástico. Con la mayoría de los olores ahora atrapados, el temor lentamente se filtró de los huesos de Stiles. Alfa y Beta podían respirar nuevamente, sin sofocarse.

Derek guió a Stiles al baño principal del Alfa, en toda su gracia, presionando contra el Beta, proporcionando una calidez compartida entre sus cuerpos. Al otro lado de las baldosas, el vapor se elevaba del suelo con cada paso que daba Stiles.

Derek encendió la ducha, ajustándola a la temperatura adecuada, con una mano firmemente sujetando la de Stiles. Una vez satisfecho, Derek consiguió un paño mojado y se volvió para mirar a Stiles.

Comenzando con la cara de Stiles, Derek luchó por mantener sus rasgos humanos, limpiando los rastros de sangre. Eventualmente, un par de orejas puntiagudas, una nariz torcida y largos colmillos sobresalieron. —Lo siento... Stiles, lo... lo siento. —Dijo, luchando por hablar a través de sus colmillos y la rabia temblorosa que se convirtió en un gruñido distintivo.

Stiles se apoyó en el lavabo del baño, calmándose lentamente con el calor de la tela mojada, el toque de Derek y los olores familiares de la casa de la manada que lo rodeaban. —¿Por qué lo sientes? —Balbuceó, al borde de las lágrimas. Al igual que Derek, la cara de Stiles lentamente retrocedió en un rostro lobuno. —Yo soy el que... Eso no pudo hacer nada... Soy el idiota que quedó empalado, y solo... ¡Solo te vi sufrir!

—¡No digas eso! —Escupió Derek, lanzando la toalla ahora ensangrentada a la basura más cercana. Agarró otra húmeda y limpió la sangre negra y carmesí del pecho de Stiles. —¡Yo soy el que no podría salvarte! ¡No era lo suficientemente fuerte! Si no hubieras intervenido y hubieras utilizado tu poder como nuestra Mano Derecha, todos... —Derek se congeló. La mano del Alfa se sacudió incontrolablemente, apenas capaz de limpiar los rastros de sangre. —...no. Todo estaba bien de nuevo. Todos éramos... No estoy perdiendo otra, no puedo perder otra..

Dejando caer la toalla, Derek golpeó con el puño la encimera de mármol de su cuarto de baño, rompiéndola en miles de trozos. Rugió, clavando sus garras repetidamente en cualquier cosa que pudiera tener en sus manos. Las toallas estaban hechas trizas. Los adornos de las paredes se redujeron a la mitad. Cualquiera y todo lo que Derek podía poner en sus manos se arrojaron por el baño, en una ira violenta y espumante.

El frenesí de Derek se calmó, eventualmente dejando al Alfa desnudo sobre sus manos y rodillas, luchando por encontrar su aliento.

Stiles dio un paso adelante, inclinándose al nivel de Derek. Levantó a su Alfa, en ambos pies, antes de inclinarse hacia adelante, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Derek. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Derek, aferrándolo. —Lo dijiste antes, Der. Estamos bien. En este momento, estamos bien. Todos están vivos. —Stiles murmuró.

Permanecieron en silencio compartido, cada uno enfocándose en los latidos del corazón del otro.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Stiles rompió el contacto, recogiendo la toalla húmeda que Derek había usado antes. Se puso de puntillas, tomando su turno para limpiar la sangre y la suciedad de la cara de Derek. —No entiendo nada de esto. ¿Qué demonios es una Manada Alfa, por qué esos malditos gemelos nos atacaron y cómo te conoció ese tipo? ¿Cómo conocía a mi madre? ¿Qué... qué diablos pasa con mi padre que aparentemente es un hombre lobo? Lo juro, no pensé que mi padre fuera un hombre lobo. ¡Por el amor de Dios, él era el borracho de la ciudad! —Las lágrimas perlaban y rodaban por la cara de Stiles a mares. —¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!

—No lo sé, —murmuró Derek. —Si lo que dijo ese chico era cierto, entonces la Manada Alfa quiere que te conviertas en un Alfa Verdadero, para que puedan cosechar tus ojos. Lo cual no tiene absolutamente ningún sentido para mí.

Ninguno de los dos habló cuando entraron juntos en la ducha, mientras seguían raspando la sangre y las vísceras del cuerpo del otro con una combinación de jabón, agua y suaves toques de sus manos con garras.

Caía agua caliente desde la alcachofa de la ducha, quemando la pálida piel de Stiles hasta un tono rosado. La espuma jabonosa contaminada de rojo se desvaneció de su cuerpo firme y tonificado, descendió por sus caderas y nalgas curvas, a lo largo de sus largos y delgados miembros.

Stiles luchó por quitar los grumos en el cabello del pecho de Derek. Más cabello cubría el cuerpo del Alfa que nunca, como una pequeña capa de pelo desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies, acompañando los hombros más anchos de Derek, pectorales y muslos gruesos como sandías.

Recostado contra la pared de la ducha, Stiles aumentó la temperatura del agua, dejando que la alcachofa de la ducha le golpeara el cuerpo con agua hirviendo. El olor a muerte era demasiado para que su nariz lo manejara.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Murmuró Stiles.

Derek se apoyó contra la pared opuesta, deslizándose hacia abajo hasta que se sentó, dejando que el agua de escorrentía lo empapara por completo. —En este momento... esperamos. La amenaza inmediata se ha ido. Tu padre parecía tener una idea de lo que estaba pasando. Argent va a querer involucrarse. Los gemelos, si quieren vivir, nos darán todo lo que queremos.

Deslizándose hacia abajo, Stiles se unió a Derek, apoyándose en el brazo de su Alfa para apoyarse. El agua caía sobre ellos como lluvia. —Todos están en peligro. La mamá de Scott Los padres de Jackson. Deaton. Danny... Oh, mierda. —Stiles alzó su cabeza, golpeándola repetidamente contra la pared de la ducha. —La casa de Danny apestará a Erica y a mí, hemos estado allí cada dos días desde The Jungle.

Derek tiró de Stiles entre sus piernas, abrazando la forma temblorosa del Beta. —Conseguiré que todos los lugares se queden en alguno de los pisos del edificio-. Si alguien quiere llegar a ellos, tienen que pasar por nuestro piso. Cualquiera en quien podamos pensar... Lo protegeremos.

—¿Qué hay de la escuela? ¿El equipo de lacrosse? ¿El Entrenador Finstock? —El pecho de Stiles se alzó y cayó, mientras aparecía el pánico recién descubierto.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Derek finalmente negó con la cabeza. —Tendremos que pensar en otra cosa. No hay mucho espacio en estos condominios, no podemos mantener a todos al alcance de la mano, pero no podemos extendernos demasiado por el territorio. Mientras no estés allí, me cuesta creer que Deucalion vaya a perder tiempo y recursos allí. Alto Alfa o no, no puede ir y volar su tapadera como un hombre lobo para el mundo.

Descansando sobre el pecho de Derek, Stiles miró a su derecha, notando el intrincado tatuaje en el brazo derecho de Derek. Largas hebras de hiedra y triskelions forradas de negro, con pequeñas yemas de color rojo salpicadas en todo el patrón. Un símbolo que ahora era muy prominente en el brazo derecho de Stiles también.

—Qué... —Alzando su brazo, Stiles trató de quitar la tinta, solo para darse cuenta de que era de la variedad permanente.

Derek tomó el brazo de Stiles contra el suyo, alineando los patrones de hiedra. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Stiles, bloqueando el diluvio. —Esa es la marca de la Mano Derecha del Alfa. Quería que tú y yo lo formalizáramos durante la cena con la manada, pero... Las cosas cambiaron. Entraste en ese poder antes de lo que imaginaba.

Inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, Stiles se giró para encontrarse con la cara de Derek. —¿Qué es... una mano derecha?

—Deaton puede explicarlo más tarde, pero… —Derek ayudó a ambos a ponerse de pie. Recogió una botella de champú, vertió su contenido sobre el cabello de Stiles y lo masajeó suavemente en el cuero cabelludo de su Beta. —Significa que estás ahí para intervenir cuando fallo. Que confío en ti con mi poder cuando se trata de proteger a la manada. Piensa en la Mafia. —Ajustó su posición en la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente enjuagara el barro y la mugre del pelo de Stiles.

Devolviendo el favor, Stiles extendió la mano, frotando champú contra el pelo y la barba de Derek. —... es así como cambié a ese... ¿Lobo gigantesco?

Derek enjuagó su cabello, cerrando la ducha. Él asintió con la cabeza, saliendo de la ducha con Stiles a remolque. —Sí. Pediste prestado mi estado como Alfa y usaste ese poder para lograr un cambio completo. Deaton dice que hay muchas maneras diferentes en que una Mano Derecha puede usar ese poder, pero dada la situación...

—¿La muerte de los gemelos gilipollas a través de una gigantesca boca de lobo fue la ruta más fácil? —Stiles recogió suaves toallas blancas de los restos en ruinas del mostrador del baño, arrojando una a Derek.

—Así parece. —Derek se secó antes de envolverse en una toalla.

Stiles hizo lo mismo, sin preocuparse demasiado por el rastro de agua que dejaron atrás, regresando a la habitación de Derek.

El agotamiento se aceleró, mientras Alfa y Beta apartaban el edredón de la cama tamaño king de Derek, arrojaban sus toallas en el cesto de la ropa y se envolvieron mutuamente para calentarse.

Derek agarró una sábana cercana, cubriéndoles para calentarse. Acercó a Stiles más cerca, sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor del pecho y la espalda del Beta, mientras sus piernas se entrelazaban lentamente la una y con la otra.

Buscando el calor humano del Alfa, Stiles se obligó a ponerse de lado sobre el cuello de Derek. Afortunadamente apoyó su oreja en la arteria de Derek, mientras cada latido del corazón de su Alfa se desmoronaba ante el temor y el miedo que todavía recorría el cuerpo a Stiles. —Pensé que estabas muerto.

—Yo también.

Continuaron presionándose el uno contra el otro, con poco o ningún espacio entre su pecho, abdomen o ingle.

—Cambié. Verla así me hizo cambiar, me hizo... Tan enfadado, pensé que iba a explotar. —Stiles gruñó, clavando sus garras en la carne de Derek, a punto de romper la piel.

—Lo vi. —Derek bajó sus manos, clavando sus propias garras en la parte inferior de la columna de Stiles, justo encima de sus nalgas.

Los colmillos de Stiles aparecieron. —Todavía estoy temblando por eso. Te sigo viendo en mi cabeza... Morir en el suelo, con toda esa sangre. Yo... No pude manejarlo. ¡No quería manejarlo! ¡Nadie y quiere decir NADIE se mete con mi Manada!

—Nadie, —se quejó Derek, en la misma furia.

Alfa y Beta estaban furiosos. Pasaron los minutos, los minutos convirtiéndose en horas, mientras gruñidos airados, posesividad y alguna lágrima ocasional se compartían entre ellos.

Solo después de que la ira, la amargura, el miedo y la conmoción del día comenzaron a desaparecer, regresó la función cerebral superior de Stiles. Solo entonces se dio cuenta y asimiló la situación que tenía ante él.

La situación muy desnuda, cruda, real entre ellos.

Una situación que Derek pareció darse cuenta también, cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Apartándose de uno y otro, desenterraron sus enojadas y posesivas garras el uno del otro. Todo el cuerpo de Stiles se sonrojó de un rojo brillante, mientras que Derek se levantó de la cama, cogiendo un par de prendas interiores y lanzando un par de repuesto a Stiles.

—¿Derek? —Murmuró Stiles mientras agregaba una pizca de modestia a su cuerpo.

—¿Sí?

—Nos bañamos juntos. —Stiles revisó los cajones de Derek, recogió una camiseta de la universidad y se cubrió con ella.

—Lo hicimos.

—Estábamos desnudos en la cama. Como, muy desnudos en la cama el uno con el otro. Las cosas se tocaron. —Stiles arrojó a Derek una camisa, dándole al Alfa un momento para vestirse.

—Éramos.

Derek se sentó en el borde más a la izquierda de la cama. Stiles se sentó a la derecha. Sus espaldas se volvieron la una hacia la otra. En ese momento, acelerado, Stiles podía recordar sus sentimientos de esa mañana, aunque solo fuera brevemente, cómo se había sentido la felicidad.

—¿Sabes? —Stiles juntó sus manos. —Cuando bailamos la semana pasada, sentí... algo.

—Yo también. —Derek se deslizó en la cama, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el medio.

Stiles hizo lo mismo, dejando un espacio más pequeño entre ellos. —Cuando te conocí por primera vez, y después de todo lo que hicimos con Scott, Kate y Peter, honestamente pensé que eras un psicópata. Morder a Jackson, Isaac, Erica y Boyd me hizo pensar que estabas comenzando una especie de culto de lobos, a punto de esclavizar a la ciudad. A decir verdad, pensé que eras una amenaza. Me asustaste muchísimo.

Derek bajó la cabeza. —Lo siento.

Stiles se recostó, descansando su espalda en la de Derek. —No lo estés. Si no fuera por ti, habría perdido a Scott. Nunca hubiera podido tener a mi familia. —Extendió la mano, dejando que su mano viajara lo suficiente como para caer sobre la de Derek. —Tenía que conocerte. Aprendí mucho sobre ti y por qué hiciste todo lo que hiciste. Aprendí que podrías ser compasivo, devolviendo vidas a todos en la manada, para que pudieran seguir adelante. Entendí por qué elegiste los rotos para morder. Los elegiste porque el mordisco es un regalo, una oportunidad para una segunda vida. Al igual que convertirse en Alfa fue una segunda oportunidad para ti. —Él sonrió. —Aprendí que... eras gracioso. Sarcástico. Serio. Amoroso. Tú no eras el gran lobo malo por el que te había creído. Todo eso era solo una piel realmente gruesa que habías tenido que usar todos estos años. Te entiendo, y... creo que eres muy fuerte.

—Gracias. —Derek sonrió. Se giró, guiando a Stiles para que se sentara frente a él, sus rodillas tocándose, mientras Alfa y Beta se tomaban de la mano. El pequeño rubor en la cara de Derek fue suficiente para Stiles.

Suspirando, Stiles negó con la cabeza. —Sé sincero conmigo. Solo confié en ti lo suficiente como para verme desnudo, limpiarme, y luego caer en la cama contigo, sin ningún tipo de trasfondo sexual o la expectativa de que la cabecera se rompa por el sexo. No creo que haya confiado tan explícitamente en alguien tanto en mi vida, así que espero que este sea el tema de la pareja de hombres lobo. Porque si estoy malinterpretando estas señales, probablemente me aplastarás en los próximos minutos.

—Lo es. —La sonrisa de Derek creció.

Stiles levantó una ceja. —Entonces... nos apareamos de por vida. Esta sensación que tengo, esto... ¿Vínculo? ¿Es esto de por vida?

Los ojos de Derek brillaron en rojo. Extendió la mano y tomó la mejilla de Stiles. —Tienes una opción. Tú siempre tienes una opción. No tenemos que hacer nada con esto si no quieres. Nada, y quiero decir que nada está escrito en piedra. —La mano del Alfa tembló.

Stiles se estiró para sujetar la mano de Derek. —Mira eso. Puedes decir más de dos palabras.

Derek se mordió el labio inferior. Su sonrisa se transformó en una sonrisa engreída y de lado. —Me dejas sin palabras.

El corazón de Stiles se derritió, acompañado por una gran carcajada. Todo a su alrededor parecía más brillante, más feliz. Alguien lo quería, románticamente. Alguien lo quería como amigo, como aliado, como Mano Derecha...

La oscuridad se apoderó de la habitación. La sonrisa de Sties se desvaneció. Miró el tatuaje en su brazo derecho, y las manchas rojas que salpicaban su diseño. Su nariz captó el leve olor a sangre del baño, y rompió todo contacto con Derek.

—¿Stiles?

Acurrucado en una pelota en el borde de la cama, Stiles cerró los ojos de golpe. —Derek, todos están en peligro por mi culpa. Los gemelos te atacaron porque me querían. Ennis podría haber matado a alguien en la manada porque estaba tratando de burlarse de mí. —Sacudió la cabeza, tan enojado consigo mismo, con la situación, y con su Manada Alfa. —...Ese... estúpido gilipollas debido a que no os habría amenazado si no fuera por mí. —Saltando de la cama, Stiles recorrió la habitación, con las uñas clavadas en la suave piel de sus palmas interiores. —Tal vez. Tal vez sea mejor que me vaya. Entregándome. Dejarle tomar lo que quiera, y luego...

Derek estaba al lado de Stiles en una fracción de segundo, sacando sus garras. Negó con la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban rojos mientras gruñía en dirección a Stiles. —...Si Scott, Isaac o alguno de nosotros sugieran que se los maten para que todos puedan vivir, ¿los dejarían? ¿No acabamos de aceptar que NADIE se meta con nuestra Manada?

Stiles apartó sus manos de Derek, sus ojos brillaban dorados mientras gruñía. —Esto es diferente, Derek, esto no es una amenaza metafórica, esto es lo juro por...

—¡No, no lo es! —Derek golpeó la pared con el puño y dejó un cráter detrás. —Mi Manada no se trata de las vidas de todos superando las vidas de uno. Somos una unidad. No, joder eso, somos una familia, Stiles. Somos la familia que todos queríamos tener en nuestra vida cotidiana pero nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de tener. ¡Nadie en esta familia está a punto de tirar esa vida!

—Uno para todos, y todos para uno, ¿eh? —Stiles negó con la cabeza, burlándose. —Eso es genial en teoría, Derek, pero... Esto es la vida real. Esto no es un cuento de hadas. Al final del día, un monstruo acecha a caperucita y la abuela morirá a menos que Caperucita haga algo al respecto. Desafortunadamente, no tengo una canasta de galletas que Gilipollas va a querer, ¡excepto yo mismo!

Tranquilizándose, Derek apagó sus ojos. Avanzó, colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de Stiles. —Caperucita no está sola. Ella no tiene que luchar contra el monstruo por sí misma.

—¿Qué pasa si Caperucita no quiere ver a la gente morir a su alrededor? ¿Qué pasaría si ella prefiere morir sola si eso significaba mantener a la abuela y a todos sus amigos a salvo? —Stiles dejó que las lágrimas cayeran. El dolor en el estómago de Stiles, la ola inminente de náuseas y la ansiedad que impregnaba todo su cuerpo, lenta pero seguramente, fueron absorbidas por los brazos de Derek, mientras las venas negras sobresalían de la piel del Alfa. Tan rápido como Stiles podía entrar en pánico, Derek estaba allí para llevárselo todo.

—Entonces Caperucita es egoísta. —Derek sonrió, ahogando sus propias lágrimas. —Porque está dejando atrás a las personas que la aman, y... Nadie querría vivir en un mundo sin Caperucita.

Stiles se rió entre las lágrimas. Extendió la mano, plantando su mano en el pecho de Derek. En segundos, aparecieron venas negras, mientras Stiles se alejaba del dolor de estómago, ansiedad y miedo de su propio Alfa. —Odio las metáforas. Siempre vienen a morderme el culo. —Murmuró cuando Alfa y Beta se tomaron el dolor al unísono, antes de calmarse.

Las venas negras se desvanecieron, mientras Derek y Stiles se paraban en el medio de la habitación.

—Entonces déjame decirlo claramente, —dijo Derek, arrastrando a Stiles y plantarlo en el medio de la cama. Se unió a su lado, juntando la mano de Stiles con la suya. —Nadie en esta manada va a querer que mueras por nosotros. No vamos a dejar que eso suceda. Nosotros... —Hizo una pausa, mordiéndose la parte inferior de su labio. —Te queremos, Stiles.

—Yo… —Stiles tomó una respiración profunda, incapaz de romper el contacto con la mirada de Derek. —También los amo.

Derek se inclinó hacia adelante.

Stiles se inclinó hacia adelante.

Derek inclinó la cabeza.

Stiles inclinó la cabeza.

El puente de sus narices se tocaban el uno al otro.

La carne de sus labios presionada.

Sus pechos dejaban poco espacio entre ellos.

Abdomen tocado.

Los suaves trazos en su ropa interior se tocaron, enviando una onda de choque por sus espinas.

—Mmm.

—Mmm.

Se besaron, en silencio y dulcemente, abrazándose unos a otros.

—Disculpa la interrupción, pero... —El Sheriff Stilinski estaba de pie en la puerta, sacando una garra del pomo de la puerta, que ahora estaba cerrada.

Stiles gritó, golpeando su cabeza contra la cabecera. —¡¿Papá?! ¡¿Qué diablos?!

Derek se sentó horrorizado, jalando una manta para cubrir su cuerpo completamente vestido. —Sh.. Sheriff, yo...

Noah puso los ojos en blanco y entró en la habitación. —¿Podría pasar un momento con mi hijo? Necesitamos tener una charla.

Asintiendo distraídamente, Derek saltó de la cama. Él cruzó sus brazos, físicamente dolido para dejar el lado de su pareja. —Si... Si me necesitas, grita. Estaré en la cocina. —Derek salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de él y dejó al padre y al hijo en paz.

Un incómodo silencio llenó la habitación. Noah se sentó en el borde del escritorio de Derek, hurgando en la nueva muda de ropa que olía a Scott, con un chorro de productos para el cuerpo que venía del baño de Isaac. —Así que. ¿Tú y Hale? No puedo decir que lo vi venir. Siempre imaginé que seguirías buscando a esa chica Martin.

—Sí. —Stiles se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y se hizo una bola. Miró hacia arriba, enfocándose en los brillantes ojos azules de su padre. —Derek es mi amigo. Tuvimos un gran momento allí.

Noah asintió. —Entonces, supongo que no debería involucrarme entre vosotros dos.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras. —Stiles hizo un gesto hacia la cama. —Especialmente no antes... ¿Sabes?

—Lo siento. Traté de llamar, pero supongo que ninguno de vosotros podría oírme. Supuse que estabas durmiendo, pero... —Noah se rascó la parte posterior de su cuello. Se aclaró la garganta, mirando a cualquier parte menos a la cama de Derek. —Has estado viviendo aquí por un tiempo, ¿eh? Puedo olerte en todas partes.

—Es bueno que te hayas dado cuenta, —murmuró Stiles, cruzándose de brazos.

Noah suspiró. —Bien, vamos a cortar la mierda, no soy bueno en esto. Estás enojado, y lo entiendo. Mereces estar enojado. Estoy seguro de que tienes preguntas. Pregunta. Eso es para lo que estoy aquí.

Stiles asintió, agarrando la almohada más cercana y abrazándose a ella en busca de apoyo. —¿Tú y mamá fueron hombres lobo? En serio, papá, ¿qué diablos?

—Ambos nacimos como hombres lobo, sí. —Noah hizo una pausa. —Yo era parte de una tribu del norte, tu madre era miembro de una tribu occidental. Nos conocimos en el negocio de las Manadas y nos enamoramos. Tu madre vino a vivir conmigo y, finalmente, te tuvimos.

—Entonces... ¿Cómo...? —Stiles hizo un balance de sus manos humanas. No hace unos meses, no habría sido capaz de sacar las garras de sus dedos.

—La descendencia humana no es desconocida. Raras, pero no desconocidas. —Noah bajó la cabeza, las garras asomaban distraídamente sobre el escritorio de Derek. —Queríamos ofrecerte el mordisco cuando fuera el momento adecuado. Con tú siendo nuestro hijo, el mordisco siempre sería un éxito, por lo que fue más una elección que otra cosa. Las cosas nunca funcionaron de esa manera, desafortunadamente.

Stiles se puso de pie, con los brazos cruzados, de cara a la pared. —¿Por qué estas personas me persiguen? Aparentemente, ¿quieren mis ojos? ¿Qué es todo eso?

—Aparentemente, uno de los gemelos le dio una versión abreviada a Derek. —Noah cruzó la habitación, caminando de un lado a otro. —Hace unos diez años, tu madre y yo enojamos a Duke. Lo suficientemente como para querer matar su... —Noah se detuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza. —No importa, es una larga historia. Todo lo que necesitas saber es que tu madre y yo luchamos contra Duke. En ese proceso, ella ascendió como un Alfa Verdadero y fue capaz de vencerlo, cegándolo. Cuando lo hizo, ella le quitó los poderes de 10,000 Alfas que Duke había robado durante su vida. Nosotros... Lo dejamos vivir. Esperábamos que hubiera vuelto a ser como solía ser pero... Como puedes imaginar, perder ese tipo de poder... cambia a la gente.

Stiles se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Este “Deucalion” había matado y asimilado el poder de 10,000 Alfas? Sin embargo, este “Alfa verdadero” era más fuerte que eso? Se giró, tratando de hacer contacto visual con su padre. Stiles no podía escuchar una mentira en el corazón de su padre.

Noah dejó de caminar y se dejó caer en el borde de la cama de Derek. Se encorvó, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. —No queríamos involucrarte en nuestros errores del pasado. Tu madre y yo te escondimos la verdad y vivimos como humanos en un pueblo pequeño. Fuera de la vista, fuera de la mente.

—Espera... ¿Cómo te volviste humano? —Stiles se unió al lado de su padre. Vio las muchas arrugas cruzando la cara de su padre, cada una un recordatorio profundo y cansado. —Derek y Deaton le dijeron a Scott que no había cura.

—No la hay. —Noah metió la mano en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de pijama, sacando un frasco transparente de pétalos de color púrpura. —Mis conexiones nos mantuvieron a salvo de ser descubiertos por medios normales, e Internet no era lo que es hoy, pero nuestros olores serían nuestra caída. El acónito era la única opción. Venenoso para los humanos, pero para los hombres lobo, tomar suficiente y lentamente te arranca el lobo, haciéndote más y más débil hasta que eres indistinguible de un ser humano. Por supuesto, cuando te vuelves como un humano tienes debilidades humanas que exacerban el veneno. —Tiró el frasco al bote de basura más cercano, levantando una mano hasta su corazón. —Alta presión sanguínea. Colesterol alto. Embriaguez... Pobres opciones de estilo de vida... Depresión clínica. —Noah cerró los ojos con fuerza. —… y... Demencia. Hinchazón del cerebro Ictus. Cáncer. Lo que se te ocurra.

La realización golpeó a Stiles, cuando una ola de frío entumecimiento cruzó todo su cuerpo. La muerte de su madre no había sido un trastorno genético hereditario. No, se lo había autoinfligido. Por Stiles. —Mamá murió de eso.

Noah asintió.

Un nuevo miedo se arrastró por el estómago de Stiles. —¿Estás...? —Miró el corazón de su padre. Un corazón que había sido el objeto de las peores pesadillas de todo doctor. La cadena interminable de alimentación saludable sin efecto repentinamente tuvo mucho más sentido.

Noah se encogió de hombros. —Intenté espaciarlo el tiempo suficiente para que te gradúes y termines la universidad. Quizás te quedes unos años después, asegúrate de tener un trabajo, quizás tengas algún tipo de sistema de apoyo al que recurrir y dejarte mi pensión. Debería poder retirarme dentro de unos años y vivir fuera de la red, ahorrando para ti todo lo que pueda. Ese era el plan, al menos.

Stiles sintió su corazón perforado como por un cuchillo sin filo, serrando hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Una década de bufonada borracha. Años de odio a este hombre, por todo lo que había hecho soportar a Stiles.

Todo fue una mentira.

—Dios, no me mires así. —Noah se frotó la cara, gruñendo en voz baja. —Por el amor de Dios, te hice cuidar de mí como si fuera un maldito niño pequeño. Incluso borracho por el acónito, hay tanto que podría haber hecho, pero no lo hice. Porque no quería. Perder a mi compañera me destruyó, y saber que Duke estaba a la vuelta de la esquina me hizo abandonar la vida. No te culpes, porque esta fue mi elección.

Con esas palabras, la simpatía dio paso a la ira.

—Entonces deberías habérmelo dicho. —Stiles se levantó, sus ojos cobraron vida. —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mentirme? ¿Crees que quiero esto? ¿Crees que quiero que mi papá se mate por mi bien? ¿Crees que me gustaría saber que mi madre murió como lo hizo, por mi bien? ¡Que se jodan los dos! ¡Merecía saberlo!

Noah se levantó, sus ojos quemaban un temible azul. —¿Esto viene de la boca de alguien que se ofreció a Duke a cambio de su manada? ¿Huh, Caperucita? ¿Crees que me gusta escuchar que mi hijo quiere suicidarse por los errores que cometí?

Los gruñidos se hicieron eco entre padre e hijo. Las garras estaban afuera, flotando a sus lados, temblando.

Como el primero en retroceder, Noah suspiró, alejándose. —Lo siento, yo- voy a retirarme. Necesito ir a la cama, pronto. Me pondré con Deaton por la mañana. Veré si hay algo que él pueda hacer por mí. —Caminó hacia el borde de la habitación, con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. —Stiles, quería que tuvieras una vida normal. Tu madre y yo nunca quisimos que sufrieras por nuestros pecados. Lamentablemente, ninguno de nosotros obtuvo lo que queríamos. Vas a vivir una vida extraordinaria a partir de ahora, y serás el objetivo de la insana lujuria de Duke por el poder de tu madre a menos que sea detenido. —Los ojos de Noah se extinguieron. —Ambos fracasamos.

Stiles cayó hacia atrás, sentándose en la cama. —¿Podemos ganar esto?

—No lo sé. —Noah agarró el pomo de la puerta. —Duke es una sombra de su yo anterior, pero incluso como una sombra, él es el hombre lobo más poderoso del continente. Unos pocos minutos de visión con todo su poder podrían ser suficientes para cortarnos a todos. No tengo idea de cuántos Alfa ha matado, tratando de recuperar su poder perdido. —Giró la perilla, abrió la puerta y se detuvo en la salida. —Sin embargo, si tu madre nos ha mostrado algo, el poder no es igual a la fuerza. Claudia detuvo a Duke en el apogeo de su poder, en un momento en que podría haberse convertido en el Rey de los Alfas en todo el mundo. 10.000 Alfas asesinados por ese poder. Demonios, en ese momento, bien podría haber sido el Dios de los Alfas. —Una amplia sonrisa cruzó la cara de Noah. —Sin embargo, una madre lo detuvo. El Chef principal de un restaurante de mamá y papá, sin experiencia en combate. La mujer más amable, más dócil que haya conocido en mi vida... Cegando y destruyendo a un Dios convirtiéndose en una Diosa.

Stiles tuvo una visión de su madre. Su piel pálida y pecosa, salpicada de lunares. Cabello largo y rizado, hasta la cintura. Historias para dormir. Hornear galletas o cocinar juntos. Su risa. Sus lágrimas. Los buenos tiempos y los malos.

Una pequeña llama creció en el pecho de Stiles, con un crujido de color rojo cereza que floreció en sus ojos, aunque solo fuera por un momento.

—Todo es posible, Stiles. —Noah sonrió, viendo los ojos de su hijo. —Descansar un poco. No tengas miedo de amar a tu pareja, y ni siquiera pienses en tirar la vida. Conociendo a Duke, tenemos hasta la próxima luna llena antes de que él ataque. Él querrá todas las ventajas, y la luna llena trae el poder de los hombres lobo a su punto máximo. Si él quiere que te conviertas en un Alfa Verdadero, como tu madre, entonces ese es el mejor momento para ello.

Noah dio un solo paso por la puerta.

—Lo llamas Duke, —murmuró Stiles.

Noah se congeló. —¿Sí?

—Llamas a todos por su apellido. Me molesta mucho, para ser honesto. Supongo que lo cogiste trabajando en la aplicación de la ley por tanto tiempo. —Stiles clavó sus garras en las sábanas. —La cosa es... No haces eso conmigo, Scott o Melissa. No haces eso con la familia. Usas apodos o nuestros primeros nombres.

—¿Y? —Murmuró Noah.

—Mamá no lo mató. No lo mataste. Dijiste que ambos querían que volviera a ser como solía ser. —Stiles alzó la cabeza, con los ojos clavados en los de Noah. —No harías eso por un extraño o un psicópata al azar.

Noah se apartó de Stiles, incapaz de mirarlo cara a cara. —Serías un buen detective.

—Papá...

Noah negó con la cabeza. —Después de que Duke muera, hablaremos sobre ello. Hay algunas cosas sobre mi pasado que no me gusta mencionar. Mi relación con Duke es una de ellos. —Tomando una respiración profunda, Noah salió de la habitación.

—No todo el mundo va por un camino oscuro, Scott tiene tanta suerte de tener un amigo como tú, Stiles.


	12. One for a Brother

La Manada Hale se reunió en su sala de estar, con Deaton, Aiden, Ethan, Allison y Lydia uniéndose a sus filas. Mientras Noah y Derek ponían al grupo al tanto, Stiles se entretenía en la cocina, entregando café, té y comida caliente a cualquiera que tuviera apetito.

Stiles se sentó al lado de Derek, entregándole a su Alfa otra cálida taza de café negro, mientras Noah terminaba su explicación de la Manada Alfa, de Stiles era un objetivo, y la batalla venidera por delante.

Noah dejó una taza de café vacía a un lado mientras el sol se nivelaba en lo alto del cielo, horas después de que se habían reunido. —-Así que eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

La manada permaneció en un aturdido silencio, mientras Isaac sostenía torpemente su mano en el aire.

—Esto no es la escuela Lahey, escúpelo, —refunfuñó Noah, frotándose el puente de la nariz.

Isaac se sonrojó, agachando rápidamente la cabeza. —Cierto... Lo siento... Uh, para ser sincero, estoy un poco confundido sobre Stiles. Quieren sus ojos porque podría ser un verdadero Alfa, ¿no porque ya lo es? ¿Cuál es el problema con eso?

—También siento curiosidad por eso. —Deaton dejó una taza de té vacía frente a él, rascándose la barba incipiente. —El poder de un Alfa Verdadero no es genético, por lo que Stiles no debería estar más predispuesto a él que cualquier otro lobo en la historia. Por supuesto, esa teoría se va por la ventana, teniendo en cuenta que Stiles nació años antes de que Claudia ascendiera, y naciera como humano, nada menos. Así que tengo curiosidad de por qué Deucalion se dirige a él. El hombre está claramente loco, pero no es tonto, y no habría arriesgado todo si no hubiera un final de juego a mano.

Noah se encogió de hombros, sacudiendo la cabeza. Él dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. —Ojalá pudiera decirte más. Claudia tuvo sus poderes desde hacía solo un mes antes de que los dos comenzáramos a tomar acónito. En ese momento, todo lo que puedo decirte es que Duke tiene una buena razón para buscarlo. Ese tipo de poder habría convertido a mi esposa en un Alto Alfa de cualquier país en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Demonios, incluso Duke la llamó Diosa en un momento.

Erica se pasó las manos por el cabello, dejando escapar un gruñido grave. —¡Olvida a Stiles! ¡Olvida por qué vienen aquí, nada de eso es importante! ¡Deberíamos estar preocupándonos por el ejército de esos malditos monstruos! —Levantó la cabeza, revelando un par de ardientes ojos dorados.—¡Apuñalé al señor Músculo unas cien veces, y él camino como si nada! ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Cómo alguien puede hacer eso?

—La Manada Alfa viene con años de entrenamiento sobre cómo bloquear el dolor y amplificar tus habilidades de curación. Matar a Betas por su poder hace que todo sea más sencillo. —Entrando en la cocina para volver a llenar su taza de café, Noah regresó a la sala dando palmaditas a Aiden y Ethan en los hombros. —En cuanto a nuestros números, tuve una agradable velada con los gemelos Steiner. Me han puesto al día sobre el funcionamiento interno de la Manada Alfa, y creo que tenemos poco de qué preocuparnos en cuanto a números. En todo caso, deberíamos estar en un nivel casi uniforme.

Ethan y Aiden se estremecieron bajo las manos de Noah.

Tragando, Ethan fue el primero en hablar. —Deucalion tiene muchos Alfas, pero no va a usarlos todos. Están diseminados por todo el país, manteniendo ciertas áreas seguras. De hecho, la mayoría de ellos son enviados a misiones para robar el poder de otros Alfas, fortaleciéndose hasta que sean tan fuertes como Ennis y Kali, para...

Cuando Ethan hizo una pausa, Aiden puso los ojos en blanco. —Son ganado. Cuando Deucalion necesita un nuevo par de ojos, tiene mucho de donde elegir. A veces tienen suerte y se convierten en alguien como Ennis. Otros reciben un montón de Omegas que se usan para ayudar a criar una manada de Betas para matar y fortalecerse. O a veces, son los juguetes de Kali durante unos meses hasta que se aburre de su “juguete” recién formado y lo intercambia por algo diferente. —Él se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Deucalion no va a confiar en que el ganado esté a menos de 100 pies de un Alfa Verdadero, porque no va a permitir que se lo roben. Solo el círculo interno, si es que eso es así.

Derek se cruzó de brazos, mirando a los gemelos con un par de ojos carmesí. —Escuché la verdad en tus palabras. Estás diciendo que vamos a ser una Manada contra Kali, Deucalion y tal vez un puñado de sus Alfas más confiables. No es el ejército de leyenda de la Manada Alfa.

—Eso es correcto, —dijo Noah, asintiendo con la cabeza. Él sorbió su café. —Aunque esa no es una victoria automática para nosotros. Duke tiene el poder de mil Alfas, e incluso si solo puede usarlo durante un par de minutos, él podría borrarnos a todos en un instante. Kali, por lo que he deducido de los gemelos, es tan fuerte, si no más que Ennis. Entonces, como Erica temía, la mayoría de vosotros no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra él.

Múltiples cabezas caídas. El hedor de la derrota flotaba por toda la habitación, como un moho pútrido.

Stiles apretó sus manos en puños. Se levantó, mirando a todos en la habitación. Esta era su única oportunidad de librarlos del peligro, pasar el infierno o la marea alta. —Entonces la mayoría de nosotros necesitamos estar corriendo. Salir de Beacon Hills, hasta que esto acabe. —Agarrándose el pecho, Stiles hizo un gesto al resto del grupo. —Esto es algo de los Stilinski, no algo de la Manada Hale. Esto es todo por mi familia y nuestros errores del pasado. ¡No quiero que peleen y mueran por esto! Entonces creo que debemos separarnos. ¡Haga que Erica y Scott se lleven a nuestros amigos y familiares y corran tan lejos como puedan!

—Eso no funcionará. —Noah negó con la cabeza. Se detuvo al lado de Stiles, agarrando el hombro del joven. —Necesitamos los números. Esa es nuestra única ventaja en esta situación.

—¡Joder! —Stiles le apartó la mano a su padre. —A la mierda, papá, esta es mi familia de la que estoy hablando! ¡No voy a dejar que sean corderos para la matanza solo para salvar mi propia piel!

Noah miró hacia otro lado. —Estás asumiendo que podrían escapar y vivir una nueva vida. No deberías asumir eso. —Se apoyó contra una pared, cruzando los brazos. —Duke no tiene intención de dejar que nadie cercano a nosotros viva, Stiles. Esta es una venganza personal, de poco más que rencor. Luchamos, o morimos. No hay más escondite para ninguno de nosotros.

Un frío gélido recorrió la columna de Stiles. Se derrumbó en el sofá, descansando junto a Derek una vez más. El Alfa apoyó su brazo alrededor del hombro de Stiles.

El silencio llenó la habitación una vez más, ya que el espeso aroma del miedo obstruía más de una nariz.

—Tienen que intentarlo, papá. —Stiles negó con la cabeza, las lágrimas se juntaron en el borde de sus ojos. —O debería...

—Correr no resolverá nada. Tenemos que matarlo.

Todas las miradas se centraron en Scott. Su tono generalmente suave delataba el par de ardientes ojos dorados y garras sobresaliendo de las puntas de sus dedos. Allison, especialmente, miro a su antiguo amor con la boca abierta.

—No me gusta más que el resto, pero… —Scott se levantó, mirando al resto de los ojos de la manada. —Escuchaste lo que dijo el Sheriff Stilinski. No nos estamos alejando de esto.

—¡No lo sabes!, —Gritó Stiles, poniéndose de pie y parándose cara a cara con Scott.

Scott descubrió sus colmillos. —¿Entonces corremos? ¿Siempre desechamos a nuestra manada cuando los tiempos se ponen difíciles? ¿Qué hay de nuestras familias? ¿Nuestros amigos? ¿La escuela? ¿Crees que una ciudad entera puede escaparse, Stiles? ¡Eso nunca funcionaría!

Temblando en una mezcla de miedo e ira, Stiles gruñó en dirección a su hermano. —Scott… ¡No puedes luchar contra esto!

Scott se apartó de Stiles, ahora concentrado en la manada en su conjunto. Todos le dieron a Beta toda su atención. —Además, ¿no ha estado Stiles ya allí para nosotros cuando más lo necesitábamos? ¿No crees que es hora de que le devolvamos el favor?

—¡Esto no es lo mismo, Scott!

—¡Para mí lo es! —Scott golpeó la pared con el puño, sacudiendo la base. —Te debo mi vida, Stiles. Así que no me estoy alejando de esto. Haré lo que tengamos que hacer. Si los demás quieren huir, pueden hacerlo, ¡pero me quedaré contigo!

Stiles abrió la boca para discutir, siendo silenciado mientras miraba a Isaac ponerse de pie con las manos en los bolsillos. El Beta estaba inquieto, sacudiendo la cabeza.—Estoy asustado. No voy a mentir, estoy... estoy aterrorizado. —Su cabeza cayó, mordiendo su labio inferior. —No sé qué puedo hacer para ayudar. Sé que soy un debilucho, y no soy mucho mejor que carne de cañón. —Una sonrisa amable cruzó la cara de Isaac mientras miraba a los ojos de Stiles. —Pero... no estoy corriendo. No esta vez. Me he escapado de todo lo demás en mi vida. Me he escondido, para estar a salvo, pero la cosa es... No quiero esconderme por el resto de mi vida. Esconderse es... doloroso, a su manera.

—Isaac —murmuró Stiles.

—Enséñame cómo matar a estos hijos de puta, y yo estoy a bordo. —Erica miró al sheriff Stilinski con un par de ojos ardientes. Se levantó, empujando su pulida uña en el pecho de Noah. —No voy a sentarme aquí y no hacer nada. Nunca más, ¿me oyes, viejo? Entonces, ¡o te opones o te callas!

Noah sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza a la petición de Erica.

—¡Erica! —Gritó Stiles.

Boyd suspiró, apoyándose contra el sofá. —Necesito ir al gimnasio. La vida apesta a veces.

Stiles abrió la boca para hablar, silenciado esta vez porque Jackson estaba con el resto de los Betas, sonriendo como de costumbre.

Jackson cruzó las piernas, burlándose. —No creas que estoy haciendo esto por ti, Bitchwitski. Aquí hay personas que quiero proteger. —Apartó la vista. —Gente que amo.

—Jax… —Stiles se agarró el estómago, luchando contra un conjunto de lágrimas ardientes.

Cálidos brazos envueltos alrededor de Stiles. Derek acercó a su compañero, apoyando la barbilla en la cabeza de Stiles. —No tienes que hacer esto solo, Stiles. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije anoche? Todos vamos a luchar a través de esto, juntos. Lo lograremos. —Besó a Stiles en la frente, golpeando al Beta en su nariz.

—¡Ay! —Gritó Stiles.

Derek rodó los ojos. —Ahora cállate mientras salvamos tu inútil culo.

—¡Idiota! —Gritó Stiles, mirando hacia Derek. Se giró, encontrándose con el resto de los ojos confiados de la manada, solo para dejar caer la cabeza poco después. ¿Cómo podía mirarlos a los ojos, cara a cara, cuando esencialmente los estaba enviando a todos a una tumba temprana? —Vosotros, vosotros no...

Noah suspiró, interviniendo entre el grupo y silenciando a su hijo. —¿Qué hay de vosotros dos? —Miró a los gemelos Steiner, quienes se estremecieron bajo la mirada del Sheriff. —Como yo lo veo, teneis tres opciones. O les tiro a los cazadores para que os encierren en una jaula, la Manada Alfa os encuentra, o os unís a nuestras filas y luchais por vuestra libertad.

La manada quedó en silencio una vez más, cuando Stiles y Derek emitieron un gruñido abrumador. Ambos gemelos se acurrucaron por miedo al Alfa Hale y a su Mano Derecha.

—Abajo, muchachos. —Noah les hizo señas a Derek y Stiles. Se centró en Aiden y Ethan. —No crean que todo está perdonado, chicos. Hablé de cosas con Hale. Hemos decidido no mataros, dada la valiosa información que han compartido con nosotros.

Derek se dirigió a los gemelos, cerniéndose sobre ellos al lado de Noah. Sus ojos quemaron un agujero, directamente en sus almas. Ninguno de los gemelos podía soportar la vista, agachando la cabeza de la pura ferocidad. —Teneis más experiencia combatiendo a Alfas que nadie aquí. Por mucho que me mate, los necesitamos a los dos, y nos necesitan si van a vivir a través de esto. Ayúdadnos, y consideraré dejaros salir de nuestro sótano para siempre. —Él clavó las garras en sus brazos. —Pero déjadme ser claro. Tocadme o a mi compañero o a cualquier persona en esta manada de nuevo, y no habrá piedad.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una sola mirada. Ethan palmeó su mano en la rodilla de Aiden, agarrándola. Aiden asintió.

—No tenemos otra opción, —murmuró Ethan. —Luchamos por ti, Alfa Hale.

Aiden levantó la mirada, mirando más allá de Derek, hacia Stiles. —-Y luchamos por la Mano Derecha de Hale, quien fue la primera persona en mostrarnos misericordia en esta vida. —Ethan también inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Stiles.

Stiles rodó sus ojos, presentándolos a los dos con su dedo favorito. —Que se jodan los dos. Duro. En realidad, ¿por qué no los dos se follan entre sí, en varias posiciones? —Él gruñó, mostrando un par de ojos dorados. —La próxima vez que lo jodamos, Derek no va a impedir que tenga un emparedado gemelo.

Aiden y Ethan se encogieron, encogiéndose de Stiles tanto como lo habían hecho por Derek.

Noah aplaudió. —Bueno. Ahora que hemos establecido nuestra fuerza de combate, luego viene el plan de ataque. ¿Argent? ¿Alguna palabra de tu Padre?

Allison asintió, poniéndose de pie y agitando un teléfono en el aire. —Mamá y el abuelo están siguiendo a Deucalion y Kali en este momento, con los mejores en su equipo, con la esperanza de rastrearlos a donde sea que vayan. Mientras tanto, papá está volando por todas partes, tratando de reunir a los mejores Cazadores de todo el país. —Se mordió el labio, mientras con la otra mano rozaba suavemente la pistolera de una de sus armas. —Incluso si solo somos una distracción, el Clan Argent no va a dejar que Deucalion haga lo que quiera. Él es una amenaza para todos en nuestro mundo, Cazadores, Hombres Lobo, Banshee, Vampiros, todos nosotros. Y... —Ella miró hacia arriba, hacia Derek. —Si bien mi familia no siente lo mismo que yo, el Clan Argent tiene una deuda de por vida, Derek. Después de lo que mi tía le hizo a tu familia... yo también estoy luchando. Por tu Manada, y no por mi Clan. Lo que sea que pueda hacer por tus planes, cuenta conmigo.

Derek se apartó de Allison, volviendo a llenar su taza de café. — ...cualquier cosa que quieras, Argent. —Su mano agarró la taza con fuerza, formando una grieta a lo largo de sus bordes.

Stiles, totalmente tranquilo, se volvió para mirar a su padre. —Entonces, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso? ¿Cómo derrotamos a este tipo? Suponiendo que podamos vencerlo.

Noah negó con la cabeza. —Ese es el estado de ánimo equivocado. Nuestro objetivo no es derrotar a Deucalion solo con el poder. Perderemos esa lucha miles de veces, no importa cuántas personas peleen por nosotros. —Señaló a cada uno de los Betas, a Stiles, a Allison y finalmente a Derek. —Tenemos que sobrevivir a él. Hacer que se queme por los ojos, dejarlo en un estado de debilidad y luego luchar contra él cuando tenga menos poder, y asegurarnos de que no pueda reemplazar sus ojos sobre la marcha. Podemos ganar ESA pelea.

Ethan levantó su mano. —Duke puede durar unos 5 minutos en un par de ojos de ganado si los usa con moderación. Él tendrá vista completa y el reinado completo de sus poderes alfa. Solo lo he visto hacer una vez, y fue aterrador.

—Lo que significa que todos van a entrenar sobre cómo durar esos cinco minutos y salir vivos, —dijo Noah, antes de tocar el pecho de Derek. —Hale, ven conmigo. Hay mucho que debes aprender si planeas cumplir cara a cara con cualquiera de la Manada Alfa. Voy a enseñarte cómo hacer lo que le hice a Ennis. —Se volvió e hizo una señal con la cabeza a su hijo. —Stiles, vas a entrenar con Deaton y un viejo amigo sobre cómo canalizar tus habilidades como Mano Derecha. Reyes se unirá a ti.

—¿Yo? —Erica señaló a sí misma. —¿Por qué yo?

—Erica… —Derek se acercó a su Beta, plantando una mano firme en su hombro. —En la última pelea, demostraste ser la única en la manada que está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para protegernos. Incluso si eso significa violencia, e incluso si eso significa quitarle la vida a otro. Actuaste de una manera que otros no pudieron. —Él sonrió. —Quiero que te conviertas en mi Mano Izquierda. Deaton nos ayudará a hacer eso posible.

—Tu me quieres… —Erica se detuvo, negando con la cabeza. —¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

—Por un lado, tú y Stiles son los protectores de la manada si no estoy disponible. Sin embargo, más importante aún, al igual que Stiles, puedes tomar mis poderes y usarlos como propios. Básicamente puedes convertirte en Alfa por un corto tiempo. —Él sonrió, girándose para sonreírle a su pareja. —...Y gracias a Stiles desviando la energía de los gemelos, tengo más que suficiente fuerza para los dos. —Dando la vuelta, le ofreció a Erica una suave sonrisa. —...Y confío en que no abusarás de este poder. Al escuchar a Stiles trabajando con Danny y verte en los últimos meses... ahora sé que estás yendo por el camino correcto.

Erica bajó la cabeza. Luego golpeó a Derek en el intestino, ganándose un “oof” de su Alfa. —No te decepcionaré. No dejaré que ninguno caiga. —Mientras levantaba la cabeza, sus ojos dorados estaban cubiertos de niebla.

—Muy conmovedor, —añadió Noah, irritado. Golpeó a los gemelos en el hombro. —Ethan y Aiden entrenarán al resto de los Betas. Tienen mucha experiencia en la Manada Alfa, y todos estais pasando por el campo de entrenamiento. Cancelar los planes para el próximo mes. Incluyendo el colegio. —Hizo una pausa y vio que se frotaba la nuca. —Tendremos que romper algunas líneas de agua, cortar el cable eléctrico y asegurarnos de que la escuela no esté abierta durante un mes, al menos. No queremos darle a la Manada Alfa objetivos adicionales.

Boyd dio un paso adelante. —Esto es genial y todo, pero… —Hizo una pausa cuando todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él, agachando la cabeza. —...Irán dos pasos por delante de nosotros. Ellos saben dónde vivimos. Donde dormimos Incluso si están atacando durante la luna llena, como dice el Sheriff Stilinski, ¿cómo sabemos exactamente cuándo o dónde? Podrían acercarse sigilosamente a nosotros y matarnos a todos, incluso si todos estamos entrenados y listos.

—Puedo lidiar con eso.

Los ojos de la habitación se enfocaron intensamente en Lydia, volviendo a aplicar una nueva capa de rubor en su rostro. Sin dejar de mirar su espejo compacto, sonrió, tomándose un momento para arreglar el pelo que rebotaba en el frente.

—¿Tú? —Derek levantó una ceja, riéndose.

Lydia se rió, guardando el maquillaje en su bolso de diseñador. —Lo creas o no, he estado entrenando con los Argents. He hablado por Skype con otras banshees en todo el país y aprendiendo cómo detectar el momento de la muerte de alguien.

—Qué útil para nosotros en esta situación. Podríamos usar un despertador de muerte. Siempre quise saber cuándo moriré, —respondió Derek.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Lydia se puso de pie, se acercó al Alfa, quedando por encima del pecho del Alfa. Ella lo empujó en el pecho. —Cuando digo que puedo sentir la muerte, engreído, quiero decir que puedo sentir que la muerte viene antes de que realmente llegue. ¿Cómo crees que supe de tú y Stiles estabais siendo destrozados en la clínica de Deaton, y luego dirigiste a la caballería al bosque al que ustedes se habían escapado? Porque, créanlo o no, existía una verdadera posibilidad de que ustedes dos pudieran haber muerto allí. Lo sentí, una docena de veces más.

Derek abrió la boca para hablar, solo para cerrarla rápidamente después de cerrar los ojos con la mirada dura de Lydia.

—Puedo identificar casi exactamente dónde va a ocurrir la muerte de alguien, aproximadamente media hora antes de que ocurra si realmente sucede, ya que la muerte no siempre es tan precisa. Entonces, cuando llegue el momento... —Lydia levantó un smartphone rosa, cubierto de flores, del bolsillo, tintineando en la cara de Derek. —Mientras tengas un teléfono, puedo darte una posibilidad de pelea. Aunque, a menos que seas todo estúpido, ¡probablemente deberíamos agruparnos mucho antes de la luna llena!

—Cómo… —Derek dio varios pasos hacia atrás desde la pequeña banshee. —Práctico.

—Témele, Derek. —Scott se inclinó, susurrando lo suficientemente fuerte para que el grupo lo escuchara.

Sonrisas naturales y risas iluminaron la habitación por primera vez esa mañana.

Noah se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Comenzamos mañana. Todos descansaran, comerán bien y os ireis a la cama temprano. Tengo algunas llamadas que hacer, pero mientras tanto... Disfrutad de tu tiempo libre. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció, mientras se alejaba de las caras sonrientes de los niños, dándose cuenta de que ninguno de ellos había escuchado una sola palabra de lo que había dicho. Una dolorosa punzada se asentó en el estómago de Noah.

Sin embargo, cuando vio a su hijo acurrucarse más cerca de Derek, vio a Scott discutiendo con algunos de los otros Betas, y Lydia siguió posando frente a Derek, la sonrisa de Noah regresó. “Chicos... Me recuerdan tanto a lo que solíamos ser” Noah cerró los ojos. “Antes de que Duke y yo arruiráramos todo”.

+++++

La manada se dispersó después de la reunión de estrategia. Algunos, como Jackson, fueron a buscar a sus amigos y familiares, para trasladarlos al resto de los condominios que Derek les había comprado directamente a los propietarios. Otros, como Erica, Allison y Boyd, empezaron temprano su entrenamiento, llendo al gimnasio. Isaac fue a dormitar en el sofá más cercano.

En el poco tiempo libre que le quedaba, Stiles solicitó la ayuda de Scott para mudarse. Fuera de su habitación compartida, a la habitación de Derek.

Scott arrastró la última caja de las pertenencias de Stiles, dejándola en la cama de Derek. —Así que. Tú y Derek, ¿eh? —Preguntó, arqueando ambas cejas.

Stiles se estremeció, asintiendo. —Sí. Casi siento que debería pedirte disculpas, después de todo lo que hemos pasado con él. —Finalmente se encogió de hombros, suspirando. —Confía en mí cuando digo que no sucedió de la noche a la mañana. Ni siquiera sé todo lo que significa, aún. Ambos tenemos otras cosas por las que preocuparnos en este momento, pero mientras tanto... —Hizo una pausa. —Debo admitir que hay algo allí, Scott. Algo que quiero explorar, y si estamos a punto de enfrentarnos a este gran enemigo, no quiero abandonar esta vida sin remordimientos.

Scott se cruzó de brazos y miró a Stiles de arriba abajo. Su puchero, lento pero seguro, se convirtió en una pequeña sonrisa. —No puedo decir que sea una imagen mental muy bonita, pero creo que imaginarte desnudo con cualquiera sería un combustible de pesadilla.

—Gilipollas. —Stiles golpeó a Scott en el hombro, mientras los dos se reían al unísono.

Cuando la risa se desvaneció, también la sonrisa de Stiles. Se ocupó, colgando la ropa en el armario de Derek. —Desearía que te lleves a tu madre y huyas.Al menos si ustedes dos lo lograron, podría vivir conmigo mismo.

Scott suspiró, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de Stiles. Sacudió a su amigo, riéndose. —Desearía que me permitieras tratar de protegerte. —Acercó su rostro a centímetros de los ojos dorados de Stiles, que lo miraban a través de él. —Eres mi hermano, Stiles. Hoy en día, ese sentimiento es más fuerte que nunca, así que si crees que estoy dejando que hagas esto por ti mismo, estás completamente equivocado. —Apoyó la cabeza contra la frente de Stiles.

Stiles se alejó de Scott. —Tú y Melissa fueron la única familia que tuve durante mucho tiempo. Cuando papá no estaba allí para mí, vosotros sí. Melissa es una madre para mí, Scott, —lágrimas se juntaron en los ojos de Stiles. —No puedo perder a nadie más, Scott.

—¿Qué te pasó exactamente en esa clínica? —Scott se acercó, agarrando la mano de Stiles. —Noah no hablará de eso. Tú no hablarás de eso. Derek seguro como el infierno no está hablando de eso. Siempre has sido mi columna vertebral. ¡Siempre has sido la espina dorsal de todos! ¡Ahora no es el momento de dar media vuelta y correr!

Alzando la mano, Stiles se agarró el estómago. La risa de Aiden sonó en su cabeza, fuerte y autoritaria. Los gritos de Derek hicieron eco en el fondo de su mente, enviando bilis directamente a su garganta. —¡Nada ha cambiado, Scott! ¡Las cosas son más serias! ¡Las vidas están en juego! ¡No somos un par de niños tratando de colarse en el baile detrás de la espalda de Finstock! ¡Intentamos proteger a nuestro pueblo, a nuestros amigos y a nuestra familia! ¡De un Alfa letal que mató a otros mil Alfas! ¡Podríamos perder personas, Scott!

—No sabes que vamos a perder a nadie, —gruñó Scott.

—No sabes que vamos a mantener a todos, —espetó Stiles, ya en un cambio parcial.

Los “hermanos” estaban a centímetros de distancia, empujando sus hombros el uno contra el otro.

Scott, momentos después, retrocedió. Su gruñido se detuvo, reemplazado por una cálida sonrisa. —Parece que ninguno de nosotros sabe mucho. Tal vez deberíamos que siga su curso y ver qué pasa.

Stiles se calmó a sí mismo, respiró hondo, pasó rozando a Scott y se dejó caer sobre la cama de Derek y él. Se recostó contra una almohada y cerró los ojos. —No lo entiendes. Ninguno de vosotros lo entiende.

—Al menos has encontrado tu cambio. Todos estábamos haciendo apuestas sobre cuando lo encontrarías. —Scott se sentó en el lado de la cama de Derek, descansando junto a su amigo. Sonrió, de oreja a oreja, empujando a Stiles en el costado. —Gané, por cierto. 200 dólares.

Jadeando, Stiles enterró la cara en la almohada. —Eres un idiota.

—Así que… —Scott golpeó a Stiles en el estómago. —¿Tú y Derek habéis hecho el ñaca ñaca? ¿Me estoy acostando sobre el resultado del ñaca ñaca? Porque, ew.

Un rubor brillante cruzó la cara de Stiles. El dolor repetido en el estómago de Stiles fue reemplazado rápidamente por el calor fantasma del cuerpo de Derek, en la parte superior de Stiles. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior corrieron por su mente. Los pensamientos de lo que hicieron esa noche le provocaron escalofríos. Se aclaró la garganta, pateando el pie de Scott. —¿De verdad, Scott? ¿Ñaca ñaca? ¿No puedes simplemente decir “joder”?

—Amigo —Scott entrecerró las cejas. —Cuida tu maldito lenguaje. Somos lobos, no groseros.

Stiles permitió que una breve sonrisa cruzara su rostro. Él bufó, rodando los ojos y golpeando a Scott en la cabeza con una almohada.

Un crepitar rojo más profundo corrió a lo largo del iris de Stiles.

+++++

Satomi Ito sorbió su té desde la comodidad de su hogar en el bosque, mirando el viento azotar las hojas en un baile frenético. El aroma del miedo llegó a su nariz, y dejó escapar un suave suspiro.

La cara con arrugas y vieja de Satomi se suavizó, inclinándose sobre su mecedora. Ella cerró los ojos, permitiendo que el sol calentara su figura frágil y envejecida. —Puedes entrar.

Flotando en el porche trasero de su casa, un par de adolescentes intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

—¿Alfa? —El primero de los dos, un adolescente alto y musculoso, se inclinó sobre una rodilla. Brett Talbot, su pupilo desde hace quince años, y estudiante de segundo año en la Preparatoria Devenford siempre fue un lobo bastante honorable, en camino a grandes cosas en su mundo. —Lamentamos molestarte. Hay un hombre en el teléfono que desea hablar contigo.

Kira Yukimura, hija de un querido amigo, que actualmente se está entrenando con Satomi para controlar sus habilidades como Kitsune, dio un paso al frente. Su cara amable sonrió, presentándose a Satomi con un teléfono inalámbrico mientras su largo cabello negro se agitaba con el viento. —Un hombre llamado Noah. Conocía tu número, así que... ¿Supuse que era alguien con quien querrías hablar?

Satomi sonrió, asintiendo mientras tomaba el teléfono. —Gracias a los dos. Si puedo tener algo de privacidad.

Cuando los adolescentes se marcharon, cerrando la puerta tras ellos, Satomi se llevó el teléfono a la oreja. —Noah, ha pasado bastante tiempo. —Respiró profundamente el aire maloliente. —Basado en el hedor que llega a mi cabaña, ¿puedo suponer que tu manada de nacimiento finalmente te encontró después de todos estos años?


	13. One for a Friend

Stiles descubrió, al final de la primera semana de entrenamiento de su padre, que había, de hecho, un infierno peor que el campo de entrenamiento de Derek Hale. Incluso los gemelos, derrotados a través de los años del régimen de la Manada Alfa, lucharon por mantener el ritmo, rápidamente afirmando que Noah era más intenso de lo que Ennis o Kali habían sido alguna vez.

Horas de funcionamiento a altas velocidades, desde las tres de la mañana hasta el amanecer. Entrenamiento con pesas construidas para hombres lobo, para un aumento muscular máximo. Combate con compañeros durante el resto del tiempo, lo que resulta en extremidades rotas, narices sangrientas y más de un viaje a la clínica de Deaton para la curación.

Incluso sus dietas habían sido controladas en gran medida, para garantizar el máximo crecimiento en todas las áreas, comer hasta que estuvieran enfermos.

Por el momento, fue la peor semana de la vida de Stiles.

Sin embargo, no se puede negar los resultados.

Stiles resopló, en las afueras boscosas de la Propiedad Hale. Mientras los Betas se entrenaba con los Mellizos, y Derek enfocaba sus esfuerzos con Noah, Stiles y Erica estaban en medio de su 19ª batalla, con Deaton observando desde una distancia segura. Stiles luchó sin camisa, donde su suave músculo había sido martillado en líneas endurecidas, la piel dura como el metal. Al otro lado del camino, entrenando en una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos, el cuerpo de Erica se había transformado de la misma manera, pero con mucho más volumen de lo que Stiles podría haber esperado.

―Mueve tu trasero, Stiles! ¡Diez combates más! ―Gritó Erica, secándose la gota de sudor de su frente. Sus ojos brillaron de oro, antes de derretirse lentamente en un brillo ardiente de color rojo caramelo.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza, tragando saliva. Se concentró, cerró los ojos y los abrió para revelar un par de ojos de color granate. ―¡Vamos!

Erica se adelantó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus garras golpearon a Stiles en el hombro antes de que él pudiera siquiera prepararse. Se encontraron con resistencia instantánea, gracias a la semana de entrenamiento de Stiles, y dejaron poco más que un rasguño a nivel de superficie.

Gruñendo, Stiles levantó su pierna, donde se encontró con el antebrazo de Erica. El impacto obligó a los árboles a su alrededor a estremecerse, obligando a algunas ramas a agrietarse bajo el peso.

Erica sigue, agarrando la pierna de Stiles, y girándolo alrededor de ella, antes de tirarlo por el claro.

Stiles aterrizó en un árbol, horizontalmente, uniendo sus pies con garras a la madera para mantener el equilibrio. Se ajustó el equilibrio, antes de usar el árbol como palanca y disparándose hacia Erica. Mientras volaba por el aire, las garras desquiciadas por su último ataque, el mundo a su alrededor parpadeaba y se desvanecía.

El bosque se había ido. Erica se había ido.

No, estaba otra vez en la Clínica veterinaria de Deaton. Estaba volando hacia Aiden. Derek estaba... muerto. En el suelo, sangrando. Risa. Risas crueles y frías.

―¡Stiles! ―Gritó Erica.

Parpadeando en la realidad, Stiles hizo una mueca, cubriendo su abdomen. Se acurrucó en una bola en el medio del vuelo, chocando contra el suelo al lado de Erica, oyendo un “chasquido” silencioso sobre su hombro cuando finalmente aterrizó. Stiles abrió los ojos, ahora solo un tono marrón miel. Su corazón se aceleró, palmeándole el estómago varias veces, buscando sangre que no estaba allí.

―Perdiste tu concentración otra vez, ¿eh?, ―Dijo Erica mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo junto a Stiles. Ella ayudó a Stiles a sentarse, antes de inspeccionar su hombro. ―Sí, tomará unos minutos para sanar. Tomemos un descanso.

―Sí, ―Stiles murmuró, aclarando su garganta. ―Sí, vamos a... Hagámoslo.

Se sentaron en silencio compartido, mientras Erica cruzaba las piernas, y respiraba profundo y armoniosamente. El rojo de sus ojos se desvaneció, devolviéndole su poder prestado a Derek, como se suponía que debían.

Stiles suspiró, cayendo hacia atrás y usando la suave hierba como almohada. ―¿Cómo eres tan buena en esto? Has sido la mano izquierda de Derek por solo una semana, y ya eres un maestro enloquecido.

Erica soltó una risita, estirando la mano con su brazo izquierdo y acariciando a Stiles en el hombro. A diferencia de la marca de hiedra de Stiles y las flores que le daban tinta en la mano derecha, la marca izquierda de largas lianas de Erica estaba acompañada de espinas puntiagudas, salpicadas con puntos rojos de sangre, y solo un solo triskelion, en la parte superior de su mano izquierda. ―Porque estás demasiado perdido en tu propia cabeza. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Deaton? Para mí, tengo que concentrarme en eliminar a los enemigos de la manada, y debes concentrarte en proteger a la manada. Hacemos eso, y podemos sacar el poder de Derek todo lo que queremos. ―Ella ladeó la cabeza, mirando a Stiles de arriba abajo. ―Para ser honesta, dulces mejillas, pensé que serías muy bueno en esto.

Le dio a Stiles “la mirada” que todos en la manada le habían dado desde el ataque. Su mirada era algo entre lástima, preocupación y desilusión. Con una dosis saludable de “¿qué diablos te pasa?” “Arrojad” por si acaso.

Stiles se encogió de hombros. Se agarró el estómago. ―Yo solo- tengo muchos otros pensamientos, también.

―Entonces concéntrate solo en UN pensamiento sobre la manada.― Erica juguetonamente golpeó a Stiles en el hombro, con una sonrisa traviesa cruzando sus labios. Ella comenzó a hablar, en un tono bajo y sensual. ―¿Te imaginas a ti y a Derek en la cama juntos, con las manos tan cerca de otras... áreas sensibles? ¿Su cara soñolienta, a centímetros de distancia, envueltos en los brazos del otro? ¿En esos lindos y pequeños calzoncillos de color rosa? ¡Entonces, imagina a un intruso armado entrando por la puerta, a punto de arruinar tu noche perfecta de amor apasionado! ―Se abanicó con su mano derecha, exagerando su propia visión de “los calores”.

―¿Cómo sabes sobre la ropa interior rosada de Derek? ―Stiles levantó una ceja.

―Tengo mis fuentes, ―Erica sonrió, acercándose y picoteando un casto beso en la mejilla de Stiles. ―Voy a ir a buscar un poco de agua y un bocadillo. Descansa, mejillas dulces. Enfócate en proteger a tu novio, Scott, Isaac, a cualquiera, realmente no me importa. Solo ten esa imagen en tu mente y concéntrate en ser la Mano Derecha de Derek. ―Ella saltó hacia arriba, guiñándole un ojo a Stiles antes de irse. ―Coge fuerzas, o voy a ganar todas nuestras peleas hoy. De nuevo.

Stiles suspiró, gimiendo en voz baja para sí mismo. Los sonidos de combate a su alrededor enviaron una oleada de náuseas a través del estómago de Stiles. Con cada gruñido, grito o grito de dolor de su manada, Stiles se encontraba cada vez más lejos de su propia cabeza. Todo lo que podía ver eran los ojos rojos de Aiden, la risa cruel de Ennis y las garras negras de su padre destrozando el corazón de otra persona. Todo lo que podía sentir era el dolor en su estómago, el frío de la muerte y los pensamientos de cada arrepentimiento en su vida. Stiles se negó a temblar. Cavó sus garras profundamente en la tierra, desechando las visiones que acechaban su mente.

―Tienes que seguir adelante. Tienes que pasar esto. Todos están peleando. Todos tienen miedo. Deja de ser un cobarde inútil y... ¡Arriba!

A pesar de su valentía mental, su cuerpo no respondió en especie.

―¿Te encuentras bien?

Stiles se estremeció, moviendo la cabeza en posición vertical. Vio a Isaac, negro y azul de la cintura para arriba, agarrando un brazo roto. Sin embargo, al igual que Stiles, el antes blando y con bajo peso de Isaac se había transformado, en una versión delgada y saludable de sí mismo. Los moretones ya estaban medio curados cuando Isaac se sentó junto a Stiles, mientras el Beta volvía a colocar sus huesos en su lugar.

―Apenas. Erica podría patear mi culo como una Beta, ahora que tiene la mano izquierda, es dos veces más fuerte. ―Stiles murmuró. ―¿Qué hay de ti?

―Los gemelos son brutales. Mucho más fuertes que cualquiera de los Betas, y no nos están dando ninguna holgura. ―Isaac gimió, echándose hacia atrás y utilizando a Stiles para apoyarse. Sin decir palabra, se colocaron uno encima del otro, con Isaac usando el estómago de Stiles como una almohada improvisada. ―Tu papá es Satanás, por cierto. Literalmente Satanás. Daría cualquier cosa por recuperar al sargento Derek.

Stiles se rió entre dientes, estirándose y colocando su mano sobre el pecho desnudo de Isaac. Las venas negras sobresalían de la piel de Stiles, mientras ayudaba a Isaac en el proceso de curación. ―Quiero decir... Papá fue marine durante unos años y luego pasó por el entrenamiento policial. Estoy seguro de que ha mejorado las cosas un poco para los hombres lobo.

―Los Gemelos dicen que es tan duro como el entrenamiento de la Manada Alfa. ―Isaac vio como sus lesiones se desvanecían una a una, flexionando su brazo roto una vez con facilidad. ―Tengo la sensación de que tu padre tiene un pasado sombrío. Como que no nos está mintiendo a ninguno de nosotros, pero puedo escucharlo totalmente engañoso. Mitad de mentiras, casi... Amigo es espeluznante. Sin ofender.

―Para nada.― Stiles se mordió el labio. Sin dejar de tenerlo en cuenta, Noah conocía a Deucalion en cierto nivel y tenía las habilidades como para matar a un miembro de la manada alfa como Ennis... Había demasiadas preguntas para las que necesitaban respuestas, pero no iban a obtener respuestas pronto.

Isaac se sentó, tomando una respiración profunda. Se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello. ―Hablando de tu padre… ¿Estás... haciendo las cosas bien con él? Como, ya sabes, todo el tipo de “papá está de vuelta en tu vida otra vez”

―Otro punto dolorido.― Stiles se sentó al lado de Isaac. Ambos comenzaron a distancia, mirando a Noah y a Derek esquivarlo.

Derek se paró varios metros por encima de Noah y le pesó mucho, y sin embargo, Noah derrotó a Derek cada golpe, golpe y patada con facilidad. Derek se encontró atrapado, una y otra vez, con un par de garras alrededor de su cuello, como un recordatorio de la amenaza de muerte que se cernía sobre cada uno de ellos.

Stiles se sacudió la vista de su padre, sabiendo que ya tenía suficientes asuntos con los que lidiar, y sus problemas con su padre no iban a ser la guinda de ese pastel de mierda en particular.

―Estoy lidiando con eso, ―murmuró Stiles, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Entonces... ―Isaac se acercó, cubriendo la mano de Stiles con la suya. ―Algo más te está molestando.

―Sí. La muerte inminente de Dios-Alfa tiende a hacer eso a las personas. ―Stiles dijo bruscamente, alejándose de la mirada de Isaac. Ahí estaba esa “mirada” de nuevo.

Isaac agarró la mano de Stiles con más fuerza. ―Sigo oliendo tu desesperación, y realmente me está molestando. Ese olor es diferente al miedo a la Manada Alfa. Están separados.

―¡¿Qué?! ―Stiles se alejó de Isaac, cubriendo rápidamente el punto de pulso en su cuello. ―Huelo como sudor, tal vez. ¡Tal vez algo embarazoso, dado que Erica sigue pateando mi culo!

―Stiles-― Isaac negó con la cabeza, metiendo la barbilla justo encima de sus rodillas mientras se acurrucaba. ―Todos nos estamos volviendo más fuertes físicamente, pero también estamos mejorando con nuestros talentos naturales como lobos gracias a ese entrenamiento. Mi nariz es mil veces mejor de lo que ya era, y puedo percibir casi cualquier olor emocional, así que por favor no me jodas. ―Tragó saliva, mordiéndose los labios. ―Todas las glándulas de olor están disparando señales de “peligro”. Como en, estás a punto de saltar desde un acantilado para terminar con todo, ese tipo de señales de “peligro”.

Stiles cerró los ojos. Trató de concentrarse en sus emociones, solo para perder el control de ellas por completo.

Dios sabe cómo olía en ese momento, pero el gemido silencioso de Isaac a su lado fue suficiente para saber que no era un olor agradable. Al abrir la boca para hablar, Stiles no pudo encontrar las palabras.

¿Qué estaba allí para decir?

No había forma de que pudiera mentir para salir de esta, las orejas de Isaac estaban a la altura de su nariz. Ninguna cantidad de ingenio o sarcasmo podría sacarlo de esto.

En cambio, Stiles cerró la boca. Tomó una respiración profunda y simplemente se encogió de hombros en dirección a Isaac.

―Quiero decir si ayuda algo...― Isaac gimió, moviéndose silenciosamente al lado de Stiles. ―Conseguí a Ethan, el bueno, para decirme lo que su hermano te hizo a ti y a Derek. Sé exactamente lo que Aiden te hizo. No puedo imaginar que estés pasando este tipo de entrenamiento después de que pasaste... Eso.

Otro dolor atravesó el estómago de Stiles.

Isaac se deslizó detrás de Stiles, metiendo a su compañero Beta más cerca, dejando que la cabeza de Stiles descansara en el corazón de Isaac. ―Sé que no parece ser así. Créeme, cuando el terapeuta que Derek me dijo que viera, pensé que estaban locos, pero... Si vocalizas lo que te pasó y hablas a través de él, la curación puede comenzar. Entonces, cuando todo esté dicho y hecho, creo que es posible que quieras ir conmigo y visitar a mi terapeuta hombre lobo. Ella es la hermana de Deaton y sabe todo sobre los de nuestra especie, así que... ¡No tendrás que mentir!

Los constantes latidos del corazón de Isaac anclaron a Stiles, y el aroma familiar de la manada se encontró con su nariz.

A pesar de sentirse más tranquilo de lo que había estado momentos antes, Stiles dejó escapar una suave risa, sacudiendo la cabeza. ―No creo que funcione de esa manera, Isaac. No... No con esto.

Isaac extendió la mano, abrazando a Stiles en un fuerte abrazo. ―Lo que te pasó fue... Más allá de la tortura, Stiles. Viste a Derek casi morir en frente de sus ojos. Amenazaron a tu familia. Fuiste hecho un kebab humano, tirado como basura, y dejado por muerto. Todo por un estúpido par de ojos. ―Un conjunto de lágrimas frescas goteó lentamente sobre el hombro desnudo de Stiles. ―No puedes embotellar eso. Te destruirá. Confía en mí, lo sé.

Stiles luchó por respirar. Le resultó difícil abrir la boca, decir algo, en realidad. Él apretó los dientes, exigiendo que su cuerpo sacudiera esta mierda. ―No te deshagas. Están luchando por ti, Stiles, para salvar tu vida, y estás sentado aquí, asustado y gimiendo como un niño. ¡Nada de esto importa! ¡Lo que te pasó no importa! ¡Todo lo que importa ahora es mantener a todos vivos y a salvo!

Isaac sonrió, presionando su rostro en la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles.

―No pienses de esa manera. Tus sentimientos importan.

Stiles sintió que sus ojos se abrieron, mientras se giraba para encontrarse con los ojos dorados de Isaac. Él no había dicho nada de eso en voz alta.

―Te dije que mi nariz se estaba mejorando.― Isaac negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa amable. Él se levantó, agarrando las manos de Stiles y obligándolo a ponerse de pie. ―¿Podrías decirme que mis sentimientos no importaron, todos esos meses atrás? ¿Qué debería guardar mis sentimientos y ser feliz siendo parte de una manada?

―No, ―murmuró Stiles, en voz baja.

Isaac envolvió su brazo alrededor del cuello de Stiles. ―Entonces no te lo digas a ti mismo.

―¿Ya terminaron?

Isaac y Stiles levantaron sus cabezas, encontrando la penetrante mirada de Erica. Les arrojó a ambos una botella de agua y una barrita de proteínas.

Erica hizo crujir sus nudillos. ―Date prisa, Stiles. Necesitamos llevarte a la Zona Alfa, y rápido.

Una rápida sonrisa cruzó la cara de Isaac. Se bebió la botella de agua y se metió la mayor parte de la barrita en la boca de una sola vez. Isaac estiró sus piernas y pies, sonriendo. ―¿Qué tal si me uno a vosotros? Podría usar un descanso de Ethan y Aiden. Estaré en el equipo de Stiles.

Stiles enarcó una ceja, hablando con su bocado de una barra de proteína. ―¿Te das cuenta de que Erica es tan mala como los gemelos?

―Sí, lo sé. ―Isaac guiñó un ojo en dirección a Stiles. ―Créeme.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Stiles terminó su agua y se unió a Isaac en el campo de hierba. Agitó su cuello hacia adelante y hacia atrás, respirando profundamente. ―Bien. ¡Vamos!

Erica asintió, desenvainando sus garras. Ella respiró hondo, se concentró y levantó la cabeza, presentando un par de ojos rojo cereza. Su mano izquierda entintada comenzó a brillar, y su cuerpo comenzó a ondular con poder. Ella no dio ni una pulgada al Beta, pateando el suelo a una velocidad extrema, apuntando a Stiles.

Stiles se movió, pero se estremeció al ver las afiladas garras de Erica apuntando directamente hacia él. Sus ojos parpadearon rojos por un momento, antes de volver al oro. Él contuvo el aliento, preparándose para el impacto.

Sin embargo, el dolor, el miedo y la risa fría no llegaron. En cambio, una mano cálida tocó brevemente el cuello de Stiles, calmándolo.

Isaac disparó desde detrás de Stiles, poniéndose entre Stiles y Erica. Su pie desnudo se encontró con el antebrazo de Erica, forzando una onda de choque a reverberar entre ellos. El impacto obligó tanto a Erica como a Isaac a lanzarse hacia atrás, con Erica agarrándose sobre la hierba e Isaac siendo atrapado en los brazos de Stiles.

Erica sonrió, riéndose en dirección a Isaac. ―¡Mira quién fue y se hizo útil en la batalla!

Sacudiendo el impacto, Isaac le ofreció a Stiles un guiño. ―No estás solo. Te cubrimos. Todos nosotros. Isaac se sacudió el ataque, cerrando sus manos en apretados puños. Se movió, gruñendo hacia Stiles. ―¿Vas a ayudarme, o voy a tener que luchar contra ella solo?

El corazón de Stiles corrió. Todavía había miedo y mucho de eso. Su estómago todavía se revolvía, frío con el dolor fantasma de las garras de Aiden desgarrándolo. Miedo a la pérdida, miedo al dolor, miedo a todo...

Sin embargo, la calidez a su lado de parte de Isaac. El olor de la manada, con sus diferentes tonos terrosos... El sonido de sus latidos del corazón...

Levantando la cabeza, Stiles abrió los ojos, para revelar un par de ojos granate, estables en su brillo. Las marcas de su brazo derecho comenzaron a florecer en color.

―Estoy aquí para ti. ―Stiles sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza en dirección a Isaac.

El dúo se mantuvo firme durante varios minutos contra Erica. Terminaron en lo que podría llamarse cariñosamente un “empate” aunque la pierna rota de Stiles y el brazo roto de Isaac, en comparación con el pequeño arañazo de Erica... No había duda de que el reinado de Erica terminaría pronto.

+++++

Una habitación simple. Pisos y paredes de madera, con olor a pino. Una ventana que abarca una pared entera, donde una tormenta de nieve arrasó el campo helado.

Noah recordó los rápidos golpes y patadas que lanzó contra su oponente en esta habitación, él de dieciséis años con el cuerpo de un hombre adulto, su oponente, apenas doce, con la figura de un niño. Ninguno de esos hechos fue suficiente para tirar del puñetazo que golpeó la cara del chico más joven y arrojó su cuerpo inerte a través de la habitación, donde chocaría contra la madera sobresalida de su cabina.

―Fallaste. De nuevo. Ni siquiera conseguiste darme un solo golpe, y me dejas aterrizar un golpe crítico. ―Noah se limpió la sangre de los nudillos, mirando por la habitación para ver una nariz ensangrentada y rota, y el lloriqueo silencioso del niño. ―Duke, ¿cuántas veces voy a decirte que te agaches? Tienes suerte de no haber sacado mis garras como mi padre. Demonios, si hubiera seguido ese último ataque, podría tener mis garras dentro de diez segundos.

Limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos y la sangre de su nariz, Duke hizo un puchero de inmediato, cruzando la habitación. ―¡Eres demasiado rápido!

―¡Entonces hazte más rápido! ¡Pasa un tiempo en el bosque, mejorándote, y deja de gastar todo tu tiempo en el estudio! ¡Los libros no te sacarán de esto! ―Gritó Noah, señalando el duro paisaje de invierno afuera.

Duke se estremeció ante el volumen y dejó caer la cabeza. Lágrimas cayeron, manchando los pies descalzos del niño.

Noah suspiró, extendiendo la mano para calmar su propio puño tembloroso. El miedo afectó a Noah todos los días, viendo a Duke luchar con el entrenamiento de combate más directo. No quedaba mucho tiempo. No el suficiente. ―Si crees que puedes pasar el examen de nuestra familia de esta manera, entonces estás equivocado. ―Al padre no le importa si eres de su propia sangre, él puede y te matará, y si fallas, tu vida quedará sin efecto. Eso es la Ley Tribal, Duke. Todo hombre lobo en el planeta lo sigue.

“Tuve que pasar por esto cuando tenía trece años, también. Desde este punto, no hay nada más fácil” Noah pensó, mientras sus ojos brillaron en un rojo apasionado.

―¡Todo esto es estúpido! ¡La prueba de padre es muy difícil! ―Las lágrimas de Duke se intensificaron, mientras caía al suelo, sentado con las piernas cruzadas. Ocultó su rostro de Noah, cubriéndolo con ambas manos. ―¿Por qué incluso tengo que pelear? Eres el hijo mayor de padre, por lo que vas a ser Alfa de los Alfas de todos modos... ¿Qué importa lo que haga?

Noah se dejó caer junto a su hermano menor. ―Somos una manada de Alfas, Duke. Somos las criaturas más fuertes en este planeta, en el pico más alto de la cadena alimentaria. Tenemos la carga de proteger a nuestra especie de los Cazadores que desean matarnos por simplemente existir. Nacimos para luchar y matar, para dar nuestras vidas para proteger a aquellos que no pueden protegerse a sí mismos. Ese es el propósito de la Manada Alfa, hermano. No podemos escapar, no importa cuánto deseamos que sea cierto.

Duke se secó las últimas lágrimas. Giró su cabeza, enfrentando a Noah con su propio par de ojos rojos. ―De la forma en que padre lo dice, protegemos a los que llenan sus bolsillos de la mejor manera.

―Nos hemos desviado del camino, tengo que admitirlo. ―Noah negó con la cabeza avergonzado de las muchas manada y tribus que le habían dado la espalda a lo largo de los años, simplemente por ser “aguas estancadas”. El recuento de muertos. Los cazadores solo crecerían con el tiempo si continuaban ignorando a las tribus más pequeñas e incluso a las manadas individuales que salpicaban el país. ―El padre es mucho más egoísta que el abuelo, demasiado amargado por nuestros humildes comienzos, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que él es nuestro Alfa más fuerte. ―Con un suspiro, Noah retrocedió y se tendió en el suelo de madera. ―A menos que estés dispuesto a luchar contra él y reclamar su lugar como Alfa de los Alfas, no podemos desobedecerlo, Duke. Sus órdenes son absolutas, sin importar cuánto lo deseemos. ―Los ojos de Noah vagaron, mirando la tormenta de nieve que continuaba devastando su tierra natal.

Duke permaneció sentado, extendiendo la mano y agarrando la de Noah. ―¿Padre todavía no te deja ver a esa chica de la Tribu Occidental? ¿La que vino a ofrecer esa deliciosa comida como pago por nuestros servicios?

―No― Noah cerró los ojos con fuerza, ocultando el furioso resplandor de sus ojos. No tenía sentido anhelar a esa hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y lunares que salpicaban su cuerpo como estrellas en el cielo. ―Su manada es demasiado pequeña. Se niega a permitir que ninguno de su Manada se “case”. Especialmente no su hijo mayor. ―Noah sintió un fuerte frío en el estómago. ―Me harán aparearme con alguien antes de cumplir 18 años, estoy seguro. Padre quiere nietos a los que pueda entrenar, así que estoy seguro de que los cachorros no estarán muy lejos de eso.

―¡Nada de esto es justo!― Duke golpeó su puño en el piso de madera, haciendo poco más que una abolladura. ―No puedes cortejar a la señorita Claudia. Tienes prohibido hacer otra cosa que no sea la oferta de tu padre, entrenas todos los días de tu vida desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, ¡y ni siquiera te permitieron terminar la escuela secundaria! ¡Todo en tu vida tiene que ver con padre, desde cuando comes, con quién te vas a casar y con quién tener hijos! ―El niño tembló, mientras nuevas lágrimas corrían por su rostro. ―Madre es engañada en todos los días de su vida, simplemente porque no puede tener hijos, sus hijos bastardos están en todas partes, simplemente porque el padre desea un “imperio glorioso”.

Noah extendió la mano, agarrando la muñeca de Noah. ―No lo hagas. No te hagas esto otra vez, Duke. Lanzar una rabieta no va a resolver nada.

Duke arrojó lejos las manos de Noah, comenzando a gemir mientras hablaba. ―¡Ya no puedo leer mis libros favoritos! Se me ha prohibido asistir a la escuela secundaria o la universidad, tomar una pareja, tener hijos, aprender una profesión o vivir mi vida en absoluto. ¡Soy un esclavo de esta maldita manada por el resto de mi vida! Yo... ¡ojalá nunca hubiera nacido un Alfa! ¡Ojalá nunca hubiera nacido un hombre lobo! ¡Ojalá nunca hubiera nacido!

Noah ignoró el dolor en su pecho. Observó a su hermanito sollozando en un montón, convirtiéndose rápidamente en un colapso en toda regla. El aroma de la desesperación desenfrenada, el anhelo de la muerte y el fuerte sabor de la ira se convirtieron en un olor a podrido que obligó a Noah a retroceder.

Cada fibra de Noah se quería extender y consolar al niño.

Para mimar y proteger a Duke de su padre y el mundo cruel en el que habían nacido.

Para ser el amigo de su hermano, y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Que algún día, las cosas serían diferentes.

Para no rendirte en la esperanza.

Que él no estaba solo.

Sin embargo, Noah estaba de pie junto al niño llorando, mirando en un frío silencio, poniendo su mano en un puño.

Por mucho que quisiera decir esas cosas, mentirle a Duke solo haría las cosas más difíciles al final.

―Un día tus sueños morirán como los míos lo hicieron. Entonces no va a doler tanto. Desearía que hubiera más que pudiera contarte. ―Noah se apartó de la tristeza. Su deber para con Duke era asegurarse de que sobreviviera para cumplir los catorce años. Una hazaña rara en la Manada Alfa, pero que él se aseguraría de que sucediera. Su hermano merecía tanto de Noah, por lo menos.

―Tenemos que volver a entrenar. Padre estará aquí pronto para observar. ―Noah extendió la mano, limpiando las lágrimas de Duke con la punta de la manga. ―Comienza a memorizar los patrones de mi ataque. Aprende cuándo agacharte. Necesitamos mostrar algún progreso, o estarás en problemas.

A regañadientes, Duke se levantó. Se movieron al centro de la sala de entrenamiento, cada uno tomando su propia posición. Noah observó los movimientos fríos, casi robóticos de Duke.

―Desearía que mi padre estuviera muerto, ―murmuró Duke.

Noah se detuvo, captando el brillo rojo de los ojos de Duke. Eran... más oscuros. Como si una parte de su hermano pequeño hubiera muerto ese día.

―Lo siento. ―Noah pensó, sacudiéndose la culpa que se aferraba a su pecho.

Duke levantó los puños, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su cara, una tras otra. ―Desearía... desearía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a mi padre. Me desharía de todas nuestras estúpidas leyes. ¡Dejaría que todos hicieran lo que quisieran! Te dejaría estar con Claudia. Dejaría que nuestra madre fuera libre de encontrar un hombre de verdad que la ame. Yo... ―Las lágrimas de Duke se secaron cuando apretó los puños. ―Nunca dejaría que nadie fuera el jefe de mí o de ti, nunca más. Nunca más.

Noah dio un paso atrás, mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Se mordió el labio, sacudiéndose la extraña sensación en el estómago. ―Si esto es lo que te inspira a tomar el entrenamiento en serio...

―Entonces aprende a desviar mis golpes si alguna vez quieres que se haga realidad, ―susurró Noah.

Los ojos de Duke se abrieron de par en par, los latidos de su corazón ahora acelerados por las palabras de Noah.

―Tendrás que ser tan fuerte como miles de Alfas para que eso suceda, ―dijo Noah, sus ojos brillando a la vida. ―pasos de bebé, Duke.

Duke apretó los puños. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia Noah, tomando una postura ofensiva. ―Entonces lo haré

―¿Sheriff?

Noah parpadeó. Su hermano pequeño y su hogar tribal desaparecieron, reemplazados por Derek Hale y las afueras del Bosque de Beacon. Los ojos rojos de Derek brillaban bajo el sol, del mismo tono que los de Duke, en aquellos tiernos años. Antes de que la oscuridad los alcanzara.

―Lo siento por eso.― Noah suspiró, secándose el sudor de su frente. Hizo un inventario de los muchos hematomas de Derek, y lo que sospechaba era una costilla rota o dos. Habían estado entrenando sobre cómo luchar contra el dolor, y el joven Alfa estaba haciendo grandes progresos. Sin embargo, podía ver el estrés creciendo en los ojos de Derek. Él se rió entre dientes, mirando su pecho desnudo, que no era ajeno a algunos de los golpes más serios de Derek, salpicado de moretones negros y azules. ―Descansemos cinco minutos. Estás agotando un anciano.

―¿Te estoy agotando? ―Derek puso los ojos en blanco, cayendo sobre la hierba con un gruñido de dolor. ―Vete a la mierda.

Noah se unió a Derek, mirando a lo lejos, mientras Stiles, Reyes y Lahey continuaban su entrenamiento de combate. Stiles lentamente estaba manejando el mantenimiento de un Estado Alfa, y el chico Lahey no estaba haciendo un mal trabajo al mantener el ritmo con un par de Alfas. Finalmente, se volvió hacia Derek, mirando la forma sin camisa del hombre.

―Todavía eres muy lento. Dejaremos el entrenamiento de combate mañana y agregaremos otras 20 millas a tu trabajo de carretera. Tienes que acostumbrarte al peso de tu nuevo músculo. ―Noah cerró los ojos, sacudiéndose los recuerdos del pasado. ―Si no puedes esquivar mi golpe, no tienes esperanzas de eludir el de Duke.

―Sí, señor.― Derek asintió, sin preguntar.

Noah sonrió. El chico Hale era joven, pero no era un idiota. Cuando se trataba de entrenamiento, el Alfa hablaba en serio de proteger su manada y proteger a Stiles. Conocía a muchos otros Alfas que se habían retirado después de un día de entrenamiento con la Manada Alfa de la vieja escuela. Derek se entrenado una semana y todavía estaba fuerte.

“Me gusta este niño. Ojalá lo hubiera conocido hace años. Podría haberle sacado algo cuando probablemente más lo necesitaba”. Noah pensó para sí mismo, sacudiéndose aún más la pena que pesaba en su corazón.

―Entonces, tú y mi hijo, ¿eh? ―Noah decidió que un cambio de tema estaba en orden, aunque solo fuera por su salud mental.

―Sí, señor. ―Derek se levantó para sentarse. ―Somos compañeros, señor. Cuando todo esto termine, me gustaría cortejarlo apropiadamente. En este momento, solo estamos... Explorando nuestra relación. ―Un rubor rojo cruzó la cara de Derek, y rápidamente tragó saliva. ―¡No de esa manera!

Noah se rió entre dientes, acariciando a Derek en el hombro. ―Relájate, Hale. Sé lo que querías decir. ―Hizo una pausa, dándose cuenta de que Derek conocía el cortejo apropiado. Había sido un lobo nacido en esta nueva generación, después de todo... Tal vez había otras cosas que él podría saber.―Sabes, en mi época, los machos alfa o las hembras alfa que salían con un hombre lobo del mismo sexo eran desconocidos. No por razones de intolerancia, por supuesto, pero sí hizo que llevar el apellido fuera un poco más difícil. La mayoría de las tribus simplemente lo declararon fuera de la ley. ―Otra cosa golpeó a Noah, mientras las imágenes del cuerpo de Laura en el laboratorio del crimen pasaban por su cabeza. ―¿Te das cuenta de que la línea Hale morirá así?

―Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a eso.― Derek se encogió de hombros y bajó la cabeza. ―Hay muchas soluciones, estoy seguro, y Stiles probablemente será quien lo descubra meses antes que yo. Mi familia querría que fuera feliz al final, pero... No sé, mamá y papá no eran importantes en el linaje familiar de todos modos.

―Esa es una buena actitud para tener al respecto. ―Noah levantó una ceja. ―¿No es grande en líneas de sangre? ¿Qué ha sucedido en el mundo en la última década? ¡Los linajes lo eran todo! ―Se sacudió su conmoción mental y prefirió reírse por fuera. ―Diablos, en mi época, los compañeros fueron elegidos.

Derek asintió. ―Eso es lo que mamá me contó. Los Hales solían ser parte de una Tribu del Sur, una enorme, ella y papá se emparejaron juntos cuando eran jóvenes, creo que tenían trece o catorce años, pero... ―Bajó la cabeza, suspirando en voz baja. ―Por supuesto, con Duke corriendo, todas las tribus grandes se extinguieron. Los remanentes solo... se dispersaron. Solo pequeñas manadas aquí y allá. Mamá, papá y mi tío Peter corrieron a Beacon Hills y comenzaron a mezclarse con la sociedad humana. Mamá era abogada, papá era un tipo que se quedaba en casa, y el tío Peter hizo algo con Finance. Dejaron de vivir como los hombres lobo tradicionales y nos obligaron a todos a hacer lo mismo. ―Derek sonrió. ―Antes del incendio, pensé en ser un entrenador de baloncesto. Realmente me gustaba jugar cuando era niño. Mamá y papá siempre haciendo eso cerca de mí.

Noah miró a Derek, ahora dándose cuenta de por qué el hijo de un alfa como Talia sería tan... cobarde. Sin entrenamiento... ―¿Tus padres nunca te criaron ni a ti ni a tus hermanos por ley tribal?

―Supongo que no. ―Derek respiró hondo, mirando hacia el cielo abierto. ―Mamá y papá nunca hablaron sobre sus viejas tribus. Todo lo que dijeron es que es mejor que hagamos lo nuestro. Permaneciendo bajo el radar, fuera de los ojos de Duke, y... Solo viviendo. Mamá siempre hablaba sobre la suerte que nuestras hermanas y yo teníamos porque nacimos en esta generación porque no teníamos que pasar por todas las cosas que papá y ella pasaron cuando eran niños. Supongo que las cosas de la Ley Tribal fueron bastante duras.

―Se podría decir eso, ―murmuró Noah.

―Huh. ―Derek asintió con la cabeza. ―Supongo que está bien que se haya ido entonces, ¿eh?

Noah bajó la cabeza en silencio.


End file.
